Discworld RPG  Part Three
by Mrs Wizzard
Summary: Another RPG done by the boardies at the Terry Pratchett Message Boards, new pleayers and characters, but still some old ones, unfinished and likely to remain that way
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, we're back with another RPG! Written by the very talented boardies at the Terry Pratchett Message Boards on (the format of the board has changed drastically since this was written, thus all the threads from the old board were deleted, so unfortunately this is the only place you can view the RPG, 'cause I was quick enough to save it all to my computer) Also, because we lost some players and interest throughout the RPG, it is not completed, but what we do have is still pretty entertaining, enjoy! **

**The players are as follows:**

**Dave & Samson – **_**Sgt. Knocker**_

**Scarlett & Lilah – **_**Adie**_

**Feegles – **_**Mac **_

**Nobby (Owned by Terry Pratchett, not us, so please to not be suing us, thank you) – **_**Thumpy**_

**Orcakeline - **_**Orcakeline**_

**Abda Demas Ephah – **_**Max aka helicopterpassoverhead**_

**Alice Allpire – **_**MrsWizzard (Me)**_

**Jeannie – **_**Jeannie**_

**Togo & Merrylan – **_**Tad **_

**Anyone I missed, it's because you either weren't playing long enough or I forget who you played**

Crazy Dave woke up, stareing at the floor. He was hanging from the ceiling...again. How had this happened? oh. right someone had called him by his real name. Heh, nobody uses Crazy Daves real name without walking away with at least a concussion. The bartender suddenly appeared in his vision, His face tiltid up to look into Daves face.

"well Tif- ummm.. Dave. its mornining. want me to cut you down?"

Dave twisted, trying to get out on his own but failed. He hated asking for help. But there was no way for him to get down on his own.

"Ya, Rob, Go ahead."

There was a few complicated moments, then Daves Lanky form fell to the floor. When you first met Dave, the first impression you got of him was...lanky. Tall and quite skinny. But when someone called him by his real name, your impression became one of 'quick', 'Agile', 'Strong' and even one time he had been called 'whirling death ball of arms, elbows, legs, feet, knees, hands, and teeth'.

Dave stood up and dusted himself off. Well just another day at the docks in wonderful Ankh-Morpork. As Dave left the bar the Bartender, Rob, waved good-bye, and shouted

"Good luck at the docks today Tiffany- oh dear"

Dave stopped cold and slowly turned around. Rob started sweating and the color had drained from his face.

"umm..ummm...free bear all night to night?"

Dave seemed to think about it, then nodded his head slowly. Once. Then walked toward the docks for another day of work.

_Mud wrestling was a bad idea_

Scarlett was down on the floor, trying to clear up the mess left over from the nights entertainment. She hadnt even been able to clean herself up yet. It had seemed like a good idea at the time - the chance of seeing almost naked women wrestling in mud had drawn a huge crowd to her pub, so much so that she'd been forced to employ several trolls to turn away punters at the door, and the bar had made a killing, but she couldnt believe the damage it had done to the floor.

So many regulars had tried to convince her to join in, and she'd declined, but in the end, Scarlett hadnt had a choice. The winner of the night had dragged her in, which is why she was now cleaning the floor while covered in mud herself, but it had been fun.

_maybe i will have another night_

She went to run her fingers though her firey red hair, but the dried mud throughout it prevented that from happening. She sighed.

"Best night we've had in ages" Liam, the barman said to her as he came inside to fill up yet another bucket with mud.

"Yeh, it was. Next time we'll be better prepared though. The muds ruined the carpet. Well ok, it was ruined to begin with, but beers easier to hide. I didnt realise it would go everywhere..."

"True that. By the way, Red, have you seen yourself? You're a mess!"

Scarlett threw a handfull of mud at him. "I know it was you who pushed me in. Cause i did prove to be stronger than Staci" it was the truth. Scarlett had won that one, even if it was only for fun.

"you should compete next time."

"Maybe. Now hurry up, the quicker this is done, the sooner you get paid and i get to shower."

Liam grinned, and carted the buckets out.

Somewhere in the mountains of Copperhead, a young feegle sat a very old, and large gold shield. She was bruised and had a black eye, due to a large fight, with the Kelda and the Big Man over Iona and well feegles can't resist a good fight.

"But the wee lass wants tae leave the clan" said the Big Man

"She isn't ready, she ken nothing' of being a Kelda" explained the Kelda

"I but if I recall neither did ye"

There was then silence expect for the tapping of the foot, all around them where the whispers "oh waily, waily not the tappin' o' the foots, and thepursin' o' the lips and now the folding of the arms"

It would have ended there and then if Iona had of stayed quiet,

she yelled " I dinnae want to stay here no one listens tae me, no one cares what I have tae say, and I am treated with fear as I reading the books!"

Then it all started with a yell

AH, Crivens!

Iona sat and waited for her fate it was her fault after all.

Nobby oozed.

It wasn't that there was something wrong with him, it was just what he did naturally.

Look at any person walking down the street and you'll see the moving of the arms, the picking up and putting down of feet, the head moving from side to side taking in the environment.

Nobby didn't do that. He simply occupied a space, then occupied the next and the next, like a trickle of water running down the walkway.

Nobby was, or is, a Corporal in the Ankh-Morpork City Watch. Someone hearing that for the first time might be forgiven for immediately asking, "Well, who's watching _'im_?" it wasn't that he was a thief...or a 'dirty' officer, but Nobby would more or less liberate items from what he considered oppressive owners.

This had been a good night for Nobby. He still had half the fish that Verity had beaned him with earlier and some sausage from the oppressive butcher over near the Brass Bridge. He may be able to rescue a loaf or three from the baker on his way...

He was almost going to call it a night and go back to the Watch House when he stopped in front of the pub to see Liam hauling out buckets of mud.

"'ere, whachoo doin' with those buckets? The river eat through your foundations again?"

As Liam explained to him how the mud came to be _inside_the pub, the wheels in the mind of Nobby Nobbs began to spin with an almost audible hum.

"No-o-o! They never! Do they? Really?"

As a Watchman and as a concerned citizen of the city, there was only one response to this new information that Nobby could give.

"When do you open?"

Dave, and his workbuddy Jim (another person he was jealous of for haveing a manly name), grabbed grabbed another crate and began hauling it to the shore.

"Youd never belive what i saw last night" Jim said

Dave just shrugged.

"This bar i went to, cant remember the name, had nearly naked women, _good looking half naked women_. it was amazing."

Dave didnt even pause. just seeing women reminded him of his name. (as you can tell this problem had dominated his life).

After putting the crate on a cart, the pair turned around in time to see the extremly well armed bounty hunter step off the ship and onto dry land. Dave instantly recognized him. everybody near him who saw him recognized him. Samson. The zombie bounty hunter.

Jim leaned toward Dave and wishpered  
>"Isnt he supposed to be in Fourecks?"<p>

Dave shrugged again. Samson noticed the two dockhands and motioned toward them.

"You two. Grab that crate. Load it on that cart" Samson pointed at the mentioned cart.

As they carried the cart, Dave could have sworn he heard something, or someone, breathing in it. He just shrugged it off as his imagination. While they shouldered the crate onto the cart Dave overheard Samson talking to a very shady looking character.

"Be carful. Obviously Jeannie is still here. And Lilah might still be here."

Samson nodded once then got up on the cart and urged the horses on.

As Jim and Dave watched him leave, Jim turned to Dave.

"i hear that bar is going to possibly do that mud wreastling again. Wanna go."

Dave thought about it. then nodded. he could call up that free beer on Rob later.

Lilah was at the dock, and spotted Samson almost immediatly. It had been ages since she'd last seen him, and his only change seemed to be that he'd gotten greyer...

Lilah watched Samson leave, realising she hadnt been spotted. Even if she had, it was doubtful he'd recognise her - she tended to head out in disguise these days, as too many people recognised her. She straightened the blonde wig on her head, then stepped out into the sunlight.

"Oi! You two." She approached the two men who'd moved the crate for Samson. Any clue what was in that crate?"

They seemed hesitant to tell her.

"If you tell me i'll give you money. If you dont, i'll hit you until you do tell me. So what'll it be boys...?"

Finally, everything was clean. The floor was mud free, Scarletss hair was mud free, and she'd finally had a chance to balance the till.

LIam came back in.

"Much better look there boss, though the mud was a good look too."

"har har." She handed him an envelope, which contained his pay.

"I had a few people ask me about the mud wrestiling while i was outside." Liam commeted, checking his pay. "They all want it to happen again. Want to know what time we open tonight."

Scarlett paused for a moment, thinking about it. "They want us to do it all again tonight? This wasnt going to be a nightly event!"

"Could be a riot if we dont though."

"who asked. Anyone i know?"

Liam mumbled something under his breath.

"I dont think i caught that one. In fact, i definatly misheard, because you did not just say Nobby Nobbs." The look on Liams face suggested otherwise. Scarlett sighed. "ok. But im going to need help so you cant knock off."

"I need sleep"

"I'll pay you double. Go to the printers, get a few posters made up that say that this is a once a month attraction. I'll also need you to go hire a few more girls, and a few more bartenders."

"But only the two of us fit behind the bar..." Liam seemed conffused.

"I know." Scarlett glanced up at the mezzanine level. Her father had closed it down ,eyars ago ever since... "i'm goin to open up the mez, and the bar up there. The small balcony can be made into the VIP area - no one is to go in there except for nobby, and thats only cause i want him away from my customers. Oh and find those trolls - they did good last night."

She counted some more money out of the till. "I'd like receipts too please. While you do that i'll go get another delivery of mud, and alcohol."

A dwarf was rubbing her eyes at eight a.m. in the was a she dwarf,so she turned around and saw the sun rise like an electric was completely slipped out of bed and into her boots.

This particular dwarf,called Orcakeline washed ,dressed and went to the kitchen.

Here ,there were birds waiting to be fed by the took her pan and cooked up some fried eggs with a sort of red sauce and looked at the so called clock.

Oh my!It was late,at nine she was supposed to get to the Watch.

She grabbed her fork and in five minutes finished her birds got the crumbs and Orcakeline fled out the doors,knocking the third vase this broke,that was it's Fate,like the others.

She was on the way to the Watch when she bumped into a dog,knocking herself off this time.

_Another long clumsy day..._she thought.

Seeing people entering the Watch,Orcakeline started running until she reached the Vimes was watching her with a highly superior look.

_Yew...frightening!This surely _**is** _going to be a looong day!_Orcakeline thought.

She stepped in and waited in her called in normal Ankh-Morporkian terms "office" for someone to burst in saying they wanted that or that,that something like that happened again last week and so on and so fourth.

Alice sat in the awkward silence that flooded the room, twiddling her thumbs, just wanting this interview to be over, while commander Vimes read through her papers

"Right," he said, finally, "so, just one more question, miss Allpire, how old are you?" Alice looked down to her crossed feet, and brushed her midnight black bangs out of her big silvery eyes, this was going to be the hard part

"seventeen," she mumbled

"Right," said commander Vimes, scribbling it down on her application, "one hundred snd seventeen"

"No, sir," Alice said, automatically, "just seventeen" the commander looked up and gave her a long and uncomfortable look, as Alice suddenly became intensly interested with her boots

"Only seventeen?" he repeated, "by Gods, they're turning you people up younger and younger these days" Alice winced, slightly offended at him reffering to her race as 'one of you people' but not having the confidence to point it out to him

"Well, I am not too fond of it," Vimes went on, "but it looks like we have got another one of you people in the watch, you have your uniform, and here is your sword and your badge, treat them like they are a part of you, and welcome aboard"

"Thank you, sir," Alice mumbled, standing up

"One more thing, though," Vimes said, "you are young, and as I recall, fairly new to this city, so I might put out a more experienced officer to look over you until I am convinced that you can make it on your own, you are dismissed, constable"

"Yes, sir," Alice said, nodding, and the young vampire girl turned and walked out of the office

as she placed on her new officer's helmet, well, new to her, at least, it immediately slipped down and over her eyes

"What the," she said, but it was too late to do anything, as she had missed the first step, and was sent tumbling down the watch house stairs, where she landed on the bottom floor, half concious, and her ears ringing, and echoeing off of the inside of her helmet, which was still stuck over her eyes

Burtha was big, not just tall or fat but big all over. She towered over everyone she knew. Her shoes had to be specially made and for that matter so did her clothes.  
>She had taken to drying her laundry indoors as local children would steel her skirts and make tents. It was something that had always been a burden to her, romance was not easy although that hadn't stopped her trying.<br>She did have a meaningfull time with a lovely dwarf who showed her a really good time and treated her well but he didnt want to settle down so they had parted with the agreement to remain friends.  
>This had caused much amusement amoung the locals and after that she was no longer Burtha but "Big Burtha".<br>Burtha worked in the confectioners and tempered the chocolate. This was not an easy job and required great strength and stamina, this was no problem for Burtha and as big as she was she could make the most delicate chocolate on the Disc.  
>Burtha looked in her mirror and combed her hair and then platted it in two long platts which hung down her back. She looked at the time almost time to go to work. She brushed down her clothes and put on her shoes and left for work remembering to duck her head on the way out.<br>As she walked down the street she could hear the children that hung around her street "Boom, Bada, Boom" they chanted pretending that she shook the ground. She turned around and they scattered, she smiled and carried on towards the shop, she could already smell the chocolate and she was still a street away...

Nobby walked into the Watch House and saw a crumpled figure at the base of the stairs.

Nudging the form with his foot, he offered assistance as only he could.

"May I suggest, as someone with experience in these matters, that you might not want to cover your eyes with the helmet as you walk down the stairs. I knows these things - really."

Confident that he had done his good deed for the day, Nobby continued to over to the lockers and emptied his pockets. It was amazing what he could carry inside his uniform - or on it for that matter. When he ran out of pocket room, he simply stuck various items onto his clothing; how it actually stayed on was a topic of much discussion in the Watch.

Walking now to the office, Nobby greeted Orcakeline; with her seated behind the desk, he actually had to look up to speak with the dwarf.

"Mornin' there Orcakleine. What's new with you, eh?" But before he could get an answer, Nobby continued on, "Did you know, and I don't mean to suggest anything here, but did you know that there are wimmin in this city that wrestle each other covered in mud?"

Stopping only briefly to wipe a bit of a puddle that had begun to form under him, Nobby added, "And people get to go and watch! It's a form of entertainment. Probably culture even."

Iona was called into the other room, where the Kelda sat on the bed with a small bottle in her hand, Iona recognised at once, all female feegles do, it was the give of memory.  
>The Kelda beckoned her over.<p>

"I ken I cannae stop ye , I ken it was time but I dinnae ken if ye were ready, I have decide ye 'r "

Iona just stared she knew where this was going

"I has sent Yen the aviator, tae send word, and one has been found" the Kelda continued

"Oh where?" her hope rising

"A place called Ankh-Morpork"

"WHAT?"

"We have not heard for them in for a long time, but they need a kelda and no other clans have an old enough female"  
>"Ankh-Morpork is about 500 miles a few days by air I'm told, but a week on foot, you must now choose your brothers who will protect ye and off ye go"<p>

"Oh" Iona couldn't think of anything else to say

"My child her is my gift from me and all the Keldas, use it well I believe ye will need it"

"Thank you mother" Iona took the bottle left

as she left under her voice the Kelda sighed and said I hope ye are ready as it willnae be easy, ye will have tae dree your weird

Iona went in to big cavern, and naturally all the feegles were there all blue of all ages.  
>She looked around and spoke slowly so all could understand<br>"A clan has been found I need for brothers tae help me on my journey"

Every hand shot up

"I will take Wee Archie, the trainee Gonnagle, Big Dalziel, Angus and Bobby the trainee aviator, we will leave tomorrow at sunrise"

She turn and left holding back the tears an new Kelda could not cry.

Dave and Jim were hesitant to tell the women what was in there because...well they didnt know. At the mention of money Jim beamed. Dave could tell he was about to make something up, so Dave elbowed Jim in the ribs, shrugged and turned back to the ship to continue unloading it. He heard Jim say,

"The guy didnt tell us and it was solid wood, something you really cant see through."

Dave got on one side of another crate and waited for Jim to get on the other. Just another day of boring work.

Samson Pulled the cart up next to the back door of a warehouse. He hauled the crate into the building and set it down. A voice floated out of the shadows.

"You're late."

"Storm slowed us down, but i got here. It should be alive. Wheres my payment?"

A figuere, Bound and gaged, was thrown at his feet. A wizarding hat followed. Without another word he picked up the person, who was struggling, and headed out the door. He picked up speed when he heard the crate being opened. Tossing the person into the back of the cart, He got on and urged the horses into a gallop. As he sped away he heard snarling and screams.

in her daze, Alice felt somebody nudging her, and just barely heard the advice that was offered

"'ugger 'ff" she mumbled, but could barely get the words out

rolling over, she somehow managed to get herself into a kneeling position, and eventually got herself up and back onto her feet, wrenching her helmet off of her sore head, and letting it fall to the floor, where it spun to a rattling halt

looking around, Alice noticed a few of the male officers present, giving her some looks, that suggested that they were trying very hard to stifle their laughter

trying not to make a fool of herself, Alice grimaced at them, and, sticking her nose up, took a dignified pose, and confidently took a few steps forward, before stepping on the end of her helmet in such a way that it flew up, hit her in the head, cutting it slightly, and knocking her back to the floor, but this time fully unconcious

"Ha?" Orcakeline shrugged.

"Women mud wrestling?That's horrible!And people watching as if they'd enjoy it and considering it's culture?

"Oh Merciful Great God of Mud-wrestlings!" *twinkletwinkletwinkle* "Nobby,that's terrible!Women should be graceful and ...and..._clean_!OK,I still aprove of smoking,drinking and being drunk" fixing her stare on Nobby she blinked twice "but women mud-wrestling is just..silly!So as not to say grouce!

"Er...does that mean we're going ter watch?"

Orcakeline never was a mud-wrestling fan,but it always sounded completely pointless and fun to watch,after all,was she not part of the Watch?

The dwarf was somehow sick of talking to young men who lost their keys and love-letters their parents weren't supposed to read so she settled with the idea of doing very crazy things in the past her last adventure,she hadn't had any spice of life!Her only friend,the other Watchman colleague-friend she had just went on a secret mission two months ago and stopped sending any informing letters letting her know when he'll be now Orcakeline was running off her track:arriving late at work,not finishing her breakfast,leaving a mess in the kitchen,returning home with an empty bottle (of course not emptied by her!Just from a person she helped!On the street of course!).

Since she missed that part of life when she had a while,wondering what's to happen next,Orcakeline asked Nobby:

"So,where did you say the mud-wrestling is taking place?" The dwarf grinned and stood up.

As Burtha reached Wienrich and Boettcher's staff entrance she could see her fellow workers clocking in.

This was a new device the owners had fitted, it consisted of a box with an imp in who made holes in a piece of card.

At the end of the week the imp produced something it called a time sheet which showed how much each person had earned.

Burtha wasnt impressed she still got the same money it was just another strange idea from her foreign employers!

Then she saw Jenny and waved. Jenny was her friend.  
>It was a bit of a strange friendship really, Jenny was only just over five foot tall, extremley slender and delicate.<br>In fact Jenny resembled the pictures in a childs story book of what a fairy princess should look like, from her bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair even the way she moved seemed more of a gracefull dance than just walking.

"Morning Jenny" boomed Burtha smiling.

"Good morning Burtha. Have you heard about the new craze? All the boys have been talking about it! Ladies mud wrestling!" Jenny replied excitedly

"No! Why would they want to do that,its not lady like"

"Well apparently the boys think it's really good, all I can see is an increase in sales!"

"Why would mud wrestling ladies mean we sell more chocolate?"

"Well Burtha that bit i do understand, there's going to be a lot of wives and girlfriends that are going to need soothing when they find out what their men have been upto and there is always the ones that want to impress the mud wrestlers!"

At this point they entered the buliding and went their seperate ways. Jenny worked in the shop, this was a prestigous post as W&B was no ordinary chocolate shop but the highest level chocolate could reach.

Ankh Morpork had tryed to resist the pull of this taste of heaven on earth, but once tryed it could not be resisted.

The prices were extreme to say the least but these were the ultimate way to say you cared. In fact there were some boxes that cost more than the average engagement ring.

Jenny walked to the counter and assumed her post, she worried about Burtha it was like being friends with a human troll!

Well it looked like she was in for a busy time, lets just hope that no one found out where she had been last night.

Nobby looked at Orcakeline with amazement.

"You'd wanta go? I mean, to the pub? To watch?"

_Dunno, could be alright. Could put it down as a training whatchamacallit._

"Alrigh' then, meet me here tonight and we'll get in first thing before the crowds show up. Don't wanna be left outside listenin'."

Nobby pulled a hanky from some unseen pocket and blew his nose, causing several of the Watchmen to immediately cringe.

Waving bye to Orcakeline, he stepped over the form of Alice and stopped only long enough to nudge her again with his boot.

"I wouldn't let Fred see ya layin' down on the job on yor first day! He's got all sorts of strange notions about...'Ere, yor not even listenin' are ya? Dunno why I bother really."

Nobby walked down the hall and disappeared into one of the doorways. If asked, not a soul on the Watch could say what he did with his spare time, or where he did it.

Lilah was a bit dissapointed with what the dock workers had told her, but it seemed to be the truth, so she handed over a fiver and left.

_damnmit!_

Scarlett had got all the deliveries organised, and was now getting a dismantleable pool on a stage built up, which should save the carpet. It was made of wood,then padded and lined with rubber. Carting the mud out would still take time, but she wouldnt be scrubbing it off the carpet so all was good.

"Woah." Liam had wandered back in. "Nice!"

Scarlett grinned. "this should be better. Everything organised?"

"Yep. They should all be here soon. Got you some lunch, too."

Scarlett blushed on the inside. "Cheers. best you go have a nap or something, i get the feeling its going to be a long night."

When Alice finally regained conciousness, she was propped up in a chair in the watch house

the first thing she saw, when she opened her eys, was about one of the mos disfigured faces that she had ever seen, with buggy eyes, and a mishapen nose, and she could almost guarentee that one of his ears was bigger than the other

"Oh," she said, "hello, Igor"

"Hello, mith," he said, smiling, litterally, crookedly, "normally, thomeone would be a bit more thocked when waking up to thee my fathe"

"Sorry," Alice said, "my family had an Igor, rather nice guy, promise I will act more surprised next time"

"Thank you, mith, that would be very kind of you," said the constable Igor, "thith Igor you family had, what did he look like?"

"Oh, he was the one with the weird eyes, and the nose, and I believe he had an extra thumb on one hand, and he also had this terrible limp"

"Did he have a lot of thitches?"

"Actually, he did" this only seemed to brighten the Igor's crooked smile

"That hath to be my couthin, Igor, then," he said, cheerfully, "I have not theen him in ages"

"Well, he seems to be doing just fine," said Alice, brightly, suddenly, she remembered what had happened, and she immediately had a huge headache, reaching for her head, she felt the bandages that Igor must have put on the cut on her head

"Your head should be fine within an hour, mith," said Igor, noticing this, "you should be able to take the bandages off, then, though"

"Thank you, Igor," said Alice, standing up, and carefully putting her helmet on, so as to cover up the bandages, and with that, she awkwardly made her way for the door of the watch house, of course, nearly tripping with every other step that she took

Jenny stood at the counter and dreamed about the night before.

She had found it so easy, well she had learnt from the best.

It seemed as if the news haddnt hit the papers yet, but it was only a matter of time.

A customer entered and asked for a box of truffles, he paid and left but he had left his news paper.

Jenny's heart skipped a beat she turned over the paper and read the headlines.

"GIRLS GET DOWN AND DIRTY - see pages 2,3, and 4 for details."

So the mud wrestling had distracted everyones attention she breated out and relaxed.  
>I wonder what they will say when they find out it was missing?<p>

Oh well maybe she could do it again, having a secret was so exciting.

Abda Demas Ephah raised his hat respectfully towards the ships captain as he walked off the plank. He had heard that such is the custom, here in for'n parts. Here, in Ankh-Morpork.  
>The first impression was not such a pleasant one as he had been led to expect, he had to admit, but who was he to judge by apparances and doubt the gods.<br>Surely many wonders would await him on the journey ahead, but, for now, he had to figure out a way of keeping his robes from being dragged around through the mud and ... stuff,which covered the ground in this queer city. Oh, the walls also. And some of the people too, if you looked close enough.  
>He spotted a looming complex of towers some way away. A perfect start for his journey, then.<br>He had just tied his robes in a complex manner around his waist and was rady to set off, when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, causing him jump up.  
>''nd the pay?' asked the captain.<br>Abda looked at him and blinked oddly and pointed at his turban. The captain shrugged. It was obvious that Demas wasn't in Klatch anymore, if not even his position as Royal Arhitect would be recognised. And regarding the pay...  
>He eyed his surrounding quickly, looking for a gap in the overwhelming crowd.<p>

_oh no its in the paper _

Scarlett was in shock. She'd never expected that one night of mud wrestling would have so much of an impact.

"This is turning into a nightmare..." she moane to no one in particular, as Liam was snoring by the fire.

It had seemed such a good idea at the time. Scarlett had been searching for a way to draw a bit of a crowd and entertain her regulars, as there were too many pubs out there like hers for her to be able for it to survive on its own for long. IT was also less messy than inviting certain celebrities to drink there. But now it felt like she was losing control of the situation.

Scarlett poure herself a drink, savouring the silence of the bar. She'd grown up in this pub, and had her family still been around they wouldnt have been happy about what she was doing. Well, her dad would, except for the part where she was opening up the balconies.

"You look worried." Liam pulled up a barstool and sat next to her. He then saw the articles in the paper. "Oh."

"Yer. Best we re-open the beer garden too. And get more security."

Liam nodded. "This is getting expensive. We shoul charge people to watch"

A lightbulb went 'ding' over Scarletts head, and in her mind it started raining money.

"Charge people an entry fee? Brilliant! Never thought of doing that."

The bell at the back door rang, announcing a delivery. Scarlett hoped it was the alcohol man, as she was going to need to place another order.

The trip to Ankh- Morpork had been surprisingly uneventful, and the feegles were bored as they had been no sheep or cows to steal, and they could only fight cabbages.

Iona had been by the gates, as the cabbages don't give any sign that you are near the largest city on the disc. They made there way to the graveyard where the clan was meant to be located there. Iona wasn't sure what happened as they entered no one saw them, humans never did they never look, but the feegles managed to cause a pile up of carts and had head butted quite a few ox and humans, they were much happier now.

Iona found the small mound easily it was near a large tree, she entered she was full of fear not knowing what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised, obviously he clan had, had a look out and all the adult feegles had flattened there hair and cleaned there kilts where all standing straight when she walked in, she had never seen anything like it. After standing for a few minutes waiting for her brothers to arrive from they fight an old feegle came forward. He had white hair, and was carrying a worn looking mousepipes.

"Welcome, I am Argyll, the Gonnagle, and ye must be oor new Kelda"  
>"Yes I am. I'm Iona, mmm… my brothers should be here soon"<br>"Ah, ok well as ye ken ye must choose a husband and state a date, I believe some of my nephews have even ha' a bath" after seeing the river Ankh Iona didn't want to think about it  
>" Ok" she moved forward to examine the feegle closer, she knew it was pointless asking for the best fighter as all the feegles would say they were.<p>

As she moved along the line her brothers arrived looking very pleased with them selves. Argyll moved over to Wee Archie and they moved away. She asked two of the best looking or as good as a feegle could look their names and to state their best fight, then she choose

"I have made my chose, I will marry Cathal" this seemed to met general approval "it will take place in a week"  
>Argyll arrived back and bowed, "well done your Gonnagle is very good if he just improves his wail he will be one of the best, now may I request I be allowed to leave to my old clan all of my brothers and now my sister are dead I would like to spend my final days with my old clan."<br>"Of course, thank ye" she turned to face her brothers and some how Bobby had got hold of a bird, oh god I'll deal with it later. For now there was a wedding to organise.

Nobby ate his sandwich, having discarded the fish to the cats.

Being in the Watch had always been a goof thing for Nobby; there wasn't much work - at least for him - and he got to meet people. The fringe benefits were good as well; the odd plate of food, the pint, a bit of thrown fish or leg of lamb, carelessly left unattended by the butcher.

He enjoyed getting out and meeting people, especially the new arrivals from all thos for'n parts; they needed looking after and for a small fee, Nobby would look after them all right.

He had to get some rest today though; tonight he was going to the pub to get some culture. He was going to see the...

He was going with Orcakeline.

Uh-oh. Nobby seriously hoped that Verity wouldn't find out. She could be very cross sometimes...

Dave and Jim loaded the last crate on a cart. Dave stretched. He looked over at Jim.

"wanna go get a bite to eat before going top the bar?"

Jim nodded. They both clocked out and walked toward their favorite eatery. Dave was thinking about that Women who had asked them about that crate.

As they sat down a big burly man knocked Jim out of the way and sat across from Dave.

"So... i hear that they call you Crazy Dave...Right...Tiffany."

Dave sighed. He wasnt even at the bar yet and he was about to get in his first brawl.

Abda Demas Ephah halted only when he stumbled over an abandoned trash can. It was only when he stood up that he noticed that he wasn't being followed any more.  
>Adjusting his turban, he followed the continuous muffled sounds of the city. As he stepped out into a main street, he started to observe the scenery around him for the first time. It was a ... strange city. Nobody really seemed to care, nothing really seemed to be under control and the town seemed to work only due to a general consensus that this style of living only worked because it was slightly more comfortable than having everyone thump everyone else on the head in one big brawl.<br>After strolling down a few streets (carefully avoiding those dreadful large moving rocks he had been told about and forcing himself to ignore the sign 'Ye Klatchians Headde' and accept it as an amusing joke) he finally saw someone he could classiffy as trustworthy (someone who smiled).  
>Abda pulled a small, old, battered book from his robe and peered into it. He was horrified, but also very intrigued by this new strangue language. The book had a whole chapter just on 'vulgar language and expressions'. He had not yet dared to look into it and preferred to use the main part of the book as a guide (Mind you, the thickest part of the book consisted of the one 'vulgar' chapter).<br>He used the book and his simple knowledge of Morporkian to put together some sentences (However, the old and outdated edition of the book would make speaking even harder for him. He dismissed this because of principles. If he knew one thing about the Written Word, than that was that it could only help).  
>'Exque- uh... Exquesest thou me, good man, couldst y- thou, hm, pointset, *Klatchian* sorry, point me to the, ye?... ye nearest inn, uh...' As an afterthought, he added '?'<br>The stranger looked at him blankly for a few seconds, than grinned and replied: 'Of course my good fellow, just you, thou go that way and the first to the left, ye can't miss it, big sign, can't miss it.'  
>He had even been so kind as to show Abda part of the way, putting an arm around him and pointing the way with the other one. When Demas happily said: 'Faretheewell!', the stranger had even given him a friendly pat on the back.<br>Abda Demas Ephah wondered if it had been just a coincidence that part of his money had dissapeared from the folds of his robe. Just to be sure, even though he wouldn't dream of accusing the kind stranger of theft, oh no, he made sure he had a tight grip on his backpack.

Ankh-Morpork, the big city. Grechin looked up at the walls and gave a grin. The city of opportunities, some had called it on her way there. She couldn't stop noticing that they had said it with a leer and a wink to their mates. She shrugged. Maybe it was a cultural thing.

The gates weren't well guarded. In fact, they weren't guarded at all apart from a snoring, overweight man in the guard tower to the right. Grechin frowned at the open gates. Always be polite, her mother had pounded into her at a young age, and politeness meant knocking before entering. She tried to remember what to do in the event of an open, unguarded door. Her mother hadn't told her anything about that. Doors were closed in the Hinny household. Mother had Views about that.

Uncertainly, she wandered through the gate. It was bad manners to leave doors open. She jotted down a mental note to scold the guard if she ever saw him again. She wandered through the busy streets. She was pleased to see that she drew a few looks from passers by but her smile faded when she realised that anyone looking even remotely woman-like was drawing looks.

She looked around for an inn. She wandered over to a large building. The sign proclaimed it as  
>'The Pleasant.' Grechin didn't think it looked too pleasant. It had mould on the side, trying to masquerade as ivy. Grechin glared at it. Mother had never approved of cities, and she was beginning to see why.<p>

"Next.." a very bored dwarfs tone coul be heard.

A tall young man stepped forward.

"Ay lost me wallet" a squeeky voice shouted "and ay caen't seem ter find it!Ein it there's ey littly piece o' papaer with me real name oin eit."

"Was it green with a sort of yellowish sign of the Assassins Guild?"Orcakeline asked taking deep breaths.

"Ye..hey,how'd you know that?"

"Looks like you've changed you've voice already,,for lying to me about your identity you're going to give me sixty procent of the money in there,and believe me,I'm letting yer getting easy out of this instead of reporting you to the Captain."

"Bu.."

"No buts,Sir.45,56...78...100,101...,actually,45 is enough for 's your wallet,now beat it!"

Orcakeline looked at the watch and stood up.A short grumpy woman came in with an empty leash.

"My dog disappeared!"the lady screamed.

"Good,that means he finally found a new you'll excuse me,I have to go now."

The dwarf went right past the fat little grumpy stunned woman and went outside with her pack in a hand and her pullover in the other one.

"Hey,Nobby!Which way?"Orcakeline grinned and got her helmet off.

_The quiet before the storm..._

Finally, they were ready. All the bars were stocked, the cellar was full, the pool was full of mud, and all the relevant people had shown up. THe girls, the trolls, the bar staff... they were ready. All that was needed was for them to open. Scarlett savoured the last moment of silence, then opened the pub.

Already outside was a fair few men, as well as reporters and protesters. The trolls took up their positions immmediatly. Candice was stationed on the door to make sure all her regulars got in - after all, it wasnt good business sense to turn away those who had kept your business alive, all the while she kept an eye on the protesters.

They were the usual mix of religious types, some of whom she knew would bbe back later hoping for a private session, as well as a group of women who believed that what was going on was exploitation.

Things were going to get messy, and it wasnt going to be because of the mud...

Dave flew out of the doorway into the street. He stood back up and took a swing at the massive man who had used his real name. The man grabbed Dave's arm and laughed. A laugh that turned to a howl as Daves foot connected with the mans knee.  
>They tumbled down the street. They rolled into a crowd that stood outside a bar. The man and Dave stood up. Both were bleeding profusly from their mouths and noses. With the last of his strength, Dave through a punch that connected with the mans jaw. They both screamed as the mans jaw and Daves hand broke. The man passed out and fell like a tree. Dave meanwhile stumbled around then fell to his knees and looked up into a beutiful red-heads face...Whos name had to be girlish...like his.<p>

"Awwwww...why couldnt you be a Bob?" Dave groaned then passed out.

Dave flew out of the doorway into the street. He stood back up and took a swing at the massive man who had used his real name. The man grabbed Dave's arm and laughed. A laugh that turned to a howl as Daves foot connected with the mans knee.  
>They tumbled down the street. They rolled into a crowd that stood outside a bar. The man and Dave stood up. Both were bleeding profusly from their mouths and noses. With the last of his strength, Dave through a punch that connected with the mans jaw. They both screamed as the mans jaw and Daves hand broke. The man passed out and fell like a tree. Dave meanwhile stumbled around then fell to his knees and looked up into a beutiful red-heads face...Whos name had to be girlish...like his.<p>

"Awwwww...why couldnt you be a Bob?" Dave groaned then passed out.

"Right, we need Drinkin' stuff, and..."  
>"More drinkin' stuff"<br>"Aye and food, and anything else you can think o'"

Iona knew something would go wrong, oh well lets hope no one notices

Nobby and Orcakeline walked down the street toward the pub, not exactly hurrying, not exactly in copper mode.

It had been the longest day Nobby could remember as he wasn't exactly patient when it came to things like this. As a child, he would work himself up into absolute fits just waiting for the Hogfather...in Grune. His parents hadn't bothered with the idea of giving presents - but the family on the other side of the hill did. They never did work out that faulty lock on the kitchen door.

He was so excited about tonight that he'd, er, well, "shaved" wouldn't exactly be the right word for it. Neither would "showered", "bathed" or any other word refering to hygiene - but he had splashed some scent on.

As they approached the pub, he saw the lines of people growing and the commotion.

Giving Orcakeline a wink - or what could be loosely thought of as a wink - he walked over to the protestors and looked up at the first sign waiver he came to.

"What's all this then?"

"We're protestin' can't you see that?"

"Right, but exactly what are you protestin'?"

"The indecent and un-accept-able behaviors which are said to be takin' place in that est...estably...that pub!"

Nobby allowed a concerned look appear on his face, causing several spots to move out of the way.

"That pub there? That one? Right there? Indecent behavior you say, huh? Werl, lucky for you my partner and I have been sent here to keep an eye on the behavi- the place. If there's anything indecent going on in there I'll be sure to see it."

Realizing that he was acting like a copper, off duty no less, Nobby motioned to Orcakeline.

"If you would be so kind as to show yer permit to Corporal Orcakeline-

"Wha' permit?"

"Yer protester permit?"

"We need a permit to protest? Since when?"

"You didn't know? Oh well then, we may have a bit a trouble on our..er.. _your_ hands. Yeah, see, Ankh-Morpork muni-ci-pali-ty code 4 subsection 17, line 9b clearly states that any person, persons or others wishing to engage in the act of protestations within the city limits during daylight hours or hours of darkness - and _not_ being gainfully employed by armies of enemy nations, must apply for a permit no less than 45 days _before _the date of the perceived injustice. It's clearly posted for your reading enjoyment in the Watch House of your choosing, in the basement, under the stairs, on the back of the door to the loo."

He stood there letting the concerned face linger a moment before the next sign carrier spoke up.

"What happens if we, uh, didn't exactly apply for the permit?"

"No permit you say? Oh well then, that's a bit of a trick there." Nobby looked again at Orcakeline. "Didn't we hear that Sergeant Detritus, Captain Carrot and Sergeant Angua were going to be by in a little while?"

"I'm sure they can help you."

The sign waivers looked a bit uneasy as Nobby made his way to the front door of the pub.

Alice stumbled along the road, playing with her hair, despising how limp and straight it now was, of course, now she could no longer afford to have it curled now, since her father had thrown her out

_You are seventeen, now, Alice,_ her father's words echoed inside of her head, _and it is time that you stopped living off of your family's wealth, and started making some money on your own, if you need some money, join the city watch and make something of yourself_

those were the last words that she had heard from her father, but how could he ever expect her to become a member of the watch? She was a clumsy fool, and was an out cast as it was, how would she get any where in life if she could barely hold her sword?

All of these thoughts circled around in her mind, as she aimlessly roamed around the city, not even noticing that she was strolling right in to the heart of the Shades

Jenny had clocked off, she had waved bye to Burtha and ran home. She was excited the prospect of going out again tonight was all most too much to bear.  
>She changed quickly, into her tight fitting suit. It covered her whole body, had built in soft shoes and a hood that covered her head. When she turned to look in the mirror all she could see were her eyes.<br>The suit was a total insperation she had "aquired" it from her teacher, who in turn had aquired it from a wizard who wanted to walk about unseen.  
>When the light hits the suit it reflects making the wearer seem invisible. A handy thing to have if wanted to get around unseen.<br>She left her room using the window and climbed up onto the roof.  
>She moved like a panther across the roofs of Ankh Morpork.<br>She watched the crowds swelling towards the pub that had been in the paper. She laughed at the sight of Nobby Nobbs trying to look like an offical watchman, well if the watch was there she could really have some fun.  
>She moved on she had work to do. She had obtained the first item on her clients list.<br>That had been fun, taking the small stone tablet from the muesum had been easy.  
>She didnt understand the writting on it, but she wasnt being paid to understand just complete the clients want list.<br>The second item was tonight's goal and just maybe possible now, thank the Gods for mud wrestling! She couldnt have planned a better distraction.  
>She had reached the correct roof now the fun begins.<br>She knew this was going to be tough, This time she was dealing with someone who was used to miss trust and theft.  
>She lowered herself down from the roof to the tiny office window. She smiled at the way it looked so easy let she knew to be extra carefull. She attached a rope to the wall extracted her tools and disabled the hidden booby trap.<br>Then like a snake she slithered through the window and pulled herself straight up to the ceiling.  
>The office was empty, papers strewn everywhere and a cheap cigar butt still smoldered in the ash tray.<br>This was going to be easier than she thought. She could hear voices down stairs shouting, she paused to listen.

"Nobby's gone where?"

"Im sorry sir he is off duty."

"And you seriously think that makes a difference to Nobby!"

"Well he said the situation needed keeping a eye on sir."

"Yes I bet he did,both eyes on and hands too if he gets the chance, well we better get organised and get some uniforms over there corpral"

"Yes sir, although I think we may have afew men already there sir the idea did seem rather popular with the men - there's a lot off duty tonight sir and the men that are on duty sir were very keen to be on certain patrols if you get my meaning Sir"

"oohh, only too well corpral, only too well! - right lets get organised."

The voices moved out into the yard now was Jenny's chance she moved quickly to the desk. It was locked but that was no problem to someone with her skills. She opened the drawer and there was the wooden puzzle block that had the same strange markings as the stone tablet.  
>She picked it up and then she saw it - Commaander Vime's disorganiser it was too much temptation.<br>Her hands trembled with excitement as she picked it up and put it in her black pull string bag with the puzzle. She relocked the drawer and left the way she came.

She jumped back along the roofs feeling elated, there was nothing likew the buzz she got from doing a job.  
>Just have to hide the stuff and go home, she thought then I will go and have supper with Burtha and convince her Ive been there all evening.<br>Jenny was happy , really happy but tomorrow was another day...

Grechin peered out the window at the crowd. She'd gotten a room at The Pleasant and everything had looked like it was settling down until now. But now this had happened. There was altogether too much shouting and pushing going on. Shouting and pushing were bad manners, her mother had said. So was drinking, talking loudly, selling things, running, jumping, getting excited and grinning. And the crowd outside was managing to encompass nearly all of them.

It was . . . refreshing, in some ways. Back at her old town Mother had ruled the people with an iron fist and an iron glare. People walked around cautiously in her old town, as Mother had a tendency to hide around corners and jump out at people with an iconograph, to catch them out. She had never been a very nice woman.

Grechin pulled on her least revealing set of clothes and walked out into the street warily. She couldn't hear her own thoughts above the roar of the crowd, which were mainly along the lines of: bloody hell. Swearing was bad manners too but Mother wasn't around and frankly Grechin was feeling a bit reckless. She'd been ruled for 19 years now by Mother and it was time to break out.

None of the men had approached her, which she felt was an altogether good thing, despite her rebellious feeling. Recklessness and insanity were two completely different things. She pushed through the crowd until she was close to the front and was about to peek her head over to see what the fuss was about when someone stumbled up to her.

Of course, there was always one. Grechin smiled pleasantly while the dead drunk man burbled on, advancing towards her. There was a blur of movement and suddenly the man was on the ground, groaning. Grechin hunkered down and hissed into the man's ear, 'There's more where that came from.' The man nodded painfully and she continued through the crowd to the front door. There were two trolls there, grinning. She shielded her eyes and, while another man was let through, slipped through the door. Now, she thought to herself, let's see what all the fuss is about

Dave woke up...in extreme pain. He sat up and looked around. Alley way. Bad. Had posiblly broken. Bad. Still alive. Bad. All in All, Daves life had been better. No. Wait. No it hadn't. He stood up and blindly stumbled around the building. The line still stood there and so did the The Woman that he passed out seeing. He threw his money pouch at the women and stumbled in. He ordered a beer...then shortly another, and another. 6 beers later, Dave could no longer feel the pain in his hand. He also didnt see the extreamly well armed figure walk in.

Samson looked at the line and decided that he needed a brake. He walked up to the Red-headed, who looked at him for money. Samson stared at her then smiled and walked in.

Scarlett saw Nobby approaching with a dwarf in tow.

_oh no..._

Surprisingly, he stopped at the protesters, and had a word with them. Scarlett strained to hear what he was saying, but it was lost over the noise of the crowd. Suddenly, most of the protesters dissapeared, except for a few, who snuck into the line when the majority of their allies had dissapeared.

Scarlett smiled when Nobby approached her, but shut the lid of the money box, just in case.

"Free entry for you both" she said, knowing full well that Nobby wasnt going to attempt to pay. "And access to our VIP room. Have fun!"

Scarlett let another person in, and as they went through the door, she noticed a girl sneak in with him.

"Oi! you get back here!" she yelled after the girl, then caught Liams eye and indicated to the girl. Liam nodded, understanding, and left his post at the bar to find her.

Thepub was almost at capacity, which made scarlett happy, but it didnt help the situation outside. Then a money pouch came flying at Scarlett, which she caught automatically. She was going to refuse entry to the man - he looked suspiciously liked the guy from the fight earlier - and the way he was cradling his hand meant he probably was, but one look at the contents of the money bag and she waved him through. The was a small uproar from the people in the front of the line, but Scarlett just shrugged at them.

"VIP" she said, pocketing the money bag.

A bell inside rang, indicating the start of round one, and the people in the line groaned in dissapointment.

"uh boss..." one of the trolls rumbled, and Scarlett looked to see what they were staring at. Samson. Scarlett stared at him, hoping he'd pay, but doubting it. Finally, she nodded, and he smiled, then walked in. This time, the peopel in the line didnt complain. They knew who he was, too.

The kid who she'd refused entry earlier was still handing around, so scarlett motioned him over.

"If you do me a favour i'll letyou in" she said, guessing him to be about 16. Quickly, she wrote a note, then handed it to him.

"Go to the Drum - they'lllet you in - and ask for Lilah. If she's not there they'll probably know where. DONT read it."

He nodded, grinning, then ran off.

Within half an hour Lilah and the kid were back. Teh boy sauntered into the bar, feeling on top of the would. Lilah just nodded thanks at Scarlett, then entered too.

Romany the, ah, "seamstress", sat in bed waiting for the next customer to be sent up. She was one of the best in Ankh-Morpork, and earned more money than just about any of the other girls.

But, truth told, she was bored. While she waited she picked up a copy of The Times and looked at the headlines. Then she turned to page 4. A smile formed on her face...

Nobby was shown to the VIP room and pulled back a chair for Orcakeline. Before sitting down, he removed his cape and propped it up against the railing; looking to floor below he couldn't believe the amount of people that were inside the pub.

"I didn't know culture was big around here."

From somewhere a bell sounded, and the first two women came out onto the floor.

Several seconds later, Nobby remembered to breath and close his mouth.

"I, uh...suppose this must be some of that for'n culture that Fred's always talkin' about. He knows the words to all them...songs."

Abda Demas Ephah arrived just in time to see one of the trolls refusing entrance to a customer, although maybe rejecting would be a better term. Abda knew had been told the best place to get information would be such an establishment, so he paused and thought for a moment.  
>He had often heard of the cruelness of these barbaric creatures and had been warned never to meddle which such heathen and sinful beings, but had also been told of their gullibility. Something in him stirred. This reminded him of the trials of St. Al, who, for the glory of Offler, had to outsmart a giant cat.<br>Praising the holy writings for their infinite wisdom and guidance, he pulled all his food reserves out (he had been told that the food in Ankh-Morpork was basically goo, so he had taken a decent amount of provisions with him) and walked hurriedly to the trolls.  
>Facing the giant thing, he suddendly started to sweat, but when he saw a rocky hand clenching into a rocky fist, he hurriedly asked:<br>'The way to the kitchens?' ,grinning desperatly.  
>The troll paused, his face contorted with the effort of thought, and ultimatly decided that what this funny, frail towelhead wanted, was to know where the kitchens were located. So the troll did the only logical thing he could, and let Demas in, pointing the way.<br>Abda breathed out, packed his things again and pushed his way into a corner, which, compared to the rest of the establishment, was practically empty. He craned to see what it was, that it attracted so much attention. Meanwhile, a slightly drunk, but certainly dizzy idividual approached him, chuckling like only an empty stomach and a bottle of dwarven vodka could chuckle.

"Ack, what do ye think that is?" Said mad Billy, looking over to a bar with what looked like very large rocks  
>"I think it's a pub guarded by Trolls" replied Wee Archie he had seen many in Copperhead, he even knew one or two of their songs<br>"Pub, ok they lets get some drink"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

The feegles ran over, the trolls didn't notice they can't see that fast. They found alcohol behind the bar,  
>"Ok get some Bearhuggers" said Cathal<br>"What's that?" asked Bobby  
>"Strongest alcohol around, the bigjobs cannae drink a whole bottle their such bunties"<br>"Right, anythin' else?  
>"Anythin' we can carry" replied Cathal with a bright smile<br>"Right big man, lets be quick there are a lot of bigjobs in here"  
>"Aye, come on"<p>

"There are bigjobs fightin' in mud and they are doin' it all wrong, there noo head buttin' anywhere what mundlins" said Daft Spike, they he ran over, I'll teach them  
>"mmm… bigman Daft Spike is runnin' over to the bigjobs"<br>"What!, oh no" Cathal hit himself on the head not again, the bigjobs weren't meant to see them "come on we better stop him" as he ran forward

Daft Spike hit on of the bigjobs on the head knocking her out  
>"Run ye Idiot" yelled Cathel legging it to the door followed by the feegles carrying the drink, as that was important.<p>

Grechin pushed through the bar to the pit. She stepped to the side as a clump of mud flew past her ear. A cheer went up from the crowd as one of the wrestlers leapt onto the back of the other.

'Excuse me, missy' she heard behind her. She turned around, putting on a smile.

'Can I help you?' she asked, her knee ready to be brought up into the man's sensitive parts.

'You can help me by getting out of the bar, girl. It seems to me that you got in without paying,' he said, putting a hand on her arm. She smiled pleasantly then twisted away fast and swung up with a fist. The man ducked and stumbled into her with a shoulder. Her and the man tipped over the side of the pit straight into the mud. The crowd screamed their support, excited by this new development.

As the original wrestlers looked around in confusion, Grechin saw to her astonishment a tiny, blue, kilt wearing man leap into the pit and knock one of the wrestlers to the ground. The crowd cheered even louder now, thrilled. As she watched, Grechin was thrown to the ground by the man. She landed heavily in the mud, covering herself in it. The original wrestler stared at them, then, deciding to go with it, she leapt into their fight, throwing them both aside. Grechin took her down from behind, laughing in excitement.

Dave sat next to Samson. He yelled and cheered at the evergrowing brawl in the mudpit.

"ishnt thish great?" Dave shouted at Samson. Samson nodded drunkenly, for he was...well drunk.

Samson shouted in surprise when Lilah walked in. He stumbled up behind her, spun her around, tipped her over and planted a drunk, sloppy kiss on her. He righted her and smiled. Drunkenly

"Hiya Babe!"

Chris sighed in an overdramatic way that only teenagers can, and twirled a bit of her darkish-blond hair. She tried to think of all the embarrasing things that parents can do, but failed to find anything worse than the sight of her parents shouting and holding up signs about indecent acts. They weren't bad people, her parents, and they weren't half as embarrassing as her friends' parents, but they tended to be opinionated about things. This was a perfect example- the protest hadn't been their idea, but they went anyway, and felt it necessary to drag Chris along.

After she had finished sighing, she began sneaking surreptitiously away from her parents, but in the crowds outside the bar she became slightly lost and ended up in an alley. There was a door which Chris assumed led into the bar.

"Might as well figure out what they're all freaking out about," she thought, and quietly pushed the door open just enough for her to get in. She was in some sort of storeroom, with dank-looking walls. She saw a door at the opposite side of the room and went up to it. She heard cheering and loud conversation at the other side of the door, and went through to the main part of the bar.

She looked at the mud-wrestling with interest. She had lived all her life in an area that was- only technically, her parents always said- part of the Shades, so she knew all about what her parents and their fellow protestors considered "indecent". Chris herself was quite pretty, and several of her friends who belonged to less morally-opinionated families had suggested that she should consider a future career as something along the lines of the mud-wrestling girls she now saw in front of her. It didn't seem that bad, she had always thought, though she'd always planned to be a politician instead. She wasn't sure which her parents would be more ashamed of.

She looked at the people around her, seeing some of her neighbours in the crowd as well as some people she was sure she had seen before in Watch uniforms. She saw a woman who for some reason she thought must someone who works in the bar, and saw suspicion in her eyes for a fraction of a second. She moved quickly away, into another part of the crowd where she wouldn't be seen as easily. She sighed again, this time with relief. She returned to watching the wrestling girls, the thrill of hiding having put an adventurous glint into her blue eyes and a smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2

Nobby left the house with a sense of having accomplished something. He had been given an address to the business, a key, and just in case anyone got snoopish, a letter of employment.

He wouldn't want to get hauled away by The Watch, now would he?

He hadn't gone more than a few paces when the figure of Fred Colon came into sight. Well, it must have been him; even though he wasn't in uniform, the shape was that of Sgt Colon.

"Nobby! I've been lookin' all over for ya! What'd ya do, move house?"

"Nah Fred, I ain't been home yet...I've been... busy.. marketing my skills."

"What skills would those be?"

"Those of an experienced Watchman what has gone into the private sector."

Fred scratched his head and thought about this development.

"You sayin' you got yourslf a job? As a uh, watchman?"

"Tha's right Fred, I am what you would call a private contractor now."

Fred stopped and gripped Nobby by the shoulder, Leaning down to whisper into what he always thought was Nobbys ear, he said, "If Vimes finds out about this you'll be what I would call dead! How can you be so daft as to walk away from the investigation like this?"

Nobby looked at Fred and squinted. "What investigation? I was sacked, remember? Drummed out. Fired. Given the boot! Vimes don't want me around, I can-

Fred sighed the sigh of someone who has spent the better part of a career training others, only to see that training be replaced by the inherent insanity that lies just under the skin of all men.

"Nobby, let's go have a pint yeah? I think you let the facts get in the way of reality agan."

Juliet was returned to her room (not fully understanding why her parents didn't seem very happy hiring the funny little man) and went back, still quite happy at having done something, to staring out her window. Nobby seemed to have gone somewhere with someone else, but like any good nosy child Juliet didn't have a talent for concentrating on just one person for any amount of time.

There were more Watchpeople in the streets, she saw. A few days ago she would have stayed watching, but today had taught her that being nosy is even better outside. Her parents were in their room and the door was locked so Juliet figured they were too busy to notice her leaving.

She didn't realise until a few streets away that she had never properly been out on her own in the dark. The shadows crept around her like monsters. She passed an alley, thinking for a moment she had seen people there, and kept walking until she decided to sit down because she was so tired. Before she could even realise, a man had come out of the shadows and grabbed her hands behind her back. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he tied her hands and put her into the carriage that pulled up next to them. The people in the alley must have heard her, she thought in her panic, as the door of the carriage was closed. Her terrified eyes had caught only a glimpse of her captor, and under the hood of his dark outfit all she really saw was a smile on his face.

As her parents would testify, Juliet Ankhchild never, ever cried. As the carriage sped along the cobblestones, she took the oppourtunity to change that

As her whistle resonated off the moss covered brickwork around them Jeannie looked at Alice and leant against the nearest wall

"The best way to get information is from reliable informants. Shouldn't be long now."

As they waited Jeannie thought about trying to engage Alice in some small talk but the girl seemed intimidated enough as it was. As they stood in a slightly awkward silence a small bandy legged dog trotted into the alley. It's fur was possibly black, or perhaps just so filthy that it's true colour was trapped under the muck. It had half a tail and one of it's ears ended in a ragged scar where it had been bitten off, presumably during a street fight.

Sitting down a few feet from the two women the dog nipped furiously at a flea before looking up and yipping. Jeannie squatted down on her haunches, and barked to the dog. It responded with a series of woofs, whimpers and growls. Jeannie nodded intently and asked it another question. This went on for a while and once she was seemingly happy with what the dog had told her she reached into her pocket and withdrew a slip of paper wrapped with string. Tying this around the dogs neck she barked her thanks and stood up again. An advantage to being a werewolf watch officer meant you could get information from a much bigger portion of the city dwellers, including the quadrepedal kind.

Before she could say anything else a scream so loud it rang in Jeannie's ears echoed through the street. Jeannie swung around to face the direction it had come from

"Lance-Corporal, with me!" She yelled as she ran towards the scream...

A few streets away, CMOT Dibbler was taking a break. His tray sat by the side of him as he reclined on the stone steps in front of the Post office. He was hungry, but there was no way on the disc that he was hungry enough to eat any of his own merchandise, and he was doing a good trade with the hungry Coach drivers that stopped by here so he sat back waiting for the next express from Genua when a slimy nose pushed against his hand. Starting, Dibbler pulled his hand back to reveal a very hopeful looking black mongrel. Most people would have shooed it away but Dibbler looked carefully at it's neck and undid the string whilst trying to make as little contact with the flea ridden mutt as possible. He opened the folded piece of paper that had been tied there. Sighing, he reached into his tray and handed a sausage to the dog who's mangled stump of a tail wagged happily as it trotted off with it's prize. Dibbler looked again at the scrap of paper and stuffed it into his pocket. Unusual though this arrangement was, Sergeant Jeannie always paid her tab. But he couldn't help wondering why she would pay to feed the street mutts, and even stranger how they knew to come see him. The rattling of the genua coach soon interrupted his train of though and grabbing his tray he stood up with one of his best honest smiles plastered to his face

"Look Nobby, Vimes didn't fire you! He told you that he was relieving you of all your _official duties_, remember?"

"Yeah Fred, but-"

"And he said he could never believe that you capable of stealing from Vetinari, remember?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"No buts, Nobby. This is our chance to find out who was behind this; stealing in Ankh Morpork is just how things are done, but nobody - nobody steals from Vetinari."

He was still a Watchman?

"You mean like in-cog-neet-oh? Under the covers kind of thing?"

Fred was about to answer when a scream was heard from just a couple of blocks over. Nobby looked up and took a step away from his friend.

"Hold on there Nobby, it was just a scream. Probably someone getting robbed or something. Besides, no more official duties remember?"

Alice smiled as the dog trotted out of the alley way, feeling compelled to pat it on the head, but she stood by, trying half heartedly to stand at attention, but mother had always told her that it was not proper for a young lady to puff out her chest _that_ much, though Alice was to naive to realise why this was, so she settled for a casual lean, but very much ready to spring into action when needed, thank you very much, sir, against the wall

She giggled at little, not able to help herself, at sergeant Jeannie's quiet conversation with the dog, and smiled as it had trotted off, again, but her moment of amusement was gone at the sound of a shrill scream, that startled her off of her balance, smashing her helmet into her head as she fell back against the alley way wall

"Yes sergeant," she mumbled dizzily at sergeant Jeannie's command, and obediently follwed behind her as she tried to wrench her now well dented helmet from her head

Samson just shrugged at Lilah's question.  
>"Well for one, i was drunk. And two, I went through hell and back to get the damn thing. It just latch onto my leg and never let go. And i hate talking dogs...alot."<p>

There was an awkward silence as Samson shuffled his feet. Then-

"I never really wanted to leave. But i just didnt know how people would react to me. As a zombie with a living person. Can that even work? But these past few months, ive never missed you more. And i dont want to leave you. If you can find it in your heart to fogive me and take me back Lilah i-" Samson stopped and looked down. after more silence he looked back up.  
>"look i dont even know what to say. So...Will you take be back?" <p>

Jenny had poured herself into bed and gone straight to sleep.  
>The next thing she felt was a hard bang on her head. She opened her eyes and all she could see was white.<br>It took a few minutes to sink in. It was the ceiling, she was floating above her bed again.  
>"Damn!" she exclaimed to no one in particular and fell back down on the bed with a loud thump.<p>

She thought that she had this beat she hadnt floated for months. But lately the dreams were getting worse and the floating had started again.  
>She was really starting to wonder about her mother.<p>

Her dad had not said much over the years, she had heard the rumours sure but could it be true?

Oh well now she was up she might as well go out.  
>She dressed in her burglar clothes. When ever she felt bad she always went to check her secret stash.<p>

She got to her hiding place with ease and as soon as she got there she knew something was wrong.

Ok she had planted that stuff in Nobby's locker but she had made sure her stash was safe hadnt she?

When she looked inside it was empty, everything was gone, including the wooden cube and the stone tablet.

All that was left was a smell and it was a smell she recognised.

It was the smell of magic...

When the trip was over it was that time in the morning where it's so early it's practically still night. Hands still tied, Juliet was brought into a house by whoever had been driving-it looked like a woman, and Juliet got the impression she was sort of an assistant to whoever the man was- and put in the corner of the room.

"What's your name?" said the man, smiling at Juliet as if he had only met her by chance and hadn't just kidnapped her. She told him quietly, and he seemed surprised that she had answered. "My name's Indigo, and this lady here is Violet-" he stopped talking as Juliet got up the courage to shout several questions at him, and he put his hand over her mouth.

"Now, now, Julie, stop shouting or you'll make it seem like you're angry at me and Violet, and of course you're not. I can't tell you why we took you. That's a secret. All I can say about where we are is that it's my house and it's nowhere near where you live. And what was that last question? Oh yes, I remember. The answer is no, Julie, we can't untie you. Sorry."

The two people went upstairs and left Juliet in the corner of the room. "See you tomorrow!" the man named Indigo shouted down the stairs happily, and after that the house was quiet

Scarlett woke up laying on the floor of the mez of her pub. It took her a few moments of panic to realise that, however. Picking herself up off the floor, she headed to the stairs, as she was sure she'd boarded the stairway up the night before, and it was the only way up. But all the boards they'd used had been ripped out of the doorframe. Worrying over this, Scarlett never even noticed the scratch marks on the floor that just may have suggested she'd been trying to rip up floorboards...

Liam spotted her straight away, and then her bloody hands. "oh crap" he muttered, and went to fetch the first aid kit.

-

Lilah just stared at Samson, unsure of what to say. She had missed him a lot, but that was the right feeling to have because he was dead. Lilah sometimes managed to forget he'd ever come back as a zombie. Still, it was so tempting...

"so tell me about this job." she finally said. "need any help?"

Jeannie ran towards the source of the scream, checking behind her every now and then to make sure Alice was keeping up. As she rounded a corner a coach nearly mowed her down, Jeannie stumbled out of the way and shouted at the female driver who paid her no heed whatsoever.

Straining her ears, Jeannie listened hard for any other sound that would give her a clue as to what had just happened, there were a jumble of scents too muddled for her human nose to pick apart. But that scream had sounded like a child, she had to try and work this out.

She sighed and turned to Alice

"Wait here"

Jeannie ducked into a alley and emerged a few moments later, her claws clicking on the cobbles as she lowered her nose to the ground and began to sniff

Nobby and Fred had made their way to the address provided, and gave the place a once over.

"Luckly it's still standing. Place won't hold up in a strong breeze."

Fred gave a push on the front door and it almost came off the hinges, looking around he found a lamp.

Nobby took in the surroundings and within seconds had figured out the best place to get a nap. Old habits were hard to break.

"Well don't get used this Nobby. You can use this as a cover if you need to, but remember - our real job is to figure out who was able to steal from under the nose of Vetinari."

Walking to the other end of the building, Nobby looked out of the back door and saw a Watch officer standing in the road with a -

"Wolf. Fred get a look at this. Isn't that the new girl out there? I wonder what they're looking for?"

Togo Goibnui Walked out of his family's cottage, he couldn't believe it.

He was off to Ankh Morpork, the Great Wahonnie. Of course Lancre was lovely and he'd lived in Mad Stoat for years, but he couldn't stay here all his life, he was eighteen years old and there was a whole world out there waiting for him.

He walked out of his house, down through the dirt road across Lancre bridge and off on the long road to The City that never sleeps, with the clothes he was standing in, a small bag, a twiggy walking stick, and 6 dollars for the ride...

It was mid winter in the burling city of Ankh Morpork, the sun was dimly shining the birds on the tower of art were singing ( quite literally they were so smart they had organized an official choir ) and the Ankh river was turning into a lovely shade of greeney grey..

10 miles away in a little village called Aldinach, one of the many villages and towns that circualated Ank Morpork , there was a coach rattling down the road.

The old weels squeaked on every turn, the wood was rotting away as you looked at it, and if you were facing the back you'd see a short-ish young man with a pale face, slightly pointed ears , dark dark scruffy hair and a pair of broken glasses clinging tightly to the back of the coach.

Togo had been thrown off a few miles back after running out of dollars, but he wasn't going to give up and go back home... because he'd lost his shoes in the last village and his feet were aching..it was Ankh Morpork or nothing...

Jenny stood really still for a really long time. It felt like she had been frozen to the spot.  
>Who had found her stash?<br>Why could she smell magic?  
>What the heck was she going to tell her clients?<p>

She had heard it said no one steals from Ventinari - but she had managed it.

She thought no one could steal from her obviously she was losing her touch.

Right she needed to work this out, maybe the next item on her list was the best way to find out who had taken her stash.

Or may be she had underestimated Nobby - nah couldnt be him!... could it?...

Maybe she needed to see just what Nobby was doing and find out how much the watch knew.  
>The gods only knew what she was going to say to the klatchian.<p>

Something felt wrong, real wrong she needed answers and fast.  
>Well the shades was her next location - sort of underneath the shades that is.<br>Or the Library was another.

Jenny was confused, not something that she felt often. She felt strange, she was scared! That had not happened since she was little.

After getting herself calmed down she headed back to the city centre.  
>Now where was that slimey Nobby going to be? <p>

Togo fell off the coach carrying the back of it with him, he lay on the dirt road watching the old coach squeak away, he saw a rather bewildered old woman looking at him onn the coach, probably because he was holding half the wall.

Well, Togo thought, not bad, at least i'm here now.  
>In front of him stood the shambling gate, and quite right too, it looked like it was held together with slightly cheap glue.<br>He walked through the Shambling gate and up to pigsty hill.  
>What now? what would he do? apprenticeship? eer...postman?... copper?<br>He had a very distant cousin here, has lodgings in a place called Mrs. Cakes, Merrylan or something his name was, said he was willing to let me stay there for a while..

Togo walked up through humble street, it was rather crowded.  
>"Ello young man fancy a sausage inna bun?" said an eager voice, Togo turned around to see Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler, famous salesman, every one knew Dibbler, unfortunatley Togo didn't...<p>

_

10 minutes later Togo was up an alley being sick in a bucket... Uuuurgh! he thought.. what was in that sausage inna bun!  
>Suddenly there was a whirlwind of blue... Togo turned around to see a small blue man wearing a kilt and holding a sword twice the size of him.<p>

"Ach Crivens!"

Samson heart fell when Lilah avoided the question, then twitch violently when she mentioned the dog.

"You...Do not want to know what i went through to get that stupid dog. But the reason i got it is oh so great. The mobsters i gave the dog to kidnapped a Wizard for me. And with that wizard i can get-"  
>Here he leaned close and wishpered<br>"- The Box" and he winked at Lilah and smiled 

Togo woke up in the alleyway a few hours later.  
>Maybe he wasn't feeling right, it must've been the sausage inna bun. One minute he was throwing up in an alley next minute a strange blue man with spiked hair and a strange accent sped past him, climbed up his leg and onto his soulder, and for some reason punched him in the face! Nac Mac Feegle? In ANKH MORPORK! That's a bad combination..<br>He'd realised that he'd somehow lost his remaining 5 dollars.. the thieving little buggers! Well, he thought, Time to meet a certain distant cousin of mine...

about 20 yards away a small figure watched Togo limp away...  
>"Poor bugger" said the figure.<br>"Gaspode! hurry up we've found some nice scraps over here!" said a younger voice  
>"I'm comin'" said the figure <p>

Jeannie had her nose to the ground, trying to work out just what had happened. Finally she found what they were looking for, a trail permeated the street consisting of a childs scent and a mans scent, it ended abruptly in a cloud of what smelled like horses. As she was honing her concentration to get a better picture, another very familiar scent sidled up and oozed into her nostrils without warning. Her ears pricked up and she looked around. Yep, there he was alright, looking out from a rickety door on an even ricketier building the Watch's very own Nobby Nobbs. The guy looked about as human as he smelled, That's not to say he smelled unpleasant, just...unique

_Wonder what those two are up to?_ Jeannie wondered, then shook herself, had a quick scratch behind the ear and carried on sniffing. From what she could tell the trail ended because the people had got onto a coach. She turned to Alice, tried to communicate through body language, remembered that most vampires weren't fluent in canine communication and ducked back into the alley where her clothes were.

Emerging a few moments later Jeannie filled in Alice on what had been found, then looked over at Nobby and gave him a casual wave before looking back at Alice with a gleam in her eye that was similar to the one a teacher gets when they have just hurled a blackboard eraser at you head and demanded that you answer the question that they know full well you didn't hear them ask in the first place. Except that even a werewolf wasn't as sadistic as the average classroom teacher, so Jeannie asked her question with an encouraging nod to the nervous rookie

"Okay then Lance-corporal, how do you think we go about dealing with this sort of thing?"

Merrylan Von Goibnuie was a vampire, a black ribboner sworn not to feed on the living and would much prefer a nice cup of cocoa, absolutley.. never even thinks of the B word...  
>When Togo said he was a distant cousin he meant a very distant cousin, Merrylan was over a hundred years old, he'd been travelling through uberwald and was bitten by some chap in a cloak,<br>He didn't mind being a vampire, he was one of the original black ribboners, and sill kept in touch with his family in Lancre... hasn't bitten a single soul for 64 years, and er..proud of it.  
>"Are ye er.. decent dear?" said mrs Cake.<br>"Yes mrs cake, i vus jusst taking a nap" he was lying upside down.  
>If you looked at merrylan right now you'd see a tall, thin young looking man, with black black hair and a white streak through the middle, along with the most beautifull eyes you ha ever seen and a strong untracably foreign accent. The effect of all these combined was quite striking.<br>"Theres a fellow here to see ya." said Mrs Cake "I don't know i'm not a mailman love, go check it yourself!"  
>"err.. is there any post forr me today?" said Merrylan. having a conversation with the famed medium mrs Cake was quite complicated. A short skinny scruffy barefoot tramp walked into the room.<p>

"Ah! coussin Togo! how k-nice off you do come!" said Merrylan, hugging Togo carefully trying to get as least muck on his coat as possible." Pleese stay ass lon-g as you vud like! No trouble! I've got a sspare matress u culd usse."  
>And so Togo and Merrylan talked for hours, about the family in Lancre to tips in living in the city, for example "Never, never, never on any accounts jingle money in the shades unless you vould likke an early gr'have" or "Vhatever you do don't buy Mhister Dibblers sausages unless you're RRREALLY hungry and you're about to die of starvation."<br>"So cou-sin Togo, vy dhid you come to Ankh Morhpork eh?" said Merrylan.  
>" I don't know, to get a better life i suppose" replied Togo. " I want to go back home in a few years and proudly say i have er..made something of myself?" said Togo uncertainly.<br>"Vhell, I can vell and trrully say that you are nhever short off jobs in this city my friend!" said Merrylan cheerfully." Vy don't ve go out and see the sights eh?"

Alice cringed back in fear as the large wolf emerged from the alley way, if the scent had not told her that it was in fact her sergeant, Alice would have fainted on the spot

She watched nervously, carefully keeping her distance from Jeannie until the sergeant disappeared back in to the alley way and returned as a human, her own sensitive nose picked up the scents that she was sure Jeannie had been smelling for, unfortuneately, she also caught a rather..unusual scent, and followed Jeannie's wave to see the man who she had earlier mistaken for as a monkey

"Well, sergeant," she mumbled, plugging her nose, "I expect the first thing he should do would be to take a bath,"

Jenny sat on the roof and watched. So there was Nobby. She was just about to move closer when her eyes spotted the watch officers, hum strange whered the dog go?  
>She was just working this out when she heard a very strange conversation coming from her left.<p>

"Tis a Hag, I tell ye!" said the first voice  
>"Nay tis a wolfe bigg jobb, did ye get it?" ansered the second.<br>"Aye did at that!"  
>"Offski to the Kelda then"<br>"Tis a bad day when we cannee fight a wolfee as we go "  
>"aye tis, but we could take the short cut through the pub"<br>"Would nee be much off a short cut but would help with the not fighting the wolfee"  
>"aye it would, and the other lads would be glad o' the short cut."<br>Two pigieons suddenly zoomed backwards along the roof behind her looking bemused you could just see a blue glint underneath them.  
>So it was feegles, maybe Nobby could wait - time to scope out the pub<p>

"Sator sqvare my friend!" bellowed Merrylan. As they walked through the crowded city center, carts weeling by, stalls selling useless junk, just for a moment, Togo thought he saw a woman on the roof, and those damned feegles too...what were they up to?  
>"This is the big city my frriend! you'll be unstobbable!"<br>"The place is so big!" gaped Togo in awe.  
>"Soh, vill you be going back to visit you're pah'rents coussin? It's almoh'st Hogvsvatch affter all!"<br>"I dunno." said Togo."I've only just got here.."  
>Togo noticed a few people in armour...these must be the watchmen... there seemed to be a rather fat one, a small hairy monkey in a suit, and women?... they're letting women into the watch? that sort of thing was never heard of in Lancre..<br>"Excuse me cousin" said Togo walking off, leaving Merrylan quite happily talking to a rather skinny girl in a flimsy dress.  
>Togo walked up to the watchmen...<p>

_

Two small scruffy dogs walked through the noisy crowds..  
>"Ye see Runt, ye gotta remember ta say woof once in a while... you know ter stop gettin people suspicious.."<br>Said one of the two rather mangy dogs.  
>"Why dawnt we wan them to know we can tawlk Gaspode?" said the younger one known as Runt.<br>"cos you flippin idiot, we don't want it ye see.. we'd be in the circus!"said the older one known as Gaspode "an' you know wot happens there dontcha me lad!"  
>Runt shuddered. He'd only been a talking dog for a few days and all this new stuff was hurting his doggie brain..<p>

Lilah could see the hurt in Samsons eyes when she avoided his question, but hissed when he mentioned the box.

"the client is dead, samson. Even if he wasnt, he would have no control over you. So why do you insist on trying to find that..thing? ITs part of what ruined us..."

She crossed her arms, and contemplated kicking him out

Jeannie opened her mouth to correct Alice, looked again at Nobby then conceded that actually the girl had a point so shut her mouth and nodded with a thoughtful smile. Unfolding her arms Jeannie pointed down the street

"The scent goes that way, but they left on a coach...probably the one that nearly ran us over just now. The problem is that they were moving to quick for us to give chase so for now our best course of action at the moment is to see if there are any witnesses and then try and trail the..."

In the middle of Jeannie patient explanation a man approached them. Jeannie stopped mid-sentence, some police officers such as Captain Carrot would probably have given a polite nod to the new comer and enquired if he wanted assistance, but this was Ankh Morpork where the average citizen would certainly shake your hand...then kick you in the groin before nicking everything of value, so Jeannie looked him up and down and waited for him to speak first

"I-..um...well" muttered Togo, he was not used to talking to women, plus that short hairy thing who was with the fat watchman stank.  
>"Well?"said the woman officer suspectingly as if he was a murder suspect.<br>"Um, well er miss-"  
>"Seargeant will do thank you" said the Woman Seargeant coldly.<br>"Err. well S-seargeant.." stuttered Togo. "c-could you tell me were is the n-nearsest Watch house?"  
>"Do you want to report a crime?" said the Seargeant.<br>"No." said Togo "I wish to join up"...

_

Runt was rather scared right now.. Gaspode had wandered off to get some scraps and he was left all on his own.. right, thought runt, remember wat old gaspode said...er what did he say..oh bugger... three rather big and scarred dogs walked up to the little runt.  
>"Aw, 'ello Runt.." said the centre dog grinning like a bully with his cronies finding the little kid with the glasses walking home alone. "look fellas, it's awld runty, the one that hangs around with awld gaspode"<br>"ello runt" growled the other dogs grinning... this isn't going to be a good day thought runt..

After finding Daft Spike , the feegles were finding a pub

"ay time for a drink, then back to the Kelda before she starts tappin' her foot"

They entered the closed pub, no caring which one as long as there was alcohol, the feegles plummeted to the ground, making a large skid in the Ankh and ran

"So tis hag how long has she been aroun'" asked wee Archie " because ay didn't think there was one here"

"Ay tis hag is new, they are respect elsewhere, not here the bigjobs in tall hats don' like them" spoke Cathel

Cathel snuck behind the bar and quickly stole the bearhuggers, and ran back to the others as he did it stopped and could have swore he saw some one watching him,

We better get back to the kelda before we get into more trouble

Runt rushed out of the alley whimpering, he eventually found gaspode..  
>"Heya Kid' said Gaspode, he looked up. "Bloody hell kid, what did you get yerself into?"<br>"It wos that big dog Gaspode." muttered Runt Pathetically. " Ther one that took over from Big Fido all them years ago.. Ye know."  
>"Aaah, big mad Butcher, head of the dog guild... now come on kid, you know better than to hanging about wif them. Aw cheer up let's see if we can get some scraps from the tavern over there."<br>They trotted over to the tavern when suddenly a small hoard of little blue men came running out.."Ach we gotta find the Kelda!""Nac Mac Feegle!""Hey Spike! check oot that wee doggie overr there!" The two dogs started to look uneasy.  
>"Ach! looks like it's supper tonight lads!" there was a cheer and Runt suddenly realised Gaspode was gone and that he seemed to me running backwards...<p>

Jeannie gaped open mouthed, then shrugged. The watch was getting bigger every month, and more and more of the coaches that brought travellers to the city also brought young hopefuls who wanted to make their way through the ranks of the Watch, or just to get the unform to impress the girls

"Okay, If you turn left then..."

Jeannie stopped and blinked,

_I didn't just see that. I did not see a little blue man wearing a skirt run across the street because things like that just don't happen. It's been a long week, I've been pulling plenty of double shifts, I'm tired that's all, very very very tired_.

She was tired, yep that was it she was just very very tired and was not in any way seeing little blue men who smelt like booze running around the streets. Not at all. It was just sleep deprivation, and she would not hear any other explanation...even if anyone else would be inclined to join in this conversation she was having inside her own head

Sighing and reminding herself to remind Vimes about the leave she was due to take Jeannie looked back at the stranger who was still waiting patiently for his directions. The scent that her and Alice needed to follow seemed to weave it's way toward the general direction of the Yard anyway

"Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, you go down this street, turn left then...Oh never mind, we're heading in that direction anyway, we'll show you where to go"

"I-um well... th-thank you sir-mam-s-seargeant" stuttered Togo. Well. he thought, he was looking for a job anyway, why not? good pay, respect and-  
>"Coussin Togo vere ave you been?" said Merrylan cheerfully "You'd never guess wha-" he stopped, looked at the female Seargeant up and down, and grinned." Vy Coussin Togo.." he said in a much deeper voice. "Who's your Friend here?" The monkey watchman was grinning and the Lance corporal behind the female seargeant was edging away slightly.<br>The seargeant looked disgusted."Get outta here toothy!"  
>Merrylan sniffed."Vait a minute! youre a stinking verevul-"<br>"Come on let's go!" snapped the seargeant. Togo looked across at the other watchwoman, she was quite pretty- she smiled at him, and Togo started to blush, he hurriedly turned his head away from her. As they walked off Togo swear he saw a bewildered dog running backwards through the streets ...

_

"What's happening !" wailed Runt the backwards running dog.  
>"Ach crivens! it talks!" said one of the feegles<br>"jest keep on running!" said another as they slid across an alley...

Crawling to the bottom of the spiral stairs, Juliette listened as carefully as she could. "Eavesdroppin's just watchin' without the eyes or windows," she thought, comforting herself. There wasn't a window in sight in all the ground floor.

"The child is related to him, I know it... I found old documents, papers, quickly-sketched family trees. A distant realtive, sure enough, but blood... and he wouldn't let a child die. Unless he's better than we give him credit for. Nobody ever gets power without anyone dying as a result," Indigo said, and the girl, Violet murmered something that Juliette couldn't hear. "What was that?" asked Indigo, and from downstairs it sounded as if he had walked over to Violet.

"I said "like you". Only one little child died as a result though. I would have expected more. But, I suppose the circumstances meant she counted for more, hmm?" Violet asked, and Indigo laughed. It sounded like a false laugh, Juliette thought. She heard more footsteps as Indigo walked towards the stairs.

"Speaking of poor little children, I need to check on the girl. I'll be back in a minute." Juliette hurried back to where she had been in the corner. "Ah, you're awake. We'll have to change that." He came over to her and closed her eyes as people might do to someone who's died, then put a tablet into her mouth. She fell asleep quickly, but not before she heard him laugh again. This one was a real laugh

Jeannie resisted the urge to growl at the lecherous vampire then stalked off in the direction of the watchouse.

A great day this was turning out to be, she beckoned to Alice

"Just out of curiosity Lance Corporal, you didn't happen to notice anything odd back there did you?"

Alice remained speechless as her sergeant and the man talked, not really paying attention until Merrylan walked in on the conversation, and Alice's jaw dropped

It had been a long time since she had seen another vampire, the last one being her parents, moreover, her father as he was throwing her out of the front door, and it was certainly the first time in a while that she had seen another vampire that was not in some way ashamed or furious with her, as her father had always seemed to be

She listened in awe at his accent, one that seemed to skip a generation in her case, yet another reason why her father thought of her as "a disgrace to have ever been brought into zis vorld," her silver eyes teared up a bit at the memory of his words, when she noticed the other man looking at her, she managed to pull herself together and smiled politely at him, until she heard Jeannie beckon her to follow

She hesitantly followed sergeant Jeannie away and, looking over her shoulder, she only half listened as she looked back at the two men

"er, yeah," she mumbled, "they're unsual, sergeant," the man with the broken glasses had turned his head away from her, and Alice thought that he might be sick from how red his face was getting

Merrylan stood in the middle of the square bewildered as the watchmen walked away, one looked back at him...the younger girl..he knew his own kind when he saw one.

Well well well, what a turn up for the books, he  
>thought, A Vampire and a Werewolf working together? what'll happen next? He noticed that Togo's heart beat had started to go faster whenever he looked at the vampire watchman, he smiled to himself, and walked off..<p>

Jeannie turned back and gestured to the man, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

She relaxed slightly when his blood sucking friend wanderd off, and her and Alice stood and waited for the man to catch up.

When he did Jeannie gave a brief nod "Well if you are going to be joining us I suppose introductions are in order, my name is Jeannie, Sergeant Jeannie and this is Lance-corporal Allpire."

Having introduced and been introducd Jeannie turned and resumed walking. Noticing the distinct absence of companions she turned long enough to shout

"Alice, Togo, get a move on!"

Alice watched as the other vampire walked away, slightly disappointed that he was not joining them, but loyally followed her sergeant

She nodded to the man called Togo as sergeant Jeannie introduced her, and gave a small and polite smile as Jeannie began to walk away

"My official name is Lance Corporal Allpire," she said, quietly, "but you can always call me Alice, if you like," with that, and Jeannie's call, Alice turned and followed as sergeant Jeannie lead them to the watch house 

Togo Blushed...oh god, this is bloody embarrassing, thought Togo, a Young man blushing!.

Togo followed Alice and Seargeant Jeannie through the City, he watched in awe. He'd never seen so many people all in one place, this street alone was probably more populated than Lancre itself. Togo tried not to look at Alice in case he blushed again.

Jeannie had said that he'd have to have an interview with the commander first. His Grace Sir Samuel Vimes, that was going to be an ecxperience. The Watchmen arrived at the watchhouse..

"Well, Togo" said Jeannie. "Hope it all works out for you, just go up the stairs and Mr Vimes' office is on the left."  
>"Er...Thank you sir-ma'am-...can i just call you sir...please seargeant?" pleaded Togo<br>"Why?."said Jeannie suspiciously.  
>"It'd m-make things much easier for m-me.." stuttered Togo<br>"Well, if you have to." said Jeannie rather stiffly.  
>"Thank you sir" said Togo relieved, he thanked the two watchmen and walked through the door...<br>..but not before tripping over the doorstep..

Orcakeline saw the man blocking her way and tried to go past,without lifting her head to look at the man's face,because she thought it was just another kid thinking it's funny to bug a was quite surprised the person wouldn't let her pass so she watched him in the eyes.

"Aaaaalbertchen!" Orcakeline jumped in the man's arms and hugged looks like finally Orcakeline met an old friend from her old times when she was just a very very young used to play in the back garden every day,discovering the world step by step.

But Albertchen wasn't looking so jolly to finally see Orcakeline made a fake smile appear on his face and briskly took out a very old piece of dwarf bread.

Orcakeline thought her friend was sticking out his axe,but she immediately felt relieved to see it was just some bread.

"Oh,Albertchen,how aye missed yeah!What brings yeah here in Ankh-Morpork?Did yeah know aye joined the Watch?Oh,pff,aye am dressed up with za helmet and costume..Ha!"

Orcakeline felt very clumsy and happy,but Albertchen was still looking sober and pretty ugly at the poor dwarf

"Um..let us go and have a drink and talk!"

Albertchen wouldn't move and Orcakeline got a bit she knew she managed to get rid of werewolves,she knew she fought so many she just couldn't fall to her knees in front of a friend she was alarmed about,so she took a more rigid face and took a step back,or else she would have bumped nose to nose with Albertchen.

"Look,I don't now what's wrong with you and neither do I find your attitude so you don't mind..I'll be going..Er..I've got ..work to do!..By..bye!" Orcakeline mumbled.

"NO!YOU'RE STAYING HERE!"

Orcakeline looked a bit surprised at his line but she didn't take any her old friend was preparing to get out his axe,our dwarf took a dive and ran between her friends legs and took a very fast walk to the nearest Watchhouse.

Albertchen was following her walking like a very old Igor,so even thou Orcakeline was a dwarf she ran like the wind and got to her office before her old reached for the Watchhouse door and pushed the young fellow who was just coming in,making him trip.

Orcakeline stopped dead when she got in and took a seat in the waiting was so tired she almost Jeannie and the new lance-corporal had to hold to something so Orcakeline wouldn't knock them down too.

Albertchen wasn't anywhere near the Watchhouse anymore Togo got up bewildered, he didn't see who tripped him up, but he had a nasty feeling the doorstep was plotting against him..  
>"Sheesh!" said Corporal Nobbs walking past the watch house with seargeant Colon, looking at Togo. "Is it me or are all these new recruits trippin' over somethin'or other!" he put the ciggarette butt in his mouth and strolled away.<p>

Commander Vimes was a duke, and so Togo was going to expect to see a terribly obese man with a huge moustache, an arrogant nature, and a bunch of medals.  
>He passed a rather worried looking Dwarf, went up the stairs and turned left, and opened the door, wich lead to the door banging a rather angry looking, scruffy, unshaven watchman who was on the opposite side of the door and breaking his nose...<p>

_

Togo sat down and looked into the angry face of Commander Vimes of the A-M City Watch holding a bit of blood stained tissue to his nose...  
>It wasn't his fault after all.. he didn't even know he was his grace Sir Sam Vimes of the Ankh Morpork City Watch!...the man didn't even have a huge moustache! wat kind of Duke was he!<p>

"Do you know many Dukes, Lance Corporal?" said Vimes inquiringly.  
>"No s-sir." replied Togo quietly trying not to meet the man's gaze.<br>"Then how do you know what a duke should look like?"  
>Bloody hell! thought Togo. This chap can read minds!<br>"No I can't Lance Corporal." said Vimes."but I can read faces very well." The man grinned.  
>"Sorry about your nose your G-grace."stuttered Togo nervously.<br>"Sir will do Mr Goebnuoo, don't worry about it."said Vimes."So first of all... Why do you want to join the City Watch?"  
>"Er...To make a man of me sir? to make something of myself?" said Togo nervously.<br>"Lovely." replied Vimes. "How old are you Mr Goibnueea?"  
>"18 in a few weeks sir."replied Togo<br>"Good, good.."said Vimes. There was a long pause, and Vimes put downn his pencil and looked at Togo.

Togo waited for the next question.  
>"Well that's all I need to know." said Vimes happily. "now just go down to the armoury to get you're equipment and then to Corporal Igor for your health check.."<br>Togo gawped mouth open. "Is that it!" he said. "That was the interview?"  
>"Do you want another one? Are you dissatisfied? Can't stand long interviews, I like it nice and short" said Vimes, he was smiling."Never really like paperwork to be honest."<br>"Er.. yes sir, thank you sir...i'll go now then?" said Togo nervously. Vimes nodded.  
>"The report says you're from Lancre so I suppose you wouldn't know your way around,I'll get a Seargeant or someone to show you the ropes and everything-"<br>"Yes sir."  
>Commander Vimes gave Togo a long hard stare as if he was contemplating his future..<br>"Welcome Aboard Lance Corporal Goebhnooey." said Vimes. "I'm sure you'll go far in the City Watch."  
>"Er, it's Goibnui sir.." muttered Togo.<br>"...Yes, yes." mumbled Vimes."Thank you. Goodbeye."

Togo tried to salute ( unsuccessfully ), turned around, and walked out of the office..

Togo sat in the armoury staring at the armour..  
>"Don't worry Lance Corporal, the breastplate aint too bad on yer." said Constable Ping.<br>Togo looked down at his armour, he wore a dented old breastplate who's previous owner obviously had a lot of fights, he hated the sandals though, they itched something bad, and the rusty chainmail was very heavy..  
>"Looks like you're all set." said Ping cheerily. "Apart from the helmet...oh and here's your badge.." he handed Togo a Small cheap metal Badge."sorry, but it's one of the old ones...not like the new ones we got these days but stocks running a little low at the moment.."<br>"I don't mind." mumble Togo, putting on the helmet, wich slipped down to his nose..  
>"Er...you might have to wait for the helmet.." said Ping taking off Togo's massive helmet."To be honest you didn't pick the best time to join up mate, the week before Hogswatchday an all that.. barely any stock left.."<br>Togo shrugged, he was used to wearing clothes that didn't fit him.

The door to the armoury opened. A figure stood there "Lance Corporal Togo Goibnui?" said the figure.  
>"Er...y-yes?" said Togo nervously.<br>"I have been assigned to look after you until you're aquainted with your job."  
>Togo turned around to see the figure..."er.."<br>"My name is-"

In the dead of night, Juliet woke up confusedly. She had only eaten half the tablet the man had given her, remembering one or two prisoners in stories her dad had told, and spat out the rest when she pretended to be asleep. Once she stopped feeling confused, she managed miraculously to untie herself. Hearing that nobody had woken, she went quietly to the door and opened it into the freezing cold of outside. The frosty grass crunched under her feet as she followed the country road that the cottage was on. The cold reminded her of something, and with everything that had happened she could hardly remember, but then it struck her.

"It'll be Hogswatch in a few days," she said out loud when she realised it. She imagined the front window of her house that her mother put a candle in every year. She walked faster, hearing a noise somewhere ahead of her. A man sat looking at a map on a horse that was nibbling at one of the hedgerows by the road. "Excuse me, are you going to Ankh-Morpork?" she said to him. He looked up from the map, surprised to see anyone out in the freezing cold at midnight, not to mention a lost-looking little girl.

"I wasn't planning to, but I'm not going anywhere particular... do you want me to bring you to Ankh-Morpork? Here, have my coat, it's much too cold for you to be outside." She nodded frantically, and he put her up on the horse. It was a long, cold ride home in the dark, but soon they arrived at an unmistakeably Ankh-Morporkian street, complete with a member of the Beggar's Guild. She got off the horse and the rider nodded goodbye before trotting off. Juliet realised that her house might be too far for her to walk in the cold and dark, but she had a better idea.

Juliet's small feet ran like the wind to her parent's shop and she stood at the front window. She banged at the glass with her fist and shouted. "Mister Nobbs! Are you there? Open up!" She sat down by the door, dejected and scared but a tiny bit happy to be home.

After Corporal Orcakeline took a deep breath and cleared her mind,she went upstairs,cleaned her desk and her helmet and wrote a small report about her friend.  
>But neither did she get to write more than half a sentence and Vimes called her in and told her to look after the new Lance-corporal and show him around.<p>

"Er..My name is..*ahem*" Orcakeline couldn't help herself and started laughing a bit too hysterical.

"Sorry,sorry!Aye just had ter 'm sorry I made you trip was in a big rush."Orcakeline shaked Togo's hand firmly "So,glad ter have ya on our side,Lance-Corporal Goibnui!Me name is Corporal Orcakeline and aye'll be showin' you 'round."

Orcakeline looked at the poor young men's face and thought he was a bit confused.

"Er,first step is getting on the streets and watching our for people who are..er..taking from old women and checking those people so they have a Thieves Guild thing which isn't allowed is playing music for money if you're not in the Guild of Musicians,or killing without an Assassins Guild ID..or...I'll tell you about all these things while we'll take a stroll through der city ter show you around."

Orcakeline was just about to leave the Watchhouse but she noticed in time she was walking alone.

"Come on,Lance-Corporal!I don't bite,I just hit..er..bad living or dead or undead souls,not you!"

Orcakeline smiled at Togo

Togo wondered what she meant by that.. he was not too shure that was very comforting.. Togo on the whole wasn't good with first impressions, he usually gave the other person the impression that he was a clumsy, stuttering idiot with scruffy hair and broken glasses, Ok, he was that, but he didn't seem to have made that much of a bad impression on Corporal Orcakeline.. so he followed her out of the Watch house into the cold night...

Togo and Orcakeline walked the midnight streets...  
>"Er...so, er...do I call you sir? or corporal, cos I had a bit of trouble with this with Seargeant Jeannie..." Said Togo.<br>"Orcakeline will do fine." said the corporal..  
>"Y-yes Orcakeline.."stuttered Togo... And so Orcakeline and Togo walked through the night...talking about what to do...and what not to do..(e.e. a lot of talk about the shades).. Togo would just nod and sometimes say "yes s-sir" quietly.<br>There was a long pause for a few minutes were all you could hear was the Watchmen's footsteps and then..  
>"It's dead on midnight." said Orcakeline, she reached for her bell, hesitated, and looked at Togo, grinning."Would you like to do the honours?" she said, handing Togo the Bell.<br>Togo gawped at her, and took it...it was surprisingly heavy..."Er..wat do i d-do?" he said nervously.  
>"Oh, just shout, "Twelve O'clock and all is well!" loudly." said Orcakeline happily. Togo looked embaressed, and then shouted at the top of his voice with the bell swinging wildly."TWELVE O'CLOCK AND ALL IS WELL!." Orcakeline started to laugh..<p>

When the dwarf managed to stop laughing she tapped Togo on the back and said:

"Lance-Corporal,did yeah just call me 'sir'?" Orcakeline grinned.  
>"Y-yes." tried Togo to mumble.<br>"Well,Lance-Corporal,aye'm actually..a I'd like you just to call me Orcakeline..can you pronounce that?If not,we'll..er.. figure out a nickname."  
>"Um.."Togo mumbled.<p>

Togo was taken aback, he'd never heard of a dwarf openelly calling herself a woman...to another dwarf that's practically a marriage proposal! then again, we do live in interesting times. Togo concentrated..  
>"Oar...caike...lan?" said Togo slowly."Did i get it right? er...ma'am?"<br>Orcakeline grinned."You don't have to call me ma'am Togo! and er...you might need a bit of help with the pronounciation but for now just call me-"

"-miss for now...Aye can't really think about a good 's try that pronunciation 's Or-cake-line!"

Togo mumbled something.

"Er..Yes..you're preeeetty 's try of cake and ..What an idea struck me!Let's go have a cupcake or candyfloss or just a drink,and I'll show you another part of the city this time!How about that,hm?" The dwarf smiled and looked sideways for safety..You can never be sure what happens in Ankh-Morpork.


	3. Chapter 3

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 14)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 05:25 PM<p>

Togo's stomach rumbled like a growling dog..When was the last time he ate? This morning when he had that breakfast with Merrylan to get the taste of Dibblers sausage innabun out of his mouth...that was a while ago..  
>"Er...sure Miss... Ooooor...c-cack...lhi-neu?, that sounds n-nice." stuttered Togo faintly smiling as they turned around and walked away..<p>

[ December 23, 2008, 05:28 PM: Message edited by: IT The Igor ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 05:34 PM<p>

Orcakeline and Togo entered a shabby looking bar where only humans went and ordered two big cupcakes and -

"Er,I'd like a big hot chocolate tee and..Togo,what would you like:a beer,a hot tee or a hot chocolate?  
>The treat's on me!It's a 'welcome-to-the-family-supper'."<p>

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 05:45 PM<p>

Togo smiled and turned around to the menu board behind the counter.. The script was messy and unreadable, and written in smudged chalk..  
>"I'll h-have a...Hot Chocolate as well please.."he said..."Y-yes a Nice Hot chocolate." they were handed their beverages..<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 05:54 PM<p>

"Pff,there's a fly in my chocolate."Orcakeline said after a vast period of exploring her cup. "Poor soul.."

Orcakeline looked blank for some was thinking..pondering..she was pondering...

She was pondering what Albertchen was pondering at the same time.

"How come you didn't get rid of that dwarf,Albertchen?Why didn't you get rid of her?Why?WHY?"  
>"Master,be merciful!Do not kill me!Aye'll try again!I promise I ain't going to miss this time!Please!"<p>

"Miss,er,the money!You know,money..!" the barman was waving a hand in front of dwarf woke up and remembered where she was and took out her small put 75 cents on the bar and sipped some more from her cup.

"The cupcake was good,wasn't it,Lance-Corporal?" the dwarf asked joyfully Togo.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 05:59 PM<p>

Togo suddenly woke up wen Orcackeline addressed him...he was thinking of home...and his old life...and Alice for some odd reason...  
>"Hmmm?" muttered Togo. "Oh, yes...yes very good...er..very very g-good." he was watching Orcakeline, she had a faraway look in her eyes, like she was worrieed about something...<br>"Er...are we going, miss?" inquired Togo nervously...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 06:08 PM<p>

"Um,aye thought of staying a little bit more ter finish me cocoa,but if yeah feel like stretching yer legs we can go 't yeah want einther cupcake?"

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2008 06:14 PM<p>

"Oh, aye, well, I think it's the end of my shift, and I need some sleep a-anyhow... er...I can have it in a bag or something if you like?" stuttered Togo...he'd finished his Cocoa...  
>"Well...if ye want go ahead.." said Orcakeline.<p>

And so Togo and Orcakeline walked out of the bar, and walked off home...leaving Orcakeline in the Bar.  
>He heared a few dog yelps and the occasional "crivens!" on the way back, but apart from that rather quiet.<p>

Togo stumbled into Merrylan's room...he was sleeping upsidedown on the ceiling...*old habits die hard*... and Togo collapsed on the rock hard bed, and slept...

It began to snow...

[ December 26, 2008, 03:44 PM: Message edited by: IT The Igor ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 25, 2008 07:45 AM<p>

Orcakeline led Togo to the street where the Watchhouse was and let him go home to cried "Happy Hogswatch!" after him,but she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

She looked at the clock,it was almost Hogfather should come. the dwarf thought.  
>Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went back home instead of wondering around.<br>Oh,my!I haven't bought anything more special for the birds for Hogswatch Morning!I'd better go bake a cake or somethin...

Orcakeline started walking slowly towards her house,when it started view was so nice,the dwarf ran faast back home,climbed and got to the top of her tower and admired the wonderful night.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 25, 2008 12:34 PM<p>

It was dead of night...the Hogfather was doing his final rounds. He got off his slay and leaped down the chimney...He appeared in a rather grubby old room...he saw a snoring Vampire hanging from the ceiling, and a skinny little watchman lying on a rather hard looking bed in an uncomfortable position... he turned around and filled the stockings...well, more like socks really.  
>The Hogfather put the 5 rather small presents under the tree and said "HO HO HO!", then went back up the chimney...<br>Togo woke up...he did not just hear some jingling and a HO HO HO!...he got up, and looked out at the clear night sky out of the small grubby window.  
>He went to the top of the roof and stared up at the stars...it was snowing...and Ankh Morpork whas lit up like a Hogswatch tree..<p>

It was Hogswatch moring in Ankh Morpork and Togo was walking to the watch house... the snow around him was white and pure but he knew by the end of the day, the snow would be brown and mushy... but no rest for the wicked, the watch house was still going on on Hogswatch day...  
>"Happy Hogswatch Togo!" said a familiar voice near Togo...it was Orcakeline..."Get yer armour on and meet me outside all right?"<br>"Ok..miss." said Togo. rushing to his new locker...it smelled of old boots and cabbages..he put on his beaten armour and itchy boots, and put on his cheap rusty badge and strolled out of the Watch House...  
>"So." said Togo."W-were are we going today m-miss?"<br>"Weeeel.." said Orcakeline.."I thought you might like to see the palace grounds and all the guild buildings..so you know the big landmarks here...hell, maybe even the famed Unseen University eh?" she winked.  
>"A-alright, miss." stuttered Togo.<p>

They strolled down the streets of Ankh Morpork and ended up at the Mended Drum...  
>"This is the mended drum, a famous tavern in Ankh Morpork.."<p>

Across the street from the drum in a grotty house in a dark room, a madman pointed his crossbow...

"Ah, Flint!" said Orcakeline outisde the drum..she saw a student Wizard walk out the tavern.  
>"Togo." said Orcakeline."this is an old friend of mine, Flint Wicket! he's a student Wizard at the University.."<br>Flint was a tall skinny man with light hair wearing an old robe and a floppy wizard hat that didn't really suit him..the effect wasn't very impressive...  
>"Nice to meetcha" said Flint Wicket, Student wizard."I'm technically a wizard dontcha know.."<br>"Err...that's nice...Hello Flint.." said Togo.. shaking the man by the hand"nice to meet you-"

The crossbow shot...the figure laughed _

The arrow went straight through Flint's head...There was a brief scream from the crowd ... and A hooded figure with a crossbow ran out onto the street..Togo almost fainted...  
>"COME ON TOGO!"yelled Orcakeline... chasing the man down the road..."YOU'RE FIRST CHASE!"<br>"B-but I-"  
>"Come ON TOGO!"<p>

And so they chased the figure down the street...  
>"Stop In the name of the law!" yelled Orcakeline...<p>

[ December 26, 2008, 02:15 PM: Message edited by: IT The Igor ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Thumpy

Member Member # 4984

Member Rated:  
>posted December 27, 2008 02:34 PM<p>

Nobby had finally made it back to the store and was just n the process of making himself comfortable, when there was a knock and a shout from the door.

Colon had told him to keep his head down and not make a scene of himself, but it appeared someone else had other plans for him.

Opening the door just a crack, Nobby looked down and saw Juliet sitting on the step.

"Hey! It's freezing out there - snow and all! Whatchoo doin' just sitting there? Come on in before you catch your death...

Taking a quick look around, he made sure noone else was watching.

-  
>Go on, prove me wrong. Destroy the fabric of the universe. See if I care. -Terry Pratchett<p>

Posts: 3081 | From: California | Registered: May 2007 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 27, 2008 05:46 PM<p>

Orcakeline and Togo were running like two leaves in the wind,they even tripped once or twice,getting up clumsily and continuing chasing the person who shot Flint.

They didn't stop running until they reached the gates of Ankh-Morpork,but..there disappeared the asked the gate guards if they had seen anyone pass by,but it looked like no one had gotten a trace of the killer.

"Bloody stupid people!Running around killing people,what for?And they don't even have a license!Hm!"

Searching the place intensely for half an hour,Togo spotted something green on the road,right near a huge brick wall next to the city gate.

"Miss,I found something..!"

Orcakeline rushed over to Togo and looked at the green paper...It was a hundred dollar bill!Now that was a big twist!

"Looks like our madman is not any kind of madman,Togo,he's a RICH madman!That indeed changes the situation!

Now let me tell you a little something, you've got money in Ankh-Morpork,you can do aaanything you want just with a flick of the wrist and a throw of what you've got in your -Corporal,can you see this is a hundred dollar bill?This means that our madman could have passed the gates of Ankh-Morpork just waving "Bye-bye" to the guards,so we could continue going after this guy now,searching the outsides of the on!"Orcakeline told the not-so-sure face of Togo.

The two Watchmen walked two paces out of the city and all you could see was a huge cabbage field.

"Weeell,Togo,if you see any black spots on this green part of the world then it might be our madman!" Orcakeline finsished her monologue and started inspecting the field too.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted December 27, 2008 06:09 PM<p>

Jenny had checked out the pub throughly over the last few days but found nothing of any use.

Although the zombie's talk of a box had interested her slightly, she had got the impression that what was happening was more to do with a mutual attraction than mystery.

She had tried to find the Klachian to no avail. He seemed to have disappeared.  
>Her clients had not been in touch either which was odd, maybe they were too busy celibrating Hogswatch.<p>

She had had a good laugh about Nobby though, working as security.

Burtha had been busy making a chocolate sculpture of him for days now and was going to give it to him as soon as she could find him.

Yesterday was fun, that Verity had it coming to her and Burtha had made sure that the fish stall was closed for the holidays.

Now the puzzling thing was that she still had no idea who had taken her stash.  
>She knew her best bet was to find the feegles and for that she needed some very strong liquor indeed.<p>

Foul old Ron was selling a Hogswatch punch that the city had been using as drain cleaner. Some of that should do.

She walked to the outskirts of the city poured a saucer of punch and sat down to wait...

[ December 27, 2008, 06:10 PM: Message edited by: nannyshelper ]

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 28, 2008 06:21 AM<p>

The figure watched from his window as that madman ran off pursued by the watchmen... everything was going as planned..thought the figure, the Unseen University is rid of one more student... I paid the lunatic, perkins, 200 dollars to do the deed...so he'd better be ready to kill again when those watchmen discover his hideout...  
>"Shall I send some men after the watchmen my lord?" said another figure.<br>"No...they can kill that idiot Perkins...anyway." he said in a much brighter tone."We have the ball to go to, don't we...Lady Ramkin shall be expecting us..."

Togo and Orcakeline searched through the endless cabbage fields,Yoy could see all across the plains from here...It was as flat as a pancake..the bright morning sun was high up in the sky and the two watchmen looking for something, some clue... Commander Vimes said not to trust clues, but the watchmen would settle for anything at the moment...  
>"Found anything Togo?" yelled Orcakeline.<br>"No...here we are on Hogswatchday treading through a mucky cabbage field"said Togo, miserably treading through the muddy snow...the cabbages wouldn't last long in this weather..  
>"Not one bloody clue...nothing...hang on..." he pushed past a few cabbages and saw another crumpled 100 AM dollar note..."I've found something!" he yelled. Orcakeline rushed to see. "Yep."she said."This person was payed to do the deed, by some higher authority, if you got money in Ankh Morpork you can get away with anything...we're obviously dealing with a posh nobby here...come on.." they found another crumpled note...and then footprints in the dirt...<br>"It's a t-trail!." stuttered Togo.. The two of them followed through the footprints...further and further from Ankh Morpork...then Orcakeline realised, she could see a small shed...there was a figure pointing something in their direction...  
>"Oh no.." she said as they walked on...<br>"What's wrong miss?" said Togo worringly.  
>Orcakeline rushed forward.."Don't move! it's a tra-"<br>A crossbow shot through the air, Orcakeline dived and pushed Togo to the ground... the ground started to move...  
>"Oh bugger!-" moaned Togo as they fell through the damp earth and landed on something hard and rocky...<p>

[ December 28, 2008, 09:10 AM: Message edited by: IT The Igor ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 28, 2008 03:01 PM<p>

Orcakeline heard Togo's remark,about doing such a dirty job on Hogswatch felt a bit bad about having taken him out for work that day,only those were the rules.

Suddenly she saw a crossbow coming towards them and at seven feet away a man was running.

"Duck!" Orcakeline shouted as she pushed Togo to face down in the mud and a moment later her back was aching madly.

"Sorry for that,Togo," Orcakeline said looking at the Lance-Corporals face "but I don't know if you saw a crossbow coming towards yer head!"

The dwarf got up and stretched a bit.

"Well,well,well,it looks like we got ourselves in some kind of cave!"

Helping Togo up,the two Watchmen started wandering walls were very cold and dry and it was very thing our young dwarf was always ready for extreme took out an old lamp and lighted it with some matches.

"Hmm,one thing we know fer sure, is not a dwarf tunnel since there are no verms around."

They proceeded through the cave and they found a big brick stuck in the wall.

"Togo,come here,aye think we've got a clue!"

Orcakeline pushed a little bit the brick which was painted intensely red and something started the ceiling fell the biggest hammer Orcakeline had ever the hammer it stayed written "For emergency entranceonly,hit wall".

The dwarf took the hammer and hit the wall as hard as she even had to ask Togo to help her up with the hammer.

Pooock

The wall fell and it there was a large room.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 28, 2008 03:41 PM<p>

Orcakeline and the mud covered Togo gazed wide-eyed at the inside of the room...  
>"It's a flippin' armoury!" said Togo austounded...<br>The room was full of different weapons from deadly crossbows to giant point swords to maces with more spikes than a hedgehog...  
>"There must be a hundred ways you could kill a person with these!" said Orcakeline as they stepped in...<br>Togo tried to pick up a mace..it was extremely heavy and weighed him to the ground.."Stronginthearm and co." he read aloud..."looks like we've got a lead miss.."

Orcakeline turned around to come face to face with the lunatic... he was sweating madly and breathing heavily...he picked up his crossbow...  
>"Die! you son of a B-!"<br>Orcakeline dived on him as the crossbow turned and shot wildly into the air... Togo ran for the man as he pushed Orcakeline off him.  
>"Get off me you stupid cow!" the man yelled, and punched her in the jaw...Togo ran for him but the man simply kicked him back on to the floor. Togo started to scuttle back slowly, overcome with terror, the wood creaking on the floor as the lunatic moved forwards, grinning wildly...the man brought up his crossbow and took aim...<p>

[ December 28, 2008, 05:02 PM: Message edited by: IT The Igor ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	4. Chapter 4

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 15)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 AniloracTeatime

Member Member # 5285

Member Rated:  
>posted December 29, 2008 11:29 AM<p>

"Thank you!" Juliet shouted, and ran into the shop. Once the door was closed, she started trying to tell what had happened, but the cold and the excitement of all that had happened was making her almost speechless. "I was kidnapped, Mister Nobbs!" was all she managed to say. Her fingers had started hurting from warming up too quickly.

"Can I have something to eat?" she said, sitting down on an old wooden chair at the back of the shop. She needed to tell someone what had happened quickly, in case the kidnappers came back, but she couldn't do that without at least a bit of chocolate.

-  
>"Do you know who I am?"<br>"Do you know who I am?"  
>"This is not a game of "who the f*** are you?""<p>

Posts: 158 | From: my room | Registered: Oct 2007 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted December 29, 2008 11:35 AM<p>

Orcakeline got up as fast as she could and took out her tried to hit the madman but missed three times in a row,after ducking intently.

"Ouch!" The dwarf even hit herself while trying to knock out the madman.

"Togo,take der man's crossbow,if you may please!" cried Orcakeline while fighting the madman. When Togo managed to take the crossbow from him,Orcakeline lifted her axe from down the floor and hit the man straight in the face with the part of the axe that was not sharp,meaning the handle.

"Thaaat's more like it!" said the dwarf when she checked the madman was fast asleep.

"Let's go home,Togo,it's been a looong day,eh?"

Orcakeline looked suspiciously at the room they were in and decided.

"We better take this guy with us to the you think you could carry him?And I could take one of the hammers as exhibit A."

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 29, 2008 11:54 AM<p>

"Er.." Togo tried to carry the snoring man while catching up to Orcakeline...it seemed to him no matter how big the weapon a dwarf could carry it like a handbag..."H-how are we going to get out of here?" he said nervously.  
>They stepped into the cave again...it seemed a bit like a tunnel...<br>"I suppose we should just follow the tunnel.." said Orcakeline."Follow me Lance Corporal.."  
>Togo looked down at his uniform...he was covered with mud and he'd lost his glasses, oh, well, he thought, and walked onwards...<p>

It was a long walk through the dark tunnel and once or twice he swore he saw a figure looking at him from the shadows... until they reached the end of the tunnel..  
>"Er... w-w-wat now then si-ma'am?" he said. There was a ladder going upwards but there didn't seem to be anywere it led to.. Orcakeline grinned.<br>"Oi think I found a way out Togo." she said, and walked up the ladder and opened the trap door...Togo and the unconcious madman followed her..  
>Togo squinted as the light reached his eyes... he could hear faint voices...<br>"the client is dead, samson. Even if he wasnt, he would have no control over you. So why do you insist on trying to find that..thing? ITs part of what ruined us... what the hell! Who the hell are you!"  
>Togo looked into the faces of the two figures, he tried to smile."Lance Corporal Togo Goibnui, City Watch." and then he passed out...<p>

[ December 29, 2008, 01:21 PM: Message edited by: IT The Igor ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Thumpy

Member Member # 4984

Member Rated:  
>posted December 30, 2008 03:28 PM<p>

"Whatchoo mean you was kidnapped?"

Nobby had no idea what to do about a kidnapping; in all his years he'd dealt with sheep-napping, cow tippers and almost any other thing except kidnapping.

Seeing that Juliet was shivering and obviously upset, he looked around for something to start a fire with and a blanket or two.

Rummaging around in his bag he found a slab of chocolate that he had liberated from an oppressive owner. Handing it to the girl, he went about gathering paper...

-  
>Go on, prove me wrong. Destroy the fabric of the universe. See if I care. -Terry Pratchett<p>

Posts: 3081 | From: California | Registered: May 2007 | IP: Logged

AniloracTeatime

Member Member # 5285

Member Rated:  
>posted December 31, 2008 09:51 AM<p>

"People took me. The man said to the girl..." she ate some of the chocolate and thought as hard as she could back to what he had said. "He said that I was related to somebody. I remember my mum and dad said something once about something like that, my mum said it was a joke my granny had told her that the family was related to V-v- whatsisname, the Patrician," Juliet said, a forgetful child at the best of times but with a good memory for overhearing things. "Do you think they'll try to find me? The kidnapping people?" She ate more of the chocolate she had been given, and tried her best not to worry. The word "ransom" came into her head, put in there ages ago by her father's scary stories, and she wondered what exactly her kidnappers had been planning to do with her.

[ December 31, 2008, 09:54 AM: Message edited by: AniloracTeatime ]

-  
>"Do you know who I am?"<br>"Do you know who I am?"  
>"This is not a game of "who the f*** are you?""<p>

Posts: 158 | From: my room | Registered: Oct 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 01, 2009 12:22 PM<p>

Runt ran through the streets whining...his hair singed and he was limping...whatever those little blue horrors were...he didn't want to know about it...he didn't want to be THEIR Hogswatch feast...

He'd witnessed a while a go the skinny kid with the broken glasses , along with a dwarf chasing someone...the dwarf had tripped up on Runt..as if anyone'd care..Runt thought to himself miserably ...along the way he'd also seen a small human waiting outside a house in the snow- never mind, he thought...right now what he could do with is a few shared Hogswatch scraps with gaspode and the canting crew under the Brass Bridge...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 01, 2009 12:39 PM<p>

As the feegles walked back slightly pished (from the walking of course) Daft Spike suddenly alert Cathel can you smell that wonderful smell, Foul Old Ron s punch ohh

We should get back before the kelda gets angry, but for Foul Old Ron s punch we could make a small detour pondered Cathel

but ye told the Kelda we would be back quickly and quietly said wee Archie

Ay I did but what the kelda doesn know won hurt her

and they ran off to find the punch

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 01, 2009 01:03 PM<p>

Runt stalked through the alleyways carefully watching the scenery in case a blue demon popped up and carried him away again... Until he came to the brass bridge...There sat The Duck Man, Coffin Henry, Arnold Sideways and Gaspode lazily lying on his stomach...Foule Old Ron didn't seem to be around.. Runt trotted down.

"Gaspode!"yelled Runt looked up,  
>"Oh, there you are kid." said Gaspode."Were've you been? you look like hell, kid!"<br>"Oh, Gaspode." wailed Runt."I was carried off by little Blue Men for their supper! I only just managed to get away with a few scars and a limp!" "Er...well." Gaspode wasn't sure how to react to news like this."That's too bad, kid...want some turkey? It's nearly fresh.' Runt whined and limped over to look at the turkey..it was small and had very little meat on it, but you don't refuse a free meal...  
>"We were just about to go and sing in the square werent we Duck man?" said Gaspode.<br>"Oh my, yes." said The Duck Man happily, he seemed to be the only slightly sane human in the canting crew, apart from the fact he had a duck on his head, he seemed to be quite normal.  
>"We'd better get going then to catch Old Ron.." said Gaspode as they walked away...<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 05, 2009 05:48 PM<p>

Jenny waited and it wasnt long before she could see the grass bending here and there. She knew that the feegles were weary of humans so she would have to play on a different angle.

"I know you can hear me, the punch is yours if you will answer my questions.  
>No writting will take place I promise but (now what had that witch said... oh yeah) if you dont at least speak to me there will be a Reckoning!"<p>

Jenny waited, the feegles were making up their minds she could hear them!

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Zoot

Member Member # 6225

Member Rated:  
>posted January 07, 2009 05:42 AM<p>

The old metal box was heavier than he remembered. It had been a while...  
>Lemsip rubbed some of the rust off the key and slid it into the keyhole in the front of the box. It clicked surprisingly easily and he opened the lid. Inside it was black. Infact it was TOO black; like someone had filled the box full of shadows. He reached in and pulled out the black velvet suit, unfolded it, smoothing out the creases. At the bottom of the box was a folded black velvet pouch.<br>Lemsip picked the pouch up and pulled on the ribbon, let the pouch unfold down onto the bed. The set of throwing knives were complete and still sharp by the look of it.

The suit still fitted well. Three of the pouches on the belt were still full; the poison darts would long be out of date, he knew that, but the zip wire would come in useful. There was still something right at the bottom of the box. It was the cape. Most assassins regarded the cape as more of a hinder than a help, but for Lemsip, it just kind of added to the 'romance'. Ha, romance, that was an odd concept. He remembered romance. Vaguely.

The cape unfurled with a slight 'clink' - his thin dagger was still tucked away in the lining. Good, he forgotten about that. He stood there, complete for a brief moment. It had been 18 years. 18 years since he'd closed that box for what he thought was the final time. 18 years since he'd worn the black velvet. 18 years since he last felt his scalp itch under the black hood.

He didn't think he'd have to do this again, but, well needs must. He couldn't just stand back and watch it happen, not on HIS turf, not when the Watch were going to fail so miserably.

He turned and headed toward the door, his cape twirling in an impressive manner, paused, turned around again and headed towards the bathroom. 'Damn Bladder'. he thought.

-  
>NVNC ID VIDES, NVNC NE VIDES<p>

Posts: 84 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 07, 2009 12:13 PM<p>

Togo woke up, he blinked as the memories unfolded in front of him...so they chased the madman...fell through the thin crust that was a trap door...discovered the man's secret layer...knocked him out...and found another trap door leading up...then...he'd past out wen he reached the light..there was a rather grey man and a stern looking woman in a small room...were was Orcakeline?

He was lying in a strange room..it smelled of old books and dust, and there were strange jars lined up on the walls...filled with ears with legs and blinking eyes and other unspeakable horrors... he got up and stared right into the face of a strange looking man with a mass of stiches and a deformed haircut..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" "Ah, thath more like it." the figure said cheerfully...his ears were in the wrong places and his eyes were so crossed you'd swear he was looking behind him."The other watthman Rookie we got didn't tho much ath thream in horror." he turnd around and started rummaging through a suspicious looking chest."You got Nothing drastic, jutht a bang to the head...it wath mostly nerveth..Corporal Orcakeline ith having her half day...it'th hogthwatch after all. I'm Igor by the way."

"I never would have guessed." said Togo warily."soo, does that mean I get a half day then?" "Thure." said Igor."Motht of them ave gone off for the day"  
>"Oh, good." Togo said relieved."I'll be off then." he walked out of the dreary cellar and into the fresh-ish air...the snow was allready going a bit yellow, now to find Merrylan...<p>

[ January 07, 2009, 12:39 PM: Message edited by: The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Thumpy

Member Member # 4984

Member Rated:  
>posted January 07, 2009 02:28 PM<p>

"Wait a sec... you're related to Vetinari?"

Nobby thought about this; some kids ran away from home, then made up wild stories about it all when they decided to come back...but this wasn't like that.

"First thing we need to do is get you home. After that, I'll go tell ol' Vimes and he'll put out an extra guard at your-"

Nope. That ain't gonna work, though Nobby. Officially, I'm off the books - and Fred told me to keep my head down.

"Well, at least I can get you home. Warm up a bit first next to the fire and then we'll head out."

-  
>Go on, prove me wrong. Destroy the fabric of the universe. See if I care. -Terry Pratchett<p>

Posts: 3081 | From: California | Registered: May 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 07, 2009 02:48 PM<p>

Togo limped through the snow filled streets, he was still very dirty and he needed some new glasses, occasionally he'd bump into someone on accident, this had caused him a broken nose as well...

Togo walked up through Mrs Cake's door and up into Merrylan's room... first things first he needed a nice hot bath and then he could open his Hogswatch presents. He opened the door..  
>"Happy Hogzvatch Coussin Togo!" bellowed Merrylan happily moving towards Togo and stopping for the sake of his newly washed jacket."How comme h'you alwayss manaje to get head to toess in mud? Have a bath and then ve can go for Hogzvatch dihnner, yess?"<br>Togo nodded.

Togo underessed and lay in the nice warm slightly old bath in Mrs Cake newly installed...bate-room I think it was, thought Togo, back in Lancre everyone just went out in the back shed and..well... this was a new and rather pleasant experience, bathing... after a while Togo got out of the bath, changed and went back into Merrylan's room, he hadn't noticed it before, but Merrylan had actually tried to make the room look "JOLLY" there were bat cut outs across the walls and he had stuck rather gloomy Hogswatch ornaments across the room...at least he'd tried..

Togo and Merrylan walked out of Mrs Cakes. Togos presents had included a stylish black ring (Merrylan, obviously), a small wooden carving of a fox by his parents wich he'd carried with him when he left Lancre , and a new pair of glasses from Orcakeline...they didn't have any cracks or anything! he had changed his clothes, washed his face, combed his hair as much as he could and wore his shiny new glasses proudly out on the streets. He'd given Orcakeline a surprise present and the best he could do was hope she liked it...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 08, 2009 06:19 AM<p>

Lilah had a sword in her hand within moments of the trap door in her floor being opened, but lowered it when the intruder announced themselves as a member of the watch, then passed out. THere were two others with the Lance Corporal, and only one was now concious.

"Orcakeline?" Lilah asked, incredulous. "Of all the dwarves...how have you been?" She grinned, then picked up the unconcious Lance Corporal.

"Best we get these two to the Watch house then" she sighed, the excitement of seeing an old friend dissapearing as quickly as it showed up.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zoot

Member Member # 6225

Member Rated:  
>posted January 08, 2009 06:23 AM<p>

Lost in conversation, Togo and Merrylan walked along the snowy cobbles, when suddenly Togo noticed something ahead, or rather, he noticed nothing; there was a dark shadow in a doorway just infront that seemed a little too dark. Togo hesitated, not knowing wether he should quicken his pace or slow down. He took too long to decide however; the shadow blurred and a silver streak flew out of the shadow, missing Togo's ear my millimeters. Togo froze in horror and was mildly aware of the sound of a heavy person dropping to the ground behind him followed by the clatter of a recently discarded knife.

"well what are you waiting for?" said the shadow. "lets go!"

-  
>NVNC ID VIDES, NVNC NE VIDES<p>

Posts: 84 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	5. Chapter 5

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 16)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 08, 2009 01:14 PM<p>

Togo jumped as he heard the raspy voice..he didn't want to look behind him... no doubt it'd be blood on the pavement,but the shadowed man had saved his life... he ran into the shadows with Merrylan...  
>"Listen very carefully.." said the figure, grabbing Togo by the arm, dragging him into a dark alley."You and the dwarf are in great danger.."<p>

The Hogswatch ball was an annual event that was an ancient Ankh Morporkian tradition. Noblemen from all across the cities of the Sto Plains would gather to dance and drink champagne and socialize...Lord Vetinari did not approve but Drumknott insisted that they have it, so he'd let them have their silly little ball...

Lord Alzabaar stepped in to the hall with his assistant, Rumlin, he was feeling rather happy with himself, after years of travelling the world he'd returned home to Ankh-Morpork...he hadn't been inside the city walls for more than 18 years since he'd retired as an assasin after...the incident with Lemsip...he had enough money from his wealthy family to travel...but all that peace lets a man think...when he got back to Ankh Morpork...he had plans...  
>He'd let the problem of Perkins lie, for now...it was Hogswatch... he noticed his old...friend, Lady Ramkin talking to someone...he strolled over.<p>

"Laady Sybil!" he said happily. "It has been to long." he kissed her hand, the figure next to Lady Sibyl seemed to twitch and start to scowl at Lord Alzabaar, he didn't look much like a lord...  
>"Haha! charming as, always Arnold!" said Lady Sybil."Allow me to introduce my husband, Sam Vimes...he's a Duke, with, a Knighthood...Commander of the watch in fact isn't that right, dear?"<br>Commander Vimes didn't like it when Sybil boasted to old friends that he was a nobleman...he had the problam of being anti-aristocratic but being aristocratic as well..  
>"Yes, dear." he mumbled.<br>"Good, day too you sire." said Lord Alzabbar, grinning. "Do you mind if I take this dance with your wife?"  
>The music had started. Commander Vimes scowled at Lord Alzabbar.."N-"<br>"Of course, Arnold! Sam won't mind wont you?" inturrupted Lady Sybil happily. Vimes looked shocked at Sybil then nodded gloomily.  
>"Go ahead.' he said.<br>Lord Alzabaar bowed and took lady Sybil to the centre of the dance floor..

[ January 08, 2009, 05:34 PM: Message edited by: The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 08, 2009 05:47 PM<p>

Cathel hesitated how did a human know about them, something was very off here Whispering ay we need to be careful of this feels trappish

ay but she said there would be reckoning

WAILY, waily!

There was a sudden SLAP Daft Spike shut up We will send one out if nothin happens we get the punch if it does we kill the bigjob and take the punch There was a nod of agreement and Wee Archie was pushed out

mmmm .. Suddenly the feegle knew what was very wrong there was old magic in the air, there was something not right about this girl

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted January 09, 2009 01:18 AM<p>

Samson never got a chance to reply for three people burst up through a trap door in Lilahs floor. Samson had his sword in hand quickly but sheathed it when he noticed the dwarf rise out of the hole. Another person climbed out, dragging an unconcoius person with them. Samson just kept quiet as Him and Lilah helped the dwarf to the nearest watch house. As they walked along Samson leaned over and wishpered in lilah's ear the answer shed been waiting for.

"Think about the power the box could give us. we could right all the wrongs that have been done to us. We could RULE Discworld. Just you and me baby. Just think about it."

With that Samson returned to his steady pace and stoic silence.

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Zoot

Member Member # 6225

Member Rated:  
>posted January 09, 2009 06:10 AM<p>

"Come with me if you want to live" said Lemsip, beckoning with his velvet glove, groaning to himself for using such a cheesy line, then added "we really must move"  
>He started off down the ally, giving a quick look back to the man and the vampire; they looked a little out of shape, he'd have to go the easy route. Maybe the easy route would be better on his joints anyway - they weren't coping with this cold weather very well.<p>

He ran at a steady pace, instinctively darting from shadow to shadow without thinking about it. There was a clatter of a dustbin lid behind him, so he knew the pair were following him, although this could take longer than he thought.

He led them the long way, along all the allyways. Best not to risk the main streets. He stopped to catch his breath behind a dump pile and peered back - he couldn't see them but he could hear huffing and puffing, before they rounded the corner, out of breath and red faced. Not far now, thankfully.

He got to the wooden door but carried on a little way to peer round the corner. It looked ok. He headed back to the door and bent down. He felt along the doorframe near the bottom and flipped a catch, listening to the faint thud of the knives hitting the back of the door, before putting the key in the lock and opening it. Togo and Merrylan came panting round the corner at that point. He ushered them inside and started up the dark staircase. He could hear the lance corporal moan when he saw the stairs; he allowed himself a slight smile.

He let himself into the room at the top of the stairs. His legs were aching, but he knew he'd feel it tomorrow.

He walked over to the window and peered into the telescope. It had been focused on the same point for over a month now - a single window 4 floors up, three windows across, of an old book depository. Actually it was focused on a telescope in a window 4 floors up, 3 windows across of an old book depository. It had been used again - there was a fresh finger mark near the lens. The telescope was aimed at the big wooden gates at the trades entrance of the Unseen University

There was a clonking noise as the two figures almost fell through the door, panting loudly...

[ January 09, 2009, 11:59 AM: Message edited by: Zoot ]

-  
>NVNC ID VIDES, NVNC NE VIDES<p>

Posts: 84 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 09, 2009 11:56 AM<p>

Merrylan was very confused...and after a few centurys of being a Vampire nothing much could surprise you, he was simply taking Togo for a Hogswatch treat, and this old man saved Merrylan and Togo...well, Togo... from a stabbing! who was the stranger talking about Togo and a Dwarf in great danger? Togo had talked to him about Ocakeline...wat were they up to? and now he was in a dark grotty little room with a telescope overlooking the Unseen University!...

Togo slumped through the door, panting... this was the first time he could see the figure's face clearly...he seemed to be wearing an all black suit with a cape and a hood...his hair was greying in areas, with a bald patch the man was trying to cover up..the look of him told Togo one word...Assasin..  
>"Why did you bring us here." gasped Togo. "For that matter why did you save my life! what are you talking about me in great danger!"<br>The man grinned.

[ January 09, 2009, 01:04 PM: Message edited by: The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 09, 2009 08:12 PM<p>

Jenny saw the Feegle being pushed out, she kept her head down and grinned.

"Oh just one of you is there? well a hole bowl of punch all for you then."

She stepped to one side and waved her hand towards the bowl.

"Now I just want to know a few things.

1. Who's got my stash?  
>2. Is there any chance of me getting it back?<br>3. Do you Know anything about the power behind the objects?  
>4. Whats the box that the Zombie's talking about?"<p>

She looked up at the feegle , he hadnt moved but he was starring at her in horror. What was wrong the punch should have got his full attention but he looked like he was scared.

Something was wrong she could feel it. I know I will try my attractive trick.  
>She willed the shimmer to cover her and made herself attractive, she smilled at the Feegle,<br>"Its ok I wont hurt you."

Then all hell broke loose and instead of one Blue man in front of her there were loads of them and they all looked pretty angry.

"oh dear...thats a very big axe for such a little man..."

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 02:40 AM<p>

Lilah stopped in shock at what Samson had said. Rule the world? Was he INSANE?

Lilah had always tried to do what she considered the right thing,to the point of not taking high paying jobs when she didnt agree with what they were doing. She wasnt always on the right side of the law, but she did try when it suited.

Had Samson learned nothing from the Client? You try to tqake over the world, and people start wanting to kill you! Like it wasnt bad enough with what they did now. Zombies werent invincible, either. The whole thing was a stupid idea.

Quickly, Lilah caught up with Samson, matching his pace. She went to tell him all the reasons why he should stop doing what he was doing, that it was just another form of suicide, but when she went to actually say it...

"Will it make you alive again?"

...was all that came out.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 05:29 AM<p>

Max's head hurt and his stomach felt as if it had been flipped around heaved through one of Gimlet's rat processing machines. Long rides made him sick and the five hour ride from Ankh Morpork on the express mail coach was worst than the time his Big brother Aaron had dumped him in the shack and asked Foul Ole Ron to guard it. Ok, maybe not that bad but it was definitely up there.

Quirm! he had finally made it. Max staggered over to Main Street where his cousin Vincent was waiting.

"Hey Maxy, yooohooo, over hear. It's your cousin Vincent"

Max groaned. Vincent was one of those annoying family member who think you're their best friend just because the both of you happen to be related. In his past life, he was probably one of those annoying Aunts who pinched peoples cheeks as if it was exactly what the child wanted. "Hi Vincent"

"Call me Vinny. Come on let me show you my house"

Following Vinny through the maze of Cobbled Streets that was Quirm, Max sighed, "Here we go"

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 05:42 AM<p>

Runt hat lost the rest of the canting crew and gaspode, he had taken a short cut to sator square and noone was there... so he trotted along the cobbles of Aankh Morpork. He didn't know were he was going, but this was the first time since he turned intellegent that he didn't seem to be attacked by little blue men, or other big dogs... he reached the outskirts of the city...  
>Runt stopped and stared at a human, surrounded by angry looking little blue me-<br>"Aw, no!" moaned runt."Not them!" The human rose her head to look at the person who said that...she looked down at Runt..  
>"Er...Woof Woof? er...hold, on...erm Bark?"<br>The Human stared at Runt wide eyed...

Lord Alzabaar left Lady Vimes ( Ramkin ) swept off her feet, leaving her with Sir Samuel Vimes, who was staring at Lord Alzabaar wide eyed. Lord Alzabaar was a very good dancer. The Assasin's guild hadn't let him re-join.. they seemed to be the only ones who could remember the 'incident'... the watch was in tatters back then, run by a dozen watchmen and commanded by a drunk... Alzabaar smiled to himslef... Captain Vimes, his name was... a terrible alcoholic and all round lowlife...he'd certainly gone up in the world, obviously too drunk back then to remember the incident-  
>"Ah, Lord Alzabaar." said The Patrician behind him. Oh, gods... he could remember The Patrician... short, thin boy when he was young, year below Alzabaar in The Assasin's guild.."How nice of you to come."<br>"The plesiure is all mine Havelock." said Alzabaar glumly.

[ January 10, 2009, 08:05 AM: Message edited by: The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 08:36 AM<p>

Ahhhhhhhh!

Now we don want any of you tainted punch and we won t help you screamed Cathel

The woman looked stunned and stared in horror

Now we are sparing you today as we need to get back to the kelda before the foot tappin but we see again we won t hold back

The feegles call could be heard as they ran through the grass back to the graveyard

[ January 10, 2009, 08:45 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 11:05 AM<p>

What the ...

The Feegles had turned down drink! thats unheard of!  
>Jenny could hear them as they ran off, it sounded like "No Quin, No Kingy, Wee Freemen, to the Kelda! Comn Lads..."<p>

Or something along those lines. What on earth was the matter with them?  
>She looked up at the dog that had distracted her, and it grinned sheepishly.<p>

"You spoke" she said,  
>The dog shook its head "oh yes you did, and you said Bark! - Dogs dont actually say Bark or Woof they just do it!<br>Was it you the Feegles were scared of?  
>What do you know about whats going on?"<p>

She looked at the dog with interest. She knew the feegles were scared and angry but it didnt feel right and neither did talking to a dog for that matter!

Oh Gods what was happening to her a few days ago she had been a cofident clever theif who had everything going for her and now... well madness was supposed to be hereditary... no it cant be that!  
>Its got to be magic "Too much Magic" she shouted.<p>

The dog sat down scratched its ear and cocked its head to one side.

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 11:15 AM<p>

"Runt! there you are!" said Gaspode happily. "I've been lookin for you everywh-" he stopped.  
>"Aw, ello Gathpo-...Oh, bugger." Gaspode was already down the street, and he was alone again.. he laughed nervously."OoooOoOOOOh!" he moaned. "This is all an eelusion! OoOoOoooOOoh! and give the nice little doggie a bone.."<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 11:21 AM<p>

Jenny narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips a skill know instintivly by women everywhere.

"Illusion! - huh yeah right!  
>I knew you could talk!<br>So Runt was it?  
>What on earth is going on?<br>Please I need your help! and if you do help me there's a fair few doggie treats instore I promise!

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 11:25 AM<p>

"I don't noaw nuffin' miss!" moaned Runt."It wosnt my fault I culd talk...One day, dog, next day, talking dog!...trust me if i knew i woulda toldcha...anything but those little blue things!" Runt was crying by her feet.  
>"There's...more magic in the air...like more magicy stuff sloshing about.." he started grinning nervously..."Noaw about those doggie treats.."<p>

"-Don't let me detain you." said Vetinari calmy..  
>Uuurgh...he'd just come into office when I left Ankh Morpork, thought Lord Alzabaar, if I knew one day he'd been the patrician...<br>He walked off and out into the streets to his coach, his assistant following him.  
>"What now sir?" the assistant said."The Thug didn't get the kid, someone saved 'im."<br>"Tell me, whatever happened to Lemsip?" inquired Alzabaar.  
>"According to the records he's still living here...<br>"...Oh, great..."

They walked into the coach..

[ January 10, 2009, 11:37 AM: Message edited by: The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 11:42 AM<p>

Jenny sighed ok so this is really a talking dog but he's got a point.  
>There is a lot of magic about, for a start off her stash didnt just walk away.<br>Those Feegles only seem to appear when there's a magical build up.  
>More than one talking dog, she heard the other dog too!<br>That Klatcheian had disappeared.  
>This box was starting to really get her interest.<br>In fact if she listened very hard she could feel something calling to her.  
>This was getting a bit much she needed to do something normal well almost normal.<p>

"Aw dont cry Runt. Im sorry look if you come with me I can get you all the treats you want!  
>Lets go and see a friend of mine Im sure she will have plenty of treats.<p>

She got up and walked to the back of the shop with Runt trailing behind her.  
>Burtha saw Jenny and opened the back door.<br>She was very excited "Jenny my friend, its finished!"  
>She wheeled out a cart with a statue on it. A chocolate statue of herself with Nobby sitting on her shoulders. The detail was amazing.<p>

"You think he will like it?" Burtha asked then she noticed Runt and although Burtha may have been as Big as a Troll she could move a lot faster.  
>She swept Runt up into her arms giving him a enormous hug "oh a beautiful Doggie..iddy, widdy,bidddy then Doggie want a treat?"<p>

She brought out an enormous plate of roast meat and set it down and then she finally let go of Runt.  
>"Oh Jenny can I keep him?"<p>

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	6. Chapter 6

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 17)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 11:46 AM<p>

Runt gaped mouth open at the grub in front of him..it was like a dream... he scoffed in happily...winking at Jenny.  
>Jenny grinned.<p>

I should talk more often if this is what talking gets me into! the big one seemed to like him...

Togo was getting nervous, the old man seemed to think Him and Orcakeline was on the hit-list of an old rival of the old man or something, he contemplated walking away...  
>"Er...so why is he trying to kill us then?" he asked...<p>

[ January 10, 2009, 01:25 PM: Message edited by: The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 03:18 PM<p>

Samson's eyebrows quirked at Lilah's question. Would it? Well it had made his father alive. But he didn't know. But he decided to not tell Lilah that.

"Yes. The wizard said it would."

He stopped and placed his hands on Her shoulders.

"Listen Lilah. I want to do this for both of us. You could be the most powerful woman in the world. Me and you. Togather, me and you. Just think about it."

Samson placed a quick kiss on Lilah's lips and walked off to find his missing wagon and Wizard.

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2009 05:10 PM<p>

(*Just so you all know, Zoot gave me permission to take over his character cos he won't be able to post for a while *)

Lemsip sighed, he obviously wasn't explaining himself well.  
>"Listen, this person is not all there."said Lemsip, tapping his head."He hates wizards, you see...he has a plan...18 years ago I thought that was it, I was rid of him...but he came back...and no-one can recall what happened."<p>

Togo looked baffled.

" He ordered the death of The Student Wizard! Flint Wicket! " said Lemsip loudly and angrily." He wants the access to Unseen University, for reasons we need to find out! He got a lunatic out of the insane asylym, and in return the lunatic had to kill Flint Wicket! And something didn't go to plan...You captured him! the man planned for the bloody lunatic to get you to his layre, and then you'd get him down and kill him! but you didn't and now the lunatic is in your cells and you've got the information I-...We need! "

Togo started to back away."So, he wants to k-k-Kill us?" stuttered Togo.

Lemsip stopped, and calmed himself down, he felt like an idiot."Yes." he said flatly."And not only will he be murdering innocent people, but he could gain ultimate power! He tried it once-" he stopped...there was a long pause..

"What?" inquired Togo nervously..

"Do you know anything about.." Lemsip paused." 'the incident'? 18 years ago... the assasin's guild? it wasn't in any watch records?"

" No! " wailed Togo."I can't bloody think! first it's little blue men, then talking dogs, then THIS!" he said sitting on a stool.

"We need that Hit-List.." said Lemsip."Or it'll be the death of many people.."

" ziss is getting rridiculous!" said Merrylan." I'm getting out of here!"

Lemsip got a stake out of his cloak.."You've been listening to our conversation, I can't let you blurt anything out.."

"Oh, don't be stupid!" said Togo."So were is this 'hit list'? I suppose in a dark room in inside the desk drawer...and all the names of the murders wre in big bold writing?" said Togo sarcasticly.

"In the Office, the man's office." said Lemsip sternly.

"Ziss iz maddness! how can you lizzen to zis madman Togo!" wailed Merrylan.

"Listen."said Togo, ignoring Merrylan."You've told me all these things about killings, and the incident, and wizards...but who is the man behind all this...plotting?"

"...Lord Alzabaar."

[ January 11, 2009, 11:51 AM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 11, 2009 06:43 AM<p>

Lilah froze when Samson kissed her. What he was saying was utter lunacy, so why did she find herself considering it?

Samson walked off, as if to give her time to think. After pausing for a few moments, Lilah walked off too. She needed to do some research, see what else she could find out about the box.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 11, 2009 12:55 PM<p>

Lord Alzabaar was sitting in his office waiting... and then his clerk hurriedly came in carrying a cloaked box...  
>"...Did you get it?" said Lord Alzabaar eagerly.<p>

The Clerk paused to catch his breath.."Oh, no! this isn't that mysterious parcel that you specifecly wanted.." he said bitterly. Lord Alzabaar snatched it out of his hands.  
>"Your Welcome..." mumbled The Clerk.<p>

"I've got to do something about that man." Mumbled Alzabaar to himself.. he started to take unwrap the parcel..

"I hope you know what you're doing." said a voice from the shadows..

Lord Alzabaar paused...and looked around the room...if he concentratede he could see a figure in the corner of the room... Alzabaar sighed.

"A normal person would've knocked on the door and walked in." he said slightly annoyed..

"But i'm not a normal person.." said the figure, stepping out of the shadows.."It took me a while, but i managed to get it from The Unseen University Library.."...

[ January 14, 2009, 11:53 AM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted January 12, 2009 06:29 AM<p>

Horace Wicket was bored, which was not an unusual state of being for the Captain of the Quirm Watch. The job didn't involve much, just the occasional aggravated Artist or Sculpture throwing their artwork outside the window and on top of a passing cart or wagon.

The door of his broom cupboard sized office creaked open and in came Sergent Bails

"Captain, the new recruit from Ankh-Morpork has arrived in Quirm. Shall I go fetch him?"

"Go ahead Sergeant", Wicket yawned. He remembered his days in Ankh-Morpork quite well. He had joined the city watch when he was 19 years old, at a time when Old "Stoneface" Vimes had just been made Commander and was starting to reorganize the Watch.

He missed Ankh-Morpork and its City Watch. As a young lad, Vimes had spotted him early and taught him all he knew about policing and such. He may be a bit old fashioned but he sure could teach a new dog old tricks.

And now he was sending a young lad for some "training". Somehow Wicket didn't buy into this. He strongly suspected that this was another one of those Vimes tests. The man knew how to keep you on your toes. He would bet his mum's tombstone that the man was going to report all of the Quirm Watch's activities to old Stoneface.

Rattling footsteps,the type made by a man who was wearing battle armor 2 sizes too big for him and had tried to cover this up by stuffing it with with paper, woke Horace up from his daydreaming. There was a knock on the door.

Captain Wicket sighed. "Here we go"

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 13, 2009 12:13 PM<p>

"I'm gettin outta herre!" yelled Merrylan, he got about three paces before he was hit over the head with a glass bottle...Merrylan's eyes screwed up.  
>"Bugger..!" he croaked before collapsing neatly on the floor..<p>

"Why'd you do that you lunatic!" Yelled Togo.

"He could blurt confidential information out to the Ankh Morpork public!" hissed Lemsip, bringing out a thin unpleasant needle from his pocket..

"What's in that?" murmured Togo.

"It'll make 'im forget the last recollection of these last few hours...he'll wake up in about an hour..-" Lemsip recieved a hard blow to the face.

"That's for hitting my cousin, you Git!" growled Togo, shaking his hands trying to get some life back into them..

Lemsip turned his head back to Togo."Meet me tomorrow night,midnight, outside the mended drum, if you want to stop the killings." he muttured, spitting out a tooth.. Damn! Lemsip thought, That was some bloody punch!, Lemsip looked at Togo."We're going to find that hit list.."

"I never even knew you could get blueprints of The Unseen University!" Gasped Lord Alzabaar... "Of, course.." said The shadowed figure."Don'tt look at it to long, you might get a headache..now, in my opinion the closest trap door to the place would be right there...from there, with a map, you'd be able to find the thing...it's locked up though, covered with very powerful spelles..."  
>"Well, as much as i despise wizards i had to get someone who knew about magic.." Said Alzabaar as the office door swung open...<p>

[ January 14, 2009, 12:06 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 14, 2009 11:40 AM<p>

Iona was waiting and waiting and then she pursed her lips there was a small waves of cravens, next came the folding of the arms, this lead to almost all out panic,

And suddenly there was a mighty CRASH! And a pile of feegles lay on the floor, with a piece of cloth next to one of them, it looked like a part of an expensive shirt, Iona didn t care right now.

Someone get some bearhuggers, to brin' them around

After a small amount of crashes and bangs the bottle was brought out and opened, the effect was amazing, the feegles seemed to spring to life, literally they bounced up.

cork the bottle there was mutters but the feeglse put the cork back in the bottle ok I want to know where you have been and why it took forever

Iona began to tap her foot just as Cathel began his tale

[ January 14, 2009, 11:42 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 14, 2009 04:55 PM<p>

Togo dragged The unconcious Merrylan out into the snow...it was freezing! he tried dragging The unconcious Vampire for a while but he gave up and slumped into a puddle, exausted...he noticed Sergeant Jeannie and Lance Constable Alice..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 14, 2009 10:37 PM<p>

Lilah was heading towards tthe Mended Drum to speak to one of her contacts when she spotted Jeannie. Not wanting to be seen, as she was still reeling from what samson had told her and didnt think she'd be up to lying to Jeannie, Lilah tried to neak past, but tripped over a couple of people in the snow. They were teh same ones who had popped out of her floor earlier.

"you just cant stay out of trouble, can you." she muttered, then picked up the unconcious one and helped the other to his feet.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 14, 2009 11:42 PM<p>

Alice, having been dismissed by sergeant Jeannie for the night, turned to leave when she saw Togo dragging something through a puddle, she gasped when she realised that it was the vampire called Merrylan, she ran over to them, and slipped in the puddle

Pulling herself up, all wet and muddy, she kneeled down beside them

"What, happened to him?" she asked, concernmed, and worry in her voice

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 15, 2009 10:59 AM<p>

Burtha walked back into the shop to get some water for Runt.  
>"Well, what do you want to do?" Jenny asked " feel up to a bit of a scout around?"<br>Burtha will look after you if you want and you will never go without food again but I need your help.  
>I have to know whats going on and more importantly where my stuff has gone to and who took it.<br>Will you help me Runt?"

Jenny thought now Im pinning my hopes on a dog! A nice dog admittedly but a dog!  
>Ive got to do something, Im going to have to see what I can do too.<p>

Burtha came back with the water, "There you go nice doggy, now Im going to find Nobby and give him his gift. See you later." Burtha patted Runt and almost flattened him, she set off towards the watch house.

Jenny was going to call after her but stopped herself maybe it would be better to see where Nobby had gone to.  
>"Made your mind up yet?" she asked Runt...<p>

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 15, 2009 11:48 AM<p>

Runt thought about it.

"Er...I don't think i'm the type of dog that'd be used to this kind of homelytreatment..."muttered Runt in a quiet voice."I'm a street dog an' i know my place, like...but if theres more doggie treats involved then i suppose i could accompany you for a while.."

Togo felt a jab of pain when a woman tripped over him...everything went blurry...and then his glazed eyes focused on the face of Alice, the watchman.. oh, gods..  
>"T-tae..tae..." he muttered."I think i'd like to go home p-please.." and Togo passed out a fraction before his face fell into the mud..<br>_

Merrylan woke up in the mud a second after Togo fell, he had no recollection of wat had happened in the last few hours, but he had a nasty headache.. but he was being held by a woman so he wasn;t going to complain...he looked into the faces of two women, one wearing a watch uniform, it was that Alice girl, her heartbeat was getting faster as he turned his head towards her.. he opened his mouth.."Err.."

[ January 15, 2009, 03:50 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 15, 2009 12:02 PM<p>

Jenny smiled " Thanks, I understand the street thing feel a bit like that myself sometimes!"

"Look I need to know where Nobby's gone to and I want to find out more about that box. If you follow Burtha, and I go find that woman that was with the Zombie maybe we might just get some answers. Meet you back here later?"

Jenny winked at the dog and set off back towards the pub, well it seemed a good place to start!  
>She was almost there when she heard it calling to her again - it floored her it was so loud inside her head. She lay there in agony screaming, she felt like her head was going to explode!<br>Then the magic in the air seemed to arc through her body, she crakled and fizzled and finally it all stopped and everything went dark.

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 15, 2009 05:02 PM<p>

Okay, thought Runt, were do I start? hmmm.. of course! were did i change? were is it that all taking animals BECOME talking animals? The Garbage dump behind The Unseen University!

Runt trotted out of the chocolate shop, and down the street to The Unseen University...he felt a sensation in his head...

"Let us out! Steal The Book! Set us free!"

Runt Yelped, and hurried down to the university..

[ January 17, 2009, 02:02 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	7. Chapter 7

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 18)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 15, 2009 08:16 PM<p>

Alice felt her pale face grow hotter as Merrylan turned to look at her, only half aware that Togo had fainted

"Er," she said, trying to find her words, "are you all right? What happened?"

it was then that she noticed Togo

"oh, Togo," she mumbled, "what is up with you?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 16, 2009 03:35 PM<p>

ok so we were lookin for Daft Spike and the these dragons jumped out we killed them in a fierce battle and then we found him, and just happened tae go into the pub as the dragon had crawled into it, we had go kill it the his bottle of bear huggers fell of a table well we could leave it there so we drank it

Cathel took a large breath then we smelled wonderful punch, we had to go find it but then she girl was there and could see us and knew about feegles, we were going tae be reckoned so Wee Archie was volunteered and then she tried to force us the tainted punch so we jumped out to save him and caught a bird taxi, fought some dragons and then fell down here, smelt bearhugger and now I m tellin ye my tale

The feegles waited with baited breath Iona signed ok I don t believe ye for one minute about the dragons, but this girl why did ye refuse the punch

well there was old magic in the air

as I ken so at least you aren t always a liar, but anyway we need to keep a watchful eye on her make sure she is kept in line, also I need ye to find some stolen items

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 16, 2009 03:43 PM<p>

"I vould not k-now , miss Alice" said Merrylan dizzyly..  
>"All i can rrremember vas ta'king Coussin Togo out for dihnner...somessing happened..i cannot recall...zen i voke up here..." Merrylan focused on Alices features...the nose, the hair, the eyes... Dear, god...it can't be..<p>

"You're an Allpire! One of the most feared Vampire familys of Ubervald!"

"Say The Spell, Little Runt! and let us roam free!"

"Get out of my head!" screamed Runt in pain.. a woman looked at him wildly, shook her head ...and walked on as if nothing happened... This is getting out of hand.. thought Runt.. Were is Jenny? He heared a Scream...  
>_<p>

"So...once I get that book...i'll control...IT...shall I?" said Lord Alzabaar, grinning to himself.

The Young Wizard started to look uneasy..  
>"Er...yes my lord, 'tis said that whoever reads the spell, shall gain ultimate power..." he looked at his feet."But it'll be impossible for a Non-Wizard to get into the room! it's guarded by very powerful spells! and the key is kept hidden! And we do not have the guarantee that a Non-Wizard could hold the spells in his hea-"<p>

"That's were you come in, boy" said Lord Alzabaar...

[ January 17, 2009, 03:17 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 17, 2009 07:09 PM<p>

Alice's blushing face only deepened at Merrylan's exclimation, she had been hoping that she would never have to hear those words again

"Er, yes," she said, "my family is feared, but I seem to be the one exception," she looked down at the ground, her eyes were beginning to tear up again, "my father says that I can not do anything right, and it is true,"

She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, feeling embarassed for not being able to control her own tears in front of Merrylan

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 05:00 AM<p>

Merrylan wasn't used to these types of moments...at least when youu have to comfort a vampire...  
>He tried patting her softly..<p>

"Er..therrre therre young one." murmured Merrylan as the tears ran down her face.

"If it makez it any beh'tter i'm glad you're not like zhe resst of zem, your fazzer had me captured in the middle of Ubervald."he said sternly."I vus bihtten right on ze neck...nassty bunch...you should be glad you're not lihke zem, Alice...youre a watchman now, a fine example of a watchman..-"

"Er...has e-evry one forgotten ab-bout me?" murmured Togo lying in the mud..

"Oh, sorry Coussinn Togo.." said Merrylan uneasily. "Lets get you on your feet, eh?"

He picked the mud drenched Togo..

I dunno. thought Togo.2 days into the job, and already, i've chased a murdurer, almost been killed several ocassions, found an evil masterminds layre, and been pushed into a big conspirancy involving wizards and Power-

Togo looked up at Alice, she seemed to have been crying..

There was a scream..

[ January 18, 2009, 09:56 AM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 05:32 AM<p>

Max was ambling alongside Captain Wicket, who had been showing him around the streets of Quirm and teaching him how to deal with some problems that were unique to Quirm.

"So remember, if you ever have to trouble with an artist, just take his brushes. After that, u can get him to do whatever you want.

"Got it , Captain"

They made their way over to the Watch House, if you can call a small shack that, when they were stopped by a small panting man.

"Captain, someone has stolen one of Johnangelo's paintings"

"Oh no, let's go Max"

They ran over Johnangelo's apartment where they found an old guy, who Max prsumed was the painter, crying in the middle of the floor. The door which had the nameplate "Michael Johnangelo" on it, was hanging from the frame from one of its hinges.

"Wicket groaned,"I think I know who is behind this"

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 10:06 AM<p>

Runt ran along to see a not very crowded square...but things were wrong...he noticed The kid with the broken glasses lying on the floor over in the corner surroundeed by *sniff* two vampires and a woman...No that wasn't it...he noticed Jenny collapsing on the floor clutching her head...she was screaming... sparks were jumping off Runts fur... everything was going blurry...

...The Disc Shook...

and everything reverted back again..Runt ran up to the fallen Jenny..

[ January 18, 2009, 02:17 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 01:07 PM<p>

Jenny opened her eyes. It was dark real dark. In the distance she could see a black house.  
>This weird she thought I was in Ahkh Morpork!<p>

There in front of her was a very tall man in a long hooded cape, holding a sythe. He turned to face her and she saw two brilliantly blue eyes peering out of a very white skull.

"oh hello" she said sitting up "Any idea where we are?"  
>"YES ACTUALLY, I DO"<br>"Right...good... erm and where would that be?"  
>"OH THIS IS MY DOMAIN, SORRY BUT I DONT TEND TO GET MANY VISITORS."<br>"Ok , now my head is starting to clear Im going to take a guess at something if you dont mind?"  
>"NOT AT ALL"<br>"Am I ... Am I dead?"  
>Death reached inside his robe pulled out a glass egg timer that was glowing as blue as his eyes.<br>"NO YOU HAVE QUITE A WHILE UNTIL WE MEET PROPERLY. IS THIS JUST A SOCIAL CALL? ALBERT HAS TOLD ME ABOUT THOSE."  
>"Actually although its very nice to meet you... I dont know how I got here!"<br>"NOT MANY SAY IT IS NICE TO MEET ME, BUT I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU ARE NOT REALLY HERE."  
>"Oh... well... where am I then?"<br>"RIGHT WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE YOU CAME HERE, WELL PHYSICALLY ANYWAY."  
>"erm any ideas on how I get back?"<br>"YES"  
>"Great will you tell me?"<br>"NO"  
>"What!"<br>"I SAID NO, IM NOT ALLOWED TO INTERFERE"  
>"Oh... I see! I have to work it out!<br>"YES IT SEEMS THAT WAY."  
>"Right then lets see..."<br>"ERM I KNOW YOUR BUSY BUT WHY DID YOU COME HERE?"  
>"Oh I dont know! I heard a voice,my head hurt lots of magic pulsed through me and I woke up here!"<br>"AH I SEE, WELL YOU DO HAVE MAGIC IN YOU THATS WHY YOU LIVE STILL"  
>"Magic in me?"<br>"YES LOTS OF MAGIC ACTUALLY"  
>"How come?"<br>"SORRY, NO INTERFERENCE REMEMBER"  
>"Oh yes, sorry well Id better be off then..."<br>"WORKED IT OUT ALREADY? VERY GOOD"  
>"Well no actually... but i'll get there!"<br>Jenny sat for ages trying to figure things out. This was Death's Domain and she was having the wierdest conversation of her live with what she could only presume was Death himself!

"DONT MIND ME. I WILL GET ALBERT TO PUT THE KETTLE ON. HE SAYS THAT HELPS HIM THINK."

Death disappeared towards the house. Jenny didnt know what to do.  
>Wait what had that Witch told her, well it was worth a try... She lay back down shut her eyes and started to chant "There's no place like Ankh Morpork" over and over. She opened one eye this wasnt working.<p>

She sat up and looked around. She could see a door! That wasnt there before she thought. She got up and opened the door it was a swirling void oh well its worth a try she thought and stepped through.

She could taste dirt in her mouth and felt a cold nose pressing on the side of her face, she could smell the Ankh.  
>She sat up and opened her eyes "Well that was odd to say the least! Runt are you ok?"<p>

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 02:24 PM<p>

Alice's fragile body shook lightly as Merrylan patted her, and talked to her, she gave him a small, half hearted, smile

"Thank you," she said in a small, broken, voice

As Merrlyan helped Togo up, Alice did her best to hide her tears, but no matter how much she wiped her face, her shaken breathing and her unusually rosy face made it obvious of her sadness

At the sound of the scream, the already rattled vampire let out one of her own, and ducked behind the closest form of cover, which happened to be Togo

[ January 18, 2009, 02:25 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 02:35 PM<p>

"Er...I think i'm allright Miss Jenny."mumbled Runt, checking how many legs he had, and if his tail was still a DOG's tail.."Yep, i'm good...did you see it? The Atmosphere went all wossname, everything went blurry, I-I thought I saw unnatural shapes..and I swear The Disc itself shook!"

"What was that!" said Alzabaar, looking around hurriedly.  
>"What my lord?" said the wizard turning to the thief..<br>"I dunno!" said The Thief.  
>"I swear the Disc shook!" muttered Alzabaar.<p>

There was a blurry moment, everything went fuzzy... and then the world went back to normal..

What had happened there!

He looked for something to cower behind but it seemed Merrylan had dissapeared and..Alice was cowering behind HIM...

"Er..u-umm.."said Togo..blushing intently...

[ January 18, 2009, 02:44 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 02:49 PM<p>

When it was over, Alice opened her eyes and looked around, Merrylan had disappeared, which had disappointed her quite a bit, but Togo was still here, and she was still cowering behind him

"Er, sorry, about that," she mumbled, stepping out from behind him, "I have been a little shaken up, today,"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 03:11 PM<p>

Togo stared at her, worringly."Y-yeah...right.."

Togo looked up at the sky...there was a small cluster of black bats coming towards them...dodging roofs and whirling through the arches of buildings... and they finally came towards Togo and formed the figure of Merrylan..

"Ssorry zere...had a bit of a frright." Merrylan mumbled, embarrassed..

Togo looked back at the fallen woman...she seemed to be talking to a small dog beside her.. he walked away.. accompanied by Merrylan...

"Er...see you tomorrow at work..A-alice.." stuttered Togo walking away .. Merrylan looked back at Alice and winked..

[ January 18, 2009, 05:13 PM: Message edited by: The IT akaTheRabbidSquirrell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 18, 2009 03:34 PM<p>

"Bye, Togo," Alice mumbled, giving a small wave as the two of them left, she watched the two of them walk away, caught off guard as Merrylan turned around and..winked?

Though her blush was back in an instant, Alice found herself giving a real smile, and laughing for the first time in a long while

With a final wave to Sergeant Jeannie, Alice turned down the street, and headed home

Within minutes, she was back at Mrs Cake's, where vampires, even vampires as incompetent as her, were welcome to stay

"It is allright, dearie, just ry not to do it, again," she said

"Sorry, I am late, Mrs Cake, I got a little held up, after work," Alice mumbled, as she stepped inside

"Well, good night to you, then, sleep well,"

"I will be heading up to bed now, Mrs Cake," Alice walked up the stairs, and headed off to her room, as Mrs Cake mumbled something about "these darn premonitions," of hers

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 19, 2009 02:19 PM<p>

"It's getting dark.." muttered Togo as they headed from The Mended Drum, they'd just had a nice Hogswatch meal in the tavern...the food was quite nice...

"Vell, it's a new yearr tomorrow!" Bellowed Merrylan..."If it's okay viz you I think I vill sstay and enjoy ze nite life!" Togo nodded and watched his companion strut away..

Did he recall Lemsip? thought Togo nervously.. I 'm going to have to tell Orcakeline about this tomorrow... 2 days i've been here and i've already caused so much trouble...I'll have to meet Lemsip tomorrow night, mustn't forget that...I'll probably be on my rounds..

Togo stumbled into Mrs Cakes.."I'll be off to bed Mrs Cake..Merrylan will be in a bit late..." he said and walked up the stairs, and into the dreary dark room... He yawned...he had to be up and early tomorrow...

Togo slept on the hard, uncomfortable bed and dreamed...

Merrylan stumbled out of the bar at midnight... he was raving drunk and had just been in one of the very common tavern brawls of Ankh Morpork.  
>He stumbled through the streets singing The Hedgehog Song, laughing...<p>

"ZE HEDGSHEHOG, doobedoobeedoo..C-CAN *HIC* NEVERER BE BUGG-" he sang through the streets holding a bottle of whisky...occasionally stopping to take a great big swig from the bottle.. when he stumbled into an alley..  
>"ZE HEDGEHOG CAN-"<br>...and hit several times on the head with a packet of dwarf bread..

The figures looked down at the fallen vampire..

"Did we get him?"

"Yeah, the bloodsucking swine"

"Lets get outta here, before anyone notices"

And they dragged Merrylan into the darkness...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 21, 2009 03:11 PM<p>

"Stop, stop" Iona had fell out of bed "there is too much old magic"

"AH CRIVENS THERE IS ONE IN ANKH- MORPORK" Iona collasped

Wee Archie was in front of the others what is happening He ran towards a figure on the ground and what looked like a dog.

He hid behind a brick, hold on did that dog just talk, then he sensed, it filled the air they were here ah crivens

[ January 26, 2009, 12:30 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	8. Chapter 8

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 19)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 21, 2009 03:42 PM<p>

"Aw no! not them!" moaned Runt aloud. He whined pitifully."Wake up! Please!"

By Billius, It's a dogs life

It was getting dark..  
>"C'mon Miss Jenny! Wake up! Theres Feegles Here!"<p>

[ January 21, 2009, 03:49 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 22, 2009 03:19 AM<p>

Lilah was hiding out in the Unseen University Library. The librarian always let her in, provided she brought h months supply of bananas and peanuts with her. The other wizards ignored her, as they all knew that women were not allowed in the university, therefore, there was no posssible way for her to be their. Most wizards honestly believed she was a hallucination brought on by not eating, and waddled off to get second lunch.

She was trying to find as much information on the box as she could, but apart from a brief mention in "Great Catastrophies" there didnt seem to be much about it.

A noise near the front of the library made Lilah look up. A young wizard was talking nervously at the Librarian, who in turn was pushing him in Lilahs direction. The wizard nodded, then started walking towards lilah, then paniced and turned back. The Libratian made small "go on" signals with his hands, and the Wizard turned back, and then sat at the same table in Lilah.

He went to speak, but looked worried. Scared even. Lilah sighed, and spoke softly.

"You know women arent allowed in here." she said "so obviously, im just a figment of your imagination. So whatever you need to say, just spit it out, cause all you are doing is talking to yourself."

The wizard gupled, then nodded. "I think im in trouble..."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 22, 2009 04:02 AM<p>

Togo woke up...

He got out of the bed.. Merrylan wasn't here...well, he'll turn up somewere..

Togo got his rusted breastplate, twice the chest size of himself, and his copper dented badge *I'm going to HAVE to ask about a proper uniform*, and walked down to the breakfast table, and looked at the clock..

damn! it's five in the morning!

Everyone would be asleep.. it was an odd feeling usually at the breakfast table in Mrs Cakes.. Yesterday he'd been surrounded by werewolves, vampires, bogeymen(wich REALLY put you off your breakfast)...but strangely he felt at home...

He walked out of the house and up the road, the sun was bright and unpleasant..

First things first i'll need to se our lunatic murderer in the cells...

The Lunatic known as Perkins was lying in the watchhouse cell..

WAKE UP MR PERKINS

Perkins looked around...it was strange, but he was actually feeling.. sane as it was.. he hadn't been truly sane for years, it was all that Lord Alzabaars fault for breaking him out of the institute..Perkins got up...looked around and back down at his mangled body on the floor..

"Oh, bugger."murmured Perkins...

INDEED said Death

"How?"

SHOT

"Who?"

I'M NOT AUTHORIZED TO TELL YOU THAT

"Oh..So er...what happens now?"

THAT'S UP TO YOU..

[ January 23, 2009, 03:43 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 02:03 AM<p>

Lilah was not impressed when the young wizard finished talking. So Samson wasnt the only one trying to take over the world. Great.

She handed the books she'd been reading back to the Librarian, then headed out of the univeristy. Only the dean saw her, and he immediatly rushed off to get some more pudding.

Deciding she really needed to speak to Samson, Lilah headed to the Mended Drum, in the hope he would be there, or that someone there knew where he was staying.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 12:17 PM<p>

The One only known as The Wizard, shut the trap door behind him.. he crawled through the gloomy tunnel and opened up in Lord Alzabaar's study.. gods, what was he going to do! The man was a lunatic!

The Thief dropped from the celing.. The Wizard jumped..

"S-stop d-doing that!" yelled The Wizard, startled..

"What ave you been up to then Wizard?" muttered The Thief, grinning.

"Oh, I assure you.." blurted The Wizard.

"Yeah, Yeah." murmured The Thief."Lets just hope we both live long enough to escape from this mess that lunatic is creating.."

Togo walked into Perkins cell, then walked back out and threw up in a bucket..

The man was lying crumpled on the floor, wih an arrow through the head.. there was a considerable amount of blood, the worst thing was the head, turned to face Togo, with his dead eyes..

"H-h-h..." stuttered Togo wildly."H-how did it happen!" he blurted out..

Constable Ping gaped at Togo."Werll..that arrow in the 'ead might be a clue, Togo.."

"W-well, yes...but..." You bloody well know who done it, Idiot.. said his Mind.. Use me once in a while, for gods sake..

"Has Corporal Orcakeline checked in yet?" asked Togo.

"I aint seen her.." murmured Ping...

Merrylan woke up.. he was in a gutter..

Bloody hell! that was some blow to the head!

Merrylan looked down, he'd been robbed of all his money, possesions he had at the time, he looked further...oh, and his clothes..

"Oh, grreat." murmured Merrylan.

[ January 26, 2009, 12:39 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 12:35 PM<p>

Wee Archie jumped out grapped the dog around the neck and yell " Run you talin' dog, they are trying to come though"

there was a crash and boom of thunder and lighten

"ah crivens, right the only way to stop it is to drag her out of his high magic area"

Wee Archie ran underneath her and lifted her up and ran as fast as his blue legs would carry him, he could sense the magic dieing down and could hear their screams of anger

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 12:48 PM<p>

Runt nodded and yelped away...the sky was clouding over.. and it began to rain.. The Feegles were already off..

"Wait fer me!" Yelled Runt the static jumping out of his fur..

let us out, little Runt!

"Did you hear t-that?" muttered Togo, startled by rthe lightning.. during that second he saw things which he would be very happy to not see again..

"Bloody hell Thief! did you see that lightning!"gawped The Wizard."

"We'd better go see the boss.." muttered The Thief..

Merrylan ran naked through the pouring rain.. the lightning bolt hit..

"Zat can't be good.."

[ January 26, 2009, 01:21 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 02:24 PM<p>

Alice woke to the sound of the lightning, screamed, and fell off of her small bed, she lay cowering on the floor until she realised what was going on

Still shaking with fear, she pulled herself together, and looked at the time

"Ugh, just perfect," she said, realising that she was going to be late for work, she got dressed in her breast plate and helmet, hoping that they would not get ruined in the rain, and hurried out of the front door

She dashed through the streets, trying to keep her helmet out of her eyes, the slippery metal that it was made of slipped through her fingers, and it completely covered her eyes

Trying to pull it off, she kept running, and bumped into someone before she could finally wrench the thing off of her head

"I am so sorry," she whined, stepping back, "I could not see where I was going,"Alice looked up and saw who she had run into

It was Merrylan..she looked down..it was a naked Merrylan

Alice blinked at him a few times, and then passed out on the ground

[ January 26, 2009, 02:26 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 02:31 PM<p>

Oh, sh*t..

The naked Merrylan stood there holding the fainted Alice, helpless..

"Oh, buggerbuggerbugger." he muttered running through the streets, with the occasional gasps from the passers by..  
>"Haven't you everr sseen a naked Vampirre carry a lady Vatchman thrrough the sstreetss in ze rain beforre? sheesh!"<p>

He passed the one that he'd heard of as Lilah, this was going to boost his bloody street cred for shure, oh, gods, now that sergeant, Jeannie!  
>He turned in the alleyway leaving the shocked crowds..<br>He tripped up in a puddle..

This is going to be hard, He thought..

Merrylan morphed into a cluster of bats and altogether carried the unconcious Alice in up to the skies, overlooking Ankh Morpork, flew through the thick clouds, and down again and through the watch house door..

he morphed back.. and instantly a lady watchman present fainted.. Constable Ping started to laugh..

There stood Togo, mouth open, looking at the bare Merrylan holding Alice..

"Er...could pherhapss lend ssome clothess Coussin?"

[ January 26, 2009, 04:11 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 02:55 PM<p>

Alice woke up, feeling confused, she looked up at Merrylan, instantly remembering what had happened, screamed, and fell out of his grip

She picked herself up off of the floor, and dusted herself off, her blush was back, inevitably, and her eyes were focused on just about anywhere else in the room, except for on the vampire beside her

"H-hello, Togo," she mumbled, giving a half hearted wave to the lance corporal, "um, i-it is not what it looks like..?" she trailed off, because, honestly, she had no idea what it had looked like, and she was not going to risk fainting again to try and figure it out

[ January 26, 2009, 02:56 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 03:00 PM<p>

"Bu-bu-bu-." muttered Togo mouth open, watching Alice stumble away..

I bloody well hope it isn't what I think it is!

"Come on Merrylan.." he said helplessly."Ping, try and find something for Merrylan here.."

Ping nodded, trying not to laugh.."Oh, Goibnui.. heres the helmet for you." he handed him the helmet..

Togo tried it on, it didn't exactly fit, but it'd do.. although it did almost reach his eyes..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 04:52 PM<p>

Alice watched Togo put on his new helmet, and smiled a little at how low it came, absently lifting her own up a little

Still blushing, she began to wring out her long black hair, which was still soaked from the rain, and she caught a glimpse of Merrylan out of the corner of her eye

Quickly turning to face the opposite wall, Alice cleared her throat nonchalantly

"So, um, Merrylan," she said, in a small, nervous, voice, "um, c-could you explain why y-you are, um..clothesless?"

[ January 26, 2009, 05:59 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2009 05:06 PM<p>

Merrylan pulled up the trousers, he was lucky, all the new armour stock had arrived today and constabe Ping had managed to get him a pair of sandals, some trousers and a loose shirt..  
>He turned to Alice, and surprisingly, he started to blush, not a ususal activity for a vampire of his sort, he noticed Togo was walking in circles, the helmet was obviously plotting against Togo.<p>

"Haha, miss Alice."chuckled Merrylan happily."But you niticed i am in fact clothed now..Unforrtunatley I vuss mugged, stripped, and robbed...I voke up in a puddle, and bumpped into your lovelly self."He winked, Togo was still going in circles."I managed to morph into my bat swarm, self, and carry you lightly to the Vatch house." He beamed happily as he stopped the dizzy Togo, causing Togo to run into a wall..

"Ow." muttered Togo on the floor, the helmet firmly wedged onto his head..

[ January 26, 2009, 05:52 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 08:18 AM<p>

Lilah stared in amusement at the sight of a naked male vapire carrying the female vampire she'd seen with Jeannie at the pub earlier. This wasnt an everyday occurance, so Lilah continued staring. Then she spotted Jeannie, and slipped away.

When Lilah entered the Drum, she caught the end of a fight. But not the normal type of fight for that place - Scarlett was arguing with the bartender. Lilah walked up to the bar and stood next to hear, unable not to notice the damage to Scarletts hands.

"Seen Samson?" she asked them both, and got a definate NO from both. Lilah grabbed Scarlett by the arm, and dragged her to a table.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked. It looked like the woman had clawed her way out of a box.

"just a work injury" Scarlett lied. Scarlett and Lilah had history, and Scarlett knew that Lilah was the only person she could trust, besides Liam...but it didnt feel right.

"I can tell you're lying hun. So just spit it out."

"The blackouts are happening again. I think he's back."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 11:47 AM<p>

Merrylan sighed and helped the fallen Togo up.

"S-sorry Merrylan." muttered Togo, under the helmet.

"Anyvay, it lookss like I am not needed herre anymore." said Merrylan cheerfylly.

Togo lifted his helmet slightly so he could look at Merrylan."Merrylan...what is it you actually do all day?"

"I'm an odd job man." he said proudly."I usually verk at ze docks unloading barrellss and stock, although i have no vurk at ze moment..-"

"..hmm..E-ever considered Joining the w-watch, Merrylan?" stuttered Togo curiously, peering at Alice, then turning quickly, blushing...

Runt ran through the streets, the skies had cleared a bit, but it was still raining, and not just any rain, it felt strange...  
>He saw the feegles go into the one known as Burtha's shop..<p>

"Bloody Feegles.." muttered Runt...  
>_<p>

Lord Alzabaar looked at The Thief and The Wizard thoughtfully..he'd heard of the box, THAT was the ticket..not this dusty old magic book... he knew the two men in front of him were traitors, but he didn't need them for much longer.. he smiled madly, and smoothed back his hair..

"There's too much magic, piled up in one place they say...sir" blurted out The Wizard.

Lord Alzabaar wasn't an expert on magic..  
>"You can't have too much magic."<p>

"Er...in fact.."

Lord Alzabaar waved him into silence..

"So...the box..Thief, tell me more about this...Samson.."

The Thief shifted awkwardly.  
>"Weerl.."<p>

[ January 27, 2009, 11:55 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	9. Chapter 9

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 20)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 02:17 PM<p>

Alice found herself smiling again at Merrylan's wink, the blush already having made itself quite comfortable on her face, subconciously, she edged her way a little closer to the other vampire, interrupted by Togo falling in a heap on the ground

"Oh, Togo," she mumbled, with a sigh, she reached down to help him up, but Merrylan had beaten her to it, then Togo made his suggestion

"He would need a pretty strong helmet, with the way he gets knocked out," she mumbled, and then surprised herself as her mind played her words back to her

Looking to Togo, Alice noticed him turn away, looking all red again, gently, she reached out a hand and put it lightly on his shoulder

"Togo, are you all right?" she asked

[ January 27, 2009, 02:19 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:09 PM<p>

Togo looked around wildly

"Me?"he blurted out."I don't see why I wouldn't be alright.."

Apart from the fact i'm on a wizard murdering madman's hit list, An old lunatic wants to meet me at midnight to discuss saving the world, and i've just seen my first dead body...

"I'm off.."he muttered miserably..

Merrylan considered his position, he was broke, Mrs Cake would kick him out if he didn;t pay his rent, and the watch was good pay...

"Hmmm...how much vould say a trainee vatchman get vould you ssay?" he said, quriously, as Togo stormed off..

[ February 10, 2009, 01:31 PM: Message edited by: The IT i. ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:22 PM<p>

Wee Archie place the girl next to a mold of a what looked like a werid dwarf,

Wee Archie felt all wrong, the magic had rubbed off on him, he had to clean him self Wee Archie shudders but it had to be done

"Well we should be safe her, they can't get in" He turn to face the dog "right explain what happened i have to tell the kelda, and we may need some help from someone undead,as they can search without being effected"

Cathel was still walking when he saw Wee Archie running with that women, ah crivens then he sensed the box its magic,  
>"Wee Archie will have to wait follow me"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:26 PM<p>

"Wait, Togo..?" Alice took a few steps after him as he left, but he was gone before he could hear her, and she was left standing with Merrlyan, looking worried

What has gotten into him? she wondered, she turned back to Merrylan at his question

"Oh, I do not know," Alice said, shrugging, her mind still vaguely on Togo, "I get paid about five dollars a week, at least, that is what I am told, I have not been here a full week,"

[ January 27, 2009, 03:28 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:34 PM<p>

"Rrrrreallly?"said Merrylan, grinning.

Five dollars! That's more than a weeks work on the docks!

"Vere do i signe?" he said, winking..

"Wha? Bu bu-she's unconcious!" said Runt..

"Follow me!" said Cathel.

Runt obediently followed, leaving Jennyy behind..

Togo stormed down the stairs, and out the watch house into the streets.. he had no idea why he was so angry... he turned a corner..he felt strange...he turned into an alley..then lightheaded,..he turned to the streets..then numb.. by the last stage he was lying in the gutter, unconcious, a few yards away from Dolly Sisters..Sparks crackled off his skin..

TOGO! LET US THROUGH TOGO!

"oh, gods.." he muttered...

[ January 27, 2009, 03:37 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:44 PM<p>

"STOP!" Yelled Cathel

"waily,waily waily"

"shut up daft spike it happening again, is it a full moon or something as this is getting silly, right Wee archie is stayin' with that female me and this dog are going to investigate the sparks, the rest of you go get that box the magic will guide ye"

then again there is so much happening we might be turned into ducks

"Right get going" he watched Daft Spike run of to the East, check Wee Archie was ok "right, wait what is your name, Follow me now, we have to stop this"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:53 PM<p>

Runt was taken aback.

"I go by many names.."said Runt."Most of them are called Runt.."

He scratched his ear..

"What's goin on here though! I knew there was a lot of magic sloshing about but what are the sparks?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 03:58 PM<p>

"now am meant to ken everythin' i'm not a kelda, but i think either something is trying to come though or get believers, not sure until we get there"

"ok any more questions, Runt was it, hold on are you related to Gaspode who lives with foul ole ron"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Chivoo

Member Member # 6288

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:04 PM<p>

Flynn sighed deaply as he wrenched open the door. Pushing the door close behind him, he sauntered up to the main desk, trying to look invisible, he really didnt want to be there.  
>"Ummmmmmm i would like to join the watch please"<br>He felt better now he'd said that, alot better.

-  
>A million-to-one chance...but it might just work<p>

Posts: 51 | From: Wales | Registered: Jan 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:05 PM<p>

"Er...When I gained the ability to talk, lets just say he took me under his wing.." He mumbled..."We need a Wizard for this type o fing.."

"Merrylan Alidela Toginisio Hilsing Maladectin Von Goebnuee." said Merrylan proudly, signing the forms."Or jusst Merrylan Von Gebnuee.."

"Step right inside." mumbled Commander Vimes gloomily."Bloody Vampires." he mumbled under his breath..It looks like we've got a friend for you Mr Flynn.."

[ January 27, 2009, 04:06 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:08 PM<p>

"bah wizards don't know anything they just eat and wave their arms about, what we need is a hag"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:23 PM<p>

"Err...Hag? You mean witch? there aint none of those in the big city.."

"Oh gods.." said Togo to the darkness.."Were am I?"

Technically a few yards from dolly sisters, lying in the gutter...but spititually... somewere else... said the darkness..

Togo concentrated...he was on a beach, the sky was black and starless..he could see figures moving about in the shadows...

"I want to go back!" he yelled when he saw what those shadows were becoming...dedfinetly more tentacles than arms, but less tentacles than heads..

Let us through! Set us free!

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Chivoo

Member Member # 6288

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:32 PM<p>

The receptionist and Flynn stared at each other for what felt like eons, neither of them blinking...  
>"So you think you have what it takes to be a watchman..."<br>"Yes"  
>"Species...?"<br>"Human"  
>"Age...?"<br>"25"  
>"Any allergies"<br>"Only to pain" He smiled a little but stopped quickly as the receptionist's face went bright red, giving him the impression she was about to explode.  
>"Go up to Commander Vimes, second floor, 3rd room on the left..."<p>

-  
>A million-to-one chance...but it might just work<p>

Posts: 51 | From: Wales | Registered: Jan 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:41 PM<p>

"so we can send a message, we have a aviator feegle"

As they rounded the corner they saw what looked like a watchmen lying in gutter, he had too large a helmet and seem to be in alot of pain, cathel could hear the crys for freedom

LET US OUT NOW!

Cathel was taken a back this wasn't what was trying to come though the girl this was different

"We have to help him"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 04:50 PM<p>

Merrylan sat awkwardly in the chair, adjusting a boot..

Von Gebnuee, City watch It had a nice ring to it..

Unlike the luckless Togo, he seemed to have taken the right day to join, new armour, shiny fitting helmet, and a brand new watch badge..

he noticed Alice and walked up to her.. "Pretty good eh? Lance Consstable Von Gebnuee! how about zat!" he laughed.."Sso sorry about, er...ze incident earrlier..ha.." he tried to smile awkwardly and then looked at his feet..

Togo ran over the unreal sand, running away from those horrible things... he didn't know what they were, but he was damn shure he wasn't going to find out..Suddenly there was a flash of light...and the feegles were there.. hoarding off the great beasties with their bare hands..

"Wha?" he uttered as a great tentacled monster came towards him...there was a flash of light...

He woke up in Dolly Sisters, in the gutter, overlooking a little mongrel..

"Hold on." said the dog...he coughed theatrically."Woof Woof, Give The Dog A Bone." he recited.. before running away..

"Er.."

Ack! Feegles, brothers! lets scarper! those were the only words he heard, with the faint voices saying "Crivens!" and "Bigjob!"  
>You had to hand it to the feegles, they were handy in a tight spot...now...did that dog just say woof?<p>

[ January 27, 2009, 05:32 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	10. Chapter 10

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 21)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2009 07:33 PM<p>

Alice was surprised by Merrylan's sudden appearence, or rather, how..shiny he was, compare to her second hand armor

She was sitting down in the chair in front of the receptionist's desk, half asleep, with her head on her hands, trying to forget about the morning, at Merrylan's mention of the incident, Alice groaned inwardly, and put her head in her arms, face down on the desk to hide her blush

When she thought she had it under control, she looked back up at Merrylan, and feigned a smile

"um, yeah," she jumbled, "that is all right, just forget about it,"

It was no use, she could not keep the memory from floating back in to her mind, and her blush was back in an instant, with a sigh, she attempted to lean back in the chair, but, inevitably, the accident prone vampire somehow managed to lean a little bit too far, and the chair toppled over

"Um, have you seen Togo?" she asked, from the ground, choosing yo ignore this

[ January 27, 2009, 07:34 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 07:19 AM<p>

Lilah kew that by "he" Scarlett was referring to Tyler, Scarletss imaginary husband. He'd been the reason scarlett and lilah had met, as his actions - through scarlett - had put scarlett in her sights. In the end, a faked exorsicm had resoted Scarlett to a one personality woman.

"You allowed him to come back. By continuing to believe he was real, and locked on the mezzanine level...only you can get rid of him this time." Lilah sighed. "I guess he's probably been theiving again. I wana see where you woke up."

Before they left, Lilah had a word to a few of the men she recognised in the bar.

"If anyone is asking questions about a thing known as 'the box', or about samson, send them my way. Let the rest know too."

Back at Scarletts bar, Lilah easily broke into thhe entrance to the mezzanine, and straight away spotted floor boards that had been replaced. She ripped them up, and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. It was...a pretty shiny thing. She wrapped it back up, then went and joined Scarlett at the main bar.

"ive seen all i need to see." she told scarlett, who had just opened a new bottle of bearhuggers for herself. "You'll be right?"

Just then, Liam came through the door.

"They're copying us!" He fumed, throwing a poster down on the bar. A nearby rival pub was advertising a mudwrestling night. Scarlett started suming.

"Use food next time." Lilah said, and had a shot of bearhuggers. "Custard, cake, whatever. Jsut something yummy and edible. The guys will love it." THen Lilah left, taking the shiny thing with her.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 04:09 PM<p>

Merrylan went to help her up, he held out a hand..  
>"I don't k-now."he said thoughtfully."He must be around somewere.."<p>

He helped Alice up..

"I'm off.."said Merrylan, turning into a cluster of bats and flying out of the window..

Togo sat in the gutter...eyes glazed over...part of him was still back in that place of horrors and trying to get out...magic was overflowing around him..

Crivens! said a voice in his head.. The dog had run off..

"This Samson, he has the box?" enquired Lord Alzabaar.

The Thief shrugged.."Not to my knowledge sir.. but i'll find out for you...and The Wizard seems to 'ave dissapeared as well.."

"Oh, greatYou'll do that." said Lord Alzabaar happily."But now gentlemen, I have to go prepare for another Gala in Sto Lat to celebrate the new year.." he said, getting ut of his chair and leaving the room..

"Dear god.."muttered The Thief...

[ January 29, 2009, 06:07 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Chivoo

Member Member # 6288

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 04:59 PM<p>

Inhaling a deap breath Flynn knocked loudly on Commander Vimes door. Hearing a muffled call, he shuffled in, closed the door behind him, and sat on the dark leather chair opposite the Commander. Flynn didn't really like being centre of attention, he was one of those people who melt into the background, take everything in, and then pop out with the answer.  
>"Be with you a moment" grumbled Vimes as he shuffled some paper around his desk.<br>"Now, what can i do for you?"  
>"I would like to join the watch" Spluttered Flynn "I should have guessed, and your name is?" asked Vimes pulling a sheet of paper out from his bottom draw and started to fill it in.<br>"Flynn Godsson"  
>"Species?"<br>"Human"  
>"Height?"<br>"6'2"  
>"Weight?"<br>"13 stone"  
>"Any reason why you want to join the watch?"<br>"No-where else will take me"  
>"Hmmmm, any particular reason?"<br>"No, not really"  
>"Hmmm, welcome to the watch Mr Godsson, go downstairs and someone will show you your locker"<br>"Yessir"  
>Carrying the biggest most cheesiest grin ever Flynn heaed down the stairs to the locker room.<p>

-  
>A million-to-one chance...but it might just work<p>

Posts: 51 | From: Wales | Registered: Jan 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 05:07 PM<p>

Merrylan, in bat form, flew down to Dolly Sisters, morphing into his vampire self, as he landed gently..he shook his head...

Dear Togo...

He shook Togo gently...to his surprise his hand changed into a small leathery gorrilas hand.. he took a step back, it changed back again..

There is some serious magic, going on..

Togo opened his eyes...he tried to speak.."Whu-whu-...why am I lying in a gutter?"

"I vuss goin to assk ze same thing mysself, Coussin." said Merrylan, grinning."Come on Coussin.." he said, getting him up."Lets get you back to ze vatch housse..."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 06:04 PM<p>

Cathel popped back into the rubbing the dust off his hands,

where is that dog, runt

"Right Mate they shouldn't bother you for a while and if the Kelda asks i was never here"

Cathel turned around as he sensed someone else "ah crivens there is a vampire here, what does he want as aye don't have the right weapons, with me"

He Climbed on to Togos head and eyed the Vampire "OK what do you want"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 06:15 PM<p>

Merrylan gazed in horror.. Oh, no not them...I'd encountered a few once on my way through the chalk, about a century a go...nasty pieces of work..

"I-i-i-just want Togo, my coussin, you see." he said, trying to grin.

Togo swerved his eyes upwards..."he's alright..er...Mr Feegle?"

Runt reappeared, nervously.."He has a high magic reading around him, Cathel..I think you'd better get off.." But by the time he'd said the word "off" Cathel had turned into a yellow duck..

"QUACK CRIVENS!"

"Oh, my.." said Togo..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 06:31 PM<p>

"HEY QUACK, I HATE THIS TYPE OF MAGIC"

Cathel then turned into a morpork

"what am i now i werid little bird cheep"

Cathel kept changing as the three of them just stared at him, finally he turn back into his blue kilted self

he jumped of Togo, then turn on him sword drawn "Why are you here, I never use to get involed if i could help it *speaking mostly to his self*, but i need to know what exacaly are you, i sense many things"

"I don't trust vampires even the new black ribbion ones, have bad experiences with them" Cathel shuddered

suddenly the air started to crackle but first i think we should get out of here and they ran out of the alleyway, into the workshop as fast as they could

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 06:36 PM<p>

Togo looked stunned for a moment...as the feegles went with the dog trailing after them

Merrylan tried to smile, and patted him (temporarily having webbed fingers)

"Ve'd better go.." said Merrylan, shaking his own hand thoroughly until it went back to it's normal self.

They walked back to the watch house..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2009 07:56 PM<p>

Alice was worried, it was still raining a little outside, and she had no idea where Togo had gone, or why he had seemed to be so upset, she bit her lip worriedly, immediately regreting such a foolish move made, on a vampire's part, she wiped the small amount of blood from her mouth, the taste of it making her sick

Sergeant Jeannie was probably out on patrol, before Alice had shown up for work, so she was stuck in the watch house, with nothing to do

"Good morning, mith," said a voie behind her, Alice turned away from the window to see the, er, smiling face of Igor

"Oh, hello, Igor," she said in her usual quiet voice

"How hath your head been doing thinth you bumped it?" Igor asked, noticing the bandages he had put on were gone

"Which time?" Alice asked, before Igor could answer, the watch house door opened and Merrylan and Togo stepped inside

"Togo," Alice said, not quite knowing why she was so relieved to see him safe, "where have you been?"

[ January 28, 2009, 08:00 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 03:37 AM<p>

The rain felll heavy out of the door as Togo limped in.."P-p-please,...Alice..."stuttered Togo, limping, wet, with one armaround Merrylan."You r-really don't want to know.."

He stepped forward, and a bunch of flowers sprouted out of the ground were his foot was..

Merrylan sat Togo down, the stool turned into a log..

"I rreally think ve need to gett you a doctor.."

Togo turned to Alice baffled..  
>"It seems That the magic is sloshing out of my ars-...ears..what can I do?" _<p>

Runt ran alongside the feegles,

"why're we running!" he puffed hurriedly.."It's a clear sky again!

[ January 29, 2009, 03:53 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 05:53 AM<p>

"this isn't running this is a stroll to a feegle " chuckled Cathel, "bbut ok we'll stop"

They were just outside the workshop where they have left wee Archie with the girl

cathel put is sword away "so Runt, what do you know about this girl, as i'm starting to think all this magic is connected, and that Togo and this Girl have lot to with it"

A few streets away the rest of the feegles were climbing a drain pipe to find a wizard with a box or atleast one who know where the nearest hag was

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 07:08 AM<p>

Lilah entered a dingy looking magic shop, and, ignoring the salesman, pushed open the door marked 'employees only".

"Artimes, come out from behind the curtain. I can see your feet. And your hat."

A grumpy looking wizard attempted to untangle himself from the curtain, but fell over instead. After a few minutes of him rolling around on the floor making pathetic noises, lilah sighed, and untangled him.

"someone after you again?" she asked. "or hiding from me?"

"bit of A, bit of B" the wizard admitted. Thought maybe they'd sent you."

"Im doing a bit of work for mself at the moment" They sat down at the small table in the room. "any idea what this is?"

She dumped the shiny thing in the middle of the table, and Artimes jumped out of his chair.

"hide it! Get it out of here! Drop it over the rim!" He started muttering to himself in a foreign language. Lilah wrapped the object back up, and dumped a small bag of coins on the table.

[ January 29, 2009, 07:10 AM: Message edited by: adie ]

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 12:00 PM<p>

Runt thought for a moment..

"Weerrll...lets see now...I saw The kid Togo, when he first arrived here, he ate one o' Dibblers pies and was sick in an alley, he got mugged by you guys... er... lets see..he chased a murdurer i remembered that..and he's in the watch... oh, and he has a vampire distant cousin... and Jenny, well...to be honest I've only ever seen her occasionally.. she works at a chocolate shop i fink...and she hired me to investigate t about all this magic... But I don't get why THESE perticular people! A nervous, clumsy, scruffy, Lancre boy and a curious, determined, Ankh Morporkian gal who works in a chocolate shop! It just doesn't make sense!"

Merrylan stared in awe as Togo walked around the room, he'd touch smething gingerly, and it'd turn into an bunch of flowers or an animal or something... he'd sit on the chair, and the chair would turninto a log, with a chipmunk on it! It was impossible!

"I think I neeed a lie down, Merrylan.." mumbled Togo.. he patted Alice is shoulder and walked off into the locker rooms..and slept on the sofa...wich evidently turned into a giant mushroom..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 02:30 PM<p>

"Well we better make sure that they never meet it would not be good, Hold on did ye say Lancre, well well very intresting vampire cousin you say mmm... i think the Kelda will want to ken"

Cathel then ran out towards the graveyard and stole a pen and some paper on the way.

"Kelda please i need you to write somethin'" Cathel yelled as he fell down the hols

"ok, what"

"Write to Mistress Hag, we need some information on a lad named Togo and possibly magic distruances as somethin' very odd is going on here too much magic, Waily, Waily

Feegles (Ankh-Morpork, graveyard near tree)"then jumped out of the hole and started to yell for the bird, it landed on top of him

"grumblegetoffmegrumbletake this to the witches in Lancre quickly"

Cathel watched the bird file off mabye now i can have a drink

the other feegles had made it up the pipe, they could see three figures "ok Daft Spike you distract them, i don't how steal somethin' then run donnit get caught, one half go get the wizard and take to Cathel, and aye will get the box, Ok GO Daft Spike Go"

Daft Spike jumpped down and saw some gold and bottles on a table so he knock the table over stole what he could made a rube gesture and ran

"Ah Criven not what i meant but it will do"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	11. Chapter 11

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 22)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 02:41 PM<p>

Alice was speechless when she saw what had happened to Togo, she had never seen anything like it, before, she tensed up when he patted her on the shoulder, but relaxed, when nothing happened to her

She waited a little while with Merrylan, after Togo left, she did not know why, but she felt unusually concerned for him, and wondering why somehow made her blush, after a few moments, she got up, and said a small good bye to Merrylan

She followed Togo's path down in to the locker room where he was sleeping on what had once been a couch, nervously, she walked up to him, compelled by the same concern, she reached out to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder

The second Alice's hand made contact with Togo's shoulder, magic spilled out, and her hand was suddenly a rabbit's paw, slamming back against the lockers, she covered her mouth with her still normal hand, and she let out a muffled yell

Soon, that hand also became a rabbit's paw, followed by two long grey ears sprouting on her head, a moments passed, and suddenly, Alice vanished, her metal helmet clattered to the ground

Another moment passed, and a small nose poked out from underneath the helmet, then a small, timid, grey, rabbit hopped out, shaking in fear, and hopped back upstairs

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 03:46 PM<p>

Merrylan sat outside the watch locker rooms, and saw a small rabbit hop out of the room..

He caught it from it's feet , the rabbit was a natural flincher.. Merrylan carried it to the office..a lady Constable was there..

"Yes, Merrylan, how can I help you-...Oooh! look at the little wabbit! isn't she cute!" the lady picked up the small rabbit.. the rabbit flinched again and tried a shy little bite on her finger...she droppeed the rabbit, and Merrylan caught it in time...static came off his fingers...he recognised, the flinch, and the eyes..  
>"Oh, no..Togo.." he muttered..<p>

He ran down to the locker room, it had now become a forest full of giant mushrooms and vines.. birds fluttered around everywere and wildlife ran havock, amongst it all lay the sleeping Togo, on a mushroom..

he let the rabbit down and went to touch him... his hand instantly became a paw, a bright red paw...he twitched around in horror as the red fur crawled up his arm and around his body, before he knew it his backbone wasn't the right shape for an armour and his ears wouldn't hold down the helmet... the worried fox scarpered out of the room after the rabbit..

"[ Oh bugger! ]"* growled the fox..

*Animal translation..

Runt waited around the graveyard patiently... he wondered why the feegles where waiting so long... he got up and looked down the hole...and the earth crumpled around him and he fell through the considerably bigger hole...into a swarm of feegles... he looked around..

"Er...hello, your Keldaness...i'm Runt the wonderdog." he gave a little worried doggie grin..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 04:01 PM<p>

Alice was a short person, so she was used to things around her usually being bigger, but she had always hoped that she would never have to see the world from ground level

She wanted to hide, anywhere would do, she had new animal instincts, and they were telling her to get away from anyone bigger than her

She hopped up the stairs, and tried to avoid all of the people there, but Marrylan was too quick for her, and the vampire bunny was soon flinching in his arms, her floppy ears drooped as the woman constable cooed over her, and tried to nibble her on the finger, but her fangs still drew blood, and Alice spat it out, feeling sick

Alice was grateful when Merrylan finally put her down, and was out the door, again, when she saw a familiar looking fox coming after her

Animal instincts going off in her vampire bunny head, she quickly took cover under a desk, where a fox would not be able to fit, and cowered in the corner

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 04:10 PM<p>

Merrylan tried to sigh as the vampire bunny hid under the desk..

The fox growled, part of him was saying.. Dinner time... and the other was saying Don't you ninny! That's Alice! his animal instincts went over and he leapt for the desk...  
>but was wacked on the head with a broom... the holder was Togo...<p>

He was fresh faced and looking worried, his stick thin arms struggled against the weight of the surprisingly heavy old broom... there was a few morphic changes...and Merrylan was lying on the floor, wavering between Fox and Vampire...the magic had gone for now...the locker room was back again ..But he couldn't see Alice anywhere..

Merrylan looked stunned for a moment..

"Wwwwrooowwl?"

[ January 29, 2009, 04:42 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 04:48 PM<p>

"If you would kindly get off me runt was it i would like to hear your view ye may make more sense than Cathel"

Iona dusted her self off and found a theard stool to sit on "please what can you tell me about this togo and Jenny, oh and please help yourself to the beer and food"

Iona was worried she could sense magic in the direction of the watch house, raw magic something was very wrong indeed

"Cathel go down to the watch house i believe you will find Togo there please bring here if you can and don't hurt him or touch him, here use this rope"

Cathel almost fell due the weight of the rope as it was 20 times bigger than he was, and he left very slowly

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 04:59 PM<p>

Alice pawed a floppy ear, she was confused, and she was terrified, and for some reason, she was craving carrots, it was nice, and dark, and safe under the desk, if she had not felt like the fox was still stalking her, she felt as though she would like to take a bunny nap here

It was suddenly quiet, outside of the desk, so she sutck her nose out and looked around, Merrylan seemed to be undecided about what shape to be in, and Alice found that if she closed her eyes and thought enough, she could almost feel her vampire form, wearing her armor, but her helmet was gone, because it was probably still down in the lokcer room

Making sure that Merrylan was out, Alice dashed out from under the desk, and tried to hop to the stairs leading down to the watch's locker room, she would have made it, had it not been for the wall she had run into, had bunnies made a sound, Alice would have been making it sadly, as the sat, rubbing her head with her bunny paws

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 05:10 PM<p>

After a few more blurred moments Merrylan turned back into his Vampire self, and rushed down to the locker room...yes, everything was back to normal...apart from thw giant mushroom were Togo was sitting...

Merrylan shaked his hand, it was still a red paw, and for some reaason it wouldn't go away.. he found his uniform in a bundle.. he put it on, and sat down...

"Have you seen Alice?" said Togo, worried.

Merrylan looked up."She vuss ze bunny zat vos cowering under ze table, coussin.." he looked momentarily ashamed.."It seemed by animal instincts vere trying to tell my fox self it vuss dinnerrtime.."

they heard a small thump, Togo instantly got up and ran outside the locker room, there lay a small, little grey rabbit... he knew who she was...

"Oh, gods.." he said, gingerly picking her up.. as Merrylan walked up. Suddenly the doors burst open and a stack of rope came running in...Togo put Alice down and started to back away as it came running to him...

"Aaaargh!" yelled the muffled Togo as he was tied up and dragged along the streets over to the graveyard..

"Ach, shut up ye daftie!" yelled the feegle dragging him along..

Runt told the kelda all he knew about Togo and Jenny, he knew she'd probably known about it already but he said it anyway..

he hiccuped after another glass..

"So that's all I know, he's a Timid Lancre boy looking for a better life in the big city and she's a gal who works in the chocolate shop turnwise from here..why do you think they were chosen?"

He burped.."Er...sorry your Keldaness.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 05:32 PM<p>

"well Togo may be discovering talents or somethin' is just usin' him aye will find out soon" Iona smirked as she was almost sure she could hear dragging sounds

"This girl Jenny well aye know what she is, it is very worrin' one is here, we believe they were locked away"

Suddenly a man came down the hole followed by a feegle, he was moaning "ach shut up bigjob, here is Togo"

"ach finally we might discover somethin', Hello Togo welcome to the feegles home"

Hundreds of feegles appeared and were all staring intently at him "Why don't ye tell me about yeself" Iona grinned

[ January 29, 2009, 05:35 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 05:42 PM<p>

Togo wasn't in a very good mood, he'd just had a nasty magical overflow experience.. two of his collegues had turned into animals, and he'd just been attacked and dragged into a small tunnell full of feegles..there was also for some unknown reason a small mongrel hiding in the place as well..

"Er...well, m-my name is Togo Llanbredith Goibnui.. er...I whas born to Raymundd Goibnui and Wendelin Loiuse, I-I grew up in a small village just outside Lancre Town with 6 brothers and sisters, and I came to Ankh Morpork to seek a new life...er...why am I t-tied up?"

He sneezed and a small hurricane flew out of his nose, hitting a muddy wall leaving a great big hole in the what used to be a wall.."Pardon m-me" he stuttered nervously..

TThe Thief stormed in to the Magic shop..

"Ello' missy.." said The Thief grinning..."We'd like the Box please..

[ January 29, 2009, 06:04 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 05:48 PM<p>

"ah Crivens, someone fetch me the small bottle no not beer, the one aye brought with me"

Iona uncorked it and a small cloud appeared

"This should controll the magic for now, drink a drop of this anymore and well it would be very bad"

"Cathel untie him once he has drunk it and we will offer you food and drink but ye wonnit leave until we figure out why ye are channelin' magic" Iona had a very scary grin now

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 06:04 PM<p>

Togo looked at the drink...it seemed dangerously familiar... he drank it...smoke came out of his ears, he went all dizzy, he threw up slightly on a small patch of mud and then went back to normal...

"W-what was that!" coughed Togo, as he was untied by Cathel..

Togo got back to his senses.."So...I've got quite a lot of magic sloshing around me.. why do you think that is, miss?"

"Er.. permission to go to the little doggie's corner?" asked Runt

Togo turned around wildly.."did that dog just talk!"

Merrylan sat in the locker rooms, shaking his own hand...the thing was trying to remain fox..

"Damn hand!" he muttered, he remembered Alice was here, he looked down at the little bunny..

"Can you hearr me, Miss Alice?" he said, worryingly

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 06:31 PM<p>

Alice did not bother to watch what happened to Togo, the second the doors opened, she was off, she headed down to the locker room, and hid inside of her helmet that was still on the ground, her ears almost dragging on the floor

When she looked up again, Merrylan was shaking out his still fox hand, it set her off, a little bit, but he seemed to be back to himself

She hopped over to him, slipping over her own ear, she thought his question was quite a silly thing to ask a vampire bunny, but she nodded to him, with ears like this she could probably hear all of the way to Uberwald

[ January 29, 2009, 06:33 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 06:37 PM<p>

"Oh, er...good...er..do you er..think ve should see a Vizard of ssome ssort?" said the worried Merrylan..  
>"You cannot stay like zis forrever.." he looked cross eyed..his nose was trying to turn into a snout and a small red fox tail was developing in his trousers..and then he went back again..<p>

he sank hus hands into his knees..

"Oh, dearr...Have you seen Sergeant Jeannie anyvere? could shee help?" he inquired worryingly as the fox tail grew longer..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 29, 2009 06:48 PM<p>

Alice shrugged, which looks quite odd coming from a bunny, she had not seen sergeant Jeannie since the day before

Suddenly, Alice sneezed, and was slammed back in to the lockers, in her vampire form, still fully clothed in her dented armor

"Ow!" she whined, holding her head

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 02:41 AM<p>

The whole situation struck Lilah as amusing. The thief obviously didnt know who he was dealing with.

"You're not supposed to try and rob me, you know." Lilah said slowly. "I have an arrangement with the thieves guild. Something along the lines of 'dont try rob me, and i wont send you back broken'. She smiled, though it held no warmth.

The fact he was asking about the box was a bit unsettling, though.

"And if you're not a member of the thieves guild, best you tell me who you're working for, or i will leave you at the gates to the guild. Doubt you'd like that..."

This time she grinned, hoping for a fight. Telling the thief that she didnt have what he was after never even crossed her mind.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	12. Chapter 12

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 23)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 03:34 AM<p>

"Er..." said The Thief...

This isn't how it goes!

It annnoyed The Thief that she seemed to be finding this amusing..

The thief stood up to his full height..

"That's none of your bussiness, missy! I work for someone pretty high up you bet!" he said, pointing the crossbow towards."Now hand over the box! I know you 'ave it!"

Merrylan looked around bewildered, Alice was lying on the floor..

He ran to help her up..

"Come on.." he said, helping her up."How arre you feeling?"

The Wizard woke up.. and banged his head...

damn! i was doing SO well! I had ity in the palm of my hands and those feegles had to take it!

He seemed to be in a small muddy cave...barely big enough to fit him.. he shuffled his way towards the hole to escape..

"Ach! Ye Bigjob!" said a Feegle, jumping on the wizards pigeon chest and heatbutting him directly between the eyes..

[ February 28, 2009, 05:41 PM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 08:05 AM<p>

Lilah sighed, and grabbed the crossbow, wrenching it out of the thiefs hand.

"These are an outside toy" she told him, disarming it. She then pushed past the thief, and walked out of the store. She paused in the doorway though.

"as far aas i know, the box has been destroyed." she said to the thief. "oh and also..." she waved his wallet at him, which she'd filched out of his pocket when she pushed past. " I'll be keeping an eye on you. I want to see exactly how long you live..." with that, she was gone.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 11:47 AM<p>

The Thief stood at the doorway of the shop, bewildered, with his mouth a perfect O.. she wasn't meant to do that! she was meant to cower and tell me everything she knew!

he patted his trousers..

The ***** stole my wallet!

"Oh, gods...The Boss aint gonna be happy.." he muttered to himself, and skulked off..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 12:31 PM<p>

Stupid Wizard, why do we need him Cathel leaned back to head butt him again

STOP we need him conscious Iona shouted shaking her head

Look Togo aye want ye to touch the wizard nothin to bad should happen but if it is magic that is just caught on you or if something is possessing the reaction will show which

Iona signalled the feegles to hide

Donnit worry they are afraid of ye, now please aye will just be over here and Iona and Cathel jumped behind a large shield

Miles away a large bird with a blue speck was nearing Lancre,

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 12:50 PM<p>

Lilah barged into the watchhouse.

"is sgt Jeannie in?" she asked the dwarf at the counter. He shook his head. "Could i please have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

He handed her what she was after, and lilah wrote a quick note to Jeannie, detailling her run in with the thief.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 01:01 PM<p>

Togo gingerly went over to the unconcious man, he touched his forhead...sparks flew off, the world went fuzzy, Togo thought he could hear a scream...a minature black hole leaked out of his hands, sucking all the light out of the tunnel, The feegles fleed out, as the hole became bigger, Togo still grasping the man's head...

Cathel hit Togo across the head, Togo crossed his eyes and fell on the floor.. the black hole fanished, the earth stopped rumbling and the wizard was cowering in the corner, rocking back and forth..

"K-k-keeep him away from me!" screamed The Wizard..

"This aint good, Cathel.." mumbled Runt..  
>_<p>

Miles and miles away, across the sto plains and up into the ramtops, Raymundd Togoin Goibnui, Togo's father, walked down the dirt path up to Bad Ass...

Raymundd looked up at the blue sky and saw a small bird swerve towards Granny's cottage, there was a small blue blur on top of the bird.. there was a splat..Raymundd looked at his shoulder...

"I just cleaned this shirt you know you filthy pigeon!" yelled Raymundd, shaking his fists. "learn to use the outhouse like everyone else!"

Merrylan left the watch house, in search of Togo.. The girl who'd helped him in the snow, Lilah barged past him..

"Ssome people have no rrespect!" he said..

The Thief looked at his feet in front of Lord Alzabaar..

"You WHAT!" Roared Alzabaar..

"Sorry, boss...but-" said the thief."-..but she said it had been destroyed...but my last report from The Wizard said he'd found it...that was a while ago.."

"Must have stolen it for himself!" growled Alzabaar.."Send someone after him!"

"But-" moaned The Thief..

"I don't want to hear it Thief! just summon an assasin!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 01:28 PM<p>

"AH Criven we need a hag, this is bad someone drag that wizard out he is off no use now"

Four feegles dragged the wizard muttering stupid bigjob no good

"i think we need to keep Togo here until we get a message as anywhere else it will either kill him or turn him into something i'm not sure what this is i need to talk to the other kelda"

Iona lay on the bed took a drop of potion and shut her eyes.

The pigeon dropped the feegle, "AHHHHH" CRASH

Granny suddenly awoke from her borrowing "What was that" she wlaked down stairs and into the backgarden and saw a small blue unconscious feegle

"oh great i'll get some alcohol"  
>Granny Weatherwax put it under his nose, Billy awoke<p>

"Ah Crivens my parchute still needs work, mistress Hag i have a message for you from Kelda Iona of the Ankh-Morpork Feegle clan

ankh-morpork had feegles they really are everywhere

"ok give me the note" she quickly read the letter

"well this is not good, feegle we have to the Nanny Oggs, follow me, and hurry this is very bad two very close both different but both similar, i haven't seen this before"

Billy suddenly became very worried something Granny Weatherwax doesnnit ken this is very Bad, Waily Waily

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 04:57 PM<p>

Raymmund left Nanny Oggs cottage, with his prize pig, Joe, happy and oinking again..

"Thank you Nanny.." said Raymundd happily..

he walked out of the house and back down to his house.. he passed Granny Weatherwax, she looked strangely worried, that was NEVER a good sign..

The feegles dumped The Wizard outside The Watch house door.. he lay there muttering, wide eyed and shaking..

it rained..

Merrylan went to help The Wizard up..he backed away madly..

"Aaack! Those Blue Monsters! Those Blue Monsters! THEY TOOK THE BOX! They made HIM touch me! such horrors! SUCH HORRORS!" He wailed, twitching madly..

"Get off me! You nutter!" said Merrylan, and left The Wizard, lying on the streets..

Were could Togo be!

The Wizard crawled through the alleyways...back to the university...back to were he was safe.. away from mad lords, and boxes, and HIM.. a dark figure jumped out from the shadows..

"Wizard.." he muttered."You done a bad thing, betraying The Boss like that... I might be able to help you if you give me the box.."

The Wizard got up, hands raised.."Wh-who are you!"

The shadow smiled.."I am The Assasin.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 05:31 PM<p>

Nann ogg was standing her doorway waving of the man, "granny whats up"

"well not much possible end of discworld or at least most of the people on discworld or and before i forget have you got anything for a feegle" Granny weather wax give a worried smile

"oh that bad, sure feegle help your self to my scrumble" and the feegle was off in a flash

"do you remember Togo" asked Granny Weatherwax

"well yes i delivered him, his mother was very ill with him if i rember correct something about bad blood on the fathers side of course, and he was always so clumsy, fell over a blade of grass once"

"well i got a letter from the Kelda of Ankh-Morpork"

"wait a sec there are feegles in Anhk-Morpork, well they are everywhere now aren't they"  
>there was a loud burp in the kitchen<p>

"Anyway" Granny scowled "Togo is carring magic around and has found his distant vampire cousin and is not able to control it, also more worring a young girl is also carring magic a very different kind one we have met before and they are trying to get though her in discworld again"

"oh"

"so i think we find Agnes and go down to Ankh-Morpork and figure out what to do"

"well i always love a good trip right, lets find agnes and tomorrow we set off, feegle return to your Kelda tell her we are coming to help"

the feegle got up after serval falled attemps to stand and walked to the door and fell over with a hic

"So Togo how come you are related to a vampire it seems a bit odd and the timing of finding out and stuff seems ti close together to be an accident," pondered Cathel "oh and before i forget of course the dog can talk"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 05:45 PM<p>

Alice rubbed her head as Merrylan helped her up, she felt like she should be pawing at her ears, or wriggling her nose, and she felt an odd craving for carrots

"I feel," she mumbled, light headedly, in response to Merrylan's question, "like I could quite use a nap," almost before she could finish the sentence, she was well out like a light, and Merrylan left her to sleep on the bench

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 06:02 PM<p>

"Er...So the dog can talk? right right.." said Togo, peering at the dog suspiciously.."Well, you see..Merrylan was related to my great great great grandfather somehow.. he wasn't always a vampire, you see...he left Lancre to go travelling, and got bitten by Count Allpire in Uberwald.. he came back to Lancre and had a few children, who went away.." said Togo, trying to think.."But, there was this old family gossip, that he actually WAS my great great grandfather, and he slept with his brothers wife when he came back to Lancre.." he tried to chuckle, to convince himself it was only gossip.."He then moved to Ankh Morpork, he kept in touch, and just recently he sent a letter saying i could share his lodging in Mrs Cakes.. Er... do you think HE might be related to the problem? also... the dog really CAN talk?"

Merrylan hoped the best for Alice, as he left her once again.. he walked through the streets of Anh Morpork.. were could he be? those feegles had taken him...now were would a feegle hive be?

The Asassin dropped the limp body of The Wizard in the alley..

"No bloody use.." he said turning to The Thief, who was still glancing at the dead Wizard.."He didn't have the box...but he had such madness in his eyes...like he'd seen something terrible.."

The Thief shrugged."Come on...lets go inform the boss.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 06:30 PM<p>

"Ah criven you haven't got a clue have you yes the dog can talk, and this vampire thing is more important than you think do you think they could exist with out magic"

Over in Lancre the three witches had written the letter "ok it ready" stated Granny "are sure we can put a joke in it "pleaded Nanny ogg "No jokes"

She put the feegle on top of the pigeon and attached the letter to him and then tied the feegle to the pigeon "ok pigeon to Ankh-Morpork

"Nanny how due you fancy a trip to Togos old house, come along Agnes its all good experience"  
>"yes Granny" mumble Agnes<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 06:43 PM<p>

Raymundd Goibnui was in front of the mirror, combing carfully what strands of hair he had left on the top of his head.. he looked out of the window, adjusted his glasses and called for his wife..

"What is it Ray! The children are in the middle of their bath!" yelled Mrs Goibnui.."But you can wash 'em if you want!"

"It's the Witches!" yelled Raymundd...after a few seconds he heard the thumps of his wife running down the stairs..

"Ohgodwhydidn'tyousay?Doyouthinkthere'stimetocleanup?shallIgetsometeareadywhatdo.."

"Calm down love!" said Raymundd..

The door opened, Ray gulped..

MR WIZARD? ER...THAT IS YOUR NAME ISN'T IT? FOR SOME REASON I DON'T HAVE YOUR NAME..

"I cannot recall having a name.."said The Wizard..  
>"they just call me Wizard..even when i was a baby.."<p>

... RIGHT...IT SEEMS YOU'RE NOT DUE FOR A DEATH...I'M SORRY..

"BUT I GOT STABBED!" yelled The Wizard..

IN MY OPINION IT'S PROBABLY SOETHING TO DO WITH THE BOX..

"Wait! what do YOU know about the box!" yelled Wizard.. but he was gone...

The Wizard stayed in the darkness for a while, but gave up and awoke..

he looked around, for some reason everything looked much clearer...as if he hadn't cleaned his glasses for a while, and suddenly got a new pair..  
>he looked down at his Zombie self...there seemed to be a dagger stuck through his chest..<p>

"Ah.."

[ January 30, 2009, 06:45 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 06:48 PM<p>

"Hello, its a lovely evening tonight don't think Raymundd Goibnui" Nanny oggs stepped in the house taking in every small detail

"we are here to talk about Togo" Granny could of sworn she saw a small twitch

"this is Agnes, go make some tea"  
>"Yes Granny muttermutter"<p>

"Now i understand he had left for Ankh-Morpork, and there is a spot of bother down there and we need to know everything" Granny had a grim face now

"Teas ready" called Agnes

"ah good now we can start, is there anything you want to tell me"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 06:55 PM<p>

Raymundd sat down...worried...  
>"Er...what would you want to know?" he said.."It was only a few weeks ago he left.. he'd been dying to go for ages...frankly I thought he was nuts, I told him, he'd have a perfectly good life her, tending to my prize pig, but...well, he's young and he wanted to make something of himself in Ankh Morpork..you know kids.. what sort of problem...mistress Weatherwax?"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	13. Chapter 13

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 24)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 06:59 PM<p>

"you know lying to a wutch is never a good thing is it nanny" stirring her tea

"oh no leads to very bad thing often to prize pigs" nodded Nanny Ogg

"the problem i understand is magical, anything to say now" Granny had locked eye contact

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 07:04 PM<p>

Raymundd felt Granny's eyes boring into him...  
>he was breaking into a sweat..<p>

"W-well...he did use to play about t-the dancers quite a bit when he was younger...he was a funny lad..And also well...a certain magical leakege happened we think..but you were all away to Genua at that time, and we forgot about it.."

He glanced pitifully at Agnes..

[ March 10, 2009, 01:30 PM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 07:13 PM<p>

"Dancers not the stone ones, the ones no one is to go near ever," Granny was practially shouting

Agnes looked back and mouthed i'm sorry

"you let go up there did it not occur to you this could be bad after the last time, and you LET HIM GO TO ANHK-MORPORK"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 07:16 PM<p>

"No one really TOLD me about the dancers! theyre just standing stones! Togo's too young to remember and after a few years he seemed okay!" he was on his knees.."Please! don't turn me into a frog!"

"Won't make much of a difference.." mumbled Mrs Goibnui..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2009 07:26 PM<p>

Nanny grinned

"sometimes people can still shock me look this means that Togo could be an Farie for all you know, oh gods and he is in Anhk-Morpork" Granny held her head in her hands

"someone explian"

"Well you see if someone dancers up there the barrier becomes weaker allowing their world into ours but only for a short time to get all the way though they have to pocess someone or the queen marrys a native king/prince" Nanny was still grinning

"Mmm... but why is Anhk-Morpork so bad" asked Agnes

"well it has a lot of floating magic due to the stupid wizards messing about and not really knowing how it works, so the magic when it come in contact with other magic it reacts, and vampire blood with make the effect alot worse"

"Now do you understand" Granny stood up to her full high and some how filled the whole house,

"we have to leave now before they escape"

why don't i think this will as easy as i want it to be

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 03:40 AM<p>

Granny Weatherwax was far from a tall woman, but somehow she made herself seem taller than anyone around her.. right now Raymundd felt like an ant..

"Y-yes ma'am..er...yes."said Raymundd, even though he didn't understand."I see your d-doing what is r-right..

The Witches noded at him and left..

The Wizard walked around, it was a complete new experience...he was thinking so clearly! every memory went together in a big library in his head..he could remember what did he have for dinner 10 years ago monday..

The Zombie walked through the streets... I don't see why I couldn't die...What did death know about the box..Oh why did the feegles make him touch me!

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 04:07 AM<p>

Lilah went home, planning on having a coffee and a look through the books that she had, but when she got home she found the door had been jammed. She pulled out her pisol bow and knife, then slowly pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

Her place was trashed.

damnit! That couch was new

Not sure if there was still, anyone there, Lilah begain searching her apartment...

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 05:15 AM<p>

"Er...well, I never thought about that.." said Togo.."What was that wizard just muttering about, a box?"

The Wizard stalked the shadows... looking for The Thief... he found him in an alley, looking through a purse.. The Thief looked up..  
>"Oh, sh*t! Y-you're alive!" gawped The Thief..<p>

"Not Technically." said The Wizard.."Were's The Asassin?"

"Performing services for The Boss...Gods, it's really you!" Said The Thief, backing away slightly."You aint gettin your revenge on me! i didn't do nothing!"

The Wizard yanked the dagger out of his chest..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 06:56 AM<p>

"box aye don't know anythin' about a box" Cathel was getting togo a blanket and food

"you have to stay here for now or do want to deal with the feegles" Cathel grinned

suddenly a pigeon fell on Togos head

"quick it has a message and lie billy down somewhere"

30 feegles appeared and pulled the feegle off the pigeon and gave it a drink and gave the letter to Cathel

" aye think we need to wake Iona, ach crivens aye cannit will she in deep sleep"

Iona was waking though some thick fog, when she hear the echos, "what do you want"

"aye need ye help there is something wrong in the discworld, with a lad called Togo"

"ah yes we know of him, you will need some iron and the hags will be there soon ye will see and ye will learn, oh and bbefore we forget congrats on becoming a Kelda"

Iona a woke in a sweat, Cathel was stood right next to her, "we got this letter"

The other feegles were running back to hole with the box, it was suprisingly heavy Daft Spike was worried this is a every wrong waily aye didnnit like this

They made to the grave yard there was a feegle waiting for them "Iona says hide in the catacombs for now we can't let Togo get near it"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 07:07 AM<p>

The Thief ran out of the shadows...

Oh, god he's a ZOMBIE! I have to tell the asassin!

He ran into a coach, wich stopped abruptly, the coach door opened.. Lord Alzabaar was in it..

"What news, do you have...did you find it?"

"No sir." mumbled The Thief.."It turns out The Wizard doesn't have it.. it was stolen by er..."Those horrible little blue men.." not shure what that is...sir, he's alive! He got touched by One Of Them.."

"Oh, great...we need an undead in this kind of business..i shall summon him forthwith.. don't mess this up for me Thief.. we need to infiltrate these little blue men.."

"Y-yes sir.." he scuttled off..

Togo made shure the feegles were busy, and ran out of the hole, he needed to tell Merrylan...and he still had an appointment with Lemsip..he trod carefully on a few tiles...they didn't turn into anything...he was probably safe for now.. he ran into Merrylan outside Pdeupilosis Yard..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 09:33 AM<p>

"ACH CRIVENS AFTER HIM, GET THE ROPES AND IRON"

if someone had been watching they would have seen over 30 small blue kilted men with red hair, carrying tiny sword a large amount of rope and a bar of iron

"He went back to the vampire i sense the magic"

Over in Lancre Grannys broom was acting up again, she had just had the bristles changed she jumped and flew into a bush. Nanny ogg fort back a laugh. Fanially Granny weatherwax was up on her broom closely followed by Nanny Ogg and Agnes.  
>"We have to get there quickly did you all remeber you iron, ok to Ankh-Morpork"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 09:56 AM<p>

Merrylan hugged Togo."Coussin! Vere did you go!"

"Oh, g-g-gods Merrylan! I was kidnapped by The Feegles!"

They both saw a small blue crowd run through the streets..followed by the small talking Mongrel..

"Oh, no!" yelled Togo."Lets go!" they ran through the damp streets, the tiles turned into patches of grass, with multicoloured flowers sprouting out of them.. They ran past a black coach...

"So, will you consider rejoining?" said Alzabaar,,

The Wizard nodded.."You know the price, bring me back to life..and I want power...lots of power-"

"Yes Yes.."muttered Alzabaar..he was looking curiously out of the window.. Togo ran past followed by a petrified Merrylan...and the feegles..

Alzabaar grinned...

"That's him!" screamed The Wizard as Togo ran past.."And there's The Feegles!"

"After those men!" said Alzabaar.. the coach rattled after Togo and Merrylan..

"What's the commotion!" said The Thief..turning around..

"The Biss is after somebody!" yelled The Asassin.."Quick! on the roof!"

They ran across the rooftops following Togo and Merrylan shooting crossbows and knives..

Togo and Merrylan ran through the streets, they were causing quite a commotion..

"Are the Feegles still following us?" yelled Togo..

"Yes!" yelled Merrylan."Err...also a black coach, with a wizard shooting fireballs at us, the feegles, and two men chasing us from the rooftops!"

he dodged a crossbow hit..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 10:05 AM<p>

Cathel jumped down from a roof right on to Togo and hit with the bar of iron

Daft Spike had noticed the black coach from the fact that a a fire ball had just missed, He looked back and saw a zombie in a wizards hat he looked very similar to the one they had kidnapped, ah criven it is the one we kiddnapped but we didn't kill him, i need to take out that coach but how

Daft spike then use all this brain power and came up with knock out the horses so he jumpped up and head butted them and ran off

Cathel looked up a saw a concerned vampire hold on this is new "Look aye wonnit hurt him but we need to have him so the hags can sort it ot easier, they are on their way here so are you going to help or what?"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 10:36 AM<p>

The horses collapsed and with it the coach cut losse and went haywire across the streets, before crashing into a shop..

"Oh, gods! the boss!" said The Thief.."You help them, i'll get The Kid!", he ran across the rooftops firing his crossbow..and fell through the roof onto a woman, one that he'd met before...it was Lilah..and she looked mad.. he glanced out of the wndow and saw the people and the feegles run into a alley..

damn!

"Stay were you are missy!" he said, pointing the crossbow..."Just tell me all you know about.. "IT".." he peered out as he saw the Feegles carry Togo away...

"No vay!" said Merrylan."I vill neverr give up my cou-" but before he could finish they'd tripped him up.. They caught the screaming Togo and legged it..

They tied Merrylan upside down from the watch house, and left him there...he struggled for a while shouting."Bloody Feegles!" but evenually the rope snapped and he fell on his head on the hard pavement outside the watch house door..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 10:44 AM<p>

Togo was screaming as the feegles carryied hime away

Cathel Yelled over it "look mate if you don't shut up now i'm going to cut you voice box out" he waved his sharp sword,

They threw him into a the hole again but this time they tied him down and put iron all around him,

"Now stay here or you will regret it, its been a long day, oh and Togo i know how to kill a vampire and we can step into different place when ever we want, so we will find you and your 'cousin'" Cathel grinned he felt slightly better after seeing the fear in Togos eyes

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	14. Chapter 14

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 25)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 11:05 AM<p>

"Please! You can't just leave me in this hole! he sneezed...instantly a few birds flew out of his mouth but desintegrated before reaching the iron.."Don't hurt Merrylan!"

"Jest shut up, stay low an' you'll be okay, mister!" hissed Runt.."They think...The Lords And LAdies are trying to get through to you...or The Dungeon Dimensions...either one take your pick...plus lotsa people are looking for The Box..and Theres tumpsa magic around... I mean...as a talking dog I'm probably full of it-" he sneezed...and turned into a chicken.."B-Kaw?"

The Asassin help[ed Lord Alzabaar out of the wrecked carriage...

"Get off me!" yelled Alzabaar, smoothing back his hair.."I want you to mfind those feegles, kidnap the lad and GET THAT-...certain item of interest to us.. oh, yes...and get...the one known as Jenny... were's The Wizard and The Thief?"

"Well, The Thief is probably still on the rooftops, but i can see the wizard under the cart over there..there's a weel going through his chest...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 11:24 AM<p>

"ye ken Iona aye don't think this vampire Merrylan is that bad he seems to really care for him" Cathel was help Iona who seemed very shaken still

"Aye Ken we won't hurt the vampire hes might be the answer to some of this"

"what?"

"His one has vampire blood which might be the only thing stoppin' it takin' him over, but aye think that Merrylan know somethin' he doesn't want to tell him"

"ye ken we used to keep out of sight before this"

"i'm sorry i never wanted this but something very wrong is going on here" Iona walked gingerly over to Togo "ok fine ye want to leave then go, ah but ye cannit as half of ye cannit get pass the iron, so either be quiet or a will rip what i want out of ye" Iona turned around and went to shut the door to the next room

"oh and Togo its never a good idea to upset a feegle espically a Kelda"

Agnes could hear Nanny Ogg and Granny aruging over which was the best way to go, she wasn't looking forward to going back to Ankh-Morpork, and really wasn't looking forward to meeting more vampires. Feegles weren't to bad if you meet a reasonable Kelda, but she could tell that something big was going to happen and well she could also tell Nanny Ogg and Granny Weatherwax were nervous that was never a good sign.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 11:42 AM<p>

Togo thaught about his position...he considered he was very lucky his armour was copper..so...unsable to escape? sounds like a challenge.. Runt was in the room.. wel;, the chicken that used to be Runt, he sneezed and turned back into a small scruffy mongrel..

"What's you're story then?" inquired Togo."Are they keeping you here, because you certainly have a lot of magic in you as well..."

Runt lopped his head to one side..

"Fine then.."said Togo miserably."Oh Of Course Dogs Can't Talk, can't they eh?"

The Wizard managed to yank the weel out of his chest...gods he was hating being a zombie..he saw The Thief fall through the roof...he went after him...

"I shall study The Feegles forthwith , Sir." said The Asassin, bowing to Alzabaar and stalking into the dark alleyways..

"I sed stick 'em up, ya cow!" growled The Thief..pointing the crossbow at Lilah.."I know you're trick an' I aint fallin' for nuffin! now tell me what you know about The Box! I don't care if you ave it or not!" The Wizard came through the door...looking very grey and most noticabley, he had a large hole in his chest..

Merrylan got up miserably off the streets... another coach came along...and grabbed him into the coach..

[ January 31, 2009, 11:50 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 01:34 PM<p>

"Ye ken aye think that it is comin' though he is determined to escape and from what i have notice Togo is a clumsy timid bigjob, now he seems strong and almost graceful" Cathel had been watching him argue with the dog "he doesnnit even like the dog anymore"

"aye ken it was the point of putting iron around him" Iona was still woozy but feeling a bit better

"What?"

"We can't be certain until it comes forward, so i made it come forward anyway the hags will be here soon"

suddenly Daft Spike came running in "kelda, Waily, the wizard we use is now a zomibe and there are people looking for us, and not the historical people, Waily"

"calm down get all the feegles in the mound and close the holes, we will wait, but get everybody a weapon, we will go fightin'"

why do i have a very bad feeling

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 01:53 PM<p>

Merrylan looekd around bewildered.. it was a coach, it was very dark inside, and could see another figure at the other seat.. he was wearing a fancy suit, and there were two hulking figures besides him...

"Tie him up, lads.." said the figure

Togo was getting angry.. Runt noticed Togo was looking bigger and musclier.. he noticed he wasn't using his glasess anymore..

"Er..don't you need your glasess, T-Togo?"stuttered Runt

"I can..see better without them.." said Togo.. he was feeling very confused as well..

The Asassin smirked as he heard The Thief and The Wizard;s cries of pain, with the occasional crash, and then their magnificent exit through the window.. he went over to them..

"Don't go aywere near that one!" yelled The Thief, scurrying up.."She's a loony!"

"Come on...we're of to the graveyard.." said The Asassin..

Miles and Miles away up in The Ramtops, Raymundd Goibnui watched The Witches fly off towards the Sto plains..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 02:53 PM<p>

"mmm... Runt i would get away from Togo, Right feegles lower the iron cage" Cathel was getting very worry Togo was looking a lot bigger and well more handsome for a human (partly)

"Runt aye need ye to be quiet" they could here footsteps

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 03:11 PM<p>

As Runt scattered away.. Togo stood up grinning, the ropes untying as he went up.. he looked much more magestic and handsome..and his ears were going pointed..he trod on his glasses and laughed.. He walked forward..

"Aw..no.." moaned Runt."An Elf wouldn't be able to pass Iron...but if you mix elf with human and a bit of vampier an-"

Togo kicked the Iron away..

"Right here.." said The Assassin.. he put a shovel on the ground and watched The Thief and The Wizard dig..The Assassin adjusted his crossbow..

The earth flew into the air around them, mounds of mud and earth scattereed around the graveyard...a figure came through the smoke.. It probably used to be Togo..It grabbed The Wizard and snapped his neck...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 03:34 PM<p>

"ACH CRIVENS" Cathel Passed out

"Where are those HAGS" Screamed Iona

Granny landed in the graveyard tree "stupid broom"  
>Nanny and Agnes land on the ground, and saw the damage "yep an elf was here and is currently over there" Nanny Ogg saw something walk very gracefully away,<br>"HEY Nanny the feegles are hurt" called Agnes

"Quick get some alcohol in them"

Granny Weatherwax saw the broken iron, i was worried about this, i knew the vampire blood was a bad thing, it stopped him being effected by the iron"

Cathel stirred "Oh my head, OH Hags" he bowed "what happened" Nanny stopped him before he fell over "we followed your advice but it didnnit work he just grew bigger and well handsome, aye think he going for the girl"

"wait girl?"  
>"Wee Archie is with her she doesnnit ken him, but she channeling similar magic"<p>

"we have to go gather what feegles are ok and come on we have to follow him"  
>they ran after him<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 04:21 PM<p>

The Henchmen of Lord Alzabaar ran away from the graveyard, petrified, and slightly oozy..

"Whas that him?" asked The Thief when they got to a safe distance...

"It looked like him...but this one seems a bit more...majestic.." said The Wizard..

Togo walked through the streets, his shirt ripped revealing a huge manly torso, that definetly wasn't there before...he bent his perfect head over to the chocolate shop...he grinned.. he walked over...and collapsed, choking..

"Noooo!" choked The Elf...

Togo's body shrank..his nose went bigger, his chest definetly wasn't the masculine torso it was, and he couldn't see a thing..

Damn! why did I step on my glasses!

The Thief took Merrylan's blind off.. he was in a dark room, he was tied to a chair, and the light was burning his face..

"Tell us all you know, or i'll make life very hard for you mate.." said The Asassin..

[ January 31, 2009, 05:24 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 05:32 PM<p>

The witches neared the chocolate shop and saw Togo well shrink,

"well thats odd" Nanny ogg stopped running

Granny Weatherwax walk over "would you like a hand up, Togo"

Agnes walked into the chocolate shop the smell was amazing, she was carrying Cathel. He jumpped down and walked around to the back, she follow and saw a young girl and a feegle carrying small pipe

"This Hag is the girl, Jenny and the Gonnagle Wee Archie" he bowed

"Look Wee Archie the elf kens ye are here we have to move"

Cathel Ran back out and stared at Togo, he was his old slef, Cathel produced some smashed glasses "Here you go, i'm here to offer ye help in findin' the vampire he was kiddnapped, we saw it"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 05:51 PM<p>

"Wh-what was I?" stuttered Togo, geting back on his feet..

"Er...we think you were an El-" started Runt but stopped when Granny glared at him..

Togo suddenly remembered who was in front of him.. Granny Weatherwax! The Ice Queen! shee used to come through the village when he was younger, he'd hide under the table..

"Whait-...Merrylan was kidnapped! Oh gods!"

He went off..  
>_<p>

"Vat are you talking about!" yelled Merrylan, rocking his chair..

The Thief went over to Lord Alzabaar who was sitting int the corner..  
>"He's not sayin' nuffin' boss...pherhaps he doesn't really kno-"<p>

"He knows.." growled Alzabaar.."Oh, yes..he knows..use a more...imaginative method, to get him to talk.."

The Thief grinned..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 06:16 PM<p>

"not exactly grateful is he" Nanny Ogg had found some chocolate and was happyly eating it

"well he grew up well didn't he a bit clusmy and scared but ok considering his family" Granny Weatherwax wacthed him go

"does he know where he is going as the coach went the other way" Cathel asked

"I doubt it"

Agnes walked out he wasn't to bad looking when not elf, wait is that me or Perdita, it was you

Wee Archie picked up Jenny and began to walk toward the last place he would look

"Runt will you follow him please we need to keep an eye on him, we are going to the University, i know a wizard who may be able to help" And Granny worked off and the other followed Cathel ran after them Hags never make sense, aye hate wizards crivens

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 06:27 PM<p>

Runt caught up with Togo..  
>"Er...you know you ARE going the completely opposite direction?"<p>

Togo stopped, turned around...and walked on towards The Rich Ankh estates..

"You aint gonna be able to go there by yerself, you ninny!" said Runt..

Togo stopped.. He couldnt couldn't he? he went back to the witches and feegles..

"Er..c-could you p-possibly h-help me out with this problem?" stuttered Togo nervously."P-please?  
>_<p>

The Cronies had lost patience and had left Merrylan in the room by himself...gods! Such Weapons! he thought...

Lord Alzabaar revealed himself from the corner..  
>"Hello..Merrylan..I realise these people are extreme..but I can help you, just give me the information I-...THEY need, and I'll get you out.."<p>

Merrylan stared at him for a while...and started to laugh..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2009 06:36 PM<p>

oh my gods he looked right at me, shut up Agnes don't blush Agnes started to gp bright red

"oh i not sure i mean we weren't good enough before" Cathel was about to jump on him

Granny and Nanny Ogg held him back "ignore the feegle he is still a bit dazed of course we will help" Nanny Ogg grinned

"One on condition you what we say, agreed lets go save a vampire"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 04:48 AM<p>

Togo hesitated...then stuck out a hand."Agreed.."he said."So what's the plan?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	15. Chapter 15

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 26)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 09:47 AM<p>

Nanny Ogg grapped his hand and shook it until he nearly fell over

"Plan, we never plan we just go" Grinned Nanny Ogg

"Quite right Gytha, feegle tell us what you saw"

"oh well we were tryin' to catpure Togo as the idiot escaped, then we saw a black coach behind us Daft Spike fought the horse they went down and we caught Togo, then we followed your instructions and you ken the rest" Cathel rubbed his head it still hurt.

"ok so another coach came and pulled in the vampire"

"OH OH aye saw the coach before it was with the wizard"

"What wizard?" Nanny asked

"well the Kelda needed to ken what he was so we kiddnapped a wizard, who is now a zombie, we didnnit kill him"

"Ok,Ok well lets go that way i'm sure we will find him"

They walked thought the streets the feegles scouting a head and they saw a banged up coach, and a new black one

"I think we found it" The witches walked forward and Granny knocked on the door

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 10:17 AM<p>

It was a while before Meerrylan realised it wasn't a room but a large coach..the speaker was a rather portly man, with a large moustache and a mad smile..  
>"I rreally don't K-now vat you are talkinge about, man!" he chortled, there was a hard knock..<p>

Lord Alzabaar peeked through the curtains...blast! it's some witches! "Drive on, coachman!"

The Cronies (i.,Wizard, and The Asassin) were outside the chip shop, across the street when they saw a few old cronies knock on The Black Coach.. The Thief ran over..

"Oi, old cronies! You can't go in there that'd be unauthorized access!"

The Horse whinied and galloped off, The Cronies, realizing that theyd just lost their lift, ran after it..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 11:40 AM<p>

"well how rude" Nanny Ogg brushed off the dust, and watched agnes go after her hat

"Now Gytha we expected this, any way we just follow the three fools running after it, oh and Nanny do remember the scrumble"

Agnes retrived her hat please don't let him of seen that

"Feegle, run as fast as you can and follow the coach until it stops then feed the horse this do not drink it or there will be reckoning" Granny stared at Cathel, who decided it was safer to obey and he ran off

"Well since we have a while to wait what do you want to do?"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 12:09 PM<p>

"Er..."Togo wasn't useed to girls blushing at him, he' usually be the one blushing and turning away so you can't see them..oh, dear.."Well..we could have some fish'n'chips?" Togo flinched at Granny's glare..

The Coach stopped outside The Alzabaar manor, it was in a very exclusive section of Ankh, and a very old and expensive manor...  
>The Coach doors swung open...a few trolls were waiting outside...they were wearing dark glassess, and suits... Alzabaar's guards... they grabbed the struggling vampire and took him into the house.. The Cronies eventually caught up...weezing..<p>

"What-*gasp*-Did you-*gasp*- go for, Boss?" weezed The Thief... the only one onot weezing was The Wizard, happily sprinting along...

"Aah, I have a job for you lot.." said Alzabaar.."Get some more information out of this waste of skin...I tried smooth talk, but he won't budge.."

They walked inside, leaving The Black Coach...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 12:39 PM<p>

"Ok Togo go get some fish and chips, for you and Nanny Ogg"

he walked off

"right now he's out the way, lets follow the coach"

Cathel climbed up onto the horse and force fed it scrumble, the horse nearly fell over, but seem ok, Cathel jumped down and saw the hags walking towards him,

"they dragged the vampire inside they are going to torture him"

"so we have a bit of time then way do villians always torture with pain its not the way to do it" Nanny Ogg started walking around the back of the house "theres a back door"  
>"Perfect" Granny walked inside and saw a dirty kichen, full of busy people no one gave them a second glance as they climbed the stairs, just as the door was closing a few blue specks ran in.<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 01:01 PM<p>

"Aaack! STOP! STOP!" Wailed Merrylan as The Asassin brought out another torture instrument.."WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO CONFESS ABOUT!" they were in the cellars, thick walls... The Thief was sitting in the corner with his eyes closed...and The Wizard had left the room to be sick..

Merrylan was tossed on the floor, he was bloody, with vaurious cut-wounds...his arm was crippled, and blood was running down his neck..

The Asassin gave Merrylan a kick..  
>"Bloodsucking scumbag!"he growled."You got some secret don't you!1! you know about IT...don;t you!" The Asassin flung his dagger, straight through Merrylan's arm...Vampires couldn't die..but they shure could feel pain..<p>

The Wizard came out of The bathroom, holding his stomach..he noticed The old crones coming up the stairs...  
>"How did you get in here!"he squeaked, backing off..."Guards! take this old biddy away!"<p>

The Guards came up from behind and grabbed Granny's arm..wich he instantly regretted..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 01:16 PM<p>

The guard wasn't sure what happened but he was now on the floor in a lot of pain "old crone hmph, I think we follow the screams oh look a door to some dungeon how orginal"  
>Granny Weatherwax flung open the door knocking out the guard behind it<p>

"Nanny you know what to do, and feegles get the vampire out and go to Mrs cakes with him ok do not stop"

They rushed over and picked up the vampire and Ran out in the street knocking over lots of kitchen staff.

Nanny had grapped the main torturer and Agnes had caught the thief by tripping him over "very good Agnes tie them up, i'm going to find the boss or what ever he calls himself, Agnes go to Mrs Cakes and clean up the vampire, your the best healer"

oh great a vampire, i've lost my hat, gone red a lot what else can go wrong, you could down a hole in the rain, shut up you Agnes followed the trail of destruction back to Mrs cakes feegles were not good at subtle, she was about to knock on the door when it opened he is in that room, your welcome

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 01:27 PM<p>

The Asassin hadn't recalled what had happened that last few moments, a storm of blue minature men came in, stole the unconcious bloodsucker, and an old WOMAN had thumped him!

The Thief was cowering in the corner...

The Wizard ran ahead of the witches.. and slammed the door behind him, walking into Lord Alzabaar's office..

"What the devil is going on, Wizard!" hissed Alzabaar..

"S-some people are here to try and collect you!" wailed The Wizard..

"B-b-but they can't do that! I'm calling the watch!"

He gave out a clacks to the watch house...and started to climb out the window.."You coming?"

"But sir! shurely-"

"Fine, then! stay here!"

The Wizard, hesitated as he saw Alzabaar dissapear..he saw the office door swing open, and jumped out...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 01:45 PM<p>

Granny Weatherwax Ran up stairs and saw the wizard jump out the window damn, i'll find them later

Agnes walked in and saw the feegles sitting on a bed and and stared at her as she walked in oh great

"ok i need some alcohol to clean the wounds and a clean cloth, if you would get them for me" as soon as she said two of the feegles dissappeared "hes ok it hard to kill a vampire, i'll have to take the daggar out, good thing hes unconscious it will hurt" the feegles came back "thank you" the feegles grinned god i hate vampires but Granny said i had to, so here goes nothing, just leave it in and then behead him, shut up Perdita

Granny weatherwax met Nanny Ogg outside,  
>"he jumped out the window"<br>"i thought villians liked being smug and stayed"  
>"we'll i think its safe to say we are dealing with a madman, come on lets go help Agnes"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 01:51 PM<p>

The Watchmen came up the stairs, noticing the many unconcious guards...gods! they must be 9 foot wrestlers! The Thief, lying on the floor, stretched an arm over to the office..

"Your under arrest, for disrupting property and assault!" said a watchman..

As the watchmen went into the office The Thief ran down the stairs, limping...and followed Alzabaar and the wizard..

The Asassin was still lying unconcious, By Granny, who was grabbing him by the scruff of the neck...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 02:05 PM<p>

The Watchmen knew that there were no witches in Ankh-Morpork and coming from the mountainoous araes witches should not be messed with Nanny Ogg said that they did a good job that was fine they let them leave

"You know do you think we should find Togo" Nanny Ogg could smell oil and cooking

"Sure why not we rescued the vampire"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 02:11 PM<p>

The watchmen let the witches go.. A few hours later The Sergeant in charge woke up, saying."Why did I let them go again!" They picked up The Asassin as a non-guild murderer, and sent him to the cells..

Togo sat outside the chippys.. he didn;t know were they were, but he knew they'd come back, since Nanny would never refuse a free meal... he saw a grey, wizard and a limping thief scuttle down the road..ahead of them was some Nobleman..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 02:19 PM<p>

The witches found the chippy, Togo was sitting outside

"thanks Togo" taking a bite of some fish and started eating the chips

"the vampire Merrylan is at Mrs Cakes with Agnes, were heading over there care to join us"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 02:51 PM<p>

"Er..shure.."mumbled Togo, following the witches to his lodgings...

Togo walked into his quite cramped room...Merrylan lay there, his arm was severly broken..he looked awful..

"Oh, Merrylan.."mumbled Togo, as he started to cry..

[ February 01, 2009, 03:02 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 03:13 PM<p>

"mmm... can you stand back please i have to put his arm back into place"  
>please don't let him go red<p>

there was a small crack "right i need two small pieces of wood and some bangage, oh thanks feegles"

Granny Weatherwax watch Togo Cry, Nanny Ogg went to comfort him "Now Togo you need to be strong for your cousin"  
>this is the Togo i remember<p>

Granny Weatherwax went over to Merrylan and produced some mixture from her cloak, "this should heal him faster even for a vampire these are bad wounds, you did a good job Agnes, now lets leave so he can rest he should be fine"

Cathel watched Togo cry he was very confused he was an elf now he is cryin', sometimes i wish i was in a dream

Nanny Ogg help Togo to his room and lay him on this bed "what is going on here Esme"  
>"I have no idea, i'll be back soon i think i know someone who can help"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	16. Chapter 16

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 27)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 03:21 PM<p>

Togo got out of his bed.."I'm going to work.."he mumbled, blushing at Agnes is gaze..She was rather attractive in a plump kind of way..

He reached he watch house, when he realised Runt had follwed him..  
>"Oh, hello..Runt..Come to join me have you?"<br>He went in the watchouse and saw Alice lying down..he went over to her..

"Ha..a lot has happened since we last met...and that was only a few hours ago.." he said generally to himself..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 03:58 PM<p>

Agnes went to check on Merrylan his arm should of healed i really hate vampires, but atleast this one is healing ok so i won't get in trouble with Granny Weatherwax, kill him, shut it

Nanny Ogg was having a cup of tea,  
>"so this is different isn't Agnes, how do you feel being back in Ankh-Morpork"<p>

"it feels very different i know i don't belong here the geology is all wrong"

Near the Unseen University Granny Weatherwax was wondering if this was a good idea no she had to find out but she wasn't looking forward to seeing him again

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 05:30 PM<p>

Togo went down to the cells..Sergeant Detrius had carefully outlined the body... he noticed the cell next to him was occupied.. the man was wearing a black suit, with a hood...he had cut marks all over him...he looked strangely familiar..

"Oh, gods...your the asassin..."

"I prefer the name The Asassin, thank you!" he said carefully pointing out the Capital letters..

Merrylan opened an eyelid... "I vant to suck your blood!" he chuckled getting up."I kid, I kid.." he instantly regreted getting out of bed, and collapsed on the floor...

"Ouch..err, could you possibly help me up?"

Lord Alzabaar, back in the manor, was VERY angry..

"I mean, How do they get away with that! I mean, they think, just because the inbred cretins, back in The Ramtops, think they can do anything, but HERE!"

The Thief rolled his eyes..

"I want more information about this box, thief.."

"I know just were to find it...This Samson...has a friend..."

[ February 01, 2009, 06:06 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2009 06:00 PM<p>

Jenny was begining to think that this was definatly a bad day.  
>She was now sitting in the second strange place. At least this wasnt all black. No it was more colourful in a childs drawing sort of way.<br>In fact that is exactly how it looked, a childs drawing.  
>The grass she was sittng on didnt seem real but she could feel it.<br>It was peaceful here though and she sat for a long time just enjoying the silence. She sort of felt like she somehow belonged here - but at the same time felt like she shouldnt be there at all.  
>It was very confusing. There was something coming towards her, she had felt it a while ago and now it was getting closer.<br>It was a woman, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
>"You have come a long way child." The words that the woman spoke came straight into her head. It was a soft beautiful voice and it made Jenny smile.<br>"You are one of the chosen, and our most well loved child, we have missed you!" The woman lifted Jenny to her feet and smiled.  
>Jenny looked into the womans eyes and saw a deep love and knew she was going to follow whatever this woman wanted. She also understood without it being said that she was home.<br>"You must return to the outside world and get us the box. We need it and only you can bring it to us."  
>Jenny nodded for some reason she found she could not speak the woman was totally overwelming her.<br>"We will be free and the people will rise again! Go now my child and return when you have claimed the box as ours."  
>The woman shimmered and vanished. On the ground was a egg. It was a blue egg and it was rolling around.<br>Jenny picked up the egg and looked at it. The shell burst open and out poped a feegle!  
>"Ah, away no! Qiuck lets ofski afore yon thingies find ye!"<br>Jenny suddenly found her voice "Where are we and I thought that you werent speaking to me!"  
>"Well the Kelda said.. och never mind that now we have to be off!"<br>"Where?"  
>"Back to the Kelda o' course!"<br>"Oh and how do we get there?"  
>"Well you has to lie down and sleep an then ye should wake up deed!"<br>"what?"  
>"look just do it will ye! I have nay got all day to go explainin to bigjobs!"<br>"ok, ok I'll lie down!"  
>Jenny lay down and closed her eyes. She felt herself drift off to sleep and this time when she opened her eyes she was back in Ankh Morpork, she could tell by the smell!<br>She looked at the feegle "Ok what now?"...

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2009 10:41 AM<p>

"we go to the Kelda, oh and what ever you do stay away from the watchman"

Wee Archie began to run "come on, we have little time"

Wee Archie led her to the mound, it was worse than he had thought, there were huge holes which were being mended by fast moving feegles, Wee Archie climbed in and yell "come on bigjob"

Agnes picked up the vampire and placed him uncermosily onto the bed, "stay still you'll heal faster"  
>stupid vampire, kill him, shut up, why not hes weakened it would be easy, shut up as we would have to deal with Granny who is worse,<p>

Nanny Ogg came in "ah your awake good and your name is? I'm Nanny Ogg, this is Agnes, your cousin was around but he left after a good cry"  
>"Nanny be quiet"<br>"but why people should know what people do when they are hurt"  
>Agnes watched them eye each other oh gods this is going to be a long day, neither wants to lose, and i'm not even sure what the contest is<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2009 10:58 AM<p>

"Glad to meet you Mrs Ogg, I rrrremember you ven you ver Togos age..I sink I vus abou 120 zen... anyvay..it iss good to know zat Togo caress for his coussin..Hello Miss Agnes.." he said, extending a pale bony hand..

The Wizard was in the library...the librrarian was hiding from him, he knew what he is...He went up to The Librarian...

"Er..i'd like to lend a book please.."

"So you work for Him, then.." said Togo, to The Imprisoned Asassin..

"I aint sayin' nuffin.."

"You know if t-the Asassins guild find you they will be a lot more harsh.."

"He's right ye know.." said Runt happily..

"D-d-did that dog just talk!"

"Coursenot, everyone knows dogs don't talk.."muttered Runt innocently.."I'm going to check up on the gal, Jenny.."

Togo's eyes clouded over..." The Other One.. "he shook his head, and was back.."Sorry, went a bit fuzzy there.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2009 11:15 AM<p>

Nanny Ogg grapped his hand and shook it until he was almost off the bed "see Agnes, 120 when i was young well your not that old then are you, oh i had so much fun when i was younger, i was quite fit from the running you know"

"Ok while Nanny Ogg is in her own world, do you need anything and you can take the bandages off now if you want"

Nanny Ogg snapped back with a broad grin "ah those were the days, mmm... what oh yes a cup of tea"

you always make the tea, its what the maiden does, oh of course why didn't i get that, shut up Perdita, yes go make tea with a vampire in the room, i said shut up

Granny Weatherwax walk up some stairs and saw the door and the gold name he always was a show off

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2009 12:08 PM<p>

Togo left The Assassin, back in his cell... He walked down to the locker room, Alice was still asleep..

"Has anyone seen Orcakeline, Lester?"asked Togo to the watchman in the office..

"Hasn't checked in since...oh, yesterday...probably ill,Togo.."

"Noh, Noh...I am fine...I jjust need a bit of fresh air...I am a Vatchman you see-AAARGH!" his back clicked again as he tried to stand up.."O-okay..maybe a few hours here..."

The wizard entered the graveyard, puffing..The Thief was diggin a hole..."Oh, hello Wizard...Get a shovel or something...you cant die so it's okay for you...but I'm quite attached to my life.."

After a while, the floor collapsed...and there stood the feegles, looking very angry..and The Box..

"Get it!" yelled The Wizard, jumping into the hole, grabbing the box...he screamed when he touched it... a blood curdling scream it was...and he turned to ashes and blew away...

The Thief stood there...looking from The Maddened Feegles, To The Box...glaring into him...there were a few more entering the grave yard...with a girl...

"Quick! Hide The Box! She Cannae See It! Get Him!"

The Thief Screamed, as theyy dragged him in...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2009 12:24 PM<p>

They found some old cloth from a bone, and stuffed in the thief's mouth,  
>"now be quiet, quick take the box and run further down the tunnel" three feelges ran off with the box<p>

they headr a thud the girl was with the Kelda, they were safe The Feegles grinned "ye still got the iron bar?"  
>"Aye"<br>"give here"  
>"but he isnnat..."<br>"No but it will still hurt him"  
>and they hit him very hard on the head,<p>

Agnes almost spillt the tea when she heard the vampires back go. Nanny Ogg was still watching him evaluting him, Agnes remembered that look it was not a good feeling "a watchmen well well what that like we don't have a watch"  
>"unless you count Shawn"<br>Nanny Ogg shot her a glare "mmm.. heres your tea Nanny"  
>ungrateful crone, shut up, make me<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2009 06:34 PM<p>

The Assassin chuckled to himself as he went through the wall.. it didn't take much tto make it crumble...

"I have news my lord.." said The Assassin.."The Wizard is dead...he touched The Box.."

Lord Alzabaar stared at him blankly.."He's dead already isn't he?"

"...He turned to dust sir...his bowels burnt from the inside, and his skin durned to ash-"

"Yes, yes.."murmured Alzabaar."Were's the thief?"

"Kidnapped by the feegles sir...the two idiots were trying to get The Box sir...the feegles seem to have some sort of...immunity to it...Oh, and sir...shortly before The Wizard died...again..he was at the library..he found a certain book...the Box the feegles have isn't The Box...It's A box...and can get you global domination...but...the book says there are more.."

"How Kind of you.." murmured Merrylan, trying to gulp the tea down, without too much fuss..he coughed.."Yeah.." he gasped."Lovely.."  
>_<p>

Togo left the watch house office and went back down to the cells...The Assassin's cell was empty...

"Oh, bugger..."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2009 11:38 AM<p>

The door opened suddenly and Granny Weatherwax had to dodge an arrow

"right on target"  
>"very good, i'm going to fly now"<br>"hold on i have some dried frog pills somewhere, aha"  
>Ridcully force the pills down the bursar thoart,<br>Ridcully then relised he was being watched, he looked up and saw a thin women with a tight mouth staring down at him "well well what are you doing here Esmerelda"

[ February 03, 2009, 11:40 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2009 01:13 PM<p>

"I don't want to hear about MORE Boxes! There cant be more! It's called The Box! Notice the "THE" in it!"

"But, sir..look what happened to The Wizard... he touched The Box...I mean, you feel like your eyes are melting, when you LOOK at it!"

"Then how do you get to it! Or to them..whatever.."

The Assassin grinned.."You leave that to me, boss..."

Constable Ping peered through the cellar...  
>"What happened? Togo"<p>

"...I dunno..I S'pose he used dynamite.."said Togo.

"Cant be...we searched him.."

"Don't worry..I know were he'll be.."

The Thief woke up, his head throbing.. he looked around...theyd patched up the roof...  
>Damn!' he managed to spit out the cloth...and roll a bit towards the light...before loosing balance, and rolling down again through the tunnel..and to the bottom..were lay a box, shaped object, covered with numorous cloths, chained to the floor, and surrounded by Iron..<p>

"Oh, gods...The Box..." he heard the thumps of a human above him..he got out a knive from his pocket and cut the rope..he clawed his way through the earth roof..he heard shouts behind him...he saw a girl...with another feegle..

"Oh, no!" he screamed and scattered out of the hole, running away from the mound.. feeglles were coming after him..

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" he screamed..

[ February 03, 2009, 01:18 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2009 01:25 PM<p>

"stupid Bigjob, come back here"  
>"Daft Spike he not going to run back to tied up" Cathel lead the feegles to the edge of a graveyard they saw a black coach pull up, they hid behind the gravestones and the thief was pulled into the coach<p>

Granny Weatherwax was drinking a cup of tea watching Ridcully try to tidy him self up, Granny couldn't believe what she was about to say "i need you help"  
>there she had said it, oh he better wipe the grin off his face<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2009 01:39 PM<p>

The Black coach went hurtling off..

"Yous gotta be more careful..Thief, was it?" said the figure in front of him...

"Y-yes, ..Tell The Boss thh-that I know were The Box is..The Wizard died trying to get it...turned to d-dust, Assassin.."

"We know, these are my associates.."  
>The Thief noticed there were more people about..<p>

"Their street names are Titch, Backbone.."

"W-were are we going, assassin?"  
>_<p>

Togo left the watch house.. I'll need the feegles help for this.. It began to snow heavily..

[ February 04, 2009, 11:50 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2009 06:36 PM<p>

Jenny climbed in through the hole and found herself in a hollowed out space that was more comfortable.  
>She looked around there was lots of feegles looking back at her and hissing under their breaths.<br>Then what could only have been the Kelda stepped forward.  
>"Look I really dont know whats going on here. im so confused I know strange things are happening but what does it have to do with me?" Jenny was in a bit of a flap, so much had happened and yet she felt there was a lot more to come.<br>Just then she heard it calling again, it was fainter but somehow clearer "Set us free, set us free!" It was hard to concentrate but she wanted to hear what the feegles had to say .

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	17. Chapter 17

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 28)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 11:45 AM<p>

Iona stared at her for along time she didn't look like one

"well you are interwoven into some powerful magic"  
>Iona didn't want to give anything away "fate has decided its time for what you are ment to do , but you need to be careful and ingore the voices, we can travel to where they take you so if you want help we will keep a feegle with you at all times, don't worry they are quite quiet"<p>

"KELDA,WAILY,KELDA, The watchman thing Togo is coming back we can see him"

Ah Crivens "quick hide her they can't meet"

the feegles dragged Jenny down and into anothe tomb "you have to be quiet miss please, you can't ever meet this Togo, ever"

The Kelda tryed to look as normal as possible and waited waily, waily, waily for once Daft Spike was right

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 12:14 PM<p>

After visiting Mrs Cakes, to make shure Merrylan was all right, Togo and Runt walked through Elm Street and up to the graveyard.. he looked through the hole.. there were a lot of whispers and a few "Dont let him see you!"he went through and looked right at the feegles, who were grinning nervously..

Runt sniffed and ran off..

"Er...hello? how is The Wizard?" said Togo..

The Thief and Assassin left Titch and backbone to park the coach.. they were a very strange duo..

"What are we looking for, Assassin?" Thief inquired, as he realised they were walking up to the Unseen University library..

"You'll see.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 12:29 PM<p>

wizard what wizard a feegle ran over and wispered in Ionas ear

"oh i'm afaird he turned to dust and flew away"  
>"what brings you back to us feegles after the last time" she shot Cathel a glance<p>

"well Togo looks better don't you think Agnes" Nanny ogg was drinking her second cup of tea with a bit of alcohol for taste of course Agnes was fighting off the embrassment, must not go red, i prefered him all muscles and he was more handsome, shut up Perdita you have no sya anyway he not himself then, good, quiet

"well Merrylan you should be all healed how" Agnes removed the last of the bandages,  
>yep i still hate vampire, even when weaker than normal<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 12:39 PM<p>

"Turned to dust!" said Togo, mystified..

Runt came back..  
>"Oh, he touched The Box.."<p>

Togo rose his head..  
>"What's The-...The.." he fell to his knees.." The Box... The Ultimate Power...One Box to rule them all-"<p>

His ears were pointing..

"Why's that sound familliar?" said Runt, cowering behind the feegles.."And what does he mean by that? theres MORE of them?"

" ONE BOX... ONE...one...one.." Togo fell.. Let us out! Togo!

Runt rose his head quickly.."Did anyone else hear that?" Help us, little Runt, set us free..

Runt looked at the fallen Togo

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 01:55 PM<p>

"Runt get out quickly we will handle this"  
>Cathel found a big gold shield, and hit Togo on the head, it was dented but it knocked him out, Cathel sank to the floor he used all his strengh, "we have to move the box its to close to him wait did he say many, theres more than we know"<p>

more than two or were they just talkin' about their number "aye donnae ken, move the box out of the city, put it in a cabbage there are thousands of cabbages, make sure it is far from the city"

the feegles nodded and went down, and unchained the box and ran as fast as they could away from the mound and to the closest gates

"Togo needs to be taken to his cousin he might be able to help us" Cathel and Wee Archie picked him up and ran to Mrs Cakes Ah Crivens this is going from bad to worse asking a vampire to help

The feegles ran in "Hag we need to tie him down, but not with iron, waily, oh the vampire thin' might be able to help the Kelda said to ask" Cathel hoped his distaste showed

Granny Weatherwax walked over to the window and saw two familiar figures, "we have to go to the libary now, i need that book"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 04:37 PM<p>

"Vat arre you talking about?" said Merrylan, getting up...he looked at the unconcious Togo, and rolled his eyes.."Doess heu alvays get into this much trouble? I mean, how many times has it happened in ze lasst day!" he lay him on the bed..  
>"Vat happened to him?"<p>

Runt ran out of the graveyard, and out into the streets.. Gaspode lay there...guiding Foule Old Ron..

"Aw, Gaspode! I've missed ya so much!" wailed Runt..jumping up on Gaspode..

"Heya kid! were've ya been?" said Gaspode jollily..

_  
>"Here it is, Thief!" hissed The Assassin, getting out an old book.."This will get us what we need...there's more than one Box of power on the disc...scattered every where...theres probably one as far as No Thingfjord.." he noticed the old hag and a rather inflated wizard on the university grounds, they were coming over..<p>

"Oh, gods.." muttered The Thief..."We are leaving.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 05:13 PM<p>

Cathel stared at the vampire "we donnae ken, to be honest he started well changing then screaming about a box" he didn't look at the vampire at this point "and releasing them, here but why here no idea as its poor geology but it does have a lot of magic here, look the Kelda said you could help so help, we have to stop him changing" Cathel looked over and watched him grow more muscluar,

"Well hello again" Granny Weatherwax stared at them "i believe you have the book i want" she continued to stare at them

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 06:19 PM<p>

The Assassin edged away slightly, tugging on to the book..he looked back..Titch and Backbone were making frantic signals inside The Black Coach..

"Weell, we've just checked it out see, so you can have it when we give it back to the library.." murmured the Thief.

Granny Weatherwax sighed."Give It To Me." She said..so coldly that iced formed around her..

"N-now there's no need to be greedy..w-we got it fair and s-square.." he flinched as she glared ferociously at him.. The Thief looked back..The Assassin had legged it and driven off, with the book.. The Thief grinned..and ran..

"Vhat can I do!" wailed Merrylan.."Send him avay frrom Ankh Morpork! To ze most outcasted and frrozen regionss of Ecalpon!"he noticed Togo was grinning again..his ears were pointier...his muscles got bulkier..and his hair untangled its messy curls and turned silky smooth.. he laughed pleasently..

"We have him now fools...Togs mind is ours.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2009 06:47 PM<p>

"Ah Crivens this is not good" Cathel stared at Nanny Ogg

"Ok, good for you, feegles you are going on a little trip, Merrylan you better go with them"

Cathel grabbed Merrylan and step forward but his foot never reached the floor

"Right Agnes, we have to deal with this get something heavy sadly iron won't work"

Agnes threw the contents of the teapot on Togo, she felt slightly bad about this, see much better, for the love of gods be quiet for now

Agnes found a big pipe and gave it to Nanny Ogg, who someone hit Togo so hard it broke, Agnes had no idea how she did this but it had only made it madder, not good, Agnes rummaged around the room and found so arrows these won't stop it but they will hurt she grinned

Granny Weatherwax sighed, "oh well its ok for now it wasn't the book i wanted, but it is dangarous, Libraian come here"  
>A orangutan popped up for under the desk he stared at the witch "i'm looking for a very old book, it was written by many people and its called how to deal with the impossible" she gave him a banana he went off impossible was word used far to often nothing is impossible for a witch<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 05:51 AM<p>

The Arrows swerved towards Togo, who was evidently about to punch Merrylan.. it went straight through his chest...The Elf screamed in pain..looked up, madly..and ran at Agnes..

The Book thumped on Lord Alzabaar's desk.. he looked up..

"This is it?" he said, looking down..it was a big book..and very ancient..if you go far enough in the library the books were stine, but this looked as old as time.. dust flew out of the pages as Alzabaar opened it..

'It took us a while...but we got it, boss." said The Thief, proudly.."But for this certain quest-type thingy youll need a wizard..and, well our last one died...twice.."

"Your right.." murmured Alzabaar.."Oh, Mr Titch, and Backbone..your the expert in this sort of thing..go to the university and steal a wizard would you?"

"B-but it's like, totally locked up! and people will notice!"

Alzabaar waved a hand irritably."Yes, yes...well, find some drunk student wizard ore someone...they usually hang around in pubs.."

"We wont dissasasapoint boss.." said Backbone, grinning.. they shut the door behind them...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 06:39 AM<p>

Lilah wasnt impressed when the thief fell through the roof of her apartment When he went on to call her a cow, she cracked it.

The wizard fell through the roof as well, and using him as the distraction, grabbed the thief and threw him out the window.

"go on." she said to the wizard. "follow him" He tried his hardest to fight back, but there was no point. He quickly followed the thief out the window.

Lilah left her apartment though a back entrance, but popped in at the builder nearby.

" I need some work done on my place." She told him, handing over the key. "Might want to hire a cleaner too."

The builder jsut noddded, he was used to fixing property messes when it came to lilah.

She dumped a bag of coins, and left.

She then set about hunting down that damn thief. He was gona pay for the damage...

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:00 AM<p>

It was just The Thief and Lord Alzabaar, The Assassin had gone to read The Book.. and Titch and Backbone had gone to kidnap a wizard...

"Er...boss-" He was interrupted by a large thump from downstairs..

"Who could that be!" murmured Lord Alzabaar..he looked through the window...it was a Young Lady.."My, my...go see who it is will you Thief?"

"Y-yes m'lord.." he went down stairs, and opened the door...he stared mouth open in horror.."Oh, gods...not you! Guards! Guards!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:10 AM<p>

Lilah grinned at the thieves fear, and grinned even more when he yelled for the guards. She was still grinning when they surrounded her. She never even bothered resisting, but kept the smile on her face the whole time. As she passed the thief, she winked at him.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:15 AM<p>

The Thief wasn't shure why she winked at him, but in doing so he flinched..the big muscly guards dragged her up to Lord Alzabaar's office...

Alzabaar quickly put some shuffled papers in his desk...

"Now young lady, what can I doo for you? YOu seem to have given my associate here quite a fright.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:26 AM<p>

She glared at one of the guards, who released her arm and backed away

so this is who the thief is working for...

"he owes me a lot of money." she said, crossing her arms. " I'd like to be paid. He keeps wasting my time, and he destrtoyed my home. Best you pay up..."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	18. Chapter 18

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 29)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:35 AM<p>

The Assassin came storming in..  
>"Eurika sir!" he said, jollilly..<p>

"Someone get him a towell!" said Alzabaar quickly..

"No sir! The Book actually states there ARE more boxes! theyre locations are ALL written in this book!-" He stopped when he realised what was going on around him..he backed away slowly..

"Fine, fine...er...heres the money, miss Lilah..how would you like to work for us?"

The Thief was still cowering in the corner..

[ February 05, 2009, 07:38 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:38 AM<p>

The feegles reappeared inside Togos mind it was spilt into two parts one the biggest there were cartoon like trees and fields and in the middle a very handsome if not very annoyed elf. On the other side was a hudled mass, the feegles ran over and called Merrylan to help, it was Togo, well in a sense Togos being.

The elf started to move towards them the garden spread with it, "we have to stop it,"  
>"how"<br>"no idea attack!"  
>"wait iron"<br>"what but he immune"  
>"no Togos body is immune" Cathel was impressed with himself he was very clever when he thought about it "but we don't have any iron"<br>"ah crivens find some, quickly"  
>The elf tryed to kick the feegles here we go again<p>

Agnes was searching for anything to hit Togo with as she had dropped the arrows, she found a pan, well it may not feel the iron but it will feel the pan,  
>and she used all her strenght and hit Togo right in the face, CLANG<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:39 AM<p>

Lilah was on the assassin in an instant, and ripped the book out of his hands.

"The box should be destroyed" she hissed, and pulled out her sword.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:47 AM<p>

"There isn't The Box, missy.." said The Assassin on the floor, grinning.."There Is only one Box in Ankh Morpork...there are more..and i'm shure you won't be able to get them all.."

The guards had their crossbows all pointed at Lilah...she was like the hole in a donut..

"Hand it over missy.."said Lord Alzabaar..

"It doesnt matter, sir.." said The Assassin getting up.."I've already jotted down quite a lot of notes...but for the sake of it, give the book here.."

The Thief had quite wisely left the room..

The Elf looked around with interest..  
>"Hello, kind sirs." he said happily."Will you play with us? there were suddenly much more Elves than intended..<p>

Merrylan reappeared..carrying an Iron sword.."Go on big ears, make my day.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:53 AM<p>

Lilah stared at all the guards, and the cross bows. So there was more than one box? No...the havoc the one Patrick had been ordered to dispose of was bad enough. It was the reason she'd killed Samson.

She sighed, and handed the book back, then raised her hands.

"I hope it destroys you." She said. "It destroys everything else."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:59 AM<p>

Feegles watched in amazment as Merrylan began attacking the elves, then more appeared they had managed to find some iron and hit the elve with it, they noticed they were surrounding them and were moving closer to Togo

"AH Crivens these are a desraction they are after the remains of Togo" Cathel ran over and started attacking anything that came close to Togo, he could still hear screams but they seen quieter, Togo was being to shrink, how do i stop this, we have to remind the body of who it is "Merrylan get over here we need to remind the body who it really is or Togo will be go to limo, ye ken him better than me"

The elf was mad it flung out and hit Nanny Ogg in the head,  
>"oh you want to play like that do you" her hair was a mess and her hat had been knocked off, Nanny Ogg leaped on to his back and started hitting and biting him<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:10 AM<p>

Merrylan went over and with the sword he cut off an elves head... he went over to Togo..the boy was about stomach height..

What do I do! What do I do!

"Togo...I am your great Grandfather, so buck up and come back!"

The Feegles stared at him in awe and shock..

"What are you looking at!" he said, turning back to Togo.."That ring I gave you, is a family airloom going back 300 years..its a rare form of Iron.." he put it in Togos minature palm...

IRON...HAIRLOOM...MERRYLAN...FAMILY

A light form around Togo...he began to grow..he was grinning happily...looking down at the ring...  
>The Elves started to back away in horror..<p>

Togo rose his head, smiling..."Did you miss me?"

There was an explosion of light and sound..and The Elves were gone...for now..  
>_<p>

Togo woke up..Nanny Ogg was on top of him, beating him and wrigning his neck..and Agnes was hitting him with a frying pan..

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop! Please stop!" wailed Togo...he was back to his skinny, scruffy self, for now..

The Assassin snatched the book and ran off..

"It wont destroy us...it'll rebuild this world...in my image..take her away.."

The guards left her on the streets a few yards away..

"So, tell me Assassin..were are the other boxes.."

[ February 05, 2009, 08:12 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:16 AM<p>

Lilah REALLY needed to speak to Samson or Jeannie. This was getting bigger than she originally thought.

Lilah went back to the thiefs hideout.

"I still want my money!" she yelled up at the office window. "Am i know more about the power of the box than you will ever know! Think you're the first to have tried this! You have no idea..."

She wandered off.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:35 AM<p>

"oh sorry Togo" Agnes went red "well don't you ever knock my hat off again elf or not"  
>the feegles were muttering to each other saw that they were being watch, and started to whisle, and stared at Merrylan and then fell to the floor laughing<p>

Cathel stood up and "said oh we were laughing at the vampire fighting skills"  
>oh god i sort of lied to a hag Nanny Ogg looked doubtful "mmm... so Merrylan you helped get Togo back, may i ask how"<p>

Agnes watched the feegles they were acting weirder than normal in the world went on in there, she released Togo as bleeding and still had a iron in him "Togo i think we better clean you up" she had to fight bad the redding

the librarian came bad with a very old book, Granny Weatherwax thanked him and walked out of the University she saw two thugs i wonder what they are up too and she kept walking on to Mrs Cakes

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:37 AM<p>

Lilah went to one of her emergency weapons hiding places, and grabbed a few of the nastier ones, then headed back to the Lords house to break in. She didnt really have a plan, but she knew what the outcome should be.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:50 AM<p>

"'Ere we are, boss..one freshly graduated student! we didnt even kidnap him! he volunteered! Seems he's been down on his luck.." said Titch happily..

The Student was incredibly sober..had a sad drooping hat..and an impressive amount of runes on his robes..

"You can call me The Wizard if you like.."said The Wizard..

"That will suffice.." said Lord Alzabaar happily.. he was looking at a map of The Discworld..

"Hmm...gentlemen...pack your things..we're going on a little journey..Lemsip cannot stop us if we're a hundred miles away from Ankh Morpork..."

The Thief was still looking outside..."That cows an evil, treachurous woman... I think i'm in love.." he said grinning.."Were are we goin' then boss?"

Merrylan scowled at the laughs of The Feegles.."D'you vant to shut yourrr little mouthsse! Ve haff an injured Person here!"

They lay Togo on the bed.."I'm fine...i mean, the stab wounds healed and i've only got one black eye.."

He remembered Agnes wacking him across the face.."Oooh, that hurt.." he said, blushing..

The Coach was packed and ready...They had passed that crazy lady Lilah, on the way out of Ankh Morpork...The Mansion was heavily guarded...and there really wasn't anything worth stealing there anymore since most of it was in the coach... lord Alzabaar sat on the inside..whith The Wizard, and The Thief...whilst The Assassin (who had to wear a hood, because technically he was still on the run from the watch..) and Titch an' Backbone sat on the top.. the coach rattled out of the city..

Lemsip saw the coach leave through the gates.."Bugger.." he muttered..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:02 AM<p>

all the feegles stopped laugh expect for Daft Spike Cathel kicked shut up he hissed

"ok.."Agnes was very confused "look i need some more bandages, some more alcohol and a steak" the feegles ran off

"look i'm sorry about the black eye but i shot you with a arrow first and the elf came for me"  
>Agnes blushed ok god did i just tell him i shot him with a arrow, hahaha, oh gods<p>

Nanny Ogg stood back and watched the two of them well we can hope the feegles came back and daft Spike sniggered as he saw Togo, they gave Agnes the things, and she pulled the arrow and bandaged up the wounds, she stopped the bleeding and handed him a steak,  
>"there you'll be better in no time"<p>

just then Granny Weatherwax walked in and saw the mess "what happened?"  
>Nanny Ogg told her, and Granny Weatherwax started at Togo for a long time "mmm... i don't think the elves will give up that easily anyway he went up to the dancers, silly boy, but i may have a way to stop it"<br>she held up the book and gave it to Nanny Ogg to read

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:13 AM<p>

"H-hold on...I went up to the dancers? when?" said Togo.. everybody started whistling and looking at the ceiling..

"You KNOW what's wrong w-w-with me?"

"Nothing Fjord.." murmured The Thief, holding the book "Thats the frozen wasteland, with guys with big horned helmets? There's a box there?"

"Yes and No.." said Alzabaar."It has a PART of the box... "

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:29 AM<p>

"oh fine you want to know well your parents should have told you" Granny Weatherwax wasn't in the mood for game, Togo still look confused

"ok when you were younger you wnet to to some big rocks which are never meant to touch, and you played and danced and sung, and that let an elf out but as there was little magic it went into you until you came to a place with lots of magic such as Ankh-Morpork, i know why your parents never told you or told us as we you have killed you, but after the business of last time you think that it would shake some common sense in you"

The feegles rasied there hands, "the elf said they would be more soon, but they need a box, and it was Merrylan who brought Togo back"

Granny Weatherwax stared at Merrylan and then Togo she notice two thing one a ring and the other well why didn't she see it before

"Agnes go make some tea we need to work this plan out, feegles go tell the Kelda of what you know" Agnes made the tea and gave a cup to them all she saw the Merrylans disgust for it she smile "well you drunk you last one so fast i thought you would like another" that felt so good Agnes practically skipped to her seat next to Togo making sure the bleeding had stopped, she was still smiling

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:55 AM<p>

Togo grinned as Merrylan struggled to drink the coffee..

"Its ve-very nice iss it not.." he choked..

"But, I could hardly bare the last two elves...how could I stand an entire army of them? I-i'll die won't I?"

The Cronies were all huddled in the coach..looking at Lord Alzabaars map..

"Well, we're here...the endless cabbage fields of the Sto Plains.." said Alzabaar..pointing at the map.."we just follow The River Ankh, until we're in Lancre..from there we shall go through the Ramtops, back down the Hubland Steppes, and to NoThingFjord.. clear? we'll get another coach near Lancre, and we'll go on sperate paths.."

The Cronies nodded "But that Lilah girl knows...and a lot of other people...what about Mr Togo and Miss Jenny? there are quite a lot of people after this as well.."

"Don't worry...no one will know that we've even left Ankh Morpork.."

The Wizard sat on the roof...Ankh Morpork was far behind them..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	19. Chapter 19

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 29)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:35 AM<p>

The Assassin came storming in..  
>"Eurika sir!" he said, jollilly..<p>

"Someone get him a towell!" said Alzabaar quickly..

"No sir! The Book actually states there ARE more boxes! theyre locations are ALL written in this book!-" He stopped when he realised what was going on around him..he backed away slowly..

"Fine, fine...er...heres the money, miss Lilah..how would you like to work for us?"

The Thief was still cowering in the corner..

[ February 05, 2009, 07:38 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:38 AM<p>

The feegles reappeared inside Togos mind it was spilt into two parts one the biggest there were cartoon like trees and fields and in the middle a very handsome if not very annoyed elf. On the other side was a hudled mass, the feegles ran over and called Merrylan to help, it was Togo, well in a sense Togos being.

The elf started to move towards them the garden spread with it, "we have to stop it,"  
>"how"<br>"no idea attack!"  
>"wait iron"<br>"what but he immune"  
>"no Togos body is immune" Cathel was impressed with himself he was very clever when he thought about it "but we don't have any iron"<br>"ah crivens find some, quickly"  
>The elf tryed to kick the feegles here we go again<p>

Agnes was searching for anything to hit Togo with as she had dropped the arrows, she found a pan, well it may not feel the iron but it will feel the pan,  
>and she used all her strenght and hit Togo right in the face, CLANG<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:39 AM<p>

Lilah was on the assassin in an instant, and ripped the book out of his hands.

"The box should be destroyed" she hissed, and pulled out her sword.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:47 AM<p>

"There isn't The Box, missy.." said The Assassin on the floor, grinning.."There Is only one Box in Ankh Morpork...there are more..and i'm shure you won't be able to get them all.."

The guards had their crossbows all pointed at Lilah...she was like the hole in a donut..

"Hand it over missy.."said Lord Alzabaar..

"It doesnt matter, sir.." said The Assassin getting up.."I've already jotted down quite a lot of notes...but for the sake of it, give the book here.."

The Thief had quite wisely left the room..

The Elf looked around with interest..  
>"Hello, kind sirs." he said happily."Will you play with us? there were suddenly much more Elves than intended..<p>

Merrylan reappeared..carrying an Iron sword.."Go on big ears, make my day.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:53 AM<p>

Lilah stared at all the guards, and the cross bows. So there was more than one box? No...the havoc the one Patrick had been ordered to dispose of was bad enough. It was the reason she'd killed Samson.

She sighed, and handed the book back, then raised her hands.

"I hope it destroys you." She said. "It destroys everything else."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 07:59 AM<p>

Feegles watched in amazment as Merrylan began attacking the elves, then more appeared they had managed to find some iron and hit the elve with it, they noticed they were surrounding them and were moving closer to Togo

"AH Crivens these are a desraction they are after the remains of Togo" Cathel ran over and started attacking anything that came close to Togo, he could still hear screams but they seen quieter, Togo was being to shrink, how do i stop this, we have to remind the body of who it is "Merrylan get over here we need to remind the body who it really is or Togo will be go to limo, ye ken him better than me"

The elf was mad it flung out and hit Nanny Ogg in the head,  
>"oh you want to play like that do you" her hair was a mess and her hat had been knocked off, Nanny Ogg leaped on to his back and started hitting and biting him<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:10 AM<p>

Merrylan went over and with the sword he cut off an elves head... he went over to Togo..the boy was about stomach height..

What do I do! What do I do!

"Togo...I am your great Grandfather, so buck up and come back!"

The Feegles stared at him in awe and shock..

"What are you looking at!" he said, turning back to Togo.."That ring I gave you, is a family airloom going back 300 years..its a rare form of Iron.." he put it in Togos minature palm...

IRON...HAIRLOOM...MERRYLAN...FAMILY

A light form around Togo...he began to grow..he was grinning happily...looking down at the ring...  
>The Elves started to back away in horror..<p>

Togo rose his head, smiling..."Did you miss me?"

There was an explosion of light and sound..and The Elves were gone...for now..  
>_<p>

Togo woke up..Nanny Ogg was on top of him, beating him and wrigning his neck..and Agnes was hitting him with a frying pan..

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop! Please stop!" wailed Togo...he was back to his skinny, scruffy self, for now..

The Assassin snatched the book and ran off..

"It wont destroy us...it'll rebuild this world...in my image..take her away.."

The guards left her on the streets a few yards away..

"So, tell me Assassin..were are the other boxes.."

[ February 05, 2009, 08:12 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:16 AM<p>

Lilah REALLY needed to speak to Samson or Jeannie. This was getting bigger than she originally thought.

Lilah went back to the thiefs hideout.

"I still want my money!" she yelled up at the office window. "Am i know more about the power of the box than you will ever know! Think you're the first to have tried this! You have no idea..."

She wandered off.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:35 AM<p>

"oh sorry Togo" Agnes went red "well don't you ever knock my hat off again elf or not"  
>the feegles were muttering to each other saw that they were being watch, and started to whisle, and stared at Merrylan and then fell to the floor laughing<p>

Cathel stood up and "said oh we were laughing at the vampire fighting skills"  
>oh god i sort of lied to a hag Nanny Ogg looked doubtful "mmm... so Merrylan you helped get Togo back, may i ask how"<p>

Agnes watched the feegles they were acting weirder than normal in the world went on in there, she released Togo as bleeding and still had a iron in him "Togo i think we better clean you up" she had to fight bad the redding

the librarian came bad with a very old book, Granny Weatherwax thanked him and walked out of the University she saw two thugs i wonder what they are up too and she kept walking on to Mrs Cakes

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:37 AM<p>

Lilah went to one of her emergency weapons hiding places, and grabbed a few of the nastier ones, then headed back to the Lords house to break in. She didnt really have a plan, but she knew what the outcome should be.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 08:50 AM<p>

"'Ere we are, boss..one freshly graduated student! we didnt even kidnap him! he volunteered! Seems he's been down on his luck.." said Titch happily..

The Student was incredibly sober..had a sad drooping hat..and an impressive amount of runes on his robes..

"You can call me The Wizard if you like.."said The Wizard..

"That will suffice.." said Lord Alzabaar happily.. he was looking at a map of The Discworld..

"Hmm...gentlemen...pack your things..we're going on a little journey..Lemsip cannot stop us if we're a hundred miles away from Ankh Morpork..."

The Thief was still looking outside..."That cows an evil, treachurous woman... I think i'm in love.." he said grinning.."Were are we goin' then boss?"

Merrylan scowled at the laughs of The Feegles.."D'you vant to shut yourrr little mouthsse! Ve haff an injured Person here!"

They lay Togo on the bed.."I'm fine...i mean, the stab wounds healed and i've only got one black eye.."

He remembered Agnes wacking him across the face.."Oooh, that hurt.." he said, blushing..

The Coach was packed and ready...They had passed that crazy lady Lilah, on the way out of Ankh Morpork...The Mansion was heavily guarded...and there really wasn't anything worth stealing there anymore since most of it was in the coach... lord Alzabaar sat on the inside..whith The Wizard, and The Thief...whilst The Assassin (who had to wear a hood, because technically he was still on the run from the watch..) and Titch an' Backbone sat on the top.. the coach rattled out of the city..

Lemsip saw the coach leave through the gates.."Bugger.." he muttered..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:02 AM<p>

all the feegles stopped laugh expect for Daft Spike Cathel kicked shut up he hissed

"ok.."Agnes was very confused "look i need some more bandages, some more alcohol and a steak" the feegles ran off

"look i'm sorry about the black eye but i shot you with a arrow first and the elf came for me"  
>Agnes blushed ok god did i just tell him i shot him with a arrow, hahaha, oh gods<p>

Nanny Ogg stood back and watched the two of them well we can hope the feegles came back and daft Spike sniggered as he saw Togo, they gave Agnes the things, and she pulled the arrow and bandaged up the wounds, she stopped the bleeding and handed him a steak,  
>"there you'll be better in no time"<p>

just then Granny Weatherwax walked in and saw the mess "what happened?"  
>Nanny Ogg told her, and Granny Weatherwax started at Togo for a long time "mmm... i don't think the elves will give up that easily anyway he went up to the dancers, silly boy, but i may have a way to stop it"<br>she held up the book and gave it to Nanny Ogg to read

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:13 AM<p>

"H-hold on...I went up to the dancers? when?" said Togo.. everybody started whistling and looking at the ceiling..

"You KNOW what's wrong w-w-with me?"

"Nothing Fjord.." murmured The Thief, holding the book "Thats the frozen wasteland, with guys with big horned helmets? There's a box there?"

"Yes and No.." said Alzabaar."It has a PART of the box... "

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:29 AM<p>

"oh fine you want to know well your parents should have told you" Granny Weatherwax wasn't in the mood for game, Togo still look confused

"ok when you were younger you wnet to to some big rocks which are never meant to touch, and you played and danced and sung, and that let an elf out but as there was little magic it went into you until you came to a place with lots of magic such as Ankh-Morpork, i know why your parents never told you or told us as we you have killed you, but after the business of last time you think that it would shake some common sense in you"

The feegles rasied there hands, "the elf said they would be more soon, but they need a box, and it was Merrylan who brought Togo back"

Granny Weatherwax stared at Merrylan and then Togo she notice two thing one a ring and the other well why didn't she see it before

"Agnes go make some tea we need to work this plan out, feegles go tell the Kelda of what you know" Agnes made the tea and gave a cup to them all she saw the Merrylans disgust for it she smile "well you drunk you last one so fast i thought you would like another" that felt so good Agnes practically skipped to her seat next to Togo making sure the bleeding had stopped, she was still smiling

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 09:55 AM<p>

Togo grinned as Merrylan struggled to drink the coffee..

"Its ve-very nice iss it not.." he choked..

"But, I could hardly bare the last two elves...how could I stand an entire army of them? I-i'll die won't I?"

The Cronies were all huddled in the coach..looking at Lord Alzabaars map..

"Well, we're here...the endless cabbage fields of the Sto Plains.." said Alzabaar..pointing at the map.."we just follow The River Ankh, until we're in Lancre..from there we shall go through the Ramtops, back down the Hubland Steppes, and to NoThingFjord.. clear? we'll get another coach near Lancre, and we'll go on sperate paths.."

The Cronies nodded "But that Lilah girl knows...and a lot of other people...what about Mr Togo and Miss Jenny? there are quite a lot of people after this as well.."

"Don't worry...no one will know that we've even left Ankh Morpork.."

The Wizard sat on the roof...Ankh Morpork was far behind them..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	20. Chapter 20

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 30)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 10:13 AM<p>

"you don't die you silly bigjob this is the good world, you will be sent to the real world" Daft Spike looked around very happy with hime

They all stared at Daft Spike "ok but if you not a feegle, the honest answer is i'm not sure, people have been had an elf in them before, the army will come though you so will you die i expect the human bit will" Nanny Ogg was drinking her tea watching all there reactions, Agnes saw Merrylan gulp and he wasn't drinking his tea human part, human part what does that mean, i think she means the undead bit will stay, you mean the vampire bit, more than likely do kill him just cut this head off and then the other one, please be quiet Agnes was almost in tears

Cathel stood up "well we could make go to you know the place"  
>"you know that might save him, we would have to deal with them but at lest iron will work when they get though" Granny Weatherwax's plan was beginning to take place<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 10:27 AM<p>

Togo looked around wildly."What place?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 10:36 AM<p>

"oh we can't tell you, sorry Togo they won't let us take you if they knew" Granny weatherwax nodded to Nanny Ogg who went over and knocked Togo out

"Ok feegles you know what to do"  
>the Feegles grapped Togo and dissappered<p>

"He's gone back to Lancre but a different one, one only creatures like feegles can enter, Merrylan you can go if you want but Togo might be lost"

"Agnes go get the broomsticks were going home, the elves will be out soon and they will use the easiest path the dancers"

"Wait what about the other one"

"oh well we will have to go see her"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 11:27 AM<p>

Merrylan was confused as Togo was when he reappeared..

he gazed in horror and confusion.. Togo was unconcious..

"Were are we!" hissed Merrylan

The path had gone uphill, the coach trotted along up the hill..

"How long noaaaaw!" moaned The Wizard from the top of the coach..

The Thief poked his head out..

"Don't be so impatient, Wizard! It's a long way to No thingfjord..."

[ February 05, 2009, 12:13 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 12:44 PM<p>

"mmm... what" the Feegles seemed to be building something out of nothing but there was something there

"oh aye guess ye could say we are nowhere and everywhere at once, it the demension between demensions, the elves can appear here but they cannae do much, its the wrong field, but they will appear here and then move on until they get to the dancers" Cathel stated at Merrylan

"ok lets tie Togo to the pole" and a pole appeared "aye have ne idea how long this will take so if he wakes up keep him calm"

"oh and we wonnae tell if ye want but the hags always find out"

Granny Weatherwax could hear the Kelda talking to the women she decided to wait, and listen.

Agnes and Nanny Ogg were reading some of the gravestones,  
>"nanny i don't like this we should be there to help"<br>"we can't enter there, but we have a bit of time anyway Esme always was dramic aye expect the boy will be fine, which will be good for you"  
>Agnes blushed "i don't know what you mean"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 01:26 PM<p>

Togo awoke..the place was blurry..he wasnt shure what the landscape looked like..if he thought it looked like mountains , it'd appear like mountains, but then he thinks of trees and the background would appear like a forest...he was tied to a post..

"W-w-w-were am I!" said Togo, suddenly springing to life..

Merrylan was trying to think of a reply, he looked helplessly at The Feegles..  
>"Vat should I ssay?"<p>

Lemsip walked through Elm Street at Mrs Cakes...he knew what Alzabaar was up to..he climbed up a drainpipe up to Togos room..no one was there.. he lay a note on his bed and climbed back down again..

"Lancre my colleagues.."said Lord Alzabaar, grinning happilly..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 01:55 PM<p>

"how am aye meant to know, your related tell him why ye lied just keep him ccalm we arennae ready yet" Cathel went to help build the wall

Nanny Ogg and Agnes had been told to fly so that was what they were doing, Agnes could help but worry about Togo

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 02:37 PM<p>

"Oh, gods...here we go.." Merrylan coughed.."Coussin Togo..Vell, you know Ven I rreturned frrrom My Trravels? Veell..I came back here..and...My brozzer, had gone travelling ssame as me, and no one had seen him for qvite some time..I..comforted her..as It verre..in her sorrows.." he blushed."And ze result vas two Half Vampire Human Babys...A few months laterr, My brozzer returned from his trravells...and I decided to leave for Ankh Morpork..Sooo...I'm Your Great Grandfazzer.."

He tried to grin...

"Nice place." murmured The Thief, seeing the sites of The Kingdoms Capital..."All the witches are on holiday.."

"Weell, that's a blessing.." murmured Lord Alzabaar getting on to the coach..  
>They had succesfully bought another coach for the Cronies..<p>

"Well, gentlemen..I shall see you in Nothingfjord.."

"Err...It's pronounced No Thingfjord, sir." murmured The Wizard..

"Yes, yes, whatever.." murmured Alzabaar..

They went their seperate paths and slowly left Lancre..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 02:54 PM<p>

"ye ken guys sometimes i hear thin' i really wish i hadnnae, Vampires " Cathel shook his head they had finished there wall it was made of iron and all the feegles were behind it

"Merrylan,continue please were all we can do is wait" the Feegles brought out their supply of whisky and passed it around, and turned to watch Togo's expression

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 03:00 PM<p>

"So...do I call you Grandpa?" said Togo..

"No!" yelled Merrylan."It makes me feel old..but seriously..You, Togo..have vampire blood in you...that's why they cannot completely take you..but also why you are vulnerable to them...they are drawn to magic..Vampires contain a lot of magic.."

There was a flash of light coming from the background..and singing..

"Oh, no.."

The Cronies went through the Ramtops, overlooking small valleys and miniture kingdoms..there was a lot of magic around..there was quite a lot of snow around as well..

[ February 05, 2009, 03:31 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 05:29 PM<p>

"sin'in', yep i'm confused, sin'in' thats new"

"waily,waily, waily" The feegles grapped Merrylan and forced him behind the iron wall,

"stay here do not be seen understand they will enchant you vampire or not. Stay down, we will make sure Togos alright"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 05:47 PM<p>

Merrylan nodded..He hid behind the wall, listening to the singing...the beatufull singing...

Togo looked around wildly...he struggled, trying to get out of his ropes.."let me out! they'll get me! l-l-le-let...Such voices...such beautifull voices..."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 06:12 PM<p>

Cathel jumpped on Merrylans shoulder and stuffed a piece of cloth in each ear,

they watched Togo struggle Cathel felt kind of bad but it had to be done the hag said so and he couldn't deal with a reconking, anyway we can stop them once they think they have him

Nanny Ogg and Agnes landed not far from the dancers, they saw two black coachs leave, but were to busy to notice that they had seen them before.  
>They sat behind a tree and waited<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 06:50 PM<p>

"Come Togo, come and join Us..."

Togo, clutching his head, screamed in pain as they came closer..

"Make it stop!" he wailed, tears running down his cheeks.."Please! make it stop!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 06:59 PM<p>

Cathel had to stop himself going to untie him, he stared at Merrylan he mouthed sorry and watched them draw closer and closer he could sense the magic and the enchantment, but also the evil and the false beauty, he could see their true faces it made him shudder.

They had reached Togo and the Leader held out a hand, the other cut his ropes, and they both pushed him towards a tall beautiful women hello Togo it's been a long time, welcome home

[ February 05, 2009, 07:00 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	21. Chapter 21

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 31)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 05, 2009 10:37 PM<p>

Lilah couldnt believe how empty the place was. They'd obviously dissapeared in a hurry. A search of the place revealed that they'd taken everything of interest with them.

damnit!

Finding them was going to be difficult. Finding anyone took time. Where the hell had they gone?

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 03:35 AM<p>

Lemsip walked around the empty manor.. this is very annoying...i'm not going to be able to catch them up in time!

"Oh, gods..i need help.." he muttered.

"You can call me mother dearie..I am the queen.."

Togo had a faraway grin on his face..  
>"yes, mother."<p>

It was colder here, near the hub...the wind felt like needles..

"How long now!" yeled the thief..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 03:42 AM<p>

Lilah could hear someone moving about in the nexxt room, then offer up a quiet prayer to the gods. She pulled out her pistol bow, and entered the rom.

"You've got 30 seconds to explain why you're here" she announced calmly.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 03:57 AM<p>

Lemsip got up without taking much notice of the pistol bow..

"Oh, just passing..." he said, he pulled out a map from the desk drawer..it had a circle around a perticular place.. he pocketed it...he was in the office.."Ah, I give in..i'm here to foil an evil mastermind of his plots to world domination.." he grinned."ah, but...young lady..why are you here?" with one move, he brought out his pistol bow..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:11 AM<p>

Lilah smiled slightly when the pistol bow was pulled out. "See, you aint going to kill me." The man looked like an assassin. "I may actually be of some help to you..."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:26 AM<p>

Lemsip raised an eyebrow.."How much of a help, then?" he put his pistol away..and leaned on Alzabaar's desk.."How much do you know.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:31 AM<p>

"enough" She replied, and lowered her bow. "About who YOU are though...absolutely nothing. so im not going to just share with you."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:37 AM<p>

He smiled to himself.."About me? Oh, shurely i'm not that improtant...but Alzabaar's a fool, an arrogant fool, who thinks he can control that power...whatever it is..if he gets it, he wont be able to control it..now, what I know is were the git and his cronies have gone, i'm shure you'd like to know that...but what you know..." he sat on Lord Alzabaars chair..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:50 AM<p>

"Ive dealt with what they're after before. Turns out theres more than one." she sighed. "No one should have that sort of power. And i will try stop anyone who wants it. So if you do, best try kill me now."

She stood, waiting. "or you could just give me a look at that map, and i'll be on my way."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:56 AM<p>

"There's MORE of them? oh, great.." muttered Lemsip.."I've looked things up, no...I dont want it..I know I won't be able to control it..."

He got the map out of his pocket.."What do you make of this, missy?"

he unfolded it on the table..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:02 AM<p>

"its Lilah. So sick of being called missy."

She approaced the desk, and looked at the map, but stayed aware enough of the man to make sure she wasnt going to be attacked. "Looks like the ramtops. I ended up at the dancers last time... That place seems to attract these things. Wait..." Lilah noticed a faint line that someone had tried to scrub off the page. "They're heading closer to the hub than that."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:15 AM<p>

Lemsip gave a faint laugh..."Even further than the hub...Lilah..do you see that place circled right there?" he pointed at the place."It's were a certain piece of The B-...item is.." he sat back..

Runt ran up the stairs of Mrs Cakes, and up into Togos room...

"Were is everybody?"

The Cronies were cold..very cold...they were passing along the hub..

"What a godforsaken place!" yelled Backbone in the wind...the coach rattled along through the snow filled path.."I'll be glad to get out of here.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:21 AM<p>

"oh crap..."

This was not goood news. "How am i meant to get there?"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:27 AM<p>

Lemsip got up from the chair.."I don't know..theyre going by coach, silly buggers.. No Thingfjord..such a long way of..the other side of the continent.." He tucked the map back in his coat.."Well, there we are then..end of the world..we cant do nothing about it.."

Lemsip circled the chair...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:34 AM<p>

"They dont have all the pieces." Lilah stopped staring at the map when the man moved, and kept her eyes on him. Her stance stayed casual, but she was still tense. "And the box has a tendancy to change those around it. IF they cant control it, theres no telling what it will do to them. Ive only known one person who could get it to do anything..."

Lilah didnt mention she was immune to it. Her escape from the client had garunteed that.

"with any luck they'll freeze to eath."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	22. Chapter 22

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 32)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:48 AM<p>

"Oh, yes...pherhaps his cronies.."muttered Lemsip."Theyre going around The Hub..Alzabaars taken a different route..." he paused and looked at her."You've encountered this before? You seem very well informed..Now..if you dont mind..I have to get a coach.." he got up from the chair...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:54 AM<p>

"Bye bye. Have fun."

Lilah waited for the man to leave. So the thiefs boss was Alzabaar... He hadnt been around for a long time. Lilah cou.d remember her father speaking about him, a long time ago. Oh gods. She didnt want to visit him to find out about this guy...

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 06:21 AM<p>

The feegles were watching from behind the wall,  
>Cathel was really confused, the queen was greeting him, that was odd mother what a liar<p>

He felt something was wrong, he looked around where had Merrylan gone, was in front of the wall, Ah Crivens,

Togo your very important you'll lead us to victory, she watched him start to change

that wasn't meant to happen Togo was just a key wasn't he

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 06:22 AM<p>

Lemsip climbed out of the window.."Nice girl..very nosy.." he muttered as he climbed out of the window... he went over to the coaches..

The wind had cleared..after a few encounters with angry yetis, the battered Coach arrived at the hubland steppes..the array of frozen mountains circling the vortex plains...

The Thief got out of the coach to enjoy the view..also to scrape some of the ice off the weels..they had bought countless horses..they weren't built for this sort of weather..  
>"It's bloody freezing here.." he muttered, as he went back in..<p>

Tears fell from Togos face, as he grew..his muscles pushed asside for other muscles to come in..his ears pointed.. his jaw and facial features lengthened and shortened.. he stood up...

Merrylan was walking towards the elves Such Beautiful singing..

[ February 06, 2009, 06:26 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 06:49 AM<p>

Cathel saw Merrylan walk toward vampires oh so high and might but really stupid Cathel ran kick Merrylan to the fllor and started to drag him back.

A elf looked around he was angry and no long beautiful, "look this what they are" Cathel managed to get behind the wall with Merrylan. The elf couldn't see them.

The feegles sat and felt really bad as Togo fought the changes Wee Archie hissed "cannae we help him"  
>"the hag said not to, look the elf just left him"<br>"ok i see that so why is he still changin'"  
>"Ah Crivens, now we go grap some iron ATTACK!"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 06:58 AM<p>

Togo rose, to quite a magnificent height..he was still struggling..In his eyes you could still see the Togo in him..

He got out a scream..

As Merrylan saw the feegles attack..he could see The Elves true form...small, ugly little beings..like vermin..

Togo gave out another yell as he changed even more..

"S-s-s-s-STOP THIS NOW!" he yelled, running towards The Elves..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 07:11 AM<p>

The feegles had taken down a few elves but there were so many, Cathel ran over to Togo

"Fight it Bigjob, the elves are evil"

no were not the feegles are that why we kicked them out

"we left your madness to a far better place less bossy and more beautiful" Cathel stuck out his tongue the queen jumped on Cathel, Cathel hit her with his iorn bar, she scratched him, neither notice Togo.

Wee Archie blew his mousepipes and gave a horrible high noise the elves fell to the floor, He grapped Merrylan and left, the other feegles started to leave "the elves are begining to leave"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 07:25 AM<p>

Merrylan woke up...he was- oh gods.."I'm at the dancers.." he muttered.. getting up, the feegles..one by one, began to reappear.."Why're we here?"

Nanny Ogg and Agnes were there..

Lemsip got in the coach..he could get up to Lancre...and possibly catch another coach from there..

Togo sunk to the unreal floor..his body was aching..and turning back to normal..it was a painful process..and involved bones stretching and muscles to grow and shrink..

He glanced up and saw the elves..the queen in her true form..go away..

He awoke..

[ February 06, 2009, 07:29 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 07:42 AM<p>

Nanny Ogg and Agnes walked out towards Merrylan "well we were expecting elves, but feegles and a vampire is better i think, where is your bigman"

Cathel popped in "stupid queen"

"wheres Togo" Agnes looked worried "not sure but the bigjob managed to get the elf out of him and resist the vermin" Cathel went and kicked Merrylan "Vampire you idiot, meant to be strong, sure, two things elves evil so don't listen and if you ever do that again i'll kill you"  
>Cathel collasped<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 07:44 AM<p>

Lilah went back to her place, and shut the door to her bedroom. The builders didnt need to go in there. After spending some time just standing under the running water, thinking, LIlah went about getting herself properly prepared for a visit to her father. Pretty, fashionable dress? Check. Hair done? check. No visible dirt? Check. Armed to the teeth? This one took a while ,but finally lilah was satisfied. The dress hid plenty of weapons that her usual outfit couldnt. She finished the last touches of her makeup, then headed to her fathers. No one would recognise her as Lilah the Mercinary while she was dressed like this.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 07:55 AM<p>

Lemsip's coach passed Lilah..he looked onwards...out of the gates and onto the planes... and up ahead..The Ramtops...

Togo appeared in the air, right under the stream...wich, after gravity decided it was high time, Togo fell into..

Merrylan helped the spluttering Togo out.."You were strrrong, Togo.."

Lord Alzabaar's coach had followed the river, and had arrived at the Trollbone Mountains..

"Not long now.." he muttered, grinning..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 08:12 AM<p>

Nanny Ogg watched Merrylan help Togo out "yeah magic has a cruel sense of humour, you'll have to change you clothes i've got some spare or you could go to your parents"

Agnes had found some alcohol and had brought Cathel around,"ahhh scrumble"

"Nanny what do we do now?"  
>"no idea, come one feegles you can have the scrumble i have in my house, then you better go home"<p>

[ February 06, 2009, 08:48 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 08:41 AM<p>

Togo nodded and headed of to Mad Stoat, to his parents house...he remembered the day he left..He swore he'd come back, having made something of himself..he wasn't going to be able to make a grand entree dressed in the remains of a battered Watch mans uniform, drenched from head to foot..

He arrived at the house...it was a fairly rustic little cottage, he looked behing the garden..all the little toys, and swings were still there..he went back around the front and knocked on the door..

"Answer the door, Wendelyn!"

"Don't order me about like a common housemaid! I'm bathing the kids!"

"Oh, shut up woman! don't take tghat tone of voice with me!"

"How dare you! you stinking, lazy son of a-"

Yep..he was home..the door opened..his father's shiny bald head and large glasses peeked through the gap...

"Togo? Wendelyn! it's Togo!" shouted Mr Goibnui..

"Wich one's that, now? the one that moved to Al Kali and became an exotic dancer? Or the skinny, quiet one, that moved to Ankh Morpork?"

"The second one!"

There was a rush down the stairs.. the door swung open, and Mrs Goibnui flung her arms around her son..

"Oh, Togo!" wailed Mrs Goibnui..

"Calm down, love!" said Mr Goibnui..

There was a friendly bark, and a blur of ginger fur came hurtling towards Togo..

"Oh, no!" said Togo, backing away.."Ginger! Sit! Stay! Oh bugge-" Ginger jumped on Togo, barking happily, and licking him to death.."Get off, you silly thing!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 08:56 AM<p>

Agnes went back to her cottage it hadn't changed much since queen Magrat had left it, but witches cottages never do. she had added a few books and some music and couple of other things.

she sat down and thought for a long time so what happened, well something went wrong didn't it, yes but what, Togo, what?, think about it hes all manor of things and he fought off the elves, with the feegles help, yes but don't you see it,see what, shes changing slowly but he is, mmm... yes i see but into what is the question, not sure, i noticed something today, oh suprise me, how much Merrylan cares for Togo and how similar their eyes are, ok i'm surprise so more than cousins, i think so, so what do we do now, i have some reading to do you don't exist remember, muttermutter, great but one good thing came out of this trip i've lost some weight, can't tell, shut it

Nanny Ogg watched the feegles drink and drink she was very happy they approved she thought this batch had gone off, there was a knock on the door who could that be

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 09:25 AM<p>

Runt was about to leave Togo's lodgings at Mrs Cakes when he heard a sound...

Pop

Runt was falling from the sky...it was unusually clear for Ankh Morpork...he landed in Lancre River..

Runt swam out of the river..."Great.." he muttered."Were am I now?"

Ginger stopped licking Togo, she looked up, and ran off, yelping..

Raymundd Goibnui looked up..  
>"Hello, Merrylan..." he murmured.<p>

Togo got up, Merrylan tried to smile..  
>"Vehll, vell..Ray Goibnui, ass I live and breathe! Gosh, last time I vuss hear...say...about 20-30 yearss ago! at yourr vedding, eh? You had hair zen..haha!" you had to give it to Merrylan, he could carry a conversation by himself for hours on end..<p>

"Soooo..Togo." said Ray."We've missed you lad." he gave his son a grin.."Come in, come in..we'll get the kettle on.."

Merrylan knew the cottage...The Goibnui cottage was centuries old..he remembered living here himself..nothing much had changed...

Togo was trying to stop Ginger bouncing, very uncussesfully..

Lemsip looked at the horizon...Ankh Morpork was wel behind him..and up ahead was Lancre..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	23. Chapter 23

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 33)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 09:49 AM<p>

LIlahs father hadnt told her much about Lord Alzabaar, except that he used to be an assassin, and some 'incident' had gotten him kicked out of the guild. As far as anyone could tell, he wasnt welcome back. However, her father did lend her a coach so long as she promised that she would try to look like she actually belonged in this family. So Lilah, stuck in a corset and a long skirt, slept on the rushed journey to Lancre.

The sight of a young woman asleep in a coach with no guard must have looked tempting to the bandits in the area, as in the forest they were stopped. Her driver looked nervous, and Lilah feigned fear. But she didnt speak til they were within reaching distance.

"I love being underestimated" she giggled, and knocked them both out.

"Lets keep going". She was hoping to reach Lancre a lot sooner than she would.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:07 AM<p>

It was nightfall..Lemsips coach had broken down..he kicked it..

"Piece of Sh*t" he murmured.. he looked around..he was about an hours ride from Lancre..and had broken down in the forests...he sat on a log..after a while he noticed another coach on the track..

he shouted for some help.. the coach stopped, and the door swung open..

Lemsip stood up.."Ah, my lady.." he said, grinning..

Togo had gotten some clean clothes from his parents and, with Ginger..left to have a look around... the air was cold..the winter wasn't over yet..the snow'd be here soon..he walked over to the river..he could see the moon lit against it..there was a small terrier there.. shaking himself dry, and muttering to himself..

"Runt?" said Togo, running over to him.."How'd you get to Lancre?"

"Oh, is this were I am?" he said, scratching an ear.."Nice place..not to bad.."

he looked over at Ginger..  
>"Whossis?"<p>

"My dog, Ginger.."

Ginger barked faithfully..  
>"Play!Play! I wanna Play! what's that smell! Can we go for a walk? were walking? hooray! can we go for a swim?"<p>

Runt went over to Togo.."Bit talkative, eh?"

"Thick as a Plank i'm afraid.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:11 AM<p>

Nanny Ogg opened the door there was no one there no one does to a witch she walked out and ended up near the river, she saw Togo and Runt and a bouncing dog.

"well hello there, you do clean up good don't you, did you happen to see anyone running about, and runt how did you get here? and how are your parents Togo?" Nanny Ogg barely had to take breath no one was allowed to know more than her

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:11 AM<p>

"Would you like a ride?"

Lilah wasnt surprised to see him here at all, she'd figured they were going in the same direction. Did he recognise her? She hadnt bothered trying to disguise herself, it was just that most people never looked close enough to realise that the two Lilahs werer actually the same person. Afterall, why would upperclass lilah, occasional friend of Candice, roam the streets as a mercinary?

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:19 AM<p>

Lemsip was an assassin, masters of dressing...he could recognise anyone a mile off..he bowed, just for the fun of it..and braking his back..

"Ooh, there goes me back.." after some trial getting on the coach..he sat down..

"So, Lady Lilah...where are you going to?"  
>he gave another little grin..<p>

Togo tried to catch up with what Nanny said..  
>"Yes, Nanny Ogg, i'm cleaned up nice and well, I saw Lanky Iwan, from down the road..he was running somewere with Big David..I have no idea how Runt got here, nor does he..and my family are fine.." he breathed out..Ginger was still bouncing..<p>

[ February 06, 2009, 10:23 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:22 AM<p>

"Same place as you, im sure." He'd recognised her. damnit.

"Dont take the appearance at face value, i am still armed." She leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

"You never introduced yourself..."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:23 AM<p>

"mmm... i'll have a talk with their mothers, hello there" she pulled out a biscuit and gave it to the bouncing dog

"oh Togo i think Agnes wanted to see you"  
>don't wink ah young love if i have a say it will be<p>

"Oh and the feegles said just tell them when you want to leave they can get you back quicker" Nanny Ogg found another biscuit

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:29 AM<p>

Togo looked around..

"Nah, I might stay for the night...catch up on family events..did you know Merrylan hasn't been here in 30 years? strange.."

he walked off.."Alright i'll go see Agnes..look after Runt and Ginger here, please Nanny?"

Ginger looked up, faithfully licking Nanny Ogg..  
>"Play! Play! Wanna Play! Want Bone! Oooh! river! Another Dog! Play!"<p>

Runt shook his head..

"Didn't I?" said Lemsip mystified.."It must be my age.." he extended a hand."Lemsip at your service..I'm a former Assassin just so you know..I'm also heavily armed..Isn't it a nice night?.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:36 AM<p>

Nanny Ogg gave the bouncing dog her last biscuit "runt you can stay at mine if you like, Togo won't be back here for a while"  
>if i have my way, 30 years, well the lying vampire he said it was longer, granted i was still very active 30 years ago, less running though<p>

Nanny Ogg started walking back to her cottage, her dinner should be ready now, but she might spy on Agnes and Togo to make sure it went how she wanted.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:37 AM<p>

"So that would be how you no Lord Stupid" lilah was partly asleep now, the journey was tiring. "It is a nice night, and it would be ruined with a fight. Do hope we're not attacked, one lot tried it already. Excuse me if i nod off, its been a long day. "

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 10:53 AM<p>

"Yes, yes..me and Lord Stupid..Students together, sworn enemies, blah, blah..you know how it goes..have some sleep, were only an hour or so away from Lancre anyway.."

Lemsip looked outside the window for a while, and eventually fell asleep..

Togo found Agnes, looking over Lancre Bridge...  
>He walked over nervously..<br>"H-hello Agnes...Nanny said you wanted me.." he stuttered..

[ February 06, 2009, 10:55 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 11:01 AM<p>

when did i say that "mmm... sorry i was admiring the river, its help sort my mind out"

Nanny next time i see you i'll kill you, just get it over with tell, tell him what i like him have you seen me don't answer that

"Togo i'm going to tell you something" she took a deep breath "NANNY GO AWAY" leaned against the fence her hand brushed Togo, she had to fight back the red that was starting at her feet.

"I remember you when you were young and so was i"  
>oh graceful just tell him be a witch for once, do you want to do this oh no Perdita was in charge now<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 11:09 AM<p>

"Yes, yes.." stuttered Togo.."I used to see you occasionally...I remember t-those days..hanging around with Big David and Lanky Iwan..I sometimes saw you.." he smiled at memories.."What did y-you want t-t-to say?" he noticed he was blushing..

The Coach was at the edge of The Hubland Steppes..from here, they could look throughout the entire Vortex Plains..and up to No ThingFjord.. Lord Alzabaar would be waiting...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 11:14 AM<p>

"Agnes wants to tell you that she thinks you are handsome and she likes you, personally i thought you were better as a elf very musclur, there was that so hard"  
>i hate you, your welcome Agnes was back to herself she was bright red and ran off she couldn't face Togo<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 11:36 AM<p>

Togo stood there, mouth open, shaped into a perfect o..

"Bu-bu-bu-but.." stuttered Togo, as Agnes ran off..what did she mean by "Agnes thinks." she IS Agnes...He wasn't perticularily shure he'd been called handsome before...Or that anyone liked him, as in LIKE like...

Togo walked off, saying automatically."Hello Nanny." to a few bushes nearby..he heard some muttering..

Togo walked off back to The Goibnui Cottage..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	24. Chapter 24

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 34)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 12:01 PM<p>

Agnes sure how see managed it but she was no where near her cottage, she was near bad ass, did she take a wrong turn, which wasn;t hard in those wood, but witches don't lost, someone was messing with her, see saw a figure in the distance it was Togo,  
>Nanny Ogg had something to with this i know and there is no where to hide ok just keep walking and ignore him, good plan, be quiet please,<p>

Nanny Ogg came out of her bush, she used to be so good at hiding i thought Agnes had delt with Perdita i guess when it comes to boys she loses her will to fight it, i'll get them together if i have to tie them to each other i'm sure i have spell or something which will do that Nanny Ogg walked of muttering to herself

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 12:16 PM<p>

Togo saw Agnes in the distance..he blushed like a tomatoe and hurried home.. he shut the door behind him...He was filled with strange feelings inside.. probably hunger..he went to the kitchen and had some supper..before turning in for the night..

The Queen of elves sat on her throne...

"Orders, Your Majesty? Have we surrendurred?"

"NO." said The Queen.."We still have a shot.."

The Cronies path was drastically dropping from mountain to hill to the endless plains.. they stopped halfway down a hill.. The Assassin went out...

"Not long, Thief..send a pigeon over to Alzabaar we'll be there by sunrise.."

The Coach carried on..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 01:20 PM<p>

Thank Gods Togo had gone into a cottage oh when i find Nanny Ogg i may kill her, now now i told him, oh yes thank you i'm really happy, well don't be sarcastic, look why did you tell him i liked him, well you should of done it

Agnes found herself outside Nanny Oggs Cottage she was sitting in her chair talking to the feegles, she saw Agnes "Hello would like a drink we were swaping stories"  
>"Nanny Ogg you were spying on me and Togo" she blushed "no i didn't"<br>"Nanny Ogg i saw you then i ended up outside his parents cottage"  
>"oh well you can get lost"<br>"Nanny Ogg did you do something"  
>"no, no" not yet<p>

"Nanny my life is non of your business"  
>"of course it is i'm a witch i have to know everything"<br>"but you embarrassed me, telling him i wanted to see him, how am i meant to act, now i know what Queen Magrat meant, you just like to meddle"  
>Agnes stormed out, i hate being a witch sometimes, it could be worse, oh how, it could be raining there was a flash of lightening and it started to rain oh thanks alot<p>

[ February 06, 2009, 07:19 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 01:34 PM<p>

Runt smirked...Poor Lass..

The Feegles were rolling around laughing now..

"Can I stay with you tonight...Nanny?" said Runt...he drank some of the scumble the feegles had, and went out like a light..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 01:47 PM<p>

The feegles laugh at the dog and slowly one by one they fell asleep

Agnes got home soaked,  
>stupid rain, stupid Nanny, Stupid me and she got changed and went to bed<p>

If she had been paiding attention she would have seen a shadowy figure float over the land looking for a certain cottage

[ February 06, 2009, 01:49 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 02:26 PM<p>

**********SKIP TO MORNING*********************

Togo opened the windows of his old room..the sun shone in, he flinched..

"Another glorious day.." he muttered miserably..The parents were already arguing...

Merrylan was slpeeing on the floor beside him, he got up, and looked out of the window..

Merrylan gave out a blood curdling scream and turned to dust..

Togo sighed.."Has anyone got some spare blood?"  
>_<p>

Runt woke up outside Nannys Cottage, he'd chosen wisely not to confront Greebo inside The House..

God, his head hurt!a a "what was in that Scumble!"

The Coach stopped abruptly in front of Lancre Bridge..

"Wgstfgl.." muttered Lemsip.. he shook Lilah.."Wake up.."

The Thief saw another Black Coach park outside The Inn..

"He's here lads!" He hissed..

Lord Alzabaar came throught the doors, grinning..

[ February 06, 2009, 03:11 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 02:59 PM<p>

"apples mostly" the feegles woke and went for a walk looking for alcohol and food

Agnes lay in bed go away sun i'm not getting up today

she turned over but couldn't fall back to sleep she hear a distant scream not outside my door not my problem There was a knock on the door and Nanny Ogg bust in "rise and shine Agnes, lots to do"  
>"go away"<p>

[ February 06, 2009, 03:01 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 03:24 PM<p>

Togo got a knife..and flinching intently, pricked his finger..he dangled it over the ashes of Merrylan...

"Oooh, Sorry zere Togo.." murmured Merrylan.."I need some Bl-...Coffee...lotsandlosta Coffee.."

After Breakfast they went out into the fresh morning air..well, Togo did..Merrylan didn't want to risk it again..

They went over to Agnes is cottage, wich was at the other side of the dirt road, on the steps sat most of the feegles, and a moaning Runt..

"Hey, Runt..what's up with you?"

"Ooooh..I thot the stuff in Ankh Morpork was bad enuff-"

"Ah..Scumble." said Togo, smiling.."Everything else will taste like concentrated water in comparison.."

Lord Alzabaar got out the map in his Coach, outside The Inn..we will take the straight route through the Vortex Plains..and through the frozen lands of No Thingfjord..."

They brpught out the book..

"Were exactly is it boss? I mean it is IN No Thing Fjord, but where?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:22 PM<p>

"i said go away"  
>"now now its a beautiful day lots of things to do Mrs. Reed is expecting today"<br>"oh wonderful" Agnes climbed out of bed and threw on her clothes at least they were dry she did her hair and put on her hat,

she heard voices out side "who is on my doorstep"  
>"some feegles and runt a believe, who is bit worse for wear"<br>"scumble?"  
>"scumble"<br>"serve him right"  
>"in a foul mood today aren't we"<br>"well i'm forced to do things i don't want to do, i get embarrassed by speaking to a boy who is then told i like him, like like him thanks to Perdita nad now i have to go deliver a baby, while waiting for a elf to jump out at me"

Nanny Ogg was quiet it wasn't often she saw someone like this and knew not to talk Agnes opened the door and walked out not noticing Togo and fell over him, she went bright red oh great

[ February 06, 2009, 04:24 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 04:49 PM<p>

"Ouch.." moaned Togo...he wasn't a strong built lad, and Agnes whas... well..a bit on the large side.."That hurt..Oh, er..Agnes...er..." he started to blush.."L-let me help you up.."

He scowled at Nanny..she was on to something..and she was grinning..

Runt was still on the floor whining pitifully...  
>"Never again..nevernevernevernever.."<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 05:03 PM<p>

"tough it out its gets better i'll invite ye tae the party when it's over" Cathel grinned

"Oh sorry Togo, i wasn't looking, no no i'm ok"  
>she got herself up and brushed off the dust "Why are you here, i've got things to do" she saw Nanny Ogg grinning oh no what has she done<p>

Nanny Ogg moved over towards them and patted Togo on the shoulder almost knocking him over "well Agnes i think they are leaving today so why don't you spend some time together"

Agnes went red and ran and yelled back "sorry got to deliver a baby"

"Don't worry she'll be back in the mean time, this braclet will hopefully protect you from elf magic " "you could go after her of course, but i can't tell you coughMrs Reedcough"  
>Nanny Ogg grinned again i always get my way<p>

[ February 06, 2009, 07:19 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2009 09:44 PM<p>

Lilah woke up the second Lemsip touched her, and had a knife inher hand almost immediatly.

"That could have ended badly for you" Lilah said, removing the knife from near his throat. "I dont like being touched when i sleep. Why have we stopped?"

She glaned out, and saw Lancre.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 04:47 AM<p>

Lemsip sighed,"Were in Lancre... lovely, isnt it.."

He got out of the coach, and looked around..

Togo noticed the coach pull in..

"Er..I-i'll se y-you all l-later.."he stuttered, Runt followed him as he walked over to the coach...

"Lemsip? what the hell are you doing here!" sadi Togo.

Lemsip looked up.."I could say the same thing to you, kid."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 06:08 AM<p>

what is with all the coaches lately lot more traffic than normal

Nanny Ogg walked of after Agnes muttering about ruining Lancre

The feegles were still laughing at Runt, but Nanny Ogg had told them to follow Togo and check out the dancers

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 10:20 AM<p>

Lilah climbed out of the coach, and looked around. Last time she'd been to Lancre was when she'd bbeen trying to destroy the box. Mistress Weatherwwax should be informed about current events, as the box had scared even her - but only slightly.

Lemsip exchanged words with someone who looked familiar - Lilah was sure she'd run into him a few times.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	25. Chapter 25

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 35)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 12:34 PM<p>

Lemsip saw Lilah come out..

"Have you met before?" said Lemsip..

"Er..I think she's seen me around.." said Togo..

"Wssfgtl.." muttered Runt..

"Togo, this is her ladyship...Her Ladyship, this is Togo, alright?.." Lemsip grinned..

_  
>The Black coach rattled across the snowy plains, it was a frozen wasteland... with the occasional native village..<p>

[ February 07, 2009, 01:49 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 02:11 PM<p>

Cathel sent Daft Spike and the rest of the feegles to the dancers to keep guard.

he sat down with Wee Archie watching from a safe by still audible distance and wated hopefully it would be an uneventful day nope i'm not that lucky

[ February 07, 2009, 02:16 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 05:32 PM<p>

In small Village called Vestefold, in the middle of No Thingfjord.. a coach stopped outside yet another in.. the door opened slightly..

"You!" said a voice from inside the coach..

A humble peaseant stopped..  
>" gir? rindi?"<p>

"D-O Y-O-U S-P-E-A-K M-O-R-P-O-R-K-I-A-N?" shouted the voice loudly and slowly..

"Y-E-S I D-O, S-T-R-A-N-G-E P-E-R-S-O-N.." said the peaseant loudly and slowly..

There was a pause.."Good..Now, could you possibly tell us were The town of Hal-norsh is? I believe it is located around here?"

The Peasent nodded..."Just a few miles away.."

"Muchly appreciated.." said the voice cheerfully..

The Crossbow shot..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 07, 2009 09:59 PM<p>

"We need to keep moving" Lilah told Lemsip after briefly acknowleging Togo. "But we'll need a new coach. This is as far as mine is going today."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 04:55 AM<p>

Lemsip nodded.."There's a coach place around here somewere.."

"I'll show it to you if you like.." murmured Togo..

Togo and Lemsip walked off..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 06:29 AM<p>

Lilah made arrangements with her coaches driver. He'd wait around in Lancre for a couple of days, then return home, regardless of whether she'd returned or not.

"should i tell your father about the assassin?" Her driver asked.

"No...he doesnt really want to know about all this."

The driver nodded, and then attended to the horses. It was true though. After everything that had happened in the past, he didnt really want to know what she was up to. LIlah walked off, looking for Lemsip. Travelling together, even if she didnt trust him fully, made sense.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 06:54 AM<p>

Lemsip was talking to a man, behind him were a few coaches..

"Where are you going?" inquired Togo nervously..

"I'm not entirely shure i'm authorised to tell you that.." said Lemsip, handing over a few dollars to the coach driver and getting up on the drivers seat..he noticed Lilah coming up.."Here we are, miss Lilah.. a lovely coach, nice and big..with a solid horse..what do you think of that, eh?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 07:00 AM<p>

"Theres n need to be patronising." Lilah climbed into the coach, and then removed her sword from one of the many folds of her skirt.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 07:11 AM<p>

"Give my condolences to your bloodsucking cousin.." murmured Lemsip, the coach rattled off to the mountains...

Togo was still very confused.. were had Runt gotten to...

Runt was infact under the driver's seat, sleeping happily..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 07:32 AM<p>

"Well Runts off for a nice journey" Cathel grinned "you know did you ver get the feelin' of bein' watched"

"yeah like now"  
>"look Nanny Ogg said we have tae protect Togo until this is over, so i doesnnae matter" Cathel sat down and watched the others get into a coach and leave Togo by the road.<p>

Nanny Ogg decided to pay a visit to Merrylan before finding Agnes.

[ February 08, 2009, 07:34 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 07:53 AM<p>

The journey was largely uneventful, as no bandit seemed to be willing to hold up a coach driven by a distinguished looking assassin.

"How long is this trip gonna take?" Lilah asked, leaning out the window. Lilah didnt like doing nothing, and had slept enough on the journey to Lancre.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 11:59 AM<p>

"Oh, come on...we're still in The Ramptops..although it is getting considerably colder..." said Lemsip looking at the view around him..

"Oh, I don't know..it might take say..a few days, maybe..if we're lucky..Ooh, look here..we have company.." he got little Runt from under the seat.."Here you go..a friend.." he handed Runt to Lilah..

"I whas dozing happily under there.." muttered Runt, looking up, lazily.."Woof woof, give the dog a bone.."

"And MORE company.." muttered Lemsip, as a horse came by, stopping the coach, Lemsip reached for his crossbow..

A face popped in through Lilah's window.."Yer money or yer life, missy.."

"Bad Move there, mate.." muttered Lemsip.

Merrylan was strolling about Lancre town..he'd given a friendly wave to The coach that was riding off.. Nanny Ogg walked up to him..

"Ah, good mornink Nanny." he said cheerfully..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 12:04 PM<p>

"hello, i want your help, oh and if you lie to me once more i'll let the feegles deal with you, ok"

Agnes had delivered Mrs Reeds baby a boy, she left now what do i do she walked into the forest and sat down next to a very old tree

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 12:19 PM<p>

"Ok, Ok..so maybe you verent ZAT youn 20 yearrss ago..but er..you vere still qvite, preety?" muttered Merrylan helplessly..."Alzough I do rremember you ven you vere younger..Ah, zzozze ver ze dayss..." he broke into a wide smile, he was taking a stroll through memory lane..

"Sssorry, vat did you vant?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 12:26 PM<p>

"Well there is a person i would like to get together with another person, i need your perseverative skills, as both are shy and very dim at this sort of thing" she grinned

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	26. Chapter 26

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 36)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 12:43 PM<p>

Merrylan rose his eybrows.."Heh, heh...vat people are ve talking about Mrs Ogg?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 12:46 PM<p>

"do you agree?, i'll tell you when you agree" Nanny Ogg stared at him, waiting

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 12:52 PM<p>

Merrylan stood up, bowing.."I shall assist you in yourr mission if I am rrequired Mrs Ogg.."

Togo was talking to the coach seller..he saw a few feegles..

"I've got us a coach to get us back to Ankh Morpork...back there in a jiffy if we hurry.."

He sneezed...and dissapeared..and appeared again o top of the tree above ..  
>"Wha-" was the last word he said before tumbling down the tree, and falling hard on the dirt road..<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 01:03 PM<p>

"good good, well then its Togo and Agnes" Nanny Ogg grinned, "just have to frce them in to place they can't escape"

Agnes heard a loud thump and a groan, she walked over to the path and Togo was on the floor groaning.  
>Agnes rolled her eyes "what have you done now, would you like a hand up"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 01:21 PM<p>

"Aaaaaaaah...hee hee.." said Merrylan. grinning.."We jusst need to create ze perfect sssituasion.."

Togo blushed.."Er...thanks.." he muttered.. thenn sneezed again..and appeared on the highest point of the copperhead mountain..overlooking Lancre.. he looked around bewildered..and suddenly VERY afraid of heights...he sneezed again..and appeared a few feet from Agnes..he got up and smiled uncertainly.."There seems to be a problem.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 01:29 PM<p>

"its probably just Lancres magic interacting with the magic in you, its werid but if its stranger for normal things to happen than werid so i'm sure you'll be fine, but lets get you to Nanny Oggs"  
>odd i haven't blushed once<p>

Nanny Ogg sat on her doorstep with Merrylan discussing thier plan

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 01:37 PM<p>

Nanny Ogg and Merrylan were laughing.."And, and then we could-" he noticed Togo and Agnes come over..he nudged Nanny Ogg.."Sssh! What ho, fellows?"

"We-AAACHHOOO!" Togo dissapeared...and appeared again in an icy desert...he was suddenly very cold..he saw a black coach rattle down the icy road nearby...

he sneezed..

Togo appeared in another coach..he was on the drivers seat..he looked around..the place was mountainous and chilly.. there seemed to be a highwayman having a despute in the coach..next to him was Lemisp..  
>"Togo? er..what the hell are you-"<p>

Togo sneezed..

He appeared in the watch house..he looked around...

He sneezed..

He appeared on Nanny's roof..and slid down and fell onto the pavement..

"I think you can g-guess.." he muttered on the floor..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 01:48 PM<p>

"mmm... random magic transport, very good Togo you could have your own act"

Agnes glared at Nanny Ogg "or you could come in and i'll make you something to stop it"

Agnes knew something was going on Merrylan and Nanny Ogg were laughing.  
>"i'll be back later i have to go to do some witch stuff" Agnes walked off<p>

Nanny Ogg got lots of ingredients together none of them looked magical.  
>"Bigman stay with Togo if he dissappears and can't come back bring back"<br>Cathel nodded and grapped hold of Togos boot

Nanny Ogg threw the stuff into a cauldron and light it and stirred it once every few minutes witch stuff, mmm... what witch stuff, we better get are plan to place soon

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 01:58 PM<p>

Togo sat in Nanny's cottage..with the feegle hanging onto his shoe..

he sneezed

Oh gods, where am I now?

it was dark...very dark...he looked around..it was a cave...he could here footsteps above..

there was a small glow in the darkness..Togo crawled through the small tunnell..and saw The Box... chained together, and covered by layers and layers of blanket..

"THE BOX" he murmured, crawling towards it.. a feegle appeared in front of it..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 02:13 PM<p>

"Ah Crivens" the feegle dragged Togo backwards and Cathel appeared, "ended up in a sewer, mmm... ah crivens come here bigjob" Cathel grapped Togo and took him back to Nanny Ogg

"Nanny this might not be random, he just ended up at the box, aye think ye need tae hurry"

Nanny Ogg feed him some of the stew like potion "there you go Togo, it won't taste nice"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 05:39 PM<p>

Togo drank the liquid uncertainly...he coughed and spluttered..

"What was in that!" he spluttered..

he sneezed...

Lemsip waited a while..he daren't look back..all he could hear of the bandit was a few yelps and a lot of crashing.. Lemsip cautiously looked over his shoulder and saw the bandit get thrown out of the door and over the narrow cliff edge.. Lemsip looked over further..

Damn..that's gotta hurt..

The Coach rattled onwards across the high Ramtops...

"Gods, it's the bandits and highwaymen I feel sorry for.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 05:45 PM<p>

they braced themselves nothing happened "ah good, oh a bit of this and that nothing toxic, oh look here comes Agnes" Nanny Ogg avoided looking at Merrylan as she knew she would start laughing

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 05:54 PM<p>

"what is it?" Lilah took the talking dog thing off Lemsip, and settling back into the coach. She put it on the floor. Suddenly, Someone she didnt know leaned thorugh the window.

"Yer money or Yer life missy"

"No" Came Lilahs reply. "Howabout a third option?"

This puzzled the bandit. People normally just did what he wanted.

"Your life" she said simply, and dragged him into the coach. After a few minutes he was whimpering, and she threw him out the other side.

"Oops, didnt see the cliff" She mutterd as he fell, then started going through her bag to see if she'd packed anything to read.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 06:00 PM<p>

"Lovely.." muttered Lemsip...The Snow was getting heavier..there was a small village nearby in the deep isolated valleys..  
>he shivered.."It's getting cold..pherhaps we should hire a coach driver.."<p>

Merrylan's grin stretched across his face..

Togo scowled at Them both..

"H-hello Agnes.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 06:06 PM<p>

"Nanny Mr. Renium said something about a prize and kept say it could only be you"

she noticed Nanny Ogg and Merrylan grinning "Hi Togo" she blushed but it went quickly "have i missed something2

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	27. Chapter 27

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 37)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 06:49 PM<p>

"N-no.. not to my knowledge..." muttered Togo..

In the little isolated village..Lemsip got into the coach..

"Got us a driver and all..i'm not going to stay out there in the bloody cold.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 08, 2009 10:28 PM<p>

"Not much better in here"

Lilah had found a stash of blankets under the seat, and passed one to Lemsip.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 03:37 AM<p>

"Thanks.."he muttered..the blanket didn't really help.. but it'd do for now..

The journey was slow, and quite uneventfull..after a while all the mountains were looking the same..and it felt like you were just going in circles... same sharp rocky mountains.. same deadly narrow cliff edges.. although the snow was here now..and gathering up fast...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 08:15 AM<p>

"This is insane" Lilah couldnt believe how cold it was, and had stopped looking out the window when she swore she saw the same mountain for the fourth time.

"What are we going to do if we find them alive?" Lilah didnt usually make plans - although she was calmer then Samson, she usually did stuff without much thought. "Besides kill the thief the second i see him."

She was thankful now that she'd worn this dress, as the extra layers in the skirt were keeping her warmer than she would have been.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 08:20 AM<p>

Agnes knew that grin Nanny Ogg was plotting something "Nanny aword outside please"  
>she grabbed Nanny by the arm and dragged her outside "Nanny what are you doing, and if you doing what i think your doing then stop it"<br>Agnes could hear Merrylan and Togo talking inside

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 11:46 AM<p>

"Merrylan, I hope your not doing what I think your doing.." said Togo.."A-and if you are doing the thing that i hope your not doing then stop doing it.."

Merrylan tried to look innocent.."But coussin Togo! I havent done anything! I'm only trying to do ze rrright sing.."

Togo rolled his eyes..

"Well lets see.." said Lemsip..shaking off some ice that had formed on his shoulder.."We could threaten them, to give it back? although it'll be tricky with a wizard and assassin..Pherhaps the method kill at sight would suffice..or at least shoot to wound..enough to destroy the item in question.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 11:57 AM<p>

oh no they are plotting this can not be good

Cathel and Wee Archie were watching both conversations "ye ken bigjobs are odd, they didnae ken when to tell the truth and they plot, even the hag does it"  
>"well i could play a tune"<br>"nah aye think that will make it worse"

Agnes watched Nanny Ogg walk into the village to deal with the pig. Agnes went home i can't escape it Nanny is plotting something, Magrat is always giving me advice,useless advice you should tell them no, i have they don't listen they never listen, you could go see Togo first before they put their plan together, i can't

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 12:02 PM<p>

Togo walked over to Merrylan..

"We have to go.." he said.."Its the last coach he's willing to sell, and he won't be around again for a few days..Remember we're still watchmen..we should be on duty right now.."

Merrylan nodded glumly..

"Are you comin' back, feegles?" said Togo, leaving the house..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 12:08 PM<p>

"Bigjob we could of took ye back but if ye want tae use this coach go ahead, we will leave" Wee Archie went and collected the others and went back to Ankh-Morpork, Cathel did a wide grin and vanished.

Iona heard the feegles arrive "good your back how did it go"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 12:28 PM<p>

Togo saw Agnes through his window, on the coach..he gave a little wave..

"Well...Back to Ankh Morpork, eh, Merrylan?"

"Yep...back home.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 02:01 PM<p>

Iona sat and listened she got most of it expect for the dragons "so its not over yet then, well mabye Jenny can answer some questions, Cathel you are on watch duty you will spy and keep Togo safe ok, and do not let him see ye"

Cathel nodded she hadn't believe all his story he was just grateful Iona wasn't tapping her foot

He left and hid in Togos room and waited watch duty, not fair

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 02:30 PM<p>

The coach drove off from Lancre.

After the steep drop to the sto Plains, nothing else much happened..there was just endless cabbage fields...

A few hours later...

The Coach came rattling in through The Least Gate, it went through the exlusive and snobby streets of Ankh and stopped at Pdeupilosis Yard..

Togo rushed in to the watchouse..  
>"Lance Corporal Togo Goibnui Signing in, and Lance Corporal Merrylan von Goibnuee..er..has anyone signed in recently?"<p>

"Not as far as I know..lets see..Orcakeline aint signed in yet, Lance Corporal Allpire is in though..."

Alice...

Togo rushed in to the locker room and saw Alice..

"Hey, Long time no see.." he sat down on the bench.."Phew...it's been a loong day.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 05:31 PM<p>

"Your money or your life isnt really a viable option here" Lilah stated. "If i ignore that one, chances are they do too. How much further? Im jungry."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 05:38 PM<p>

"Just get some sleep...we'll be into The Vortex Plains when we wake up.." said Lemsip..putting another layer of blanket on and scraping some ice from his shoulder..

The Black Coach stopped..Lord Alzabaar got out..  
>"The standing stones of Hal-norsh my colleagues! right in the center it shall be.."<p>

"Alright for you.."muttered The Thief, getting out of the coach and miserably picking up the shovel.."You aint doin' any diggin'.."

"Are the runes ready Wizard?" said Alzabaar..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 05:48 PM<p>

"Dont wana sleep" she muttered, and picked up the sword sitting next to her, and started to sharpen it. When that was done, she inspected everyone of her weapons, to make sure that they'd operate in this temperature. She even dissasembled her pistol bow, and rebuilt it, just for the hell of it.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	28. Chapter 28

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 38)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2009 05:55 PM<p>

A few hours went by..

Lemsip opened an eye.. he got up..ice cracked around his body as he moved..they were at the other side of the hub..the snow had gone..and the sun was high in the sky... the Vortex Plains lay ahead of him..

Lemsip lit a cigarette, sharpened his hidden knives, and got out of the coach..the coach driver was lying on the drivers seat..frozen solid..the horse was basically going on his own accord..

Lemsip tapped the body.."Yep..dead..bloody great.." he muttered, getting into the drivers seat.."Not long to go now.."

[ February 09, 2009, 05:57 PM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 02:43 AM<p>

"Poor guy" Lilah said, staring at the driver for a moment. Then Lemsip climed up to continue their trip, so she got back into the coach.

The journey was a lot easier now that tehy were on the other side of the hub, and it didnt feel like a long time had passed when the coach slowed down again. Lilah stuck her head out the window, and saw another carriage up ahead. She could see someone near it in the distance. It looked like the thief.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 05:47 AM<p>

The Wizard soke out the magic Runes..

Titch, Backbone, and Thief stopped digging..they'd hit something..The Thief got out of the hole, and looked at the end of his shovel..it had melted...  
>"Bloody Hellfire!"<p>

"W-we've got it!"said The Wizard..trembling with excitement..."The Runes should be able to disarm the object! but youll need a strong willed person..."

"Titch! your the brains here! go get the object!" said Alzabaar..winking at The Assassin..

Titch looked confused..since when had HE been the brains? he ran over to the hole...jumped down..reached out and grabbed the object..it was surprisingly heavy-

Titch let out a blood curdling scream..and turned to dust...leaving the item on the floor...the cronies circled The Item...

The Assassin covered it with a few sheets and quickly put it away, in the coach..

"That couldve gone worse.." muttered The Assasssin..

"It did fot Titch.." mumbled Backbone sadly..

The last one to get into the coach was The Thief..he saw a coach rattling over ahead..

"Ohshaitohshaitohshsait..Boss! we have company! lets goooo!"

He jumped into the coach quickly...narrowly avoiding Lemsip's crossbow..

"Damn!" cursed Lemsip..reloading.."Come on horse! faster!"

The Black coach had started off and was rattling away fast..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:04 AM<p>

Lilah propped herself against the door frame, and shot off a couple of bolts from her crossbow in their direction.

"Damnit" she swore. "Think you can catch them?"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:12 AM<p>

Lemsip grinned.."Well, lets find out, eh?" he wipped the horse.."Come on, horsey! follow that idiot!"

The horse whineyd and sped up.."Whoa, this is fast.." he looked around him..the landscape whas icy and littered with big dark trees..they were AWAY from the mountains...

Lemsip shot another crossbow..it hit the back.."Yes!" he said, punching the air..then had the decency to look embaressed.."Sorry, havent done this in a loong time"..

He shot another crossbow..

The Thief jumped as it hit the wall behind him...  
>"Theyre Catching up! THEYRE CATCHING UP!" he moaned..<p>

"C'mon horsey!" yelled Backbone, on the drivers seat...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:27 AM<p>

Lilah laughed at Lemsips embarrassment, and felt the adrenaline from the thrill of the chase kick in. They were catching up.

She held off firing until she had something more than the back of the coach to aim at. They got even closer, and Lilah saw a glimpse of an open window in the door. She fired at the gap.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:40 AM<p>

The Wizard yelped as the crossbow went through the window..  
>"Faster dammit! faster!"<p>

The Assassin started shooting back at them, it hit a weel...

"We were lucky then!" yelled Lemsip..a little to the left and the weel wouldve come off.."

The Horse galloped ahead...until the coaches were level...Lemsip got up to the top of the coach and started firing, so did The Thief..

The two ran at eachother grabbing the others arms.., but the coaches were separating..and Lemsip's horse was oveertaking them..Lemsip and The Thief grabbed onto eachother as The Coaches rattled on, drifting apart...there was a large gap between them..

The Theif gulped.."Oh, no.."

The Assassin shot again and narrowly missed Lemsip.

Lemsip let go of the thief...and they both fell onto the hard dusty ground..the coaches rattling on ahead...shooting at each other..

"Dammit!" cursed Lemsip..he got out his pistol bow, and aimed it at the fallen Thief is head...

Up ahead The Wizard let off a fireball at Lemsip's coach..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:56 AM<p>

Li;ah had climbed out of the coach onto the front, and, seeing the fireball coming, she urged teh horses on faster. The Fireball still caught the back of the coack though.

Flaming coach behind her, she changed the direction they were travelling in slightly, and then loosed the horses and jumped on one of them. The flaming coach went careening towards the black coach. The horses stopped, and lilah jumped off, and pulled out her pistol bow.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 07:25 AM<p>

The Burning Coach went rocketing into The Black Coach..The Assassin got onto a horse, with the hidden Item..loosened them from the Black coach and galloped off...Lord Alzabaar done the same..the two horses galloped passed Lilah..

The two Coaches were now ablaze..still rattling on the path..

"Aw, gods!" moaned Runt, who had suddenly woken up..he jumped out of the burning coach..

The only ones left were The Wizard and Backbone, as the story always demands, there was a steep drop ahead of them..The Wizard yelled and jumped out of the coach door..Backbone and the two Flaming coaches went rocketing over the edge..and down into the sharp rocky landscape below...

with Lord Alzabaar and The Assassin ahead on the loosened horses, The Wizard was stuck with Lilah..he threw a fireball...

Further back, Lemsip was brawling with The Thief, both had ran out of crossbows and had resorted to sharp knives...

[ February 10, 2009, 07:47 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 07:44 AM<p>

Lilah dropped to the ground, managing to aviod the fireball. She hated wizards. She hated magic.

While the Wizard attempted to conjure up another fireball, Lilah took the oppurtunity to fire off a shot from her pistol bow in his direction. Taking a chance, she picked herself up off the ground, and charged him.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 07:57 AM<p>

Lemsip, with the Thief running after him..ran over to Lilah, there was magical dispute going on..

The Wizard screamed as he fell on the floor, Lilah, on top of him..he fixed his eyes on Lilah, and threw the fireball..

There was an explosion..

Lemsip and the Thief were sent hurtling back..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 08:09 AM<p>

Lilah saw the look in the wizards eyes.

Oh...crap.

She launched herself off him, but not fast enough, and the world went red, then black. For a moment, there was nothing. Was she dead?

ER... NO.

The voice was coming from in her head, but she knew it wasnt at the same time. Death was here.

Wait. what?

The noise of the fireball came back, followed by Lilahs vision. She saw death fade away, and so knew she'd be ok.

Everyone was still trying to recover from the fireball, but lilah looked like she hadnt even been near it. Her entire front should have been burned, but her dress was undamaged, and her hands were fine. Something warm was pressing against her stomach though. A quick search revealed it was the pretty shiny thing she'd found at Scarletts bar.

Interesting...

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 08:15 AM<p>

The Wizard looked panicky... That's not right! she's ment to be burnt to a crisp!

The Wizard was getting up another fireball ready..

Lemsip threw the knife directly at The Wizard, who slumped to the floor..

"Lovely..your still alive, arent you?" he said to Runt, who lopped his head to one side...

The Thief broke into a run...trying to make as much distance between him and Lilah...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 08:18 AM<p>

Lilah saw the thief start to run, and quickly tuched the thing away, then bolted after him. Even in a heavy skirt, she managed to catch him, and she dragged him down to the ground.

"Hi honey" she cooed. "miss me?"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 08:25 AM<p>

The Thief grunted when he was dragged to the ground..

"Nice dress, missy..." he growled, jabbing his knife through her stomach, this didn't have the desired effect..

The Thief gazed at his knife, wide eyed.."What the hell!"

Lemsip limped over, he wasn't as young as he used to be..  
>"Need any help?" he enquired.."Of course not.." he smiled."Wouldn't want to spoil your fun.."<p>

Thousands of miles away, over rocky mountains, and snowy cliffs, was Lance Corporal Togo Goibnui, he walked out of the watch house...scratching his scruffy black hair.. Merrylan was with Alice, and he decided he deserved some peace..he walked through the streets of Ankh Morpork, happily..

[ February 10, 2009, 08:28 AM: Message edited by: Thee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	29. Chapter 29

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 39)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 08:36 AM<p>

Lilah had been stabbed before. So it came as a shock when she didnt feel anything. Theories were starting to form in her head. Maybe the shiny thing was part of the box? Pushing the thiefs face back in the dirt, she grinned up at Lemsip

"You look like you had fun" she responded, then returned her attention to the thief. "Seems your boss doesnt care about you. You're mine now, and if you tell me eveerything i will look after you. Or you could just join your friend over there..." she angled his head towards the wizrd, who was slumped on the ground.

The shiny thing was worrying her though. Lilah didnt trust magic objects.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 04:19 PM<p>

The thief looked pleadingly at Lemsip..Titch turned to dust over at the standing stones..Backbone was sent hurtling over a cliff on a burning Coach..The Wizard was stabbed, and the other Wizard actually touched The Box..how would he die?...

"We were promised power, and money..but it gets to you in the end...The Box takes away parts of you..until youre nothing...He's going back to Ankh Morpork..he's going to get more cronies...and he's going to get the last pieces, like a Jigsaw..The Box is deadly if not completed, We didnt know what it'll do when completed...Lord Alzabaar said it'd bring us power..." he whimpered..Lemsip rolled his eyes..

"I say we cut the bastard's froat.." muttered Runt.. Lemsip looked at Runt worryingly..

"Only a suggestion, only a suggestion.." he said..

"Great..we're in the middle of nowere...Thousands of Miles from Ankh Morpork, with no coach.." Lemsip went over to the cliff edge and looked over..there was flaming wreckadge below..

The Assassin and Lord Alzabaar were miles away now..On a coach, riding through the snowy landscape of No ThingFjord, heading back towards the mountains...

[ February 10, 2009, 05:15 PM: Message edited by: The IT i. ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 05:25 PM<p>

Cathel got bored and climbed onto the roof, and spotted Togo leaving the watch house the kelda said i had to watch him, but he doesnnae look in danger and he has been through alot i'll help if he gets in trouble

He then noticed three dark figures move toward Togo please donnae let them go past please, ah Crivens

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 05:32 PM<p>

Togo strolleed happily, humming to himself, when he was grabbed, and dissapeared in an alley..

Lemisp turned from the cliff..

"What's your opinion on the situation Lilah?" he said, inquiringly..looking down at the terrified Thief..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 05:44 PM<p>

"We still have two horses...so we can get away from here" Then she glanced at the thief, who looked terrified.

"Come on, get up. And stop rying, theres no need for that. I wont hurt you unless you try something - but i think you've worked out that that is a stupid idea already."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 05:47 PM<p>

Cathel jumped down and climbed down the pipe and ran towards the alley but didn't hear anything wrong but he did hear voices, he hid and listened

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:05 PM<p>

"I-i'm not crying!" said The Thief, getting up, and generally pulling himself together..he quickly got his knife out of his hidden jacket, and threw it at Lemsip, who, without moving his feet, bent backwards, his nose skimming the knife's point.. with some difficulty and general "oh, me back" he got back up..

"He'll get you..he'll kill you all.." said The Thief, backing off, he stopped at the cliff edge, looked down, looked back up again, made a rude gesture, and jumped..

"Wait-"said Lemsip, but The Thief was gone.. there was a thump.."Great.."

"If yew say a wurrd..i'll jab this through your chest, in a second.." murmured the first figure...

"W-w-w-w-what do you want?" stuttered Togo..

"We want yew to come wid us..The Boss will be back soon..and he'll be wanting yew.."

The secind figure thumped Togo on the back of the head..

"Out like a light.." chuckled The Third Figure, as they dragged him into the darkness..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:17 PM<p>

"ah Crivens" Cathel muttered he slowly stalked them back to a large house and watched them throw Togo in to a dungeon Cathel hid out of sight and watched them leave very happy with themselves.

Cathel slipped through the bars quietly he shook Togo "wake up bigjob you need to wake up"  
>Cathel backed off he looked at Togo something was going on in his mind he could feel it ah criven he heard footstep and hid, and waited<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:25 PM<p>

The Thug kicked Togo in the ribs..

"Get up, you lazy son of a-"

"Thug! wait fer me!" puffed another figure, coming into the dungeons..

"Oh, Fingers..."mumbled The Thug..."Help me get this little Tunt up..cant understand why ther boss would wan' im.."

Togo opened an eylid.."w-w-were am I?"

"Lord Alzabaar's dungeons..I might as well tell you since you'll never see daylight again.."said The Thug, grinning..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 06:41 PM<p>

i cannae be seen, come on leave this is torture

Cathel watched as Togo was kicked again and again and insulted, he had a very worried feeling in the pit of his stomach

they finally left Cathel walked over to Togo "are you ok?"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2009 10:41 PM<p>

Lilah stood on the edge of the cliff, and stared down at the abyss.

"Shame." she muttered. "He was fun." She turned away.

"We should get back. I hate to think what it is those guys have actually got their hands on."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 03:28 AM<p>

Lemsip nodded, and got up on the horse.."Lets go.." he picked up Runt and galloped off..Lilah following from behind..

The Black Coach rattled through the wobbly path, the mountains were higher on this side of the hub, more wild..it'd take some time to get back, thought Alzabaar, at least we got rid of Lemsip and that lady...

Togo opened an eye, the other one was black..  
>"I dunno..I think my spine is broken...were am I?"<p>

[ February 11, 2009, 03:30 AM: Message edited by: The IT i. ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 05:17 AM<p>

The horses moved faster not that they didnt have a coach to pull, but Lilah knew they'd tire soon. They'd been pushed quite hard as it was.

But she could see a coach in the distance, right on the edge of the horizon...

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 09:20 AM<p>

"well your in a dungeon in a large house for some mad bigjob, and the othe bigjobs kicked ye not sure why, your back will heal donnae worry"

Cathel stood on Togos back and knock some vertabre back into place, the scream was almost deafening.

"Togo we have to get out of here" Cathel grinned he produded some string and tie it just above the floor so the thugs would never see it

" that should teach them,Togo hold on"  
>Cathel hid as he heard footsteps he grapped his arm.<br>stupid bigjobs and Togo and Cathel dissappeared

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 11:48 AM<p>

"Alright mister, tell us all you know-" The Thug thumped on the floor..."What th-...oof! gerroff me Fingers!" His associate Fingers was on top of him, looking around confused..

"Were'd he go?" said Fingers..

"Dunno...Boss won't be 'appy though.."

Togo ran through the streets, with Cathel, he was limping, and complaining about his back, but all around he seemed to be fine..

"Wonder why they wanted me?" he puffed..

Lemsip looked up at the sky.."Damnit...these foreign countries get dark quickly...how you doin' back there Runt?"

Runt popped his head out of the bag.."Bark Bark."

"Good..do you think we'll get them?"

The Assassin looked back..they were up on the mountains, and down below, he saw two horses..

"Theyre coming boss.."

"How far off?"

"'bout a Mile i'd say..don't worry, up here we have the advantage.."

Lord Alzabaar was sitting in the coach, looking wide eyed at the object from the hole..it glowed..he swore it was talking to him..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	30. Chapter 30

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 40)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 12:49 PM<p>

"how am aye ment tae ken" Cathel shook his head "look just go lie down somewhere and stay out of trouble as hard as that may be, i'll keep a eye on ye so didnae worry"

Cathel was nervous something felt very wrong but he couldn't tell what

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 02:48 PM<p>

"I was lying low.." mumbled Togo moodily.."It's just that trouble comes to find me.."

He went back to his patrol..

"I dont think we'll catch them, Lilah.."muttered Lemsip, stopping the horse.."We've got two options, either buy a coach, and carry on..or stay in an Inn for the night, and go up to the mountains on horseback..much quicker mind you, than coaches..What do you think, Lilah?" Lemsip looked around, the horses were still galloping full force..

[ February 11, 2009, 02:52 PM: Message edited by: The IT i. ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 05:36 PM<p>

Lilah pulled the horse up. "We'll have to find an inn, the horses cant last much longer." It annoyed lilah that there wasnt a form of transport that didnt tire

She found herself wishing Samson was with her. it had never felt right, working without him.

They headed down a different path, towards a small town.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2009 06:22 PM<p>

"Er...good morrow Inkeeper.."Mumbled Lemsip uncertainly.."I wonder pherhaps could we have a rooms for the night.."

The Inkeeper was large and greasy..he nodded uncertainly, he led them upstairs into their rooms..

"I'll see you in the morning, i'll sleep on the floor, you'll have the bed.." he set up the springy mattress on the floor, in the far corner of the room.."Night..' he mumbled..and fell asleep

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 02:52 AM<p>

Lilah lay on the bed, pretending to sleep. She still couldnt stop thinking about the shiny thing, and how she should really be dead now. She tried to put the thought out of her mind, and think about other things, but it kept creeping back into her consciousness.

While thoughts of death werent annoying her, her thoughts turned to Samson.

A faint squeak pushed all troubling thoughts out of her mind, and drew her attention to teh door. It was opening slowly. Instinctivly, Lilah felt for her knife.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 03:33 AM<p>

The door swung open, it showed a broken bodied, bruised, ragged, person...he limped forward, growling..

The Thief had a crossbow in each hand..

Lemsip opened an eylid..

"Get o-out of this one *****.." he muttered drowsily..

The Crossbow shot..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 04:00 AM<p>

The crossbow pointed at lilah shot, but due to the thiefs state, he hadnt aimed correctly, and it thumped into the pillow. The other crossbow jammed. Lilah took the oppurtunity, and jumped out of bed, knocking the crossbows out of the thiefs hands.

"Shouldnt you be dead?" she asked.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 04:05 AM<p>

The Thief backed off, with great effort..

"I-i almost whas..mind you..I can't say much for the state of myself right now..very painful, falling off a cliff.."

He tried to run..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 04:19 AM<p>

"suprised you can even walk" she muttered, watching him try to flee.

"Why are you still doing this?" she asked, stopping him from leaving. "You know the truth about the box, your boss... you KNOW its gonna end messy. Yet you're stil lattempting to do what he wants!"

There was just no understanding some peopel.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 11:44 AM<p>

"O-once your part of the thing..it never really leaves you...you should know that w-with that Samson.." he muttered.

"This is getting stupid, lets just put him out of his misery.." said Lemsip, getting out his pistol bow..

"B-.." started the thief, before the pistol bow shot.. he fell to the floor with a thud..

Lemsip stared at the body..and tucked his pistol back into his coat.."Best thing to do for him..."muttered Lemsip..

Togo strolled through the streets, tipping his hat to some people and ducking from the rotten fruit.. The City was certainly very...colourfull..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 04:34 PM<p>

Cathel walked on the roofs of the building watching Togo, nothing bad had happened so he slightly relaxed.  
>He was enjoying being in the roof, he had scared a man in black and he kept mumbling that he had been working to hard. Cathel had talked to a couple of the gargoles they were ok and saw everything, very useful.<p>

Cathel saw some more men in black moving about not very well hiden Cathel relised he had lost Togo Ah Crivens he jumped to the next building and ran to catch up, he suddenly relised something was watching him

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 05:03 PM<p>

The Queen Of The Elves looked around..

"We could have hid them better you know.." she said..

"Yes, but all we need is one drop of blood, and we'll control him, completely.." said another Elf..he grinned..."They'll get him..don't worry about that.."

The Coach was back in the foggy, cold Mountains..still on the other side of the Hub, but far enough from those two..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 05:21 PM<p>

"I think its time for us to leave" Lilah said, staring at the body. The thiefs comments about samson had thrown her slightly. Samson had never actually had control of the box - he'd been under the control of the client. Death was meant to be the only escape from that, and samson was dead...just maybe not dead enough.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 05:25 PM<p>

Cathel saw Togo round a corner, but he was staring at the very large bird watching him, it seemed to be evaluting him, it spoke "soon, it will all be over soon"  
>"what will"<br>"they will come, it will all end, and order will come, Cathel "  
>"hold on"<br>"out they come to play, you have been warned stay out of their way, or we will deal with you"  
>"and who are you"<p>

the bird disappeared, Cathel ran after Togo what was that odd, who are they, this is getting more complitated by the minute

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 12, 2009 05:26 PM<p>

Lemsip nodded.."I think about 4 hours sleep is good enough for me.." they got the horses padded up, and left for The Mountains..they were much faster now..Lemsip enjoyed the nice breeze he got..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	31. Chapter 31

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 41)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 03:34 AM<p>

It was freezing at the mountains. The first trip lilah had been in the coach, so she wasnt fully prepared for the cold. No wonder the driver had frozen to death. A glance at Lemsip told her that he was ok. He wasnt bad for an old guy. Lilah couldnt wqait to get back to anhk morpork, wondering fleetingly how the repairs on her place were going...

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 07:29 AM<p>

where did that bigjob go Cathel was jumping buildings very quickly he had knocked a few people off a roof.

i've lost him, oh the kelda will tap her footise and purse her lips waily suddenly he spotted him, there was someone next to him, he jumped down

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 11:51 AM<p>

"Hello, Nice Man.." said The Elf..she was beautifull, perfect crystal eyes, long wavy hair.."Would you like to come with me?"  
>she smiled..<p>

"W-w-w-w.."stuttered Togo, gawping.."I-bu-well...er.."

The Elf gave off a gentle laugh..

Fight it! You Know her image is an illusion!

He concentrated...he could just see a small pointy eared humanoid, with dull grey skin and no nose, he leaped back..

The Elf continued to smile..."What's the matter, Nice Man?"

A feegle dropped on her head..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 12:21 PM<p>

"stupid elf" Cathel kept jumping on it head it looked like a very badly drawn cartoon now, he grapped Togo and ran pulling him along

"how did one get out" he stopped near the iron works "Togo ye bigjob ye cannae stay out of trouble, waily waily"  
>waily waily waily what do i do? he watched Togo get his breath back he relised something else was happening, he looked sharper, Cathel sensed movement and before he could do anything he was hit on the head and put in a cage<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 01:11 PM<p>

Togo collapsed, there was movements of muscles, and he looked blurry..The Elf looked back up..

"Good job Brother.." said Elf Togo.

"Thank you." Said The Other Elf, he put the cage in a box, and the box in a crate..The Elf started to fidget.."Lets get out of here, brother...The metal here is didturbing.."

The Elf Togo nodded..he looked around..Humans were much more ineresting to be in, than Elves, everything seemed sharper..

The Elves walked off, to Alzabaar's Manor..

The Coach rattled onwards through the gates of Ankh Morpork.. Lord Alzabaar breathed in, and immediatly turned green, and breathed out hurriedly, shutting the windows.."Were home.."

The Horses galloped across the Ramtop mountains, Lemsip had to admit it was a fantastic view..

"Lancre up ahead.."He yelled..Lilah was a few yards ahead.."We're not far off.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 01:25 PM<p>

Cathel was shaking with anger he was moving the crate anybody passing would have heard some obcenities. Evenutally the crate broke and a box bounced down the street after the elves

Aye hate elves aye wish aye could see the box broke elves were never good at containing feegles. Cathel saw them walk very graefully down the street such showoffs he rolled his eyes. They were heading for the large house he summoned up all his strength and broke the cage Aye need some alcohol, Aye need help Cathel ran as fast as he could to the mound

[ February 13, 2009, 01:27 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 02:27 PM<p>

The Thug was leaning on The Dungeon chair.."The Boss is goin' to go spare isnt he?" he muttered miserably..

"Yup.."

"Well be grinded down into a fine powder.."

"Yup.."

"And he'll throw the dust in the Ankh.."

"Yup.."

They heard a bang..

The Thug got up.."Shurely they arent back already?"

He went upstairs..he felt lightheaded..everything felt like a dream.. There were two rather well built young men at the door, they were smiling..one of the elves was actually leaking magic..objects turned into flowers and forest animals around him..they stepped forward..

"Hello nice man.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 03:27 PM<p>

Cathel was out of breath when he got there, as the law of the universe states he had incounter 3 carts and a pane of glass, that one hurt.

He jumped in and saw Jenny talking to Iona.  
>"Elves in city *pant* got Togo *pant* need alcohol and help *pant* gone to big house" Cathel was gaven alcohol he felt a bit better.<p>

"Take as many as you need, I'll send Jenny when we are finished here" Iona watched them leave how as and answer Granny Weatherwax slid into the mound and all the feegles stopped and stared

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 03:45 PM<p>

Merrylan got up, he'd been talking to Alice for quite a while..."Were's Togo got to now?" He muttered, That lad shure knows how to get into trouble.."I'm going out on patrol, Alice.." he said, opening the door..

The Thug fell to the floor, groaning, as the elves swooped past gracefully..

"Were would it be, brother?" said The Elf Togo..

"I think I know.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 03:54 PM<p>

The feegles ran towards the large house. Daft Spike was slightly in front and suddenly collided with something. Daft Spike and Merrylan they went flying into a wall.

The feegles shook their heads they walked over and Cathel hit Daft Spike one the head "stupid, oh the vampire. Togos in trouble again"  
>he grinned and he made a gesture to the feegles to follow and they slowly advance they could see the door was wide open.<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 05:34 PM<p>

Merrylan rolled his eyes..

"Always something.." me muttered, running along with the feegles.. they ran up Kings Way, one of the richest areas in Ankh Morpork.. they came up to the looming black house..

They saw a coach come by..

The Assassin looked out of the window, there was a watchman, and a small blue blur around him..strange...

"What the-" he said.."Get off our property, copper!" yelled The Assassin.. stopping the coach and getting out.. there was a thud from upstairs..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 05:45 PM<p>

"of course it has tae get worse, someone deal with them"

Cathel ran into the house and followed the trail of bodies and destruction, he could hear faint laughing

Daft Spike decided the best way was to step in front of the coach, to everyones suprise the coach stopped. They then saw two figures get out of the coach Ah Crivens "HIDE" the feegles became a blur and left Merrylan alone

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 05:51 PM<p>

"What is your purpose here!" boomed Lord Alzabaar.

Merrylan started to sweat.."Er...nothing to worry about, sir..er..just on my p-patrol.." he stuttered..

"Well get on with it!" snapped Alzabaar..

Merrylan hurried off..

Elf Togo looked around..."Dearie me...you are such pests..We Have Him...He's so weak now..."

He started to laugh again.."HE'S GONE.."the elf yelled happily.."GONE-help me.-FOREVER!"he stopped.."I REPEAT...GONE-help please!-FOREVER!"

The Elf frowned..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 06:03 PM<p>

Cathel brain was working overtime he had a very bad headache "OH OK, i'll try, I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO GUT YOU, get ready,AHHHHHH!"  
>He ran forward and vanished the Togo elf fell to the floor and cluthing his head<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 13, 2009 06:50 PM<p>

They reached Lancre. Lilah saw the coach that would take them home was leaving, so she bolted after it, leaving Lemsip to explain exactly what had happened to the coach they'd hired.

The coach Lilah chased turned back, so Lilah went and gave back her horse, and then got changed into the spare dress that she'd left in the coach.

"Time to go." She told Lemsip, and climbed aboard.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	32. Chapter 32

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 42)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 03:29 AM<p>

Lemsip nodded..the coach hirer had not been happy, and he only had 7 dollars on him..

"I dont think we'll be able to hire another coach from him again.." he muttered to himself, getting in the coach.. it drove on, through Lancre, and down into the Sto Plains...Ankh Morpork was up ahead..

The Elf opened his eyes..and he was back in The Elf World...he looked around..the feegles was attacking him...he screamed...

The Assassin ran into the room..just in time to see an elf vanish and quite a lot of blue blurs...he looked horified as he saw Togo twitch and wail on the floor, and he was back..

"Get him!" yelled The Assassin..

[ February 18, 2009, 10:41 AM: Message edited by: Ze IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 06:57 AM<p>

Cathel kept kicking the elf he was not in a good mood. the elf was on the floor screaming in pain as the feegles put iron on it.

then the hurt a blood chilling voice "we will not be stopped this time we will get him and next time we will not fail"

They left as quickly as they could, they reappeared in front of a very angry looking man and a man in a black cloak heading for Togo Ah crivens "one step closer bigjob and i'll kill you" Cathel jumped on his head and pulled the cloak over his face and clung on as the assassian tryed to grab him.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 07:57 AM<p>

"Get off me you little parasite!" yelled the Assassin, stunbling about thte office..

"Wait Assassin.." said Lord Alzabaar eyeing the moaning Togo on the floor.."These Feegles have The Box..pherhaps we could come to some sort of agreement? Fingers, Thug, in here now, please.."

"What happened to The Wiz-"started Fingers.

"Dead.."

"And Backbone-"

"Dead.."

"The Thie-"

"Dead.."

Fingers hesitated.."Titch?"

"Utterly dead, now pherhaps we could get to some agreement about The Box, Mr Feegle?"said Alzabaar smiling at Cathel

Lemsip got to the drivers seat, Ankh Morpork was up ahead.. he took a deep breath in.."Home..back to Old Ankh Morpork.." he said happily.."We're here, Lilah.." he said, as The Coach went through the gates..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 08:08 AM<p>

Cathel gave the assassian a very hard hit on the head and the assassan feel to the floor "stupid bigjob"  
>He looked at the man lord, Cathel burst out laughing "help a evil bigjob, haha, you have nothing i want anyway the kelda would never allow it."<br>There was a nod of agreement

"you will never get the box" Daft Spike weilded his sword. Three Feegles jumped on him and disarmed him, it was safer that way.

Cathel watched the man while thinking of the easiest way out of here with Togo

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 08:12 AM<p>

"Very well.."muttered Alzabaar.."But I Will get The Box...you can count on that.."

"Shouldnt we attack, sah?" said Fingers..

"No, we won't win...we'll wait for the oppertune moment.." he turned back to the feegles.."Get out of my sight.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 09:32 AM<p>

"no bigjob bosses me about, Wee Archie now"  
>Wee Archie blew his mouse pipes it let out a very high pitch noise the humans screamed in pain.<br>Cathel grapped Togo and kicked Lord Alzabaar in the leg, and ran

stupid bigjobs, thank god he was a mad man we would be dead otherwise, and men like that never win

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 10:44 AM<p>

"Little twerps" muttered Alzabaar, getting up..  
>"Do some more research, Assassin..I want more information.."<p>

Lemsip said goodbeye to Lilah, as the coach stopped.."Goodbeye, miss Lilah, we might meet again.."he said, pulling up his hood and running off into the dark alleys..

Togo got up..he was in the watch house..he saw a small blue blur leave..

"I am staying right here, and never NEVER going out again.." he muttered, nerbously adding.."Until my next Patrol.." Merrylan walked in..

"Ah, Togo.." he said happily.."I think we both need a rest.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 14, 2009 05:59 PM<p>

Cathel sat under a desk watching Togo talk to some other watchmen. He watched the watchmen talk, change shifts, bring people in it was quite relaxing, he was quite happy.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 15, 2009 01:20 PM<p>

Togo chatted away, hours went by..Must be the longest i've been out of trouble, thought Togo..

Lemsip ran up the hidden stairway, and up into his Apartment..it was dark, ancient, and had the hint of class, wich an asassin develops, he looked into his Telescope, wich oveerlooked The Unseen University..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 16, 2009 06:49 AM<p>

Lilah watched Lemsip run off. It had been an interesting trip. She got the driver to detour to Scarletts bar, then sent him back to her fathers.

"Hi Scarlett" Lilah said, walking in. Scarlett and Liam looked up, and both had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Lilah!" Scarlett finally said. "ive not seen you dress like that!"

Lilah smiled. "I was hoping to speak to Tyler."

Scarlett frowned slightly. Liam thumped his fist down on the bar. "But i just got her back. You cant..."

"Its important. Please." She directed this at scarlett.

Scarlett nodded. "Liam...can you give us a moment?"

he walked off, fuming, and Scarlett seemed to change. It seemed to take her a moment to adjust.  
>"Oh crap. What do YOU want?"<p>

Lilah pulled out the shiny thing. "where'd you steal this from?"

Scarlett tried to dive across the bar, and snatch, but Lilah grabbed her wrist, and stopped her.

"Its mine. Give it back."

"Tell me where you got it from."

Scarlett sighed. "ok, i stole it. Some wizard had it, didnt know what it was for."

"and you did" lilah pressed.

"Yer! Its part of some box thing that will help me escape this body. Spending my life as a woman is not what i had planned."

"You know you dont exist."

"I exist in scarletts head. Thats enough, really. And her and i will enjoy a very long life together when you give me my shiney thing back. I'll soon get rid of liam."

Lilah shook her head, and put the shiny thing back into her pocket. "It wont happen. Now i want to talk to scarlett."

"Not happening sweetie. You're going to give me back whats mine, and..." Lilah punched him. Scarletts face seemed to flicker, and she was back.

"Ow!" she moaned. "what happened..."

" I hit you" Lilah replied. "Hope the custard wrestling thing works for you." Lilah left the pub, and went home, needing a nap.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 16, 2009 04:30 PM<p>

Runt got off the coach...He was tired, and hungry..what he needed right now was Gaspode, he trotted over to The Brass Bridge..

Togo yawned..It had been a loooong day...

Merrylan turned to Togo..  
>"Quitetest day ve have had in a loong vile eh, Coussin?"<p>

Togo nodded happily, he hadn't felt so secure and happy since he'd arrived at Ankh Morpork..he was either being repeatedly captured, been posessed by Elves, or in some other dark Dimension somewere..for once he knew were he was in life..

"I'm going for my patrol.." said Togo..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 17, 2009 05:22 PM<p>

Cathel stretched and followed Togo out,  
>please let me have one night off please waily i'm not that lucky<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 18, 2009 10:38 AM<p>

Togo walked through the streets, smiling to himself..he looked down at his badge, it was old and faded, the coat if arms barely visible, but it was still there, engraved in his heart..

It began to snow..

"Bloody snow.." muttered Lemsip, looking out of the telescope. "Cant see a thing.."

He went back to his rock hard mattress wich he generously called his 'bed'..

[ February 19, 2009, 04:56 PM: Message edited by: Ze IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 19, 2009 07:20 PM<p>

Alice was bored. She had no idea where Togo or sergeant Jeannie were, and she was told that she was only going to be needed in the watch house, today. She did little things like cleaning the watch house to keep herself busy, but she soon realised that it was far too messy for anyone to ever successfully clean

She had tried to talk to Merrylan, and he was good company. It was only the fact that she could not look him in the eye or even listen to him talk without blushing that upset her. Eventually, Merrylan left to go out on patrol, and to look for Togo. Alice was worried about Togo, as well, she had not seen him in hours, but she had no idea where she would look for him

Eventually, it had started to snow, and Alice watched it longingly, through the window, knowing that she could not go out and enjoy it. She was suddenly worried to see Togo be brought in by a small feegle, but was soon relieved to see him wake up. Then Merrylan came back in a little while later, but Alice could not catch Togo before he left, to make sure he was all right. Instead, she just sat back down sadly in her seat by the window, and watched his back as he walked away, out on patrol

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 20, 2009 09:08 AM<p>

TOgo strolled along The Brass Bridge, Runt trotted up to him..

"Hey, Runt." murmured Togo, looking up at the sky..

"This Snow...fells weird dunnit?" murmured Runt, looking upwards..

Togo looked up worryingly at the snow, it felt odd..it felt, magical...there was a lot of magic going around these days anyway..That potion Nanny Ogg had given him had shure worked.. but he felt its effects wearing off on him..

The Snow was piling up now, itd be brown and slushy by the morning..

He went back over to the watchouse, he turned the doorknob and it sprouted legs and ran off..

"T-this isnt right.." murmured Togo..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	33. Chapter 33

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 43)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 20, 2009 10:28 AM<p>

Cathel managed to grab the doorknob before it got to far, it tried to kick him "Ah Crivens, nat again"

Cathel slipped in behind Togo, he could feel magic in the air, he tasted a snowflake, it was laced with magic waily, not good

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 12:19 PM<p>

Togo walked throgh the watchouse door, making shure he wouldnt trip over the doorstep or that any tiles turned into anything..

He nodded at Merrylan and Alice.."Have you seen the snow?"

"Verry strrange i haff to say.."murmured Merrylan, looking out of the window.."Hass anyvunn seen zat Serrgeant Jeannie anyvere? That message for her has been lying by ze office for aaages.."

"I could say the same thing about Orcakeline.." murmured Togo.."No sign of her since Hogswatchsnight.."

he sat down between Merrylan and Alice..

(*note: My Dads taking the Internet off me for a week so i wont be able to post, someone take over my character temporarily if they want*)

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 03:05 PM<p>

Alice continued to watch the falling snow, though something seemed different about it, today, and she could not quite say why

"Yes, it's very pretty," she mumbled, as Togo walk through the door, not feeling very surprised as it ran away

She felt the blush rise up in her face again, as Togo sat down, she turned to him, not able to meet the lance constable's eye

"Togo, where have you been? Why were you unconcious when you were brought back here, earlier?" she asked, worriedly, "you have got to stop worrying me like that,"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 04:22 PM<p>

Togo blushed intently.. Oh, no...not again.. he tried to cover his face..

Wey hey..she was worried about you-  
>ShutupShutupShutupShutup!<p>

"W-well it's a very long story.." stuttered Togo, trying not to look at Alice.."Lets just say it involved quite a lot of little blue men, a lot of Magic, and a few Elves.."

Merrylan turned around.."Oh, my..yes! Qvite a lot of elves!" he said cheerfully."Qvite the little adventure vasnt it Togo? especially viss zat Agness Nitt..eh?" he nudged Togo.. Togo slapped his head...

"I dont know what youre talking about.." Said Togo through his teeth..the carpet turned into a small ostrich, and ran out what woulve been the door if it hadnt already walked off..

[ February 21, 2009, 04:24 PM: Message edited by: Squadron leader The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 04:30 PM<p>

Alice caught Togo's blush, and gave one of her own when she heard the name and saw Merrylan's look to Togo, she was not sure why, but Alice felt a pang of unuaual jealousy, she looked to Merrylan, knowing that she would not get anything out of asking Togo

"Agnes Nitt? The witch from Lancre? What was she doing here?"

[ February 21, 2009, 04:31 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 04:33 PM<p>

Cathel ran after the ostrich, and managed to jump on its back. The ostrich clearly thought this was not right and ran in cirlces until Cathel knocked it out. Cathel felt very dizzy "Ah Crivens"  
>he managed to find his way back to the watch house, Togo was atleast the same, he fell over "aye hate this" he watched as the door came back deciding it didn;t like being outside.<p>

if this continues the whole building will walk, waily, waily the seat Togo was sitting on turned into a bear here we gae again Cathel ran for the bear sword straight out and screaming

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 04:55 PM<p>

Togo looked away hurriedly..

"Oh, vell..er..you see.." said Merrylan.."Er..Zere as ziss magical incident, and vell...ze vitches in Lancre took an interest..and, er...zey looked sso nice togezzer, and all.." Merrylan found himself lost for words..

"Its not what it sound like!" blurted out Togo hurriedly.."You were trying to set me up with her!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Merrylan...Togo blushed yet again, but before Merrylan could reply, Togos chair turned into a large angry bear..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

nannyshelper

Member Member # 5531

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 07:07 PM<p>

Burtha had wondered all over Ankh Morpork and finally arrived at the watch house wheeling her chocolate model of herself and Nobby.  
>She was just going to see if someone could tell her where she could find Nobby when a angry looking bear jumped on her chocolate model and smashed it to pieces!<br>Now Burtha was normally very easy going but this was too muchfor her to take in calmy so the bear didnt stand a chance!  
>Burtha flattened the bear and sat on it "I want to see Nobby!" she shouted everyone stood looking in amazment with their mouths open!<p>

Jenny looked up as Granny Weatherwax entered the mound.  
>"Great, this just gets better all the time!" she said "Look I dont understand whats happening but I know this much I cant cope with this anymore!"<br>Jenny started to cry, she hadnt cried in years and she was deeply ashamed but sometimes you just have to let go and this was one of those times!  
>She sat down and cryed harder than she had ever cried before.<p>

-  
>WARNING I am an old theatrical luvvie so most posts come with luv hugs or kisses not to be taken literally!<p>

Posts: 1355 | From: Birmingham, England | Registered: Dec 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 07:58 PM<p>

Cathel mouth hung open she just sat on the bear he grinned up a Togo whose mouth was also open "Aye like her"

Iona let Jenny cry, as she wasn't sure how you dealt with lots of crying feegles rarely cried and if they did they did in private

Granny Weatherwax seemed unconcerned and sat down and waited

One of the feegles offered Jenny a drink of bearhuggers he simled "all problems can be sovled with alcohol"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 21, 2009 08:44 PM<p>

Alice frowned at Merrylan's explination, and her heart sank at Togo's outburst, she had no idea why, but the thought of Togo and Agnes made her blush and only made her feel sad

"Oh," she said, more quietly than she usually would, "you must like her, then,"

Alice did not even seem to notice the bear, after what had been happening these past few days, it almost seemed common place for her, by this point

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 22, 2009 12:04 PM<p>

Togo shut his mouth abruptly when he heard Alice is voice..he bit his lip and turned around..

"Er...well, shes nice and all...er...but.." he looked to his feet."I dont think i'm the right type for her, and all..it wouldnt really work out..." he looked up."B-besides..er..there is someoe-"

He was inturrupted by the bears pittiful roar..it turned back into a carpet..

Togo hurriedly rushed over to the big lady, trying not to look at Alice, the big lady was currently sitting on a carpet in the street..

"Y-you can keep that carpet, miss.." stuttered Togo."Youve earned it.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 22, 2009 12:16 PM<p>

Cathel was watching Togo he didn't understand humans or vampires mating behaviour, it was much easier for feegles.

Cathel went and examined the remains of the choclate he found a almost intact head of what he guess had to be a human, he gave it to the large women, he grinned and walked off.

He went and kicked Merrylan in the leg, for two reasons one he had let Togo go 'magical' again, two because he felt like it.

[ February 22, 2009, 12:18 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 22, 2009 01:42 PM<p>

Merrylan scowled at Cathel, when the feegle kicked him..

"Bugger off.." he muttered..

Lord Alzabaar, Fingers, The Thug, and The Assassin were huddled around the oak table..it was covered with crumpled notes, a few maps, the book stolen from the library, the Item was currently being fondled by Alzabaar, he was turning it in his hand, muttering..

Alzabaar pointed at the map..  
>"Here."<p>

The Assassin looked worried.  
>"T-theress no information about it being over There sir.." he said nervously..<p>

"I know its there..I.." Alzabaar hesitated.."I can feel it..."

[ February 23, 2009, 05:28 PM: Message edited by: Squadron leader The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted February 24, 2009 03:00 PM<p>

Samson hurled himself around a corner, barley avoiding the flaming arrow that thudded in the ground. Gritting his teeth, Samson reloaded his own crossbow. Some cheeky buggers had gone and taken his Wagon and Wizard. Normally this would not have been a problem for Samson, but this gang seemed to know how to deal with zombies. Fire. Samson finished notching the arrow, leaned around the corner and fired. He smiled savagly when he heard a scream. Then he heard footsteps coming up the ally and the more pressing sound of torches. Samson turned and ran into the street. Where was help when you needed it?

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 24, 2009 06:50 PM<p>

(*just a short post to keep it going(Well, short for me *)

The Entertainment seemed to be over and the crowds left, leaving the big woman with the old carpet..  
>Togo looked around..for a moment he saw a shadow..it turned into the figure of a man..sort of crouching down...he was waving irritably at Togo..<p>

Togo walked over to the Shadow.."What is it, Lemsip?.."

"Lord Stupid..He's at it, again.." muttered Lemsip..

Togo looked back at Alice, she looked sad..Togo followed Lemsip into the shadows..

[ February 25, 2009, 03:41 AM: Message edited by: Squadron leader The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	34. Chapter 34

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 44)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 24, 2009 07:11 PM<p>

Alice looked down, sadly, at her boots. She was not sure what was coming over her, but she almost fel like she was going to cry. She looked up at the clock on the wall, and noticed the time

"My shift is over," she mumbled, in a sad, defeated voice, "I am going home, now,"

As she stepped outside, she walked down the road, and heard someone yelling in the distance, as she got closer, she could hear the sound of running feet, and she could see a figure heading down the road

"Is that a..zombie?" she asked the whole world in general

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 26, 2009 05:12 PM<p>

Togo walked into the dusty room..it was dark..and it smelled of Oak Varnish..the telescope was pointed away from the Unseen University..pointing at the Ankh side of the city..

"Whats he done now?" murmured Togo, adjusting the telescope..

"Its a long story, but hes trying to get the other pieces of..You know.."

"THE BOX" Murmured Togo faintly..he shook his head.."Sorry, went a bit fuzzy there..So...were's he off to?"

"Th-" started Lemsip, but was inturrupted by a loud crash, there was shouting going on outside, in the streets.. Togo looked out of the window..

"Bloody hell!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted February 26, 2009 06:12 PM<p>

Samson fired off his last arrow, threw the crossbow to the ground and spun around behind an abandoned cart. He pulled out his sword and peaked around the cart. Where were they? Then he heard a voice.

Got ya samson was shoved to the ground. He flipped over and looked up at the gangster holding a flaming stick. Not torch. Stick. And the punk raised the stick to bring it down on Samson...

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 26, 2009 06:23 PM<p>

Alice watched as the zombie was thrown to the ground, and his assailant raised the flaming stick to hit him. Alice knew what happened to zombies when you hit them with fire

She looked around, but there were no other watch members in sight, and she sighed

"Why me?" she mumbled, saying a quiet prayer to any god that may have been listening at the time, and she approached the two

"Um, excuse me?" she mumbled, unsheathing her sword, and pointing it towards the man's back, "y-you are u-under arrest for disruption of the peace, a-and attempted murder w-without an Assassin's Guild l-liscence,"

Alice was barely even able to hold the sword up, and hoped that the god's had been listening

[ February 26, 2009, 06:38 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 26, 2009 06:29 PM<p>

Cathel wasn't happy he had lost Togo he knew he was close, he suddenly saw a zombie get dragged behind a cart and the female vampire watchmen had gone over.

can nae one hold a sword or fight

He saw the fire "ah crivens"  
>i have to help<p>

Cathel jumped onto the attacker

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 26, 2009 06:39 PM<p>

Lemsip yelled after Togo, who'd jumped out of the window the minute he'd seen the attack in an unusual attempt of bravery. Togo landed hard on the floor, ignoring the pain momentarily, and limping at high speed, getting out his rusty sword, running over to the fight..

"Y-you're under arre-" stuttered Togo, suddenly realising what he was doing.."Er...could you possibly-er.." he went pale, looking horrified at Alice..Oh, Togo, you fool, he thought...

Lemsip started to climb down from the window, crossbow loaded..

[ February 26, 2009, 06:41 PM: Message edited by: The Rabbid Squirell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 03:21 AM<p>

After lilah had woken up, she decided to go for a walk to see if Jeannie had shown up at the station yet. She hadnt. Leaving, Lilah heard a commotion, and went off in search of what was happening.

She found Samson on the ground wabout to be hit with a flaming torch, and two rather nervous members of the watch asking the assailant to stop.

The punk attacking samson was completely focused on him, so lilah used that oppurtunity, and yanked the stick out of the guys hand, before punching him in the face. The guy hit the ground.

"NOW, you can arrest him" she told the stunned watchmen, then offered her hand out to Samson, to help him up.

"What would you do without me" she joked, winking at him.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 01:27 PM<p>

Togo timidly reached out to grab the person..

"Er...Your nicked?" he ventured, confused by the sudden appearance of the fiesty female, he recognized her as the one travelling with Lemsip, in Lancre.d. Lemsip ran over, weezing..

"S-s-s-sorry I was late.." weezed Lemsip, he was holding a very dangerous looking crossbow.."That wall's a bugger to climb down- oh..youve got him.." said Lemsip, dissapointedly.. he tipped his hat to Lilah, whilst holding the crossbow, wich caused an arrow to shoot half a mile into the air hitting a bird, by now, Togo was cowering behind Alice..

The feegle was still bouncing on the unconcious attacker..and Togo stepped away from Alice, blushing..

Lord Alzabaar looked ot of the window, smiling to himself..

Three pieces...were almost there...

"Er, the Coach is ready, sah.." said Fingers, he was getting worried about his boss..

"Good." murmured Alzabar looking thoughtfully at the commotion outside, on the other side of the river..it was a good view from here.."And when we get back i might have another little mission for you.."

"Samson?" ventured Fingers. Alzabaar nodded.

The coach was ready and loaded, the black coach had been redesigned to be faster and sleeker.. The Thug, and The Assassin were already waiting, calmly holding a knife to the back of a terrified man sitting on the drivers seat..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 02:20 PM<p>

"stupid bigjob" Cathel headbutted him just be sure he was out

he spotted Togo, he had enough, he leapt on him and knocked to the floor "Bigjob stop dissappearing aye donnae want a reckoning and aye ye donnae want hundreds of feegles after you, so if you leave you stay in sight as i'm worse then any of the other troubles" He held his sword out it looked very sharp

Cathel suddenly became aware of 4 people staring at him "Ah Crivens"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 03:22 PM<p>

Samson closed his eys and waited for death by fire. But a stuttering, and not to mention frightnened, voice caused him to open them. The attacker paused and looked over. The man was then attacked by something small and blue. and Punched by Lilah. Samson winced. To be on the receving end of a Feegle headbutting and Lilah's pattened Sucker Punch was just not fair. He let Lilah pull him up. He pulled her close and gave her a slow kiss. The possibility of acutlly dying had brought on some strange feelings.

"You always were better at timing then me."

The sound of someone getting knocked over startled him. Samson saw the feegle standing on one of the people. He grimanced. This could get dirty quick.

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 03:32 PM<p>

Togo laughed nervously..

"D-dont worry..er...he doesnt really mean it.." he said, getting up, letting the feegle fall to the floor, he brushing himself off, and picked up yet another pair of broken glasses, he sighed and put them on..

Lemsip raised his eyebrows, when Samson kissed Lilah..

"You must be that young amateur, Samson.." he said, grinning at Lilah..

A Black Coach rattled past the group..

"Oh, no.." muttered Lemsip.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 05:52 PM<p>

Alice covered her eyes as the scene unfolded. It wasn't until she felt someone moved behind her that she opened them to see that is was Togo. She immediately began to blush, again

She was choosing to ignore the small blue creture that was hassling Togo, refusing to believe that it existed, and not really wanting to change that

Alice watched as Lilah helped Samson up. Her blush only deepened when they kissed. She also felt strange inside in a way that she could not explain. Her eyes involuntarily drifted over to Togo, and she subconsiously took a few steps closer to him

"S-so, Togo," she mumbled, indicating Lemsip, "who is your friend?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 06:26 PM<p>

Togo blushed intently, glaring at the sniggering Lemsip..

he turned to Alice.."Alice this is my good friend Lemsip, Lemsip this is A-" but by the time Togo had turned to Lemsip.. he was gone..there was a moment of confusion, and a horse came galloping by, carrying a defiant looking Lemsip..his hood up, and carrying various hidden weapons..

"Er.." said the bewildered Togo."That WAS Lemsip.." he said uncertainly, pointing at the rapidly disapearing figure..he looked down at the body..he looked at Alice..he took a deep breath, this isnt going to be easy..

"Well..er..my shift is over"stuttered Togo, looking at his feet"And..er..after w-we take this thug to the cells in the watchouse..er..well..w-w-w.." he looked into Alice is eyes.."well..er..I was wondering Would You like to..maybe you and me-...aaargh!" Togo was inturrupted by the sudden jab of pain..The Feegle wasnt liking being ignored and had resorted to biting..

"Okay..okay.." said Togo, deflated.."Lets take the thug to the cells.." he muttered hanging his head..he grabbed the fallen man's arm.. ..

Lemsip's horse left the gates, galloping to the horizon at full speed. Lemsip could see a suddenly very fast coach..

"Oh, no.. not this time.." he muttered..

[ February 28, 2009, 11:12 AM: Message edited by: The Rabbid Squirell ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 27, 2009 08:47 PM<p>

Lilah let Samson kiss her, instead of backing off like she had the last few times. He was so cold, but she realised how much she actually missed him. Eventually they parted.  
>She went to introduce Samson to Lemsip, but a black coach flew by. She swore.<p>

"Come with me, we have to stop him!" she told Samson urgently. Lemsip had already dissapeared.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 28, 2009 11:32 AM<p>

The Black Coach speeded across the vast planes, faster than any coach could manage..

Thug and Fingers were clinging tightly to their seats, whilst the driver sat on the drivers seat, pale, and terrified out of his wits..

Lord Alzabaar though, was sitting calmly in the coach, staring at nothing..

"Lemsip will try and stop us again, sir.." said The Assassin.

"That man is of no concern to me." said Alzabaar."Kill him at sight.."

The Horse galloped past the endless cabbage fields..the sun was high in the sky..

"'Bout midday.." muttered Lemsip to himself..

Lemsip narrowed his eyes, and fixed them on the back of the coach, wich was half a mile away..a mere dot in the flat landscape..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	35. Chapter 35

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 46)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 04, 2009 05:10 PM<p>

Alice shrugged as the two of them began to walk

"I am not sure," she said, "to be honest, I have not really been in this city for more than a couple of weeks, so I do not really know my way around that well. Mainly, I just know my way from here to Mrs Cake's. But, I think there is a small cafe around the corner,"

Alice absently played with her dress, as the two of them walked on, blushing nervously

[ March 04, 2009, 05:14 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 04, 2009 05:33 PM<p>

"C-cafe it is then." said Togo, smiling nervously.

The couple entered the small cafe. It was small, and rather exotic, and surprisingly quiet for the bustling city of Ankh Morpork.

"It looks nice.." murmured Togo."W-what do want then? Er..I-i'll pay.." he mumbled, as they sat down.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 05, 2009 08:14 PM<p>

Alice had opened her mouth to speak, but she was soon interrupted by the waiter

"G'evein', love birds," he said, making Alice blush, "wha' can I get for you two?"

"Um," Alice mumbled, "I'll just have a small salad, please,"

"No problem, doll face," he said, winking, and he turned to Togo, "and what will this young gentleman have?"

Alice began blushing, again, they had gotten the funny waiter

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 06, 2009 03:42 AM<p>

"Har. Har." muttered Togo under his breath."I-i'll have something cheap and filling." he glared at the waiter.

"All right, laddie." said the waiter happily."Enjoy yer meal..shall I order the violin player and a couple of candle-"

"W-w-we're fine!" said Togo louder than neccesary, when the waiter walked off. He blushed and burrowed his head into his hands."I-i'm sorry A-alice, i've never done this sort of thing b-before."

[ March 06, 2009, 03:45 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 06, 2009 12:55 PM<p>

Cathel was sitting on the hawk, which was perched on the building oppisite the cafe.

Cathel decided to have a nap, Togo seemed ok and he spotted the vampire watching from the shadows, he needed to dull the armour he practicully shone in the dim light.

Billy watched Cathel fall off to sleep, this was the first time he hadn't been in the sky doing watching, he felt odd.

He looked down and saw a hooded figure go down a alley and sit in one of the shadowed doorways.  
>AH CRIVENS<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 07, 2009 03:57 PM<p>

Alice, still blushing, reached over and patted Togo on the shoulder

"D-do not worry, Togo," she mumbled, "I h-have n-never done something like this b-before, either,"

She attempted to look him in his eyes, and was still blushing

"W-we w-will learn together," she mumbled, giving him a nervous smile

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 07, 2009 05:38 PM<p>

Togo laughed nervously..trying to hide his blush as much as possible.

The room went darker, a violin started playing..

"Dont. Even. Think. About It." said Togo to the waiter..the violin playing stopped abruptly with vague mutterings from the waiter, and the light came back.

Togo looked at Alice."S-so, er..tell me about y-yourself.."

Through the windy, rainy Carrack mountains, a lone figure lurched along the road, he'd lost a lot of blood, and clutched a scarred hand to his wounds. Lemsip fell onto the road, rain pouring down on him..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 07, 2009 05:55 PM<p>

Billy shook Cathel awake, they saw the lights go down in the Cafe. Cathel held his breath there was a high squeak and the lights came back on. they both breathed out.

Cathel noticed the shadow below move he spotted Merrylan moving closer to the cafe Vampires never got the gene on how to hide unless they are wearing long black cloaks

Cathel watched the shadow. It was very hard to see, Cathel suddenly relised why, he wasn't wearing black but grey.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted March 07, 2009 06:19 PM<p>

Samson practiclly dragged Lilah back to his wagon. The wizard was still tied up in the back of the wagon, but was mercifully passed out. Samson turned and kissed Lilah again.

listen, Lilah, i am going to find that box, but not for the riches or the power. But to make things right.

He stared intently in her eyes, fingering something in his back pocket. It was time to go for broke.

Samson slowly got down on one knee...

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted March 08, 2009 01:34 AM<p>

Lilah caught a glimpse of the passed out wizard before samson kissed her.

Then he got down on one knee...

"Yes!" Lilah told him before he could even speak. "Now we have to go, or there will be no point!"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 08, 2009 06:42 AM<p>

Merrylan stared thoughtfully as the patch of grey lurked closer to the cafe..

"Hmmm.." said Merrylan.

"What isit?" said Runt curiously, scratching an ear."Issit an elf?"

"No, i'd spot an elf a mile away. I think it's one of lord stupid's cronies..I havent seen this one before though.."

Merrylan strolled unheared and unseen over to the other side of the cafe, and without the grey figure noticing, Merrylan tackled him soundlessly onto the floor and dragged him over to an alley.

"Alright." growled Merrylan."It's midnight, i'm quite cranky because of the lack of sleep, and you look shifty..what's your purpose here?"

"I'd do what he says." says Runt."He's a Bloodsucking fiend."

"Shut up."

MR LEMSIP

"'gger 'ff." muttered the drenched, bleeding Lemsip, he opened a bloodshot eye."Am I dead, then?"

NO

"Although you are infact Death himself." said Lemsip susiciously, looking up at the hooded skeletal figure.

CORRECT said Death YOU'RE HAVING A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE, IT'S ALL THE RAGE THESE DAYS

"Lucky me." muttered Lemsip, he looked up, no one was there. the rain was getting heavier and Lemsip doubted he'd be able to crawl all the way to Ankh Morpork by morning...

[ March 08, 2009, 06:46 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 08, 2009 11:26 AM<p>

The waiter brought their food, and walked away, quietly grumbling to himself

Alice looked down at her small salad. She had never seen Ankh-Morpork's version of a salad. It looked as though the cook had gotten the general idea, but just gave up, and deep fried it

"Oh, I d-doubt you w-would want to hear about m-me," she mumbled, sadly, "I have not exactly had the most interesting or happy life to talk about,"

She tasted the salad. She felt as though she could actually taste the fat oozing off of the lettuce leaf in her mouth

"It depends more on what you would like to know," she mumbled, quietly

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 08, 2009 01:50 PM<p>

"W-well, I dont know." mumbled Togo, staring rather worryingly at the suspicious soup in front of him."W-what did you do before you came to Ankh Morpork, you know...a-all that stuff.."

He looked down and remembered what Cathel had given him..he reached inside his pocket and brought out some colourful..rather crumpled flowers..

Togo blushed and looked away as he handed them over to Alice."Er..I-i-...I brought these f-for you."

Merrylan threw the limp body of the attacker onto the streets..

"Surprisingly strong fer a lanky vampire arent ya?" said Runt, trotting faithfully beside him.

Merrylan sniffed the air."Zere's magic afoot."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 08, 2009 05:44 PM<p>

Billy and Cathel looked down at the alley at the same time the vampire had tackle the figure, quite skillfully and silently.  
>"sometimes the vampire isnnae sae bad" Billy gave him a perplexed look which was ahrd to do when his googles covered half his face.<p>

Cathel coughed and looked over at the cafe, Cathel saw Togo give Alice the flowers he had given him earlier aye ken that would work

Cathel suddenly felt the charge in the air "Magics afoot"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 09, 2009 06:21 PM<p>

Alice blushed, gaping, as Togo gave her the flowers. She nervously played with the colourful petals

"Togo, these are beautiful," she mumbled, still in awe, "this was sweet of you, thank you,"

She continued to idly play with the flowers as she thought of Togo's question

"Well," she began, nervously, "before I came to Ankh-Morpork, I was living with my family in Uberwald. I was the only child my mother and father ever had, but to him, I was always a disappointment. I never seemed to do anything right, in his eyes, so, eventually, he threw me out, and I was forced to come to this city and join the watch in order to make enough money to survive on my own,"

Alice's eyes began to tear up at the memories. It had all only happened about a month ago. She hid her face for a moment to wipe her eyes, still blushing

"So," she mumbled, turning back to Togo, sniffling a little, and feigning a smile, "what did you do before you came to Ankh-Morpork?"

Alice was feeling embarrassed, and had hoped that Togo had not noticed her tears

[ March 09, 2009, 06:22 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	36. Chapter 37

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 47)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 09, 2009 06:35 PM<p>

Togo blushed, and patted her worryingly.

"S-sorry..er.." he pulled out a soggy napkin."Here, have this."

He tried to smile.

"W-well..there isn't much to say..er..I'm the clumsy son of a pig farmer from Lancre, my parents probably loved the prize pig more than me..I was the stuttering scruffy e-e-embaressment of the family I s-suppose.." he laughed nervously."I suppose I came to Ankh Morpork because I didnt want to spend the rest of my days cleaning out the pigsty at the farm..I joined the watch, really on a w-whim.." he scratched his neck.."Er..a-are you OK now?"

Merrylan looked in horror as the body of the thug morphed and sank into the ground..

"OK...ziss is not rrright.." he mumbled."Vhat kind of maggic iss zis?" he asked to the feegle..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 09, 2009 06:53 PM<p>

Ah Crivens spotted "Look out bigjob"  
>Cathel jumpped down next to the vampire he hurt his ankle but there was no way he would show that to the vampire.<p>

he walked around the area where the thing had absorbed into then ran "ye get back it hidin', tricker"  
>A shape emerged and launched itself at Merrylan. Merrylan grapped it in mid jump.<p>

Cathel was impressed and only remember to shut his mouth when Merrylan walked over "Aye have nae idea, but its not elf, smells like wizard magic basic consealment"

the thing suddenly crumbed into dust "Ach Crivens"  
>then four new figures emerged "Aye think we should run"<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 09, 2009 06:56 PM<p>

Alice smiled nervously, blushing embarrassedly, seeing that Togo had noticed her tears, and nodded

"Yes," she mumbled, "I am fine,"

Alice looked down at the colourful flowers, shying away from what she was about to ask next

"I have one more question, Togo," she mumbled, not able to meet the man's eye, "what made you want to ask me out?"

Alice's blush deepened as she replayed the question in her mind. Her lower lip began to quiver again, so she dug her fangs into it to keep it still

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 10, 2009 11:44 AM<p>

Togo wiped his forehead..he knew this was going to come..

"Er..w-well.." he stuttered, blushing."I s-supppose i'd..pherhaps I liked y-you and thought p-pherhaps y-you and me could..er...I mean..I.." he mumbled into silence, and hung his head."W-well..er..I like you, you're..er...rather pretty..er...you're n-nice to be with..er...I mean..you're a very n-nice person.."he sighed.

Oh, god...I've messed up, I know I have

"Vhat a good eye-deear ffor such a little thing.." said Merrylan happily, and scampered away, the figures following them with considerable speed.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 10, 2009 02:10 PM<p>

"ack shut up a RUN!" Cathel became a blue blur, but the creature were still catching up. He managed to climb a pipe and get on a roof and lifted his arms and a sparrowhawk grabbed him. He climbed up the feathers, one of the creatures was standing on the roof watching him.

Aye really hope they cannae fly

Cathel saw Merrylan dodge and weave through the rubbish and buckets and carts. The creatures just plowed through them, speeding up all the time. Cathel looked down the one from the roof had been tracking them from below.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 10, 2009 07:07 PM<p>

Alice's fidgeting stopped. Her face felt hotter as her blush deepened, and she replayed Togo's words in her mind. A few moments passed, and Alice gave a small, embarrassed smile

"Really?" she mumbled, "th-thank y-you, Togo,"

That was all she could think of to say. She searched her mind for a response, but the words she was thinking could only form a question

"T-Togo," she began, her blush somehow managing to get deeper, "w-would you l-like to b-be my b-boyfr-,"

"'Ello, lovebirds," the waiter suddenly cut off Alice's question, "jus' thought aye would bring the check over for yer. Jus' leave the money on the table, when you two are ready to leave,"

He placed the bill on the table, and patted Togo gently on the back, before he walked away

"Good job, lad," he whispered, in Togo's ear, "aye can jus' tell this one has got it bad for yer,"

The waiter gave Togo a small wink, before turning around, and walking away from the couple's table

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 11, 2009 11:37 AM<p>

"T-thank you.' said Togo quietly..he turned to Alice, his face reddening, he was about to do the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life so far...he moved over next to Alice, and put a palm over on of her hands..they were ice cold "A-alice, I like y-you, and..well..I hope you like me..so, I was wondering.." he took a deep breath."w-will you be my girlfri-"

"Thankyou for ther check lad!." boomed the waiter."I hope you enjoyed your meeal! You and yer gal-"

"-Alicewillyoubemygirlfriend?" said Togo hurriedly before anymore inturruptions could be made... he looked pitifully at her..

Merrylan was running full speed, and still the figures were chatching up..

"I vaarrn you gentlemen I am a Vatchman!" said Merrylan, holding the yelping runt between his arms.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" yelped Runt.

"Vhat are zey!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 11, 2009 03:33 PM<p>

Cathel was watching Merrylan run, he knew vampires were very fast runners and they were catching up, he could see Runt trying to squirm free, Runt fell Ah Crivens The sparrowhawk suddenly dove, Cathel looked down the creature had jumpped and grapped the bird Cathel jumpped down on to the creature and started cuttings its for lack of a better word limbs. It started to bleed green and suddenly the wound healed.  
>The creature let go of the sparrowhawk before Cathel could react it grabbed him and they fell in front of Merrylan.<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 11, 2009 05:43 PM<p>

Alice went silent, as her face grew hotter. Her heart was thumping loud enough that it was echoing in her ears. She looked down at his hand over hers, and gently closed her other hand over his

"I l-like you, t-too, Togo," she mumbled, blushing, and giving the man a shy smile, "I w-would l-love t-to b-be your g-girlfriend,"

The blush was outstanding on Alice's pale face, and she was shivering slightly as Togo's ice cold hands slower warmed under hers

[ March 11, 2009, 05:44 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 12, 2009 03:32 AM<p>

Togo didnt know what to expect.. his's face reddened, then went purple, and then bright yellow, and then deep deep red.. a flock of multicoloured chickens flew out of his trousers, and a lizard crawled out of his shirt,but it didnt matter, because the couple were in a world of theyre own..

"Er..thank yew for comin' to jonhson's cafe..er.." the waiter didnt know what to say..

All Togo could mumble was.."'kay..'nk y-you." the spell broke, and he got up, holding Alice's hand.

"Er..W-we should go.." he stuttered looking at his feet..

"Ye godss! It's horribel!" said Merrylan, looking up at the creature.. the thing got out a stick thin arm, with what seemed to be a drill at the end of it, and lunged for Merrylan.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 12, 2009 07:50 PM<p>

Alice was, by this point, completely out of it, that she did not even notice what was happeneing to Togo

Her spell was broken when she heard the waiter's voice, and nodded at Togo's suggestion

Still holding his hand, Alice followed Togo out of the cafe, and they began walking down the street

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 13, 2009 03:42 AM<p>

It was nightime, the sky was glittered with billions of stars...well, OK...this is Ankh Morpork we're talking about, Togo is still in a daze so to HIM it looks like the sky is glittered with billions of stars..although really its just a lot of murky fog...

Togo and Alice walked together, hand in hand.. after a few mishaps with a few loose bricks and a wagon (dont ask) Alice, and Togo came to Mrs Cakes..

"I-i had a nice time today.." muttered Togo, looking at his feet.."I'll s-see y-you at work, OK? I'm going to find Merrylan.."

He let go of Alice is hand, kissed her softly on the cheek, and ran off..

Togo Goibnui! I thought i'd never see the day!

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted March 13, 2009 11:10 AM<p>

Samson stood up, smiled, and hugged Lilah. His eyes happened to look up and notice the arrow streaking toward him. He shoved Lilah away just in time to miss her and go through Samsons chest...

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 14, 2009 08:03 AM<p>

Merrylan punched the figure full force in the face.. The Thing's face shattered into pieces, spraying green slime around him..

Merrylan wiped off a piece of slime off his face..

"Gross.."

He heard a shot..

Togo strolled through the streets happily, he was looking for Merrylan. He strolled through an alley, there was two figures, he recognized them..and there was a wagon, with a body..

There was a shot..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 14, 2009 12:38 PM<p>

Alice held her hand to her cheek, gaping as she watched Togo run off, after a few moments, she remembered how to breathe, and walked inside

She walked silently up to her room, opened the door, walked inside, walked over to the bed, sat down, took a deep breath, and fainted

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	37. Chapter 38

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 48)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 14, 2009 01:41 PM<p>

Cathel wokes up his head hurt and he was covered in green goo. He stood up he could see the grey creatures coming closer, and Merrylan also covered in goo.

He heard a shot, and the creatures jumpped.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 14, 2009 04:04 PM<p>

Merrylan kicked the other figure, disembowling it easily.. he ran back to Mrs Cakes..

"I-i-i need a bath.." muttered Merrylan."I'm not going to panic and wonder what those things were till i've had a hot bath and a good nights sleep.."

"Er...w-what's going on here?" stuttered Togo nervously, as he saw another dark figure move away..he looked at the man who was shot.. he wasn't on the ground..he was standing up, looking directly at Togo.. A zombie!

"Er...City Watch?" ventured Togo, suddenly remembering he didnt have his watch uniform on..

[ March 15, 2009, 01:11 PM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted March 14, 2009 09:39 PM<p>

Lilah couldnt believe how quickly Samson had knocked her out of the way. The arrow would have got her instead...had it been meant for her? Her heart was going a million miles an hour. It wasnt right, being shot at during a proposal.

Then suddenly they were being questioned by a nervous member of the city watch. Lilah was sure she'd met him before.

"hazard of the job" she announced, then pulled the arrow out of Samsons chest. "we're fine"

She was anxious to get out of Ahnk, and after lord Stupid.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 15, 2009 01:23 PM<p>

Togo looked crestfallen and a bit embaressed..

"Er..Okay, then.." murmured Togo.. and began to walk away, forgettin that there was a wizard tied up there..he swore and ran back, but they were nowere to be seen..he swore under his breath and walked home..

He edged his way to Mrs Cakes-

"C'mon in then , young'n!" said Mrs Cake, from the window.

Togo nodded, and with great care, since it was midnight, tiptoed back upstairs.. he went over to his room, Merrylan was sleeping from the ceiling, and Runt had found a pile of Merrylans clothes to sleep on..

Togo sighed and collapsed on the bed..

Miles away, trailing past the river Ankh, the black coach's horses galloped at high speed towards Ankh Morpork..

Inside the coach, Lord Alzabaar sat, he was rapidly loosing his suddenly grey hair, and his eyes looked like gimlets..he was cradling The Item like a child..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 15, 2009 02:22 PM<p>

Cathel scraped off most of the goo and jumpped into a muddy puddle, if he had to have a bath he would only be a bit cleaner.

He had lost track of Togo, Merrylan and Billy. thats it aye'm goin' home

Cathel walked backk towards the graveyard he was to tired to run, he pasted Mrs Cakes, the window opened and a hand beckened him in.  
>He climbed in Mrs Cake was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.<p>

"just a chat dear" Mrs Cake said "What dae ye want?" Cathel stopped something was off "nothing"  
>"whats goin' on?"<br>"opps sorry dear precognition switched on again"  
>"Ok" Cathel was still confused "I just wanted a chat about Togo, don't see many wee free men around here, and i have seen you following Togo around, now i don;t judge as long as the rent is paid and no anrgy mobs come around i'm find, but why him, he seems to be a human maybe just a bit shy but has a good head on his shoulders. So why are you following him" she stared at Cathel it could of melted steel "well Kelda said sae"<br>"and that is"  
>"mmm... the boss of the mound, female, tappin' of the footies, knows lots"<br>"ok... that doesn't answer why your following him"  
>"Ask him, he knows Merrylan knows lots aye willnnae get involed" He jumped before the mug slamed on top of where he been standing<p>

Cathel stuck his tounge out at her and jumpped out the window why does everyone try to hurt me

Cathel heard Runt snoring aye guess they are ok

Cathel finally made it back to the mound he could hear crying aye just cannae catch a break

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted March 16, 2009 06:18 AM<p>

The nervous watchmen left, and lilah looked at the passed out wizard, then at samson. "We really need to go now. Best you explain about him on the way".

They jumped into the wagon, and, having covered the wizard, headed out the city gates. There was a possibility they were leaving too late, butu there was a possibility that they would meet Lord stupid on his way back.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 16, 2009 04:18 PM<p>

As Togo, Merrylan, and Runt dozed happily in their beds, baskets, celings in Midnight Ankh Morpork, a few miles away, the black Coach rolled through the vast sto plains, carrying in it one of the most dangerous objects on the disc. And even further than that, in the low Carrack mountains, Lemsip lay in the rain, dying.. and even further than that, in another universe, The Queen of Elves plotted..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted March 17, 2009 08:04 AM<p>

Lilah headed further out of the city gates, towards the mountains. She kept an eye out for the black coach, hoping to spot it returning from...whereever. However she didnt see it, and soon reached the mountains. She didnt see that there was someone on the road til they were almost on top of them. She was lucky to get the horses to stop before the person was trampled.

Lilah jumped out, and went to the collapsed figure. It was Lemsip.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 17, 2009 04:04 PM<p>

Lemsip lay helplessly in front of Lilah..

"T-took your time.." weezed the dripping Lemsip."Did you know it's been raining non-stop for days? That's narrativium for you.."

He was helped up, and put in the coach, there was another man there..

"Alzabaar's probably about a mile from Ankh Morpork.." muttered Lemsip."Surprised you didnt bump into him.. I tried to stop him.. I was half dead, and still beating those useless cronies of his.. they only got away with the item because my back clicked.." he lit a damp cigar.."he's got 3 of those damned Items now.."

"Ah, Mr Samson I believe? Knew your dad...good man, good man..er..Shame I was ordered to kill him, but, doesnt life work in strange ways?.." he said, shaking some life back into his legs.

The Coach went hurtling full speed back to Ankh Morpork, were The Black Coach was going through the gates, and the sun was beginning to rise..

Togo opened an eylid..

"Vake up damn you!" said Merrylan loudly."Ve're late for vork!"

"Wstfgl..." muttered Togo, rolling over, falling off the bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ow." moaned Togo, getting up.."W-what time is it?"

"10 o clock."

"Oh, b-bugger!" replied the startled Togo, and ran around the room, quickly getting his clothes together, accidentaly standing on Runt's tail in the proccess, and buckling up his belt while he was going down the stairs..

"Buggerbuggerbugger.." muttered Togo, fastening the belt.

"How vass yourre little date last night, eh?" said Merrylan, winking.

"It was great! Now S-shut up and run!" muttered Togo, tripping over the doorstep..

The two arrived at the watchouse..

"Lance corporal Goibnui and Von Goibnuee signing in.." weezed Togo.

"Late again, eh?" said the secretary, glaring at Togo..

Togo slumped on the chair, wich incedentaly snapped..

[ March 19, 2009, 11:36 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

SGT. Knocker

Member Member # 5192

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 01:37 PM<p>

Samson too reached for a smoke but froze when Lemsip mentioned his dad.

"you? You killed my dad?"

Samson didnt know what to say. He just rode next to Lilah on their way back to Ankh-Morpork. This Lord had really screwed up his plans. And now he was riding with his father's killer. Indeed thinks had gone crazy.

-  
>Water? No thank you, fish make love in it<p>

Posts: 379 | From: Texas | Registered: Aug 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 04:36 PM<p>

Lemsip looked momentarilly uncomfortable..

"W-well..er..It was a long time ago, and I was still in the assassination bussiness then..In my line of work he was just another person that i'd been paid to kill..er...a bit of a turn up for the books when he came back though, eh? hehe.. that's around the time I was banished from the Assassin's guild..er...sorry." he mumbled, but keeping his hands near his pistol bow if it got nasty..

Lord Alzabaar sat in his big leather chair in his office..

"Things seem to be going as planned.." he said happily..

On the table the three Items were placed..they looked odd, like badly moulded jewellry, and they glowed dully..if you stared at them long enough it'd give you a headache..

"We can't stay here..It's too dangerous now.."

"What shall we do, lord?" said The Assassin..

"Seal off the secret aurmory those watchmen fell into, this will all be in vain if we dont get a wizard though..and we need to move out of the city as soon as possible, to a different location.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 06:08 PM<p>

Alice had been out on morning street patrol. She had remembered, this time, to steer clear of the Shades, to avoid another rogue werewolf attack, which she had previously had thought, and had also hoped, could only happen back in Uberwald

She still was not very familiar with the city, so she had tried following a few fellow officers, to avoid getting lost, again, but that had only lead her into several different taverns, and, after a while, Alice's stomach almost heaved to the constant smell of beer, and she made her way back to the watch house

She was still in somewhat of a daze from the previous night, so when she saw Togo, her heart began to pound as it had when he had kissed her, and her blush, once again, made itself stand out on her pale face, but this time, she walked up to him with a genuine smile on her face

"Hello, Togo," she mumbled, happily, offering her new boyfriend a hand up from the broken chair. It was then that she also noticed Merrylan, and smiled politely at him

[ March 19, 2009, 06:10 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 06:32 PM<p>

"Er..I..er...Thanks.." said Togo, greatfully, he smiled."Er..I had a g-good time last night."

"Waheyhey.." chortled Merrylan, winking at Alice."Vat ver you two up to lasst night zen eh?"

He slapped the scowling Togo on the back.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 06:43 PM<p>

Cathel had not had a good night. Jenny and Granny Weatherwax were both asleep in the mound bits of the cieling had fallen in due to the snoring.

The Kelda was dissapointed in him, she didn;t even ask for a story she just shook her head and walked away, Cathel had never felt pain like it.

He left the mound the only way to fix this was to figure out what those creatures were, fix or help Togo and maybe find a dragon.

Cathel made it to the watch house he saw Togo holding Alices hand and Togo was glaring at Merrylan.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 08:29 PM<p>

Alice's blush deepened at Merrylan's ecstatic response, and looked away, still holding Togo's hand

"N-nothing much," she mumbled, quietly, "w-we j-just went out to d-dinner, together,"

There was a moment of silence, and Alice knew that Merrylan obviously wanted more details than that

"," she mumbled, quickly, trying not to meet the smiling vampire's eye

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	38. Chapter 39

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 49)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted March 19, 2009 10:02 PM<p>

Lilah froze when lemsip announced he'd been the one sent after Samsons father. Samson seemed a bit stunned, but didnt do anything about it, so Lilah relaxed again.

Soon they were back in Ahnk Morpork, and Lilah straight away went to Lord Alzabaars home, planning on breaking in again. She figured there was a chance he'd come back here...

Glancing up at the office window, she could see movement, and a slight glow.

"Thats where we're going" she told samson.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 20, 2009 11:47 AM<p>

Merrylan's grin couldnt get any bigger..

"Huzzah! A ressult!" chuckled Merrylan happily."Vell done Togo! Finally bucked up ze courage, eh?" He punched Togo's arm.

"Er..T-thanks?" mumbled Togo,still holding Alice's delicate hand, and blushing."G-glad you're so happy about it."

"He's here.." muttered Lemsip, he breathed in heavily."Aah..the good ol' Ankh Morpork air." he smiled."Nothin' like it.. so, how do you suggest we get in, your ladyship?"

Lord Alzabaar turned to the worried looking cronie knows as fingers, a lanky ragged man, with a face like a sewer rat..  
>The massive figure of The Thug was behind him..<p>

"Whats wrong man!" barked Alzabaar, looking through his mirror, he was definetly losing his hair..

"Th-they're here!" wailed Fingers..

The Assassin stepped out of the shadows..  
>"I'll deal with them..The Boss will go through the apparently not so secret tunnel, and you will be waiting for him on the other side, got it?"<p>

The three nodded in unison, even Lord Alzabaar..

The Assassin got out several weapons and concealed them among his cloak..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 20, 2009 01:11 PM<p>

Cathel was still standing at the door he heard some noise behind him a cart had crashed into a large thug, three figures were running.

isnnae that mad mans house

his hair suddenly stood on end he could hear faint laughing he regocised it. It whispered anicent elevn Cathel understood they were ready and very close.

There was a crash as the door of the house was broken down.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 20, 2009 06:31 PM<p>

Alice could see Togo blushing, and deicded to try to change the subject

"S-so, Merrylan," she mumbled, turning to the smiling vampire, "w-what were you up to, last night?"

Alice stayed close to Togo, hoping that her own blush was not getting any deeper, as it usually did when he was around

[ March 20, 2009, 06:33 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 21, 2009 03:56 PM<p>

"Er..vhell, I vuss on duty, er..yes on Duty going around the neighbourhood and definetly NOT eavesdropping!" said Merrylan quickly, Runt appeared behind him, grinning..

"You look bloody awful, vhat are you doing here?"

"Its my watch uniform." said Togo defesively.

"Not you, seh mongrel.." snarled Merrylan, kicking the snickering Runt away.

"W-well, I've got patrol to get on w-with..er..see you later, Alice.." he kissed her softly on the cheek and stumbled off, tripping up once or twice, or going in the wrong direction, but he walked generally towards the door..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 21, 2009 04:18 PM<p>

Alice smiled as Togo kissed her and stumbled off, then she blushed, remembering that Merrylan was still there

She watched as he kicked at the dog that had shown up, and seemed to be snickering

"Um," she mumbled, "is that dog laughing at me?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 21, 2009 04:29 PM<p>

Cathel beckoned Runt over fantially waving his arms he didn;t want the vampire to see either of them.

"come here yea mutt" Cathel whispered

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 21, 2009 04:41 PM<p>

"I aint laughin at you luv, I'm-uh oh..er..woof woof bark bark, scratch scratch" he looked mortified he heard the feegle calling.. he ran over..

"Vhell...zat vass...Strrrange?" said Merrylan uncertainly..

Lemsip smoothed back his hair. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled. He stormed through the house, and kicke ddown the door to the office. The trap door slammed shut.. Weasel was halfway through the window, and The Assassin was standing in front of Lemsip, pistol bow at the ready..

Togo strolled up past brass bridge, and through the guilds, the buildings around were certainly impressive.. he was getting worried, things were going well, too well..something bad would happen any munite now..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 21, 2009 04:48 PM<p>

"Runt aye need ye help" Cathel heard the voices they were louder than last time. "can ye hear them, they are tae close"  
>Cathel waited for his answer<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 22, 2009 04:16 PM<p>

"Who are to close!" hissed Runt." What are you talking about!"

Weasel fell out of the window, with an impressive thud, and scurrying noises..

Lemsip wiped his sweating forhead, hand halfway to his pistol bow, but he knew The Assassin would kill him as soon as he made a move..

The Assassin revealed a horrible smile."Good night Mr Lemsip.."

There was a gunshot..The Assassin wailed, clutching his bleeding arm..

Lemsip kicked The Assassin in the stomach, making The Assassin stumble backwards, towards the open window.. there was another thud..

Lemsip turned around, to see Samson and Lilah..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 24, 2009 04:43 PM<p>

"Look Runt aye need ye help but aye cannae ask for help from non feegles"

so close the door will be open soon. Little one come closer

"Crivens they will find them soon..."

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 26, 2009 06:27 PM<p>

"Thanks." muttered Lemsip. He ran over to the window, The Assassin was running-limping away surprisinglu fast for someone who was shot and pushed out of a window..

Lemsip looked at The tunnel were Alzabaar had dissapeared into..

"We need to follow him, lets go." he climbed into the tunnel.

Togo had met corporal Ping along the way, and they'd decided to patrol together..

there was a faint taste of metal in the air..

Togo began to feel light headed..

"You alright, Togo?" said Ping, curiously..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted March 30, 2009 04:06 PM<p>

"Runt aye am makin' ye a feegle for today or at least till this is over, So i;m the big man so ye listen tae me, follow Togo, GO NOW"

Cathel Ran towards the house there was a lot of screaming

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 02:10 PM<p>

"Weeerll..Ok, i'll be a temporary feegle, but i'm not painting myself blue, comprende?" said Runt, before running off into the distance...

Togo fell to his knees, the world wend blurred..his eyes scrwewed up, and he fell, face first into the gutter.. Ping hesitated, but when a tall blonde figure with poined ears appeared out of the shadows, and threw a knife at him, he decided it'd be best if he scarpered fast..the elf looked down at Togo, smiling at himself..

"We have you now, short, scruffy human.." said the elf..

Lemsip looked around, the tunnel was dark, and his head just touched the ceiling. He struck a light..

"Hmm..following a villain through a dark tunnel..how cliche.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 03:21 PM<p>

Orcakeline woke up in her house at 5 a.m. as every day. She took her bread,some bread crumbs,her axe and her helmet and crossed Ankh-Morpork till she reached the tower we all know about that she had to go to and feed the birds. Well,after a very very long time, Orcakeline finally mobilized herself and came back on duty. In the past three months she either lay sick in bed,with Nobby visiting constantly and getting her food and giving her dried frog pills the dwarf always tried to dispose of, or drinking pineapple vodka in the nearby bar in a blueish mood with a pale green face after so much booze.  
>All in all,the dwarf changed radically! Now,you're probably wondering ,the thing is she got so upset finding out Nobby was fired she didn't want to go back to the Watch. But one day Nobby came by again with a letter from Sam Vimes,or better said,some menial of his stating that if she didn't present herself in the upcoming week with solid facts showing she had a reason for skipping work she would be fired.<br>So in the end she took her her things,went and fed the birds as expected but there was going to be a bit of a quarrel now.

"Where have you been?" said the boss bird to Orcakeline.  
>"Sick in bed..." she said blowing her nose.<br>"You're a liar!"  
>"Wow,you finally figured it out!A dwarf can't lie!"<br>"And neither be did you start drinking?I thought you swore never to drink again after the incident ."  
>"Shees...you're right.I didn't even like all that booze,I just had to drink it. It made me think I didn't exist anymore. I guess dwarf depressions exist after all..But.."<br>"Yes,but!Do you really remember who you are? You're Orcakeline,remember?The jolly dwarf who kills all the bad guys!The warrior Orcakeline!"  
>"Ha,yes!You're right!"<br>"And you're also the one who has to feed us...Remember Bird -"  
>"Don't!"<br>"Okay!But get to work now!"  
>"Orcakeline to the rescue!"<p>

And the dwarf fled from the tower forgetting to feed the boss-bird again,but..hey,she at least recovered her memory!She started running through the streets of town and away she went!Her axe in hand and her deadly bread in the other,her helmet jumping off her head at every step. When she was in the Shades she heard a grown and saw the glowing of some white-yellowy hair glittering in the dark and a guy face down in mud.

"Corporal Goibnui?"

[ April 09, 2009, 03:28 PM: Message edited by: The little A-M dwarf ]

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	39. Chapter 40

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 50)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 03:38 PM<p>

Togo's eyes focused on the dwarf..

"Corporal Orcakeline!" gasped Togo in amazement."You look bloody awful! Have you been drinking? I havent seen you in weeks!" Togo grinned.. The elf looked around in confusion.

"F-force weakening..he's getting up...oh, god.." The elf looked panick stricken, and ran off into the darkness..  
>Togo looked around, he saw the tall dark figure stumble off..<p>

"W-what was that about?" muttered Togo, getting up.."Anyway, were have you been? I missed you! Did you know nobby's been fired! Oh, er..do you mind putting that axe d-down?" Togo looked worryingly at the axe in Orcakeline's hand..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 03:58 PM<p>

"Oh,er,yeah,sure!Sorry!" Orcakeline grinned and approached Togo and tried to hug him but he kind of got scared so they shook hands.

"As a matter a fact, Corporal,I haven't actually been drinkin'.What you call drinkin' means that you enjoy ,I didn't!I didi it because..er...Long story." Orcakeline stopped for a while and looked out into the distance. "Long story" she repeated.

"Yes,I know Nobby was fired." she finally said and a little tear was sucked by her beard.

"What are you doing,Corporal?Let's go get that little stupid elf!Or wait..you look tired.I'll just g-" said the dwarf heading in the direction on the elf.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 04:04 PM<p>

"What wrong with blue" Cathel yelled to Runt as he ran out of sight

Cathel ran over to the house it was quiet, too quiet.

Cathel walked into the darkness and saw a body humans are so messy He heard footsteps on the floor above him. he slowly approached the stairs

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Elf Queen screamed and threw her chair at the nearest elf "so close next time i will do it and no dwarf or vermin will get in my way"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 04:05 PM<p>

"Oh, no..you're respnsible for me, remember? Were you go..i go.." said Togo, grinning, and running after her..

The Elf sprinted through the streets, panick stricken, like a cornered bull.. it tripped up over a small bag of fur..

"Oi! watch were yer goin' next time, yer nutjob!" yelled Runt..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2009 04:43 PM<p>

Orcakeline kept on running and suddenly saw Togo rushing towards her. She had almost forgot she was acquainted to take care of him.

"Yaiks!Aye almost forgot I was responsible no one kills you in this city!"

The dwarf and Togo reached the elf who had just stumbled upon something and was gathering himself off the stood in his majestic position and cleaned his coat.

"Now,mister Pointy-Things,what did you think you were doing to me friend?Hm?I may be a lady,but I'm a hell of an angry dwarf now!It's midday and I want to go have lunch so you better come with me conscious,or do I have to take you unconscious to the Watchhouse?" Orcakeline lowered her bread and started waving her axe in the air as in it was a mayflower she wanted to show to the whole city.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 10, 2009 03:03 AM<p>

The Elf looked petrified, his image began to blur, to reveal a short stubby goblin, with wide eyes and small, pointy ears..

"Egads!" said Togo, looking away from the true-form Elf."It's horrible!"

"-Oh, shure..your welcome Togo..what a nice doggie for tripping the stranger up..is he hurt? Oh dear, what a good doggie-" muttered Runt miserably...

"Shut up, Runt..Come on, lets take him to the watch.." weezed Togo, picking up a leg.. they carried him off, with the small dog, Runt, trailing behind..

[ April 10, 2009, 03:42 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 10, 2009 03:36 AM<p>

"And just ter be sure. *bump* " Orcakeline hit the elf-goblin-dog-thing in the head with her newly varnished dwarf bread,leaving him unconscious on the floor.  
>The dwarf took the thing off the floor and pulled his legs from Togo seeing he didn't have much more until fainting.<br>They strolled in the streets of Ankh-Morpork with wonderful whiskey and porridge smell until they reached the Watchhouse.

"G'day,sah." said Orcakeline grinning when Vimes appeared from under his desk with a smelly bag, before he could say anything.  
>The dwarf kept her fists tight hoping sir Samuel Vimes won't fire her straight away.<p>

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 10, 2009 01:55 PM<p>

"Er...I think this is my cue to l-leave.." stuttered Togo nervously chuckling..he left the room, and half walked half stumbled down the stairs.

"Vhat vhas zat all about?" said Lance-constable Merrylan..

"I'm not shure but it'l spell big trouble for Orcakeline.." said Togo nervously..

"Didger see the elf we got?" whispered Runt."I tripped him up." said Runt proudly.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 10, 2009 05:19 PM<p>

Wee Archie reached the watchhouse the Kelda had sensed something and he was sent to find Togo. He had never seen his sister so worried.

"hey Runt" Wee Archie whispered "whats happened? is that an elf? ah crivens where is Cathel?"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 11, 2009 05:32 AM<p>

"Dunno were cathel is..but that elf there was trying too get Togo..again.. yeah, that elf there was tripped up by me dontcher know." repeated Runt proudly..

Togo and Merrylan exchanged glances.

"Well done, now help me carry this son of an elf back to the cells, Merrylan." moaned Togo, trying unsuccesfully to pick up a foot.. he dropped it, pancky."It b-bloody scorched my hand!"

"Dont worry Togo, I'll take gare of ziss." said Merrylan cheerfully, easilly putting the body around one shoulder.

Togo shuffled over, and slumped on the chair next to Alice.  
>"H-hey."<p>

Lemsip trooped on through the tunnel, muttering to himself, and Samson and Lilah trailing behind..  
>"Theres an opening ahead!" hissed Lemsip, squinting to see the light..<p>

[ April 12, 2009, 10:03 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 11, 2009 05:56 AM<p>

"Ok... well done Runt, isnnae a good idea toaelet Togo touch the elf, he is their target it would make easier tae get tae him"

Wee Archie knew nothing good would happen when Cathel was by him self

"Runt ye still a feegle come with me we are goin' tae find Cathel, after the elf is dealt with, find some iron"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 11, 2009 01:17 PM<p>

"Er,sir,before yeah say anything,let me tell you something! You might think I'm out of me minds running away like that and disappearing and abandoning me case,but I have evidence that Nobby has never stolen anything from you! Yes,everybody knows he steals a lot,but,hey,everybody knows he daren't steal from you,sir!And he can show you!I searched him! He has nothing of yours sir!Nothin' at all! And yeah know exactly why I disappeared! It's obvious! Yeah know aye've got only two friends in this whole city! And yeah know one of them just left me three months ago! And now,there goes me second buddy! I hate yeah for this,sir! And I ain't leaving now because I've got to take care of Corporal Goibnui,but if it wasn't for him,I'd go become an assassin!"

With that,Orcakeline put her helmet on her head and went to her office where she gave Togo a cup of coffee and faced the vampire:

"G'day!I'm Corporal Orcakeline! Nice to meet you! I heard you're a cousin of Togo's?" and with that,Orcakeline grinned for the first time in two months.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 11, 2009 02:11 PM<p>

Merrylan was taken aback by this sudden attack of cheerfulness.  
>"Vhat?" muttered Merrylan, confused."Oh, yess! My coussin Togo! Very nice to meet his mentorr" His face split into a wide grin."Keep him up on his feet, eh? Did you know he had a date last night with Ali-" "MERRYLAN!" inturrupted Togo, blushing intently.."T-thank you Merrylan.." Togo moaned, clutching his head."Hehe..I was going to come to that-"<p>

Runt looked at the feegle."Alright then mister feegle, lets go find that Cathel.."

[ April 12, 2009, 10:04 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 11, 2009 03:28 PM<p>

Alice smiled as Togo sat down next to her

"Hello," she mumbled, smiling

She was slightly startled with Togo's sudden outburst at Merrylan, but, still smiling, she patted Togo on the back

"I think Togo is a little embarassed," she said, to Orcakeline, blushing, "I know I am,"

She sat, quietly blushing, in her seat, finding it strange that she had been working with Togo for a while now, and was only just now meeting his sergeant, she then began to wonder where sergeant Jeannie had gotten to

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 12, 2009 10:11 AM<p>

Togo blushed deeply.. a few flowers sprouted around him..but he ignored them.  
>"T-thanks for the coffee Orcakeline.."<br>One of his chair legs snapped, and he fell straight to the ground, helmet ringing through his head.. the coffee had gotten everywere "Togo moaned getting up swaying a little and took another chair, holding Alice is hand.  
>"W-what happened in the office then? Are you still going to be in the watch?"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	40. Chapter 41

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 51)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted April 12, 2009 07:50 PM<p>

Dirkly Fenuth was a young human man with messy blond hair, an oval shaped face, and a rather pale complexion; who was currently walking in an upset and determined manner toward the watchhouse.

He has had a very bad day.  
>Not only had he been fired from his job cleaning up at a pub, but on his way home he'd been mugged. He had insisted to see the mugger's thieves guild membership card, but the criminal had just waved his dagger and insisted that IT was his bloody membership card. Dirkly tried to politely explain where he was mistaken.<br>He'd woken up an hour later with a headache and empty pockets. He would either report this man to the thieves guild or to the watch. It was a rather easy choice.

By the time he'd reached the watchhouse he'd had time to think things through. Why report a man who would probably be violently killed by the guild in a few days when he should be worrying about how he'd eat?  
>"Besides-" he thought to himself "-It's a chance at a more interesting life...At the very least a more interesting floor to mop."<p>

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 13, 2009 01:05 PM<p>

Corporal Orcakeline looked at the very serious Togo and Alice hand in hand and after offering them coffee she said:

"You're sitting in front of me and watching me as if I were supposed to get you two married!Fortunately,I'm not any mayor!".Facing Alice: "Glad to meet you personally Corporal...Alice!"

Oh,Ghad!Another chair snapped!How come I always buy the bad ones?Shees! thought Orcakeline when Togo spilled all his coffee allover himself. Poor Corporal Goibnui..!

"I think I'm still in the Watch..Er.. I didn't actually discuss it with Sir Vimes,I sorta talked to myself explaining how come I left and..well...I'm still in for now!I mean,he can't fire me fer just skipping hours!That just means I didn't get any money,but neither was aye expecting it!" said the corporal to Togo.

"And,er,Togo,could I give you my spare watcharmour?And give me yers so I can get it cleaned up. I just bought a veeeery odd machine!The wizards just invented 's a sock-eater too,but it almost cleans up 's a basket where you put clothes and in three hours some imps or Ghad-knows-what come and wash 'em!Cool,eh?" Orcakeline stared into the wall with a wide stupid grin on her face.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 13, 2009 01:32 PM<p>

Togo reluctantly gave Orcakeline his watcharmour, although he had to admit it could damn well use a good cleaning. It looked like it had been glued together with spit..

"Pretty neat I'm shure." said Merrylan, appearing from the hallway."But it'd take a mirracle to get Togo's arrmour looking moderatly clean."

"Were's the unconcious Elf?" enquired Togo, ignoring Merrylans remark.

"In ze cells, you can quvestion him laterr."

There was a knock on the watchouse door, everyone looked at eachother.

"Oh, dont all go at vonce!" muttered Merrylan."I'm a bloody vampire, I COULD bite you and suck your blood yadda yadda, but I chosen not to.." he carried on mumbling until he reached the door.

"Ankh Morpork City Vatch, Lance constable Von Goebnuee, vhat to you vant?"

Weasel scurried out of the tunnel, helping Alzabaar out. They were in the endless cabbage fields, the city half a mile behind them.

The Thug stood on the road, standing proudly knowing he done his job, the big black coach was behind him..

"D-did Lemsip f-follow us?" weezed Alzabaar, when The Assassin emerged out of the shadows, he nodded.

"...Seal it up, the whole goddamned passage." muttered Alzabaar, as he got onto the coach..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 13, 2009 01:42 PM<p>

Wee Archie sat on the floor of the watch house trying to think of how to find Cathel. He started playing a tune it always helped him think. He saw a pair of feet head for the door

think think, how dae aye find the big man oh Iona will be cross she will tap her footies, all aye have is Runt, me and my mousepipes wait aye got it

He kept playing no point in not finishing the song it was only a short one

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted April 13, 2009 01:52 PM<p>

Dirkly took a deep breathe. "Er- Hello. Is there anyone I can speak with about...employment opportunities?" He asked, smiling nervously as he tried to make himself look presentable. He felt something was missing. "I have an inquenchable thirst for justice." he added in an inappropriately meek voice.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 13, 2009 02:27 PM<p>

Merrylan looked at the man blankly. Hmm.. Pale, scruffy blond hair, looks nervous..then again..look at Togo!

"Rrrright..of course you do." said Merrylan soothingly.."I technically dont have the power to enlist you, but I'll inform Commander Vimes of a new recruit, eh? Dont vorry it'll be fine, my coussin gave Vimes a broken nose, and he STILL managed to get into ze vatch!" he allowed himself a chuckle.

"Just go up the stairs, first on ze right." said Merrylan cheerfully.

The watchmen saw the young man walk past.

"We should interrogate this elf in the cells." said Togo, as the stranger passed.

Runt looked at the singing feegle.

"Why are you singing?"

[ April 14, 2009, 05:47 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted April 13, 2009 07:38 PM<p>

Dirkly's looked a bit taken aback at the response. He was mostly expecting to be laughed at and turned away.

"Thanks you, constable." he said in a cheery voice. He smiled at the group inside before following the man's directions.

[ April 13, 2009, 07:40 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 06:57 AM<p>

"Aloha,fellow watchmen!What do you mean 'the first on the right'?That's no way to treat a new officer!Come,mister!I'll help you join der gang!" Orcakeline smiled at the newcomer and got up in front of led him to Vimes' door,knocked and came in:

"Sir,I have brought a new recruit who wants to make justice..or..er..whatevah,in Ankh-Morpork!May I welcome and introduce Lance Constable..." the dwarf turned to the newcomer and whispered into his year: What's yer name,lad?

Orcakeline grinned at Vimes and made her move.  
>"I ain't being fired if aye manage to get newcomers,am I?Actually,he wanted to come,I just led him to yer door,sah!Jus' doin' me job..*almost drawing circles with her foot in the dirt in Vimes' office*...Can aye keep me job,sah? Aye mean,after all,all that happened was that aye didn't get any money for any work,right?Oh,well,and aye also left me apprentice alone,but as you can see,'e's fine!". The dwarf pointed to the cracked door,where Merrylan and Togo and Alice where spying on them,hitting one another for space,stepping on each others feet.<p>

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 07:16 AM<p>

"Gerroff!" hissed Togo to Merrylan who was trying to nudge Togo over.

"Lemme see!" hissed Merrylan, nudging Togo over, making him fall onto the poked an eye through the hole."Oh, gods, I sink Vimes iz too bewilderred to make a move.."

"Whos the new kid?" said a young watchman.

"Oh, I sink his name vhas Derkly Fenuth."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 07:23 AM<p>

Wee Archie watched the watchmen fight over a space to watch the dwarf, he shook his head it would have made more sense tae just send one and they could tell the rest

Wee Archie walked over the stairs leading to the cells well at least aye can talk tae the elf without Togo messing it up

He signaled to Runt to follow him.

He found the elf curled up in a ball on the floor, he was shaking and muttering to himself.  
>"Why are you here elf?" Wee Archie sat down on the cold stone floor just outside the cell door and waited<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:38 AM<p>

Imik Ferguson wakes up at the watchhouse and has no idea what is going on. He was involved in a high speed cart crash because one of hi idiot crew put on wet weather tires on a dry track. He looks around with interest, gets up, and walks over to the nearest person to ask them what is going on.

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:39 AM<p>

Vimes looked a little bewildered,but tried not to show that on his face,so he took his usual sleepy mask upon his eyes.

"Er..Corporal Orcakeline,stay with actually..er..need you!  
>"Good day, to join the Watch to make justice ? Let's clean Ankh-Morpork up! So,lad,what is your real name and why do you want to join the family?"<p>

Orcakeline saluted vigorously and left the room.

"I'm back in!" she shouted to the squad on the steps."Let's go get some information from that bloody elf!Or better said bloody goblin-thing.."

Orcakeline led the way to the chambers.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:47 AM<p>

Togo grinned and followed Orcakeline down to the cells.

The Elf was lying on the floor, face looking up at the ceiling..

"I will not tell you anything, you know." said the elf primly.

Togo noticed the feegle hiding behind the chairs.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:48 AM<p>

Imik, after watching everyone and questioning various people and Nobby, finds out he is in the couldn't get much info because everyone is busy spying on some random person

"Now what", Imik says to all who are listnening

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:50 AM<p>

Merrylan looked at the man in confusion..

"Er..vhat do you vant to happen?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	41. Chapter 42

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 52)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:54 AM<p>

"Ummmmmmm" replied Imik, "I don't know, I guess I will follow you around for a while until I get my bearings."

He followed Merrylan out the door.

[ April 14, 2009, 08:56 AM: Message edited by: Prakhar: Go Aussies ]

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:54 AM<p>

A huge eco is heard all throughout the chamber.

"Now wha-a-a-a-a-t..."

"Shhhhhhh!"went Orcakeline. "What was that?" The dwarf looked around and noticed a little man behind them,who was just about to trip over the door was faster and got to him before.

"Oh,well,guess he'll solve the problem.."said Orcakeline to herself and went to step on the so-called-elf's foot.

"Talk,you bloody murderer!You chaser!You cabbage runner!"

[ April 14, 2009, 08:58 AM: Message edited by: The little A-M dwarf ]

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:58 AM<p>

"Aye wouldnnae dae that elfs have a nasty tendancy to act weak and then attack and normally they win" Wee Archie stated he noticed Togo

"who let him in here get him out its him they want" he yelled and the elf leap for Togo

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 08:59 AM<p>

"yes talk or we will seriously hurt you" Imik kicked the elf in the groin, who faints immediately. Imik looked around the room sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that guys"

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:00 AM<p>

Orcakeline was fast enough and she punched the elf in the head.

"Sit down and talk!And leave Corporal Goibnui alone,or you'll have to face me!And my beard is scratchy these days,you know?"

The elf/goblin was totally and kicked at the same time by two different people... Bloody murderers!

[ April 14, 2009, 09:04 AM: Message edited by: The little A-M dwarf ]

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:02 AM<p>

Wee Archie was impressed they were very quick

the elf lay on the floor wimpering "does any one have any iron?"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Prakhar

Member Member # 5914

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:07 AM<p>

"yes, I took some from m cart"

He handed the iron to the feegle and stepped back to enjoy the show

Posts: 3664 | From: Singapore | Registered: May 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:18 AM<p>

Togo sat in the corner of the room bewildered. The three of them seemed to be torturing the elf.

He turned away, and held Alice's hand tightly.

The Elf screamed in pain...

"Y-you'll never get away with this!" he schreeched.

Merrylan enetered the room, looked at what was happening, and immediatly turned around again.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:32 AM<p>

"Get away with what, you came here" Wee Archie moved the iron closer the elf screamed it ran around the room.

"STOP please it hurts i will tell you something" the elf looked up at them with tears in his eys

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:34 AM<p>

"Ah,good!Finally!Speak,you little bugger!" Orcakeline shouted in the elf's face.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:51 AM<p>

The elf backed off from the angry dwarf "Take the iron away first"

"nae way" Wee Archie did however back off a bit "Now tell the nice constable what you ken"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:52 AM<p>

The Elf gasped for breath."H-H"

Everyone in the room held their breath.

"H-hex." he muttered..

"Hex!" said Togo, bewildered.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:54 AM<p>

"What about Hex? What could a machine know?Names?About the Discworld?About.. the box ?" the dwarf lifted an eyebrow.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 09:55 AM<p>

"Hex knows all about the plan"

Wee Archie stared at the elf he was on the floor gasping for breath

[ April 14, 2009, 09:56 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 14, 2009 10:11 AM<p>

The dwarf approached the elf and gave it a glass of water:

"H-h-hex kn-n-nows ever...".It was too elf had given it's last breath.

The dwarf closed her eyes and said: "May he rest in another world which doesn't involve so much magic and running ,near all the Gods,repenting his sins,and getting kicked for killing Flint with that arrow,and making us chase him through the cabbage fields and hitting me on the head with aye hammer and trying to kill Togo and..yah,Gods!He's dead!"

Then the heard of elves invaded the chamber and took the bloody thing ,good thing he's dead already anyway! said the dwarf to herself.

"Guess all we can do know is go to the University and see what Hex says...I'm ..er..sorry I punched the goblin-elf in the face..but he deserved it!"

[ April 14, 2009, 10:13 AM: Message edited by: The little A-M dwarf ]

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	42. Chapter 43

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 54)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 18, 2009 11:26 AM<p>

Togo sighed.

"Someone get Wee Archie from the machine." he said hoplessly.

Merrylan yelped.

"Ze little bugger bit me!" he said, pointing a finger accusingly at the feegle.

Togo nodded at Orcakeline and tiptoed over to Hex.

He observed the machine thoughtfully, and jumped back when the pen started scritching on the paper. Togo read it out:

++++++What do you want++++++

"Er..The Elves told us about you..Do you have any knowledge..about the box?"

There was a long pause and the pen started moving again.

++++++Out Of Cheese Error Melon Melon Melon Redo from start+++++++

Merrylan sighed."He knows alright, he just doesnt vant to tell us."

Runt looked up at the stranger who'd walked in.  
>"Who the hell are you? This is watch business dontcha know."<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 18, 2009 11:41 AM<p>

"Touch me again and ye will get worse than a bite vampire" Wee Archie spat the last word

he climbed off Hex and muttered "sorry"

it doesnnae like that question

"how about what do you know about elves and why are they here?"

the sounds of ants and gears could be heard and slowly the pen moved

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 19, 2009 10:13 AM<p>

Everyone held their breath as he scritched his paper

+++++I am not authrized to tell you+++++

Merrylan got up."Togo, unplug the ant tube. Wwe're going to take this machine apa-"

The quill moved fast on the paper.

++++There is only one place you will find what your looking for++++

Togo's brow wrinkled."Were's that?"

There was another long pause, before the pen in neat handwriting wrote out

+++++Krull+++++

"Uh oh." muttered Runt.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 19, 2009 10:20 AM<p>

Hex made no move until Ponder checked it and did something to help the machine out.

"Good,now,please,don't torture it too much!" said Ponder.

+++++ Repeat Your Question, Sir Watchman! +++++

"Tell us about the elves and why they are f-f-following me!" demanded Togo nervously.

+++++ Thy Question I Cannot Answer To +++++

Orcakeline took a step in front and said: "Mister Hex,we demand that you answer to out questions!This is a watch matter!" and the dwarf started swinging the dwarf bread behind her back.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 19, 2009 10:49 AM<p>

Togo was stil pondering over "Klatch"

Answer please..

The quill started writing again..

+++Krull!+++

"Whats a Krull?"said Togo, scratching his head."Is it some sort of lizard?"

Togos Geography consisted of Lancre, The River Ankh he followed to get to the big city, and a few streets in Ankh Morpork, he didnt even know about nearby citites like Pdeupilosis or Quirm.

Merrylan sighed."Seriously, mr hex, vhat is ze answer!"

++++KRULL!+++++

"So..Ve go to Krull and ve'll get our ansver?" enquired Merrylan

++++Pherhaps++++

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 19, 2009 03:43 PM<p>

+++++ Krull +++++

Hex stopped at that word and burned the them right down upon the piece of parchment.

The group looked at each other and lifted their shoulders in confusion. It was useless trying to get anymore information from the machine. Things were pretty clear. A trip to Krull was nonetheless necessary.

"Guess we ought ter go home now,tell Vimes all about this an' go ter Krull ter solve all o' this stupid story tomorrow i the morning! Let us meet in from of ther Watchhouse at 6:30 a.m. Er,does that go with you?"asked the dwarf seeing everybody look desperate out the window.

While the group started their dance from the top of the tower onto the top of their heads down the steps towards a table of chess,Ponder Stibbons set inside the room chasing flies and wondering why Hex kept on typing that word. After half an hour of running through the room,Stibbons crossed the room over o Hex and saw something new appearing on the piece of parchment where 'Krull' had drilled a hole:

++++++ Out Of Cheese Error ++++++

Ponder looked out the window and down in Sator Square.

++++++ Melon Melon Melon Reboot From Start +++++++

He broke into a wild run down the stairs in search of the party,but it was to late.

Indeed,Hex could just not think wasn't hiding anything. I wonder,why Krull of all words?

[ April 19, 2009, 03:52 PM: Message edited by: The little A-M dwarf ]

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 22, 2009 05:13 PM<p>

Togo nodded vageuly at Orcakeline. He was feeling a bit lightheaded..

Togo slumbered home to Mrs Cakes.

He went into the dark, cold, small room..Merrylan was sleeping upside down from the ceiling, and Runt was lying under the bed. He wondered where alice was..

"Millenium hand and shrrrrri-" started Togo collapsing on the concrete hard bed.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 25, 2009 03:00 PM<p>

Wee Archie walked back towards the graveyard. He stopped an sat next a head stone

why Krull its on the rim aye think, now am aye goin' tae explain this tae the Kelda and aye i still havane found Cathel

Wee Archie suddenly stood up and saw Cathel walking though the gates, he was slightly grey and looked lost.

"Cathel what happened?"  
>"Aye donnae ken aye was goin' though a tunnel, it was sealed lots of dust, tripped over some bodies and was chased by a large black creature and went though a wall" he rubbed his head he looked a Wee Archie "what happened with ye?"<br>"well i was meant to find ye but Togo got involed with elves agian then a dwarf came and tripped the elf up and draged it back tae watchhouse, aye found some iron and we managed to get some infomation and went to see Hex"  
>"Hex?"<br>"the big think' machine in the big building full of large bigjobs, anyway he told us tae go tae Krull and now aye was thinkin' how tae tell the Kelda"  
>"leave that tae me" Cathel walked towards the mound<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 25, 2009 04:09 PM<p>

Alice had to admit it. She was lost. She had wanderd angrily through the city for sometime until she realized that she still had not known it that well. Now, all of her anger was replaced by her usual dose of fear and anxiety

It was about two hours before she eventually came to the cemetary, remembering passing it a few times before out on patrol, and wandered inside so that she could think. Among the other terrifyingly dark and gloomy places in the city, the graveyard was the one place that did not bother Alice. It was always so quiet here, and its only occupants did not seem to mind her company, so Alice was able to calm down

It was then that Alice's usual dose of clumsiness also returned, and, after a couple of minutes of walking around, tripped over a head stone, and fell down onto the cold and loamy dirt

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 26, 2009 03:32 PM<p>

When Orcakeline got home,after taking a five minute break and eating,she took Togo's armour and threw it into the big machine she had purchased from the wizards.  
>It started making sounds and the box where the armour lay was invaded by little imps.<p>

"Do you mind?"came a voice from inside and the trapdoor shut.

The dwarf raised her shoulders in concern and moved on to piling her stockings into a basket. Finding only one sock per pair,Orcakeline considered going out to buy socks,but then she looked at the clock. It was already three in the morning! So our dwarf settled by knocking at the trapdoor of the cleaning-machine and asked politely if she could open up.

"Yes,miss,the armour will be ready in five! What's the next load? We need more bubbly-thing,you know,miss!"

Five minutes it was. Orcakeline opened up,took out the almost shiny and new watchsuit for Togo,hung it somewhere on the balcony and threw the sock basket into the imp-filled box.

"Why,miss,socks again?Aye thought I washed those yesterday!"exclaimed an imp looking at the gray sock with black stripes.

"Yeah,well,I wouldn't be surprised if I had a sock-eater in this box of yours." replied the dwarf.

The imps all raised their arms in wonder,making it look as if they were making a funky dance,and started washing the new clothes.

Oh,yeah,just about to forget about the detergent! thought Orcakeline and dipped a cup full into the box.

Our female dwarf fell asleep on her couch a few hours,but was awoken by a 'grooooowl'.  
>She jumped out of bed,rubbed her eyes and opened them. But what as she to see? A TERRIBLE MONSTER!It was made of socks!<p>

"Hey,no that's where my white sock with stripes went!You little thief!" bellowed the dwarf.

The sock-thing grooooowled ,what do you know!It was actually yawning! Orcakeline abandoned the axe she had around her waist and went to shake ..socks with the creature.

"Hello there! Me name's Corporal Orcakeline! You,mister?"

"I'm Stoikiter!" burped Stoikiter. "Thanks for feedin' me well,this 'ere Christmas!"

"Tell me,Stoikiter,how come you talk and how come you can burp?You're a very peculiar thing,you know! And where do you come from?"

"Frankly,I don't have the faintest idea! There was an 'ick' sound and I came out from this here box!" and Stoikiter pointed towards the cleaning-box,where the imps were still faint and couldn't speak. They must have been reaaally stunned by the newcomer.

"Well,mister Stoikiter,I have to be going,so if you don't mind undressing and returning my socks I'll leave."

"But I'm naked!"

"Oh,come on,mister!Cut the gooey!"

Orcakeline stopped for a moment and gave it a thought.'ick'?'Click'?Nah,wrong story..

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 26, 2009 05:17 PM<p>

Togo looked around in bewilderment..Merrylan was gone, Runt was gone..what was the time? Togo flipped out Merrylan's watch, that he'd left behind.

A small warty imp glared up at Togo..it reminded him a bit of Nobby Nobbs, strangely enough..

"Er...what's the time?" enquired Togo nervously.

"'Avent fed me in days, he 'avent!" screeched the imp."It's Imp cruelty, that is! Oi got my rights you kno-"

"Yes yes, but-"

"D'you know he once kept me in a box under the bed, fer about a fortninght! I could send 'im doin for specieism-"

"LISTEN JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME THE TIME LIKE YOU'RE MEANT TO!" yelled Togo, or whatever was using Togo's voice, he'd never raised his voice in his life..he was shocked by his own words.

The Imp gave a hurt look..  
>"Alright, alright, I was jest sayin.." he muttered a few things, then dissapeared into the clock, before coming back up..<br>"Alf past nine."

"HALF PAST NINE!" wailed Togo."Bloody great! Bloody great!" he'd never properly sworn in his life either..something didnt feel right...

Togo sprinted down the stairs, tripping up a few times, and ended up limping to the watchouse..

He saw the rest of the crew inside..

"D-d-d-did I miss anything?" weezed Togo. The watchmen seemed to be scowling in unison.

"Apart from being bloody 3 hours late?" hissed Merrylan.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 26, 2009 05:44 PM<p>

Cathel and Wee Archie and a couple of feegles arrived at the watchhouse it seemed very empty

"Aye think they left without us" Wee Archie couldnt see anyone "they said mornin' the sun been up for an hour maybe we are late"

"Ah Crivens! Aye guess we hav tae make are own way there"

"How?"

"Were goin' tae get tae the nearest town and take it from there, tell Billy tae follow us. All right Lads off we go"

The feegles walked out of the gates and off into the cabbage feilds

"Can you hear runnin'"

they turned around someone was running after them

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 26, 2009 09:41 PM<p>

Alice woke up. It was dark, but she could hear birds chirping. Where was she? she wondered. She sat up. She was sitting on something that felt like cold, hard cement. Her hand brushed up against something that was lying next to her. She reached out carefully, as she felt around, and found the object. Seeing through her hands, her blinded eyes widened, as she realized she was holding a human bone

Her scream echoed all throughout the mausoleum. Eventually, she heard the sound of the door being pulled open, and a figure stood in the new hole of light

"Oi!" said a voice, "Who's in 'ere, messing about?"

Alice got up, and then ran out of the mausoleum, and stood in the cemetary, panting

"Why was I in there?" she mumbled, tears springing into her eyes. The cemetary worker, feeling a little bit embarassed, and confused, himself, carefully reached out and patted the young vampire soothingly on her back

"Oi found you ou' 'ere last night, passed out cold, on the ground," he explained, "I thought you was dead,"

"Do I look like I am dead to you?" Alice asked

"Well, obviously, not now," the boy said, "but you'se got pale skin and you'se was ice cold, I thought somebody 'ad done you in, and dumped you in 'ere, I'se real sorry, miss,"

"What time is it?" Alice asked, still shaking. The boy looked down at his watch

"Oh, I would say about fifteen minutes until ten," he said, "Again, I'se real sorry, miss," he looked up, but Alice was already gone

Alice ran in through the watch house door, and, taking no notice of Togo and the others, sat down in a chair, and held her arms, shivering, still feeling the coldness of death on her hand that had held the bone

[ April 26, 2009, 09:43 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 27, 2009 02:39 AM<p>

Togo looked around bewildered, seeing Alice walking through the door..

"Er..are you OK, now?" said Togo, shielding his face from any punches she might hand out.

"Rrrright, who's going to give ze news to ze commander, zen?"

"Dawnt look at me." said Runt...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted April 27, 2009 06:46 PM<p>

Dirkly had arrived early at the watchhouse and only taken brief notice of the slightly familiar faces. He was trying out his new armor while taking a look around the bulding, he felt he should get to know it some.

Only after returning from a look around the cells did he overheard the conversation. He smiled at the group.

"Er-Hello everyone. I believe I saw you all yesterday? I'm Lance Constable Fenuth- At least I think I am. Well I-er-heard you all talking and I can deliver that message if you'd like! I've probably got to report to him for orders, or assignment, or something anyway." He looks at them with a cheery expression, hoping to be helpful.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	43. Chapter 44

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 55)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 27, 2009 11:30 PM<p>

Alice was panting, still out of breath, when she noticed Togo. She looked up at him, and smiled shyly. Taking his hand, she stood up, and clasped his hands closely in hers

"I just, quite litterally, woke up from the dead," she mumbled, laughing slightly, "I think I will be just fine," she leaned in, and kissed him softly on his cheek, "I promise,"

It was then that she heard what Merrylan had said, and began looking around confusedly

"What message?" she asked, "What is goin on?" She stayed close to Togo, still confused, and not really sure how she felt about the others, by this point

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 28, 2009 02:27 AM<p>

"Er..Mayybe Orcakeline should explain ziss.." said Merrylan, looking hopefully at ORcakeline.

"H-hi, I'm Lance Corporal Togo Goibnui." said Togo, extending a grubby hand."W-welcome to the team."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted April 28, 2009 08:01 AM<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Togo." said Dirkly, shaking his hand.

He turned to the others "Merrylan, wasn't it? Yes, you introduced yourself to me yesterday." He shook his hand as well. "-And Orcakeline, Thank you for the help."

After shaking the three he looked to Alice "And, your name, Miss?"

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 28, 2009 07:18 PM<p>

"You're welcome,Lance Corporal Fenuth!Welcome back!" said the dwarf bowing clumsily at Dirkly.

"Why do I always have to do der summary for interesting adventures?I'm der worst story-telle' you've ever heard!Oh,well...since I'm the oldest..sorta..You do know dwarf years are completely different from human ones.

"Well,miss Alice,yesterday,after our fellow elf was saved by his friends after we ..er..got information" here Orcakeline tried to pay attention at the girl and not at the story,hoping Alice wouldn't start gasping or puking or doing something silly "we went to the Unseen University to see what Hex could tell us. And,after Mr. Stibbons repaired him aye couple of times,to any question we inquired,the answer was Krull,so now we're practically leaving a report for Vimes,if he's not in his office and proceeding to Krull.." finished Orcakeline in a few seconds and then looked closer at Alice: "Are you OK,Lance Corporal? Would you want a hot tea? You look like you'd need some chocolate!"

Orcakeline faced the group which was staring at her as if she were purple.

"Well,now what is it?" asked the dwarf. Behind her, Stoikiter bellowed "Hullo!"

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 29, 2009 02:10 PM<p>

Togo recieved his breastplate gratefully. He had to admit, it was a massive improvement..his old breastplate looked like it was held together with spit, there was small fungi growing on it..although nothing'd compare to Corporal Nobbs's breastplate..things actaully stuck onto the metal...

"Its an improvement." conceded Togo, putting on his armour."You've even managed to scrub off the little black marks that were growing on the bottom..what did you use again?" Togo suddenly realised the small monster."Ye gods! What in offler's name is that!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 29, 2009 02:15 PM<p>

Wee Jock ran towards them

he was out of breath "Kelda said that ye need this" he handed Cathel a thing wrapped in cloth "*pant* where are the others"  
>"We think they left"<br>"Nae aye just saw them in the watch house some monster was sneaking in after the dwarf"  
>"Monster?"<p>

The feegles ran back towards the watchhouse swords drawn

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 29, 2009 02:16 PM<p>

"Name's Stoikiter" bellowed the sock-monster.

Orcakeline took a look behind her and saw the creature had followed her here. Ya,Ghads!I preffered werewolves! They at least did something. This guy has only stolen all of my socks and freaked out my imps. Plus all he's doing is annoying me!Oh,and freaking out my acquaintances.

"Oh,well,I finally made out that the things scrubbing my clothes are actually some imps. I do wonder thou why them,so small and..." Orcakeline stopped. She was just about to say and Feegles. .

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted April 29, 2009 04:08 PM<p>

The feegles stopped in their tracks

"eh... is that a pile of socks?" Cathel stared at the so called monster and looked up at the dwarf

[ April 29, 2009, 04:09 PM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted May 01, 2009 03:30 AM<p>

"Whaaat? What are yeah guys lookin' at me like that fer?" Orcakeline rolled her eyes.. "Yes,I know my socks don't match..I couldn't find their pairs..".

The Feegles looked at the dwarf intensely and watched her in the eye. She knew it couldn't wait anymore.

"I didn't create him! The socks did! I never did anything but put my socks into the washing-machine! I'm entirely innocent! I swear! Cross me heart and hope ter die! " Is that enough?Now do they believe me? thought the dwarf.

The Feegles didn't look like they really cared. It was useless trying to convince them of anything,and Orakeline didn't have the nerves at that hour of the..day..?

"Look,aye can't do anything about all this."

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 01, 2009 10:48 AM<p>

"Forget it..I think I've come to that point were nothing else will ever surprise me ever agin." said Togo hoplessly, he sat next to Alice bashfully."Listen, who's going to tell Vimes about this krull business?"

The Watchmen in unison looked at Orcakeline.

Merrylans face split into a grin.

"Who else?" he enquired."Ze vampires? Ze scruffy farmer boy? Ze feegles? Ze rookie? And you're ze most senior watchman prrresent?" Merrylan beamed.

[ May 01, 2009, 10:57 AM: Message edited by: Tad and The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted May 01, 2009 03:28 PM<p>

"B-b-b-but..Our Lance-Corporal Fenuth said he'd go,plus,he has to have stable relationships with our boss,since he's new! Things have to get settled and he has to take action! So,Dirkly,go fer it!" the dwarf grinned,

Finally,Orcakeline felt like a real senior watchman!Not a rookie anymore!  
>The dwarf smiled in her mind.<p>

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted May 01, 2009 04:17 PM<p>

"ok...?"

The feegles withdrew their swords and took a step backwards

"washing machine sounds wrong" Daft Spike shurdered

"sooo... when we goin' to this Krull place?" Cathel asked the Dwarf

Wee Archie looked around something didnt feel right.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted May 01, 2009 06:09 PM<p>

Dirkly blinked at the strange events going on around him. he decided that a sock monster couldn't possibly exist and that he was simply seeing things- probably from a lack of sleep.

He nodded to Orcakeline. "Sure, but I'm going with you." he said in an unusually clear firm voice for him.

From what he understood these folks were headed to foreign parts, and he'd hardly ever been out of the city. He'd always wanted to see the world.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 02, 2009 01:01 PM<p>

Merrylan beamed."Off you go zen!" he said cheerfully, ushering them off into Vimes is office.

Togos chair turned into a giant mushroom, and the miniture chandelier in the watchouse sprouted wings and flew out of the window.

"I-i think we should get to Krull right away.." he said nervously patting the mushroom."It obviously has something to do with thte build up of magic.."

Among other things.. said a voice in his head.

The mushroom turned into a chocolate shaped chair.  
>"W-what is a washing machine again?<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted May 03, 2009 01:42 AM<p>

Dirkly decided that it'd be best to go for a straight forward approach.

He burst into Vime's office and said "Sir; I, Togo, Orcakeline, Merryline, and the others are all going to some far away place I've never really heard of. I hope you don't mind."

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	44. Chapter 45

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 56)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 06, 2009 04:24 PM<p>

Merrylan put his hand over his eyes.

"NoNoNoNoNoNo!" wailed Merrylan bursting into the room."You dont just ssay it like zat!"

He noticed what he'd done and tried to smile.

"Er...sorry ssir.." he said worryingly."Vhat happened you zee..vell..zeres zis business about ze box, and elves, and magical buildups and fluxuations...ve asked ze greatesst sinker in ze vorld-"

"Sinker? what's a sinker?"

"I think it's some sort of plumber-"

"AND it seems ze ansver to our prrrrroblems lies in-"

"So this lad's the greatest plumber in the world? i woudlnt mind meeting him i got a nasty clog in the drains wich makes the muck shoot straight up into th-"

"I SAID..." said Merrylan, irritated."Ze ansver lies in ze island kingdom of krrrrrull." he glared at the whispering watchmen."Ve vould like perrrrrmission to take a small group to ziss mysterious kingdom to find ziss out."

Vimes raised his eyebrows.

Togo groaned.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted May 16, 2009 06:24 AM<p>

"We sort o' have ter go to Krull ter solve this problem,sah! And we're going ter do it,anyway!But we need some material support,sah! Could we get our payment fer a week at least?"

Orcakeline just stood and stared. Vimes approved everything after a lot of other useless ... small talk(he was wearing his old boots and he did seem shorter that day).

"Up,up and forwards!" yelled Corporal Orcakeline.

The party started marching towards the Ankh-Morpork gate,going along the River Ankh,past the Patrician's Palace and right past Nobby's place,but they stopped a few minutes at the Mended Drum.

Is it time I whistled Nobby out of his dreams? asked the dwarf herself.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 16, 2009 09:08 AM<p>

"Well, that didn't go too bad.." said Togo, sipping his glass of milk.

"Could've been vorrse." agreed Merrylan."Does he usually give that expression to people?"

"Stoneface? Probably." muttered Tad, hiccuping.

Runt was under the table, licking a bowl of beer.

"So..what do we do now then?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted May 16, 2009 06:06 PM<p>

"Well,I was planing to recruit Nobby,but I think that's a bit too 's have another round and leave.

"Waiter!Another cup of milk,two beers,or make it thr- "

"Just two,waiter!" said a voice from behind the dwarf.

"Toooorney!How nice to see you!Please,sit down!"

"Look,Orcakeline,I just went away for four months and you already started drinking?"Orcakeline's friend covered his nose and looked around scarcely . "Now that's a stinker!" he said.

"Oh,it's Stoickeater!The bloody thing that came out of my washing-machine this morning.

"I didn't start drinking!I mean,I did,but just for a month or so.I at least had a reason!" said the dwarf.

"Well,give it up now,anyway!Get a grip on yourself already!It's been a month now,right?"

Orcakeline watched Torney in the eye. "The third beer was for Stoickeater because he stinks!"

"Uh-oh.." he said confused. "Wait a sec,who do you think you're kidding?"

"I guess you!Welcome back!"with that,Orcakeline took a strawberry juice,drank it in a second or less and got up.

"It's time we left for Krull! Would you care to join us,Torney?"

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted May 16, 2009 11:24 PM<p>

Dirkly wasn't ussually one for strong drinks, but he felt since he saw a sock monster earlier he needed a little something to snap him out of it

He felt he should learn more about this mysterious far away land they were visiting and with that he turned to Merrylan "So- You got any clue about this Krull place?"

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted May 17, 2009 01:10 PM<p>

Alice sat silently as everyone else seemed to be talking about Krull, a place she knew absolutely nothing about, other than they seemed to be going there

The waiter came over to her as he took everyone else's order, and smiled at her, causing her to blush and look down at her feet

"Oy, I bet I know wha' you wan', miss," he said, annoyingly cheerfully, "A pint of blood, right?"

Alice's stomach churned just thinking about the smell of blood

"N-no, thanks," she mumbled, "c-can I p-please j-just have a glass of w-water?" the waiter just shrugged and left, returning moments later, and placed the glass in front of Alice, she continued to sip her drink as the others went on with their conversations

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 17, 2009 02:36 PM<p>

"Hmm? Oh, yess..Krull..I vent sere on my trravels..ooh, must've been 60-70 years ago now.." Merrylan sighed."Ah, yes zey imprisoned me, zats right.. Ze place izz famed for enslaving shipwrecked sailors and vhatnot, soo ve'd better be on guard." He lit a small cigar.

Togo, sitting next to Alice, ventured a scowl at the barman. The Barman growled at Togo, and he leapt back, almost falling off his chair.

"I'm OK, I'm OK." said Togo, getting back up.

He ventured a smile at Alice.

"Er..who's your friend, Orcakeline?" said Togo, trying not to breath in the smoke of Merrylan's cigar.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted May 17, 2009 05:20 PM<p>

nodded to Merrylan. He knew what he'd volunteered for. In fact this sounded like exactly what he'd hoped for- An adventure- like in books- It'd probably include dragons, great battles between good and evil, big piles of gold, and maybe a princes to rescue. Lance Corporal Fenuth smiled to himself.

He'd overheard a barman offer Alice blood, and he rose an eyebrow, For a native Morporkian, Dirkly was fairly naive- If that's the right word. More accurately he preferred to assume the best when the contrary option was uncomfortable.

"You here that? I can't blame'em for gettin' upset.. Pretty disgusting change of menu in my opinion. I mean never thought this place was all that sanitary but-" he went on to Merrylan, hoping for a pleasant nod.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 18, 2009 04:29 PM<p>

Merrylan shook his head.

"Shut up lance constable." he said wearily.

"So..when do we leave?"

Togo looked up from his drink. He'd gone a big step, and switched goats milk for lemonade.

"Hmm? Oh, I s-suppose they'll rent us a ship or something, I guess we'll be leaving around about-..."

"What?" said Merrylan after a long pause.

"Oh..nothing." mumbled Togo. He was eyeing the shelf behing the barman. He wondered how long it'd be before anyone else noticed the small blue blur, trying to pick up several bottles at once.

[ May 19, 2009, 01:07 PM: Message edited by: Tad n The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted May 18, 2009 04:40 PM<p>

"Daft Spike one at a time how many times have aye told ye one bottle at a time" Cathel pinched the brigde of his nose

"Cathel aye have an idea of how tae get tae Krull"  
>"mmm..."<br>"see that drunk salior, the one on thee floor, he owns a boat aye donnae think that he wontnae miss it at least for a while we could give me a bottle as pay"

Cathel pondered this "ok good idea, gae tell the others. We will eh deal with the sailor"

Cathel and the others jumped down and ran over to the sailor and carried him off

Wee Archie jumpped up in front of Togo and watched him fall off his chair "Togo and other people we have aquired a ship its called the drunken sailor and aye think we should leave before the bar tender looks behind him"  
>the shelf was bare the sailor slid out of the door six inches above the floor<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 19, 2009 01:11 PM<p>

"Vell vaddya know!" said Merrylan happily, obviously he had too many drinks. The feegles were hiding in a crack under the table. "Old Stobnbeface vill be verry pleased about zat at least! He von't have to pay to get a big fancy ship..Vhat vas It called again?" said Merrylan.

Togo looked over to the barman. He whistled while he washed the mugs, and reached for the shelf.

"Oi! What's happened to my drinks!"

Togo smiled to himself, and took another sip of lemonade..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted May 22, 2009 06:00 PM<p>

Alice blushed and looked over at the new lance constable, confused by his comment, does he know I am a vampire? she wondered, idly licking her fangs

Quietly sipping her small glass of water, Alice pretended the feegles did not exist

At the sound of the bar man's shout, Alice flinched, and slid closer to Togo, her glass of water now shaking in her hands

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted May 23, 2009 03:52 PM<p>

Dirkly shuddered mind desperately searching for excuses for why he kept seeing fangs.

He shook his head and went with his default answer of 'must be my mind playing tricks on me' when he noticed that they seemed to be leaving.

'...It was something about a ship and a captain...' he thought, as he stood up. He trying to catch up with everyone else since his mind had been elsewhere for nearly their whole stay at the bar.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 23, 2009 03:53 PM<p>

Togo gingerly put an arm over Alice, this was certainly unknown territory.. his parents still encouraged Togo with the stalk story.  
>"Don't worry, you don't look a lot like a vampire..you're just...pale."<p>

Merrylan grinned at Togo. Oh, gods..he doesn't know about her "Ssoo, ve got a ship? Ze drrrunken sailorr, eh? Lets check it out!" The watchmen got up and headed for the door.

"Er..one thing." said Togo, still seated with Alice."Do any of you know how to sail a ship?"

The watchmen exchanged glances. Runt started to snigger.

"OK, we're going to need a captain, then." said Togo.

Lemsip sat in the dark, with Samson and Lilah.

"N-no way out." mumbled Lemsip, scratching softly against the dirt"Cn't go b'ck..blocked..cn't go f'rw'rd.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted May 23, 2009 05:19 PM<p>

Alice shuddered slightly when Togo put his arm around her, because the last time someone did that, it was her father just doing it to throw her out of the house, but she felt oddly comfortable with Togo doing it, so she soon relaxed

She froze when she heard what he had said

He does not know I am a vampire? she thought, her face began to blush, and her heart beat began to speed up, she was going to look to Merrylan for help, but she knew he would be loving this too much to do anything about it

The glass slipped through Alice's hands and toppled over, spilling water on the bar, and Alice began to tremble violently

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	45. Chapter 46

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 57)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 23, 2009 05:39 PM<p>

The water dribbled down to the floor, wich in turn, with the laws of physics, when Togo stood up quickly, he slipped backwards, and toppled onto Merrylan, who in turn toppled several chairs, lnocking off their occupants..who in turn started hacking eachother repeatedly.

As the brawl began on the tavern, Togo got up, wiping himself.

"A-a-a-Alice?" stuttered Togo nervously."What's the matter?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted May 23, 2009 05:52 PM<p>

Alice did not notice the chaos going on around them, she was staring at some middle space behind the bar, until the sound of Togo's voice broke the spell, and she looked around to him

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered, trying to calm herself down, "I-I will b-b-be fine, T-togo,"

The barman began to pick up the pieces of the broken glass on the bar

"Ow," he yelled out in pain as he cut his hand on a piece of glass, and began to bleed

Alice froze where she stood, both the smell and the sight of the blood made her stomach begin to churn, but something else also happened that had never happened to Alice before

The blood had smelled good

Confused and feeling sick, Alice turned and ran out of the bar, she turned into the nearest alleyway, and let herself be sick in the nearest trash can

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted May 24, 2009 11:08 PM<p>

Dirkly was hiding under a table, trying to avoid the brawl going on around him. It took him several minutes to realize this probably wasn't the reaction a watchman was supposed to have.

He nervously peeked his head out from under the table "Er- It's about time we get going, don't you think?" he shouts over the noise.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted May 31, 2009 04:59 PM<p>

Togo, confused by the sudden absence of Alice, looked around at Dirkly.

"Er.." he began, but hurriedly ducked when a chair was sent hurtling across the room.

Merrylan was at the doorway, making frantic signals.

"Yes! Lets get out of here!" yelled Togo

Merrylan and the watchmen stood by the Ankh Morpork docks. It was a foggy evening, and the dark shapes of the ships loomed by the docks.

In front of them stood a swaying drunkard..

"Soo..ve have a deal?" enquired Merrylan, extending a bony hand.

"wstfgl.." muttered the drunk sailor. "Ship's y'rs."

Merrylan beamed.

"Heres our end of ze deal zen!" he boomed cheerfully, revealing a misty bottle.

The sailor eyed it hungrily.

"Lets check it out zen?" said Merrylan. He looked around."Anyvunn seen Togo?"

Togo found Alice in an alleyway, the pub fight had grazed his bare neck, he was holding a napkin against it.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"A-alice?" said Togo nervously. A drop of blood dropped from his bleeding neck.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 01, 2009 07:17 PM<p>

Alice shuddered at the touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. She spun around, relieved to find that it was only Togo. Her sense of relief immediately disappeared when the strong scent of blood once again stung her nostrils, and the sight of the darkening napkin being held on Togo's neck entered her vision

The bitter sweet smell of his blood both repulsed her and appealed to her. She had never felt this way, before. The very idea of sucking someone's blood was always enough to make her stomach churn. This new conflict of disgust and lust for it both confused and terrified her. The only thing she could do was turn around and be sick in the garbage can again

When her stomach was empty, Alice slowly sank down to her knees. She stayed, unmoving, on the cold cobblestones until she felt she could control herself, and Togo's blood had clotted. Her breathless panting slowed down as the world refocused, and let out a heavy, shuddering breath

"I'm sorry, Togo," she mumbled, knowing he would not understand what she was apologizing for

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 02:04 AM<p>

Togo's brow wrinkled. He sat down next to her.

"For what?" he said. He dabs his neck again, still bleeding slightly."Is it the blood? I get faintly around blood too..thank god I don't know many vampires, eh?" He gave a brief smile.

The watchmen entered the ship..it was small and stuffy inside. There lay only 4 hammocks in the cabin.

Merrylan looked nervously at the rest of the watchmen..  
>"Er..I suppose I'll sleep upside down, being a vampire..er...Runt can sleep in the corner..Who vill take ze hammocks?"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 03:59 PM<p>

Dirkly, tried to ignore the casual confession but couldn't. It wasn't all that huge a surprise but that didn't mean he wasn't completely terrified.

After a few dreadful moments of coming to terms with his doom he decided he probably couldn't out run a vampire. He'd just await for his inevitable end in a dignified fashion.

"I'll take one. In fact maybe I should lay down for a moment..I'm feeling rather faint.." he said wearily, as he choose a hammock. He looked up blankly as he tried to clear his mind. "I always thought it was in coffins or sumthin like that.."

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 04:30 PM<p>

Alice moaned and clutched her head, praying to Barrucadu to end whatever sick form of vampire hormones was making her lust for Togo's blood as he got closer to her. She did not dare dig her fangs into her lip as she usually did, for fear of drawing her own blood and losing control

It was good he did not know many vampires? she thought. That was fine with Merrylan, but only because he was a black ribboner, and he never seemed to lust for blood, to Alice, anyway. But, she was his girl friend, and she knew if she told him their relationship would only lead to him wearing necklaces of garlic, or sleeping with a wooden stake, or something like that

"It is not just the blood," she mumbled, sadly, "but, it is nothing that I can tell you. I'm sorry, Togo,"

Alice sat in silence for a few moments until she could keep her tears back, and slowly rose to her feet

"Let's go meet up with the others," she mumbled, not even able to meet Togo's gaze

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 04:41 PM<p>

Cathel and Wee Archie sat in the corner next to Runt they whispered to each other

"What do you think we will find?" Cathel asked "donnae ken" replied Wee Archie cleaning his mousepipes "but ay think this will be an eventful trip"  
>"Waily" Cathel kicked Daft Spike<p>

"Runt ye and me will take first watch when we leave, didnae give me that look your still a feegle sort of and ye must dae as ay say"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 05:35 PM<p>

"Jusrst as long as you don't paint me blue and make me wear a kilt." moaned Runt, scratching an ear.

Merrylan gave a concerned look to Dirkly.  
>"Oh, my yes. Coffins..vhat I vouldn't givve for a good coffin, oy...but, ve do have ze ability to sleep upside down lad, so we get an extra hammock technically." He winked."I suppose vhun for You, vhun for Orcakeline, vhun for Alice and vhun for Togo..zere! Prrrroblem solved!" He beckoned the drunken sailor over."Ve should set sail now."<p>

Togo and Alice ran through the swarming crowds of pestilent Morpork, stuttering apologies and politely shoving their way through the crowd.

The reached the rocking ship.  
>"The Prid of Ankh Morpork?" said Togo, and shrugged. They went aboard.<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 05:48 PM<p>

Alice stepped into the dusty cabin with Togo, and looked around at the assembled watchmen. She saw Merrylan and sidled closer to him

"I need to talk to you, later," she whispered, hoping that Togo could not hear her, "it's important,"

She stayed closer to Merrylan than was usual, but she was desperate and did not know what to do

[ June 03, 2009, 05:34 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 02, 2009 09:16 PM<p>

Fennuth relaxed a bit as he lay on the hammock, if Merrylan wanted to drink his blood he'd of done it by now. He felt safe, at least for now.

He wondered about Togo and Alice, he'd suspected both of them too, and since he knew that one was a vampire, did that make it more likely that the others were too? He would've sworn he saw Alice's fangs back at the mended drum.

The scrawny, cowardly, young watchmen turned in his hammock to face away from most of the others. He couldn't stop thinking about vampires! It was really starting to get to him... He'd probably be driven mad... "I'm stuck on a boat with horribly monsters, some tiny blue men, a dwarf, and..that a talkin dog? and a talkin dog" he spoke very faintly in a sing-song voice to himself.

[ June 02, 2009, 09:19 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 03, 2009 02:04 PM<p>

"Talkin' dog? No there's no talking dog here, you must be imagining things, while your lying there, you minght want to give the nice doggie a buiscui-" but Runt was cut off, when Merrylan gave him a sharp kick.

"Shut up." he said Evenly, he turned back to Alice and winked."Meet me in zee brrrrigg in about, say 10 minutesss." he winked at her and grinned.

"Set saaail!" yelled the drunken pirate, and his crew. There was a general hustling about.

Togo left the cabin, oblivious to Merrylan and ALice's conversation, and walked to the edge of the ship. It was still evening so the Ankh Morpork's famous thig fog still occupied the docks, the thick, sludgy water curved around the ship very slowly, making brief sucking noises.  
>Togo, unwittingly, took a deep breath of the air. After he'd finished throwing up, he continued to look at the view.<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 03, 2009 05:41 PM<p>

Alice blushed, as she usually did when she was talking to Merrylan, but she dismissed it as she was focused on more important things at the moment

"Thank you," she mumbled, gratefully, and went to sit down in a hammock, to settle down

Laying back, she looked over into the hammock next to hers and noticed the new lance constable, he looked as though something was troubling him

"Lance Constable..Dirkly, right?" she mumbled, "is something wrong?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 03, 2009 09:32 PM<p>

Dirkly imagined a sensible person would avoid talking to a vampire. He was far past the point of being sensible.

Lance Constable Fennuth turns to Alice weakly "I was expecting a dull boat ride where I'd get to know my coworkers. Then maybe a dragon and a nice maiden once we got to Krull, then we get whats in a box er whatever and then head back. I got more than I bargained for I guess."

He looked her over carefully now. "You're..um.. like Merrylan, aren't you?" he asked her quietly

[ June 03, 2009, 09:37 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	46. Chapter 47

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 58)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 03, 2009 09:52 PM<p>

Alice was a little hesitant in answering the young lance constable. What and odd question, she thought. Am I like Merrylan?

She had never considered herself in any way like the older vampire. In fact, she had always considered him her exact opposite. Then she began to see what the lance constable was really asking

"Oh," she mumbled, weakly, "you mean am I a vampire?"

Lovely, she thought. The completely normal human figures me out in a second, yet I am in a relationship with the oblivious one who has chickens magically flying out of his shirt when he gets nervous

"Er," she began, "y-yes. But, I was born a vampire. I t-think Merrylan was more or l-less my father's fault," she looked down at the cabin floor

"B-but, I do not drink b-blood," she explained, "it usually makes me s-sick," she paused and looked absently out of the doorway to where she could see Togo leaning over the edge of the ship, "w-well, it usually does, anyway,"

Alice cast her gaze downwards, once again, so that the lance constable could not see her blush

[ June 03, 2009, 09:55 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 03, 2009 10:12 PM<p>

She was either a great actress or she's telling the truth, thought dirkly. Something told him that he didn't have much to worry about from her but he still wan't exactly comfortabe with his predicament.

"Used to mop florr y'know. Safe job mop'n floors." he mused, not sure if he was talking to her or couldn't keep the obvious questions to himself. He looked more confidently at her now, and spoke with a bit more certainty. "Are the others safe? Merrylan and I suppose Togo too, right? Do they drink blood? And the dog and blue things? Are they dangerous?"

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 03, 2009 11:24 PM<p>

This question had thoroughly surprised Alice, and she had to think carefully before answering the new lance constable

"M-merrylan and T-togo are fine," she mumbled, "Togo does not even have fangs,"

Alice thought more carefully about the dog and the feelges, whether or not the dog actually talked, or whether or not the feegles actually existed, she was not sure, so she was not so sure how to explain them to Dirkly

"I t-think you will b-be safe," she mumbled, because that was all that she could think of to say

[ June 04, 2009, 10:34 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 04, 2009 03:25 AM<p>

Merrylan walked over to Togo.

"Should've warned you not to breath ze air in, eh?" said Merrylan cheerfully.

"That would've been nice, Merrylan." muttered Togo, when his faced emerged from the bucket.

"Don't vorry, ve shall be out to sea in a few minutes." said Merrylan, lighting a cigar.

"Y-you smoke?" said Togo, bewildered.

"Oh, my, yes!" chuckled Merrylan. "A vampire, once he's lost zeir lust for blood have to replace it with something else! For zat man zat vorks for ze newspaper, otto I think..it's photography thats his lust...and for me it's a nice cigar..as for Al-" he stopped himself just in time. "And so on.."

Togo nodded, completely oblivious to Merrylan's half finished sentence. A few birds flew out of his sleeves, and into the sky.  
>"Nervous, eh?" said Merrylan, nudging Togo.<p>

Togo nodded, looking at the floor.

Merrylans smile faded slightly."Er..you know about Alice...er..what do you know about herr?"

Togo looked up, blushing, flowers sprouted around his feet. "W-well, I knew she came from Uberwald..apparently her father was a c-count I think, er..and she came here, when she got kicked out..." It accured to him that he might actually have to meet Alice's father.. he want pale.

"Don't vorry about it, i'll see you in ze morning." said Merrylan quietly, walking back to the ship.

Runt was sleeping in the corner, covered by feegles, the rest were still awake.

"Ve'd better get some sleep...big day tomorrow!" boomed Merrylan, he winked at Alice, and after Togo had collapsed in his hammock next to a very pale Dirkly, Merrylan made a few gestures at Alice to follow him.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 04, 2009 07:44 AM<p>

Dirkly tried to take comfort in Alice's words even... if didn't didn't sound entirely certain. He turned, looking for a comfortable position to get some sleep when he noticed Togo. "Pleasant dreams lance constable" he said with a sigh before finally closing his eyes

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 04, 2009 03:12 PM<p>

Togo mumbled something under his breath, and rolled over.

"G'night D'rkly." murmred Togo hazily.

Merrylan stood outside the cabins,waiting for Alice. He stood, staring out into the open sea...the distant glow of Klatch was ahead of them..it was going to be a long journey..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 04, 2009 05:04 PM<p>

Alice watched as the new lance constable Dirkly fought with his hammock to find a more comfortable position, and idly fidgeted with the netting of hers

She stopped fidgeting when Merrylan walked in with Togo, and began blushing, sitting silently as Togo found his hammock and seemed to settle down for the night

Alice hesitated a few moments as Merrylan gestured for her to follow him. She was not exactly sure how she was going to ask him for advice. What was she supposed to even say? Merrylan, you are more experienced than I am, what did you do when you suddenly had the urge to eat your girlfriend?

Her legs shaking like mad, Alice silently got out of her hammock, taking a few seconds to fight to get her foot out of the netting, and set foot out of the cabins. It was at that moment that a stray wave sprayed water on board, leaving a small puddle of water in Alice's path, inevitably causing her to slip and slide across the deck, stopped only by the rail of the ship next to where Merrylan stood

"Ow," she mumbled pathetically from the ship's floor

[ June 04, 2009, 10:41 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 04, 2009 05:23 PM<p>

Merrylan laughed.

"Zat vhus a morning rrritual vhen I vuss on my travels in Krull!" he said, chuckling."Must be in ze Goibnui geness.."

He held out a bony hand. His beautifull eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Vhat iss it you vanted to talk about zen?" said Merrylan, when they'd both managed to find a few barrells to sit on."I saw ze vhay you verre staring at Togo's neck..I have an inckling vhat you're about to ask me, but do say." He smiled brightly.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 04, 2009 05:46 PM<p>

Alice blushed and looked down at her feet. She always got nervous around Merrylan, and she knew this topic was something she would have to force herself to talk about with him, but she was desperate, and therefore, really had no choice

"I-I th-think," she mumbled, and sighed, and took a deep breath, ","

Alice did not dare look up to see Merrylan's reaction to this, because she just knew the older vampire would not be able to help grinning ear to ear after hearing something like this

Alice's blush deepened as she sighed, once again, and went on

"But, it is not just me," she explained, "my vampire side does, too, and I think my vampire instincts are assosciating 'love' with 'kill,' Merrylan, I have never lusted for blood, before! The wretched stuff has always made me sick to my stomach, and it still does, but everytime I see Togo and I smell his blood, a part of me wants me to lash out and bite him! How do I keep from killing my boyfirend?"

Alice was fighting back her tears, now. She shuddered slightly as the cool night breeze blew her hair our of her eyes

[ June 04, 2009, 05:49 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 03:38 AM<p>

Merrylan was taken aback. Usually he could solve a situation with a cheerful comment or joke.

"Er...Vell.." he said, then stopped."Vhen I first joined ze black ribboners, I vhus addicted to blood..probably more zan you..every person I saw, valking in the street vhas a new meal in my mind..vhat you need to do iss..change those urrges into somessing else..I don't know..coffee? I now have a lust for finely made cigars." he patted his pocket."Zere's alvays vhun handy! But you..instead of having urges to kill and eat Togo..you need to have urges to..say..water potplants? Eat chocolate? I don't know..You need to sort zat out for yourself."

He beamed, This had seemed a satisfactory outcome.  
>"so...Love Togo, eh?" he could see the look of horror on her face, she knew this was grinned slyly, tipped his helmet and went back in the cabin.<p>

"Goodnight, lance constable Allpire. I'll leave you out here to think about things" he said cheerfully, giving a cheeky wink, before slamming the cabin doors shut.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 03:08 PM<p>

Cathel couldnt believe what he just heard [i] aye have to protect Togo or the kelda will kill me so does his girlfriend count [i]

Cathel pondered this for a while he would ask Wee Archie later he was the big man not a thinker so unless she actually bites him Cathel would leave her alone she didnt want to believe he was real and Cathel was fine with that.

The ship sailed on through the night the only noise was the drunken sailor singing and some snoring. The sun rose and they were in the middle of the sea with no land in sight.  
>Cathel was worried<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 04:43 PM<p>

Alice's heart stopped when she heard what Merrylan said next, and her face took on an expression of pleading horror. She had seen this mercilessly awkward moment coming, and had hoped, though she knew it was hopeless, that Merrylan would have forgotten to comment on this

When Merrylan bid her good night and went back to the cabins, Alice stayed sitting motionless on the barrel for a few seconds, before her heart remembered how to beat, and she, much less gracefully than a vampire should be able to, fainted, and landed on the cold, wet floor of the ship, out cold

The next morning, Alice woke up to the predawn light, and an aching back. Carefully, and slowly, she hauled herself up, and leaned on the rail of the ship, staring out into the endless blue ocean, and she began to think

Change my lust for Togo's blood into something else? she wondered, replaying Merrylan's words in her head. How was she supposed to do that? What could she do? She could not even faint correctly

Alice sighed, and looked into the depths of the ocean, as if expecting a magic fish to surface and give her an answer. She waited a few moments. No such fish appeared. Pity, that, she thought. After half of the things that had happened due to some kind of magical incident in the past few days, a magical talking fish would not have surprised her in the least bit

He does not even know I am a vampire, she thought, beginning to blush, I would probably be able to tell him I loved him before I told him that little secret

Aliced raised her head to the pinkish purple sky as a few early morning seagulls flew by, overhead

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 04:54 PM<p>

Togo opened a bloodshot eyelid.

"You know zat iss ze most uncomfortable position i've ever seen anyone sleep in." said Merrylan. Togo looked down.

"Is-is my back meant to bend like that?" said Togo nervously. Merrylan wass hanging upside down, cloak covering his body. Togo awkwardly got up, and flipped backwards onto the wooden floor, wich incedentally was very very weak, and when Togo removed the hammock from his face he found himself in the liquor storage, a massive hole in the roof above him.

"You'd better not've damaged any of our stock!" yelled Merrylan through the hole. "Finest brandy that is!"

"Yes, i'm fine, thank you for asking.." muttered Togo under his breath.

He walked drowsily up to the deck. "G' morning." mumbled Togo, sitting next to Alice. "Don't ask why I reek of beer." he smiled.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 05:06 PM<p>

Alice jumped when she heard the crash from the cabins. She could hear muffled voices inside before Togo finally stepped out onto the deck, reeking of alcohol

Alice's nose stung at the smell of the beer, but she was also somewhat grateful for it. The smell of the brandy covered up the smell of Togo's blood, which would not have been good for her or good in combination with the sudden feeling of seasickness that was wreaking havoc on her stomach

"Good morning, Togo," she mumbled shyly, " er, Togo..did Merrylan happen to..mention anything to you when he went to bed last night?"

Alice's blush deepened, wondering if Merrylan had even told Togo about the conversation they had had the previous night

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 05:20 PM<p>

Togo looked panicky.

"Why was there s-something he needed to tell me?" he said nervously.

Runt was scratching his ears furiously.  
>"Ruddy fleas..yeah, there was someting he needed to tell yer." said Runt, oblivious to Alice's frantic gestures. "Al-"<p>

Merrylan flung the cabin doors open. He strolled across the deck over to Alice and Togo. He passed a small circle of light. "GOod morrning sunshi-AARGH!" were Merrylan stood was a pile of ashes.

Togo stared mouth open. "C-could you possibly stand in the shade please, Alice?" said Togo.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	47. Chapter 48

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 59)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 05:44 PM<p>

Dirkly awoke at the sound of a scream and the first thing he'd see as he opened his eyes was Merrylan turning to ashes. He looked as if he was left completely unfazed.

Wordlessly he got up out of his hammock, and walked over to a hole in the floor. He smiled brightly as he noticed the contents. "Thank the Gods." He whispered.

After a minute or two he'd walk over to the others with a scent that matched Togo's perfectly. "Today's going to be a good day!"

[ June 05, 2009, 05:45 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 05:44 PM<p>

Alice flinched and let out a small whimper of horror, and quickly stumbled into a more shady area, fearing for her own life

Now, Alice remembered why she never enjoyed long journeys on ships, the bright sunlight was something her father had always warned her of, though he had also added that it would serve her right if she was ever so stupid enough to stand in it

"I-is he going to b-be all right?" she mumbled, worriedly

[ June 05, 2009, 05:46 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 05:57 PM<p>

"T-this doesn't usually happen you see, because Ankh Morpork's weather is usually very misty..but really, all we need is a drop of blood-" Togo looked around, and whimpered.

"I-I-I'm not drawing blood without a drink!" said Togo, grabbing one of Dirkly's bottles.

He shut his eyes tighly, holding onto Alice's hand, as Dirkly cut his arm..a small drop of blood fell onto the dust.  
>Luckily, Togo wasn't facing Alice at that moment, and couldn't see her face.<p>

Merrylan looked around. "Vhat jusst happened?" he said, bewildered.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 08:02 PM<p>

Dirkly did as he was told, and with a smile. It was obvious that he was still in a good mood from his way of explaining things to Merrylan "You turned to dust and I got to cut Togo and it seems as though we're drinking early today!".

Dirkly hummed to himself as he wiped a dagger of a few drops of Togo's blood.

[ June 05, 2009, 08:04 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 05, 2009 11:06 PM<p>

Alice froze on her spot in the shade. Her heart beat sped up to a dangerous rate as sweat beaded on her forehead. Inside, she felt a force trying to push her forwards, and make her lash out and drink Togo's blood

She struggled to take control of herself, her breathing grew heavy, and her legs began to shake violently. Clutching the rail to the point where the wood began to crack, Alice dropped to her knees and clenched her teeth. Her stomach churned as the smell of the blood made her sick, as it usually did, and her whole body began to shake, violently

Not knowing what else that she could do, by this point, Alice did the only thing she could think of. Swiftly, she banged her head hard against the rail, and fell back onto the ship's deck, unconcious, and with her mouth closed, and her teeth still clenched

[ June 05, 2009, 11:09 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 02:55 AM<p>

Togo wiped a tear.

"That hurt." he mumbled. He turned his head.

"A-alice!" said Togo, getting up. "W-what a-are you d-d-d-d-" he struggled to finish."d-doing!" He ran over to the unconcious vampire.

"Zere's a nasty dent on ze rrail now." said Merrylan, and looked down at Alice."Oh, and on her head!"

Togo smoothed over Alice is black hair to see the damage. There was a throbbing sore on her forhead, beating fast. He smoothed her hair.

"Oh, g-gods." muttered Togo. A flock of pigeons flew out of his sleeve.

Merrylan went to pick her up.  
>"Now vhy vould you do this?" whispered Merrylan to Alice, as they put her on the hammock.<p>

Togo knelt down to Alice, holding her hand tightly. "Y-you'd all better go." he said quietly.

Merrylan nodded solemnly. "Lance conssstable Dirkly! As a senior vatchman I orrrder you to hand me ssome of zat deliiicious brrandy vhy not!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 09:38 AM<p>

Alice woke up slightly, but just enough to feel like she was being picked up and moved. She could vaguely hear voices, but she was still too asleep to be able to decipher who was speaking

She felt herself beingpdown on something that was only a bit more comfortable than wherever she was in the first place. Her head began throbbing, and she would hear some of the voices going away

" 'm s'rry," she mumbled to whoever was kneeling beside her

[ June 06, 2009, 09:43 AM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 10:09 AM<p>

"Er..How're you feelin?" Togo put his hand on her head.  
>"Y-your burning up..d'you want me to stay with you?" he said, sitting down beside her.<p>

Runt trotted in. "You'd better watch out for that one, Togo..she bites!" he chuckled.

Togo scowled at the dog. "I hardly think she'd bite me, wouldn't you?" he said to the dog.

Runt shrugged and trotted off.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 10:16 AM<p>

The feegles milled about the hole they all looked at each other and jumped down at the same time.

"theres some good stuff here" called Mad Jock, "Wee Archie?"  
>"mmm...?"<br>"why arenae ye drinkin'"  
>"I was looking at a canny scene a vampire being frightened by Togo"<br>"That is due to she vants his blood" Cathel walked in making funny vampire faces "ok..."

Wee Archie walked up on deck the sun was out and he saw Merrylan opening a large black umbella, he walked towards the helm and saw an dead captian.  
>no one is sailing the ship and there is magic in these waters on cue a bedstead fell from the air<p>

[ June 06, 2009, 11:45 AM: Message edited by: Nac Mac Feegle Humour ]

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 10:56 AM<p>

Alice had almost fully regained conciousness, by this point, but the throbbing bump on her head was making her wish that she had not

" 'm fine," she mumbled, "didn' w'nna k'll 'im,"

Alice was breathing through her open mouth, because she could still smell the sickening combination of alcohol and blood. What little sunlight that was getting into the cabin glinted off of her fangs...

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 11:14 AM<p>

Togo chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I shuld think so.." he tried to smile...he then noticed something about Alice..the way she was so pale, white snow looked like mud by comparison, the way her hair, in contrast was a jet black..the way her teeth shone in the light, and looked perticularily pointed..the..the way she acted around blood.. Togo looked up, white faced at Alice.. No..she couldn't be...Merrlan had mentioned the people who turned him into a vampire were the Allpires..a strong family in Uberwald the Allpires...Alice..Allpire "Y-you're a-"

Merrylan looked up ahead..  
>"Vhe're on magical grrround-I mean sea now lads.." said Merrylan. Up ahead, thunder rolled, tearing a hole in the sky. He grabbed the helm. And gave a light chuckle.<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 11:43 AM<p>

Alice froze as conciousness flooded back in a wave bigger than any the sea could conjure up. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a thunderclap as she realized who had been talking to her by her side beside the hammock, and she saw Togo's horrified face. Suddenly, she felt that the throbbing bump on her head was the least of her worries, at the moment

She tried to smile nervously, then she realized that the last thing Togo would want to see at this point was her pointy teeth, and quickly closed her mouth. Her eyes began to tear up, again, and her face began to take on it's usual blush

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Togo," was all she could think of to say

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 12:05 PM<p>

Togo stood in front of Alice, white faced. He quickly covered his neck.

"Er..I..er...well.." he stuttered, sweat dripping off his forhead. "You..you were staring at my bleeding neck werent you..that's the reason why you've been acting..s-strange..Y-you want to bloody well eat me! and leave my corpse for the pigeons!" the last sentence was at a yell, and very..well, un-Togo like..he'd never properly shouted in his life. He rushed over to the edge of the ship.

"Dirkly, I don't like ze idea..but take ze helm!" yelled Merrylan above the thunderstorm. He ran down to Togo. "Vhat ze hell are you doing!" he yelled over the noise. It began to rain.

"I-I-I..!" Togo stuttered madly, hauling at a rope.

"Calm Down! Calm Down!"

"I-I need to get off this boat!" yelled Togo. "She's a bloody Vampire! The girl I love-" he stopped, blushed and started again."Alice wants to bloody eat me, Merrylan! She wants my blood!"

Merrylan slapped him in the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" the thunder was getting worse.

"I'M GETTING OFF!" yelled Togo, reaching for the boat.

"Oh, no you dont!" growled Merrylan.

Merrylan growled and tumbled him over.

"Stop that!" said Runt nervously. "Stop that at once!" The two Goibnuis rolled across the deck, Merrylan may have had more strength, but Togo was quick on his feet, and hard to catch.

[ June 06, 2009, 12:20 PM: Message edited by: Tad n The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 12:21 PM<p>

Alice did not know what to do. She was not sure how to feel about this. It had happened so fast. One moment, Togo was by her side, hoping that she was all right, and the next moment, he was afraid to come near her. Quickly, she stumbled out of the cabins in time to see Merrylan fighting with Togo on the floor

Alice had had enough of all of this. She was confused, she was angry, she was depressed, she had a headache, and above all, she was trying to keep herself from drinking her boyfriend's blood

"Would you all bloody well shut up!" she yelled over the commotion, tears beginning to roll down her pale, blushing face

[ June 06, 2009, 12:23 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 12:26 PM<p>

Merrylan, looked up.  
>"Huh?" he said. Togo grabbed the opportunity, and punched him square in the jaw. He heard a click, and Merrylan thumped on the floor.<br>He tried to shake some life back into his hand.

Tadde stood up. His clothes were torn..his glasses were shattered, and he was drenched.  
>"How could you!" He yelled, tears streaming down his eyes. "I thought-"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	48. Chapter 49

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 60)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 12:45 PM<p>

Alice slapped Togo before he could finish his sentence

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" she shouted, her voice cracking as she was crying. Even the rain had let up a little bit at the sound of her yelling, "I did not even do anything, Togo! Did you not even notice that everytime you bled I tried to get away from you? I was doing that because I do not want to kill you, because I love you, you idiot!"

Alice's breathing grew heavy and uneven as tears rolled down her face. She was beginning to shake violently, once again, as she waited to see if Togo was going to try to run away from her, again

[ June 06, 2009, 12:48 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 01:01 PM<p>

He did as he was told and took the helm, even though he wasn't completely sure what he was doing, occasionally glancing back at the scene behind him, the drama more than enough to sober him up.

Dirkly felt as though he should say something, but was worried he would spoil the moment just as it was getting good. He sighed and put his full attention back to the boat and the storm.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 01:25 PM<p>

The slap had been hard..it had been really hard.. It had left an imprint on his face.

"I-I-...I have to go..my mind isn't working straight."

"Its never been working strraight." murmured Merrylan on the floor.

Togo gave Merrylan a violent kick in the kidneys, and stormed off into the cabins..he slammed the doors behind him and stomped over to his hammock. Unfortunatley, he'd forgotten about the hole on the floor he'd made earlier, and he fell through the rotting wood.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 01:38 PM<p>

Alice watched sadly as Togo stormed off. She flinched slightly when she heard his second crash, but she soon dismissed it when she noticed Dirkly manning the helm

"I am sorry if I have frightened you," she mumbled, returning to her ususal self, if not a little bit more depressed than ususal. She walked over to where Merrylan lay, and kneeled down to help him up

[ June 06, 2009, 01:43 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 02:11 PM<p>

Wee Archie watched the scene staring both in horror and intrest

He heard a crash and a small yell as bottles were smashed poor Togo, poor Alice, Poor Merrylan well maybe

He stared a head "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"  
>the water was moving and something was emerging<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 02:13 PM<p>

Merrylan got up, clutching his stomach...  
>"I'll go talk to him." he muttered. "No..I mean, TALK, not beat to death." he said when he looked at Dirkly's face. "Stay at the helm...jussst try not to sinkk ze ship at least..zen again, I'm not so shure vith you, lance constable." he grinned, and walked down to the cellars.<p>

Togo was sitting on a bench. his hair was dripping on the floor, making a small puddle by his knees.

"Hey! I ssaid not to be carefull viss those barrel- Oh, right." said Merrylan, getting controll over himself. He sat down next to Togo, putting an arm around him. "Vant to talk about it?"

Togo sighed.

"If its any consolation, zat vhas a good kick..didn't know you had it in you.'

"She lied, Merrylan." moaned Togo.

"To protect you...vhat vould you haff done if you found out she vhas a vampire?"

"Well, yes I suppose so..It's not so much of the vampire part..its the fact that she wants to eat me."

"Vhell..she iss trying to control herself." said Merrylan.

"Well, I don't know..She lied to me..she's trying to keep me safe..she's a vampire..I got upset beccause...Oh, god..It sound really stupid when I say it out loud...I've been an idiot, haven't I?"

Merrylan nodded cheerfully. Togo burried his head in his hands.

"W-What do I do!"

"You know vhat to do." said Merrylan. "Incidentally, could you pass me ze vhite vhine?"

Togo scowled at him, and passed the glass over.  
>"You're ruining the moment."<p>

"Vhas zere a moment?"

Togo rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon..don't run after me."

Merrylan nodded, and carrying several barrells, walked back up to the deck.

"Master Dirkly! Let the feegles take over the helm! Help me open this barrell!" roared Merrylan. The rain was beating down hard. "I don't know about you..but I could really use a drink!" He was faced from the horizon, so he didnt see the great big ship emerging out of the water, heading straight towards them

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 04:10 PM<p>

Dirkly knew better than to ask who 'feegle' was. It was never a good idea to ask something you didn't want to kno the answer too. He ignored the tiny blue folk moving by his feet as he walked away to get a nice drink with Merrylan .

On his way he stopped and noticed Alice looking depressed. He smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out." he said reassuringly before getting back to the matter at hand.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 06, 2009 05:58 PM<p>

Alice sank down to a sitting position against the rail, the rain drops hitting down on her helmet. She looked up as the new lance constable Dirkly passed by

"Thank you, lance constable," she mumbled as he passed by her. What she had wanted to say was, oh, really? Because, I suppose this sort of thing has happened to you loads of times before, has it not? But, Alice was not one to talk like that

Eventually, the echoing on the inside of the rain drops hammering down on her helmet was beginning to revive her headache. Standing up, Alice did not even notice the ship emerging out of the ocean on the horizon, and went to the cabins

Carefully stepping around the giant hole in the floor, she idly tossed her helmet off, which rolled on its side for a few moments before falling down through it, and Alice landed on one of the hammocks, the ends of it holding it up immediately snapping, causing her to land on the floor of the cabins

"Ow," she mumbled pathetically, from the cabin's floor. Not even bothering to get up, Alice rolled over onto her back, closed her eyes, and tried to will the world away

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 04:05 AM<p>

Togo lay on the floor staring into space..a copper helmet bounced off his head.  
>When his ears'd stopped ringing, he'd managed to mutter an "Ow." He would've heard a thump on the floor above him.. but he didn't bother to pay attention.<p>

He'd had time to think...and he knew what he wanted to say..but he didn't know how to say it. There was a much bigger crash this time..it shook the entire boat.  
>Togo got up, swaying slightly, picked up the copper helmet that'd fell through the floor and ran up the creaking stairs of the cellars.<p>

Outside he saw a very drunk Merrylan and Dirkly.

The rain made loud thumping noises on the wood. and looming over them was the biggest ship Togo'd ever seen. It was covered with seaweed..the wood whas covered with barnacles and rot..as were the crew themselves it turned out..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Togo above the thunder.

Merrylan turned around clumsily. "'ts a wossname..er..tipofmy tongue" he hicupped. "'s a ship..thats whaddiddis sah."

"TREMBLE IN FEAR AT DAVID JOHNES AND HIS TERRIFYINGLY TERRIFYING GHOST SHIP OF TERROR!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 09:54 AM<p>

Alice jumped at the sound of the crash, and let out a startled scream. She could hear someone running up the old, creaking stairs from below, and she knew it must be important

Getting up, Alice ran outside of the cabins just in time to see the ghost ship emerge from the ocean and loom over them. At the sight of the ship's condition and its crews, Alice let out another terrified scream. Her legs began shaking violently, and she had to grab a hold on the ship's rail for support. Her silvery eyes widened in awe as she watched the whole scene, too terrified to even faint

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 10:17 AM<p>

"Now, come on..zats no way to treat a ship." slurred Merrylan, his eyes glazed over. "Rotting away, covered in barnacles..oh, so are zhe crew. And zat captain's got more tentacles than iss good for him."

"C-could you pherhaps take this seriously, Merrylan!" said Togo, frozen on the spot. He heard the scream and turned to see Alice, he quickly turned the other way.

"Waddya want!" yelled Merrylan at the captain, holding a smashed bottle in his hand, and swaying slightly.

"YOUR SOUL." he said, coldly.

"Can't sorrrrry I'm using it." said Merrylan cheerfully, before passing out.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 11:07 AM<p>

Dirkly smiled up at the ship with mild curiosity. He turned and saw Merrylan collapse then turned back to the ship. After a long couple of second he whispered to Togo "I gots a feelin' they...er.. an't friendly if ya know what I mean.." He had a feeling he wasn't being as useful as he thought he'd be and added "-What with the tentacle man and the taking of souls business."

[ June 07, 2009, 11:09 AM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 11:40 AM<p>

Alice was about to run over to help the fallen Merrylan, but was quickly stopped as a barnacled figure dropped from the ship onto the deck in front of her

"Gimme yer soul, ye wench," he said, with breath that smelled like a fish shop that had been left out in the sun, rotting, for too long, "er fight fer it,"

The figure drew his sword, and, after a few failed attempts due to her shaking hands, Alice drew hers, too. It was a one sided battle, as Alice could barely keep the heavy sword up, blocking the figure's attacks with it only by luck

He backed her up against the ship's rail, where he smiled with a set of teeth that were so rotted that they appeared to be growing mold. It did not last long as Alice, closing her eyes, and swinging her sword blindly, severed his head from the rest of his body. It hit the ship's deck with such a sickening sound that Alice had to turn around and be sick off of the edge of the ship

The headless figure took this opportunity to startle Alice by grabbing her by the shoulders. With a shriek of terror, she spun around and stabbed him through the chest with her sword. The undead shipmate went still and, with an equally sickening sound that would haunt Alice's nightmares for years to come, slid off of the sword, over the edge of the ship, and into the cold, dark depths of the ocean

Once her had heart started back up again, Alice looked down at the severed head, still smiling, nudged it over board with her sword, and was sick again

[ June 07, 2009, 11:42 AM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 11:48 AM<p>

Togo, who'd been struck by another crewmate, ran over and kicked the head overboard.  
>"Not friendly!" said Togo, as the other crewman chased him across the deck. "D'you think!"<p>

The Captain growled. But with the tentacles in the way it made a humorous bubbling sound.  
>"Crew...ATTACK!" The cursed crew ran, screaming in rage at the small crew on the other side.<p>

Togo got out his sword..it was dented and so used it was almost completely blunt. He struck a man on the head.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 11:54 AM<p>

The feegles grinned finally some action.  
>Cathel led a charge towards on of the crew he was so started by what he was seeing he stop and the feegle ran into him full force hacking and cheering until he was thrown over board with the rest.<p>

Wee Archie was struggling with the helm the others had left him to steer unfornatly he could see where he was steering to he turned the helm sharply and crashed into the other ship.

Daft Spike was cheering when he saw a tentle reach upm from the sea and grap the rail and loud sreech came from the sea

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	49. Chapter 50

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 61)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 02:19 PM<p>

Merrylan opened an eyelid. Lets see..clouded sky..thunder..lots of barnacles, people fighting. In one movement he was upright and it didn't take long for him to find a sword.

He swerved through the crowds, chopping off arms, legs and heads in the prosess..One crewman stabbed him straight through the gut. Merrylan screamed in pain.  
>"I AM a vampire you know!" he said, yanking out the sword, and slicing the man in half in one go. He tossed the sword over to Dirkly.<br>"Here learn to use zis..I hope yourr a fasst learner!"

Runt was on the other side of the ship, clinging on a yelling crewman's leg..it tasted strangely like fish.

Togo, cowering behind a pole, saw a man coming towards him..he'd seen many otrocities an mutations in the ghostly crew..starfish men, hammer head shark men..but he hadn't encountered a giant leech man. He looked like any other ghostly crewman on the ship..neck down at least. Were his head should've been was a giant head of a leech, thousands of glinting teeth baring at the ready. Togo stared in horror. One of the Prid of Ankh Morpork's original crewmen came running past, and the leech man et his head clean off..the body fell with a THUMP.

Togo chuckled and dropped his sword..and brought out his crossbow..

The ship shook when it crashed into the ghost ship..he noticed something moving under their ship..a tentacle appeared over the edge and started to slither onto deck..followed by other tentacles.

"What issit!" said the suddenly very sober first mate from the helm.

"A clingon cap'n!" said Togo.

The sailor looked at the tentacles slither across the deck, climbing up the stairs and onto the helm...in one movement it grabbed the sailor's leg and sent it hurtling into the depths

"Krrrraken!" screamed Merrylan.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 03:30 PM<p>

Alice took hold of the rail as the ship rocked. She was too terrified to even move, and this was not helped when the giant squid's tentacle emrerged from the ocean and landed on the ship's deck

Alice let out another scream of terror. This somehow only seemed to attract the thing's attention, as it turned on her and wrapped itself around her waist

Screaming in terror until she ran out of breath, Alice watched as she was lifted into the air, suddenly remembering her intense fear of heights. Feeling lightheaded, she let out one final scream before she lost her breath. The kraken's tentacle held her high up in the air, with the vampire girl only half concious

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 03:59 PM<p>

Togo looked up immediatly. His mind clouded over. Togo leapt to the railings, climbing up one of the nets, he managed to get a grip on one of the wooden poles that kept the sails aloft.. a few yards away, high in the air was Alice. Togo climbed up the splintered wood, driven by terror, when he'd gotten level with the screaming vampire he leapt for the tentacles, sword in his hands. It would've worked..it really would've worked too if it was a pirate novel for kids or a saga. But it was the real world, and as Togo cut through the tentacles to Alice, he realised that he too had a fear of heights (not the best thing to have growing in Lancre) Alice dropped out of the wounded tentacle. She fell into Dirkly's arms. Togo went white faced, and let go of the tentacle he'd been holding on to out of nausia. Another one under him grabbed Togo by the waist and hauled him up in the air. Throwing him around in the air like a rubber ball.

Merrylan, who'd been in the cannon cellar at the time, lit the cannon's fuse and covered his ears.

[ June 07, 2009, 04:11 PM: Message edited by: Tad n The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Max aka Helicopterpassoverhead

Member Member # 3874

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 04:20 PM<p>

Something went click! in the very fabric of time and space. (Or ping! depending on what sounds more unexpected to you.)  
>Abda Demas Ephah realized that he was, for some reason, there. That he existed, physically, and that others could perceive him once more. With their five senses. At least, that's what he guessed, because he could certainly perceive a lot of unpleasant stuff going on. A lot of rocking and bumping against walls, for one thing.<br>He could also perceive that he was, in fact, a large iron ball, for some reason.  
>Before he could think it over, he already started to change. Something had obviously gone wrong and was trying to repair its embarassing mistake. Soon the ball that was Abdah grew limbs, got a human body shape (which was crammed between narrow, metal walls), was filled with organs, grew eyes (with which to see the pitch-black darkness), ears (with which to hear a lot of muffled background noise) and a nose (with which to smell gunpowder).<br>Something went BOOM!  
>The fabric of time and space had just repaired tis mistake. Sadly, the cannon had just gone off the very next moment.<p>

-  
>Glass. You look through it to see what's on the other side.<p>

Posts: 1570 | From: Bucharest (That's in Romania, that is) | Registered: Apr 2006 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 05:20 PM<p>

Alice Allpire had seen many odd things that day. She had seen a ghostly ship, crewed by equally ghostly pirates emerge out of the ocean, she had seen one ghostly crewmate fight her without a head, she had seen herself falling back to the world from the tentacle of a karaken, which she then saw picking up her boyfriend. Now, she was seeing a Klatchian being fired out of a cannon at the kraken. Alice decided, all in all, it had been quite a tiring day

"Um, could you please put me down, now, lance constable Dirkly?" she mumbled, "I think I will be fine if I stand on my own,"

Alice got down slowly, and tested her balance. It was not the best, then again, it never was, but it was enough to walk herself over to a nice little spot beside the cabins, and sit down

He tried to save me, she thought, her face beginning to blush, at least he still cares about me

All Alice could do was watch helplessly as the kraken was attacked by the Klatchian as she tried not to pass out from the terror that was filling her up with every passing second

[ June 07, 2009, 10:29 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 07, 2009 08:25 PM<p>

Had been stabbing anything that came into view, laughing the laugh of someone with no real understanding of the situation. He'd thought maybe he'd passed out from shock or from that mornings drinking and that this was all a dream based off something he might of read somewhere on the subject of ghoulish ghost pirates- that is until he felt Alice land in his arms.

He let her down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Um- yes of course.." he says looking up at Togo before running off to help Merrylan with the cannons.

[ June 07, 2009, 08:27 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 08, 2009 10:23 AM<p>

Merrylan looked up at Dirkly.  
>"Apparrrrently vee have a klatchian stowaway in ze cabins." he said. lighting another fuse form the cannons. "D'you sink he'll be all rrright?"<p>

Another loud bang sent the cannon hurtling towards another tentacle.

Most of the ghost crew had been slaughtered or eaten by the kraken..masses of bodys and skelentons lay on the deck. Togo was high in the air, being shaked like a milkshake. And then he'd hear a bloodcurdling scream and shots of several cannons, and the kraken had dropped him abruptly/

Togo went crashing through the floors of the deck, and landed on his hammock, wich snapped, and caused him to tumble onto the floor.  
>He looked up at Alice and tried to smile..he was covered in slime, and smelt strongly of fish.<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 08, 2009 03:10 PM<p>

Wee Archie was still at the helm and pulled the wheel right the ship lurched to the right he heard something bang into the wall below him.

Cathel strolled over he found a cloth and was slowly and carefully cleaning his sword, he leaned against an pole and spoke "looks like the fightings over not much of a fight but that kraken had a lot of fight in him" Cathel looked over his shoulder and saw daft Spike still attacking a severed tentcle he shook his head he heard some one shout "lets cook it"  
>he turned back to Wee Archie he spoke in a whispher "how do you fancy messing with Togo and Alice?"<br>Wee Archie stared at him "why?" he asked "well its like this Alice is a vampire but Togo didnnae ken that, not sure how he didnnae her smell is awful although the black ribboners smell a bit better so they had an arguement he probs loves her so therefore asa we have to protect him we have to protect him from a vampire"  
>Wee Archie nodded in understand and before he could speak "Brilliant" he walked off<p>

what just happened? Wee Archie just watch him go highly confused

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 08, 2009 04:49 PM<p>

Alice flinched when she saw Togo's fall, and she watched in horror as he fell through the cabins, into a hammock, and onto the floor. It was only his smile that allowed her breath to come flooding back to her, which she immedieately had to hold again at the smell of fish that covered him

Despite that, though, she was immensely relieved that he was alive. She then brightened up even more when she realized that the slime and smell of fish were completely blocking the scent of Togo's blood

"Thank you for saving me," she mumbled, and relieved almost to the point of tears, Alice leaned down, her heart fluttering, and her face blushing enough to match it, and kissed him gently on the lips

[ June 08, 2009, 04:52 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 08, 2009 05:10 PM<p>

Togo stared up to her for a while, in shock.  
>"I love you Alice Allpire." His face split into a wide grin, and he collapsed onto the hammock.<p>

[ June 08, 2009, 05:15 PM: Message edited by: Tad n The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 08, 2009 09:25 PM<p>

Dirkly shrugs a Merrylan's question "Oh? Well I'm sure he'll be fine..." He couldn't hear any action going on anymore and so he imagined it would be safe to go back up.

He sighed in relief when he aw that they were no longer under attack and after a rather long fight he was ready for a lie down. When he first walked though the door he heard Togo's words. He smiled and whispered to Alice as he passed her on the way to his hammock "I told you it'd work out."

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 08, 2009 10:39 PM<p>

Alice smiled as her heart fluttered at the sound of Togo's words. The fight was over, and she was temporarily over the lust for Togo's blood. She wondered how long this happiness was going to last, as it was never usually long with a life like hers

"Thank you, lance constable Dirkly," she mumbled as the new lance constable passed by the two of them who were off in a world of their own at the moment. Deciding to let Togo rest, Alice quietly got up and left to see how the others were doing after the battle with the ghost skip and with the kraken

[ June 08, 2009, 10:41 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 09, 2009 09:20 AM<p>

"Ever ze optimist, aren't you?" said Merrylan, to the retreating Dirkly.

He cleaned out the cannons because it seemed no one else would, and decided to see if he could clean up the deck. He walked up to the deck and dropped his mop on the floor, mouth open (not a very good look on a vampire). The ship was wrecked. Masses of bodies lay around the place, and more importantly, the ship had smashed into the immensly strong ghost ship. Half of the ship was in tatters.

He ran in to the cabins.  
>"Er..ve have a prroblem." he said, pointing to the shattered mast, and sails. "Ve crashed into ze ghost ship, so ve are stuck here, and zere's a lot of loose tentacless lying about, still!"<p>

He saw Togo lying in the hammock, his face frozen in a wide smile.

"Vhat have you two been up to zen?" he said, winking at Alice.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 09, 2009 12:01 PM<p>

Cathel rubed his hands together he had thought up a plan time for stage 1 he grapped a small tenticle before the others tried to cook it.

he found a small bottle and cut the tenticle and allowed the blood to run into it. he corked the bottle the red blood shone in the twilight.

Walking towards the cabin he saw that Togo and the others were still awake he would have to wait to later. He hid the bottle and sat and listened

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Max aka Helicopterpassoverhead

Member Member # 3874

Member Rated:  
>posted June 09, 2009 02:50 PM<p>

Adba Demis Ephah came to his senses bruised and aching. He shoved a bit of debris off his stained robes and looked around. He was on the deck of a ship. There was the kind of athmosphere in the air which usually follows a long night involving a lot of drinking and shouting. Of course, Abda wouldn't know anything about that kind of behaviour.  
>He stood up, shakily and looked at the figures around him.<br>'Ehm, uh, greetings.' he tried a friendly grin. He glanced into his pocket-dictionary. 'Can I get the, mm, proverbial ride? And if so... where to?'

-  
>Glass. You look through it to see what's on the other side.<p>

Posts: 1570 | From: Bucharest (That's in Romania, that is) | Registered: Apr 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	50. Chapter 51

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 62)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 09, 2009 02:57 PM<p>

Merrylan looked around. His pointed vampire teeth gleaming.

"You vhere zat stowaway vernt you?" said Merrylan suspiciously. "Bloody stupid place to hide, in a cannon." He looked him up and down. "Lance constable Merrylan, at yourrrrrre service! Vhe're on our vhay to Krull, and island at the edge of ze vorrrld if you must know, it's not my authority to let you stay on, but don't come too close to me when your wearing your holy ornaments please." He outstreched a bony hand

[ June 09, 2009, 03:06 PM: Message edited by: Tad n The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 09, 2009 05:55 PM<p>

Alice was confused when Merrylan walked into the room. She gave him a questioning look

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, and then realization at what the older vampire was implying dawned on her, and her blush deepened, "nothing, nothing, wehavedoneabsolutelynothing, allIdidwaskisshim, Iswearitontheholylemon,"

Alice calmed herself down, as she noticed the Klatchian had entered the room. He looked familiar, and Alice realized that it was the same Klatchian she had met on her first day of working for the city watch

"Oh, it is you again," she mumbled, and gave him a half hearted salute, "Um, lance constable Alice Allpire, um, at your service,"

Alice thought, out of the corner of her eye, that she could see a small blue shape blurring around, but she quickly dismissed it, refusing to believe that such things as feegles existed

[ June 09, 2009, 06:03 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted June 11, 2009 12:11 PM<p>

After tripping five times over Dirkly's hammock and flying face-down into the wonderful pit with brandy..well,not wonderful anymore for you,miss Orcakeline!You gave up drinkin',right?Ignore this author's note,pleasant sirs!So,after tripping into the liquor storage,the dwarf came out onto the deck,and as she was still partly dreaming of the werewolf fights(which,indeed,were in another story,but,ah,who cares?)she started chopping off heads and hitting creatures,if they could be called so,with her giant dwarf most of them disappeared,Orcakeline took a swing and landed right between two tentacles,hitting one with the bread and slicing one in two.  
>Crashing into the deck,and going one floor lower,the dwarf finally woke up completely, to find herself covered in funny smelling gray juice,pretty fishy for a plain ship.<br>She saw a dazed and confused think covered in muck,a funny looking priest who was mumbling something and two vampires,each of one doing something.  
>Orcakeline looked around bewildered and asked:<p>

"And what do we do with the tentacle guy who's dancing on the deck?Do we join him,or what?"

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 12, 2009 04:50 PM<p>

Togo opened his eyes. Still in a daze after the kiss.  
>"Wha-Er-..I-..well-..Bleeugh?" he stuttered, rising his head, he saw Alice, and then noticed Merrylan winking at him and waggling his eyebrows.<p>

Togo blushed, glaring at Merrylan, he then noticed Alice looking, and turned it into a nervous smile..although still blushing.

He then noticed Orcakeline.  
>"I don't think dancijng involves that much blo-B word." he said hurriedly."And I'm quite shure it doesnt involve that much screaming either..."<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 17, 2009 01:55 PM<p>

Alice blushed and looked over to Togo

"A-are you i-insane?" she asked him, nervously, "I c-can barely w-walk without tripping over myself, let alone d-dance,"

Alice sighed. She had a feeling that this ship was making everyone go insane, including her, and she hoped they would reach Krull soon. She attempted to steady herself and keep standing as even the gentle rocking of the ship was enough to throw off her balance

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 17, 2009 06:05 PM<p>

Lance Constable Fennuth once again felt lost, unsure of what the conversation was even about. For the first time in the last day or so Dirkly happened to sniff the air. He winced.

All he could smell was ocean and some of Merrylan's alcohol... Besides that the air seemed... Empty. Dirkly gave a sigh of home sickness. "What I wouldn't do for a sausage in a bun right about now." he said under his breathe.

Feeling a need to get back into the conversation he interrupts them with "Yes, yes, dancing sounds like a wonderful idea, especially for the lovely couple.". Dirkly taps Merrylan on the shoulder "Can we speak for a moment."

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 17, 2009 06:49 PM<p>

Merrylan had suddenly become very very sober. "Hmm..Oh, yeah..I suppose soo, Dirkly." he muttered, clutching his head. "But trrry not to be too loud."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 17, 2009 07:35 PM<p>

Dirkly scratches his scraggly chin trying to think of how to put what he was thinking. His face was unshaven becuase he'd had the idea a watchmen should look masculine and so a pathetic attempt at a beard was becoming more viable as the days sped by.

"Somethings wrong. Things all smell odd, and I feel like nobody wants to sell me anything. Have you looked at the water? The water doesn't look right either." He tried to make his point but it seemed to be in vain "Erhm- Do you know what I mean?

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted June 20, 2009 06:01 PM<p>

After all the action and danger, Wee Archie suddenly relised something was every wrong he could figure it out but it sensed fimilar and dangerous.

Cathel cut Alices hammock carefully every few rows you could hardly notice. he placed a small piece of ropeon togos dagger he was too busy to notice.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 21, 2009 04:32 AM<p>

Merrylan looked confused. "Er...No, Dirkly...I do not know vhat you mean." He looked over the edge of the ship. "Er...You mean ze vhay ze vhater's sort of rushing like a river or pherhaps it because zere seems to be so verry little horizon up ahea-" he stopped dead. "Oh, no..It might be that tornado, though." His face was a mask of horror. The rain was beating down on the ship now, and thunder crackled across the sky..and Merrylan was right..there really wasn't that much horizon left. "I sink ve're running out of disc!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted June 21, 2009 10:25 AM<p>

What Dirkly had meant was that it seemed the water was moving in general, but with a closer look he saw Merrylan was right, suddenly the water was moving much faster.  
>His expression changed from on of distant nostalgia to one of shear terror. "Ohgodsohgodsoggodsohgods!" he shouted at he looked ahead to his almost certain doom. He grabbed Merrylan's shoulders and shook him "What do we do?"<p>

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Max aka Helicopterpassoverhead

Member Member # 3874

Member Rated:  
>posted June 21, 2009 01:51 PM<p>

In the short time he had spent out of Klatch, Abda Demas Ephah had encountered so many Amazinge, Bawdye and Unheardde offe thyngs! (as his tourists brochure had fittingly advertised) that his mind had split in two: one was the normal side of him, which was wondering what the hell was going on and how he was going to complete his mission, oh, and, let's not forget how the hell he had gotten here, while the other part of him had already fitted into the scene and was ignoring the weird stuff, since everyone else was as well.  
>'Ehm' he uncertainly approached Dirkly, while trying ro dry his dictionary and leaf through it at the same time 'In Klatch we usually try to go towards... the, mm... the,.. how do you say...'<br>He gave up and pointed towards the mainland.

-  
>Glass. You look through it to see what's on the other side.<p>

Posts: 1570 | From: Bucharest (That's in Romania, that is) | Registered: Apr 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 21, 2009 02:12 PM<p>

The wind was howling across the sea now, and the currents dragged the ship at rapid speed closer to the edge.

"Mainland! Yes!" said Merrylan, pushing Dirkly away and running to the helm.

Thunder Rolled.

"What the hell is going on!" said Togo over the noise.

"We're going over edge!" yelled Merrylan, trying to shift the helm. "It won't budge!"

"OhgodOhgodOhgod!" yelled Togo, running around.

[ June 22, 2009, 10:51 AM: Message edited by: Tad n The IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted June 22, 2009 07:28 PM<p>

Alice froze. The Edge? she thought, that's like edge, but with a capital, "e," which could only mean one thing. She looked over and saw the ocean quickly disappearing over the horizon

Ah, she thought, so we are going over the Edge. The edge of the world. Going to meet our Elephants

The ship was not the only thing going over the edge. Alice found a nice and comfortable spot, and she fainted, again

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted June 24, 2009 01:22 PM<p>

The Edge was rapidly coming into view, about 10 or 20 miles away. Krull was in view, a mere blur in the thunderstorm. The ship tried to do a turn, but it turned out to be pointless, the water was fast and rapid, like the river before the waterfall.

"Oh gods!" wailed Merrylan, using all his strength to try and turn the wheel, but it wouldnt budge. Lightnign struck.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" moaned Togo, clutching onto a pole. He turned to Runt and the feegles. "Is there anythign you can do!"

Runt looked panicky. "What can I do? I'm just a pup!"

"Maybe the circcumfence will protect us?" said Merrylan hopefully.

Togo looked at the old rotting fence that stretched endlessly across the rim.  
>"That'll be as useful as a catflap in an elephant house." he shouted above the thunderstorm.<p>

And above all this...it began to rain.

"..This has been the best day ever." moaned Merrylan, clutching on the wheel.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	51. Chapter 52

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 63)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Max aka Helicopterpassoverhead

Member Member # 3874

Member Rated:  
>posted June 30, 2009 06:33 PM<p>

Suddenly, Abda Demas Ephah felt just the way he imagined it would feel if some strange and mysterious otherwordly being took hold of your body and infused it with unimaginable powers.  
>Before he could reach for his Omnian prayer book, his mouth said 'What the hell? Let's just get this over with!' and he snipped.<p>

snip! snap! snop!

The ship is suddenly anchored at the port of Krull.

[ June 30, 2009, 06:41 PM: Message edited by: Max aka Helicopterpassoverhead ]

-  
>Glass. You look through it to see what's on the other side.<p>

Posts: 1570 | From: Bucharest (That's in Romania, that is) | Registered: Apr 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 01, 2009 02:43 PM<p>

Togo looked around wildly.

"Er..did anybody else just see that?"

"Saw Vhat?" said Merrylan.

"Well, the scenery just went sort of..Snippy..er.."

Merrylan patted Togo on the shoulder, automatically wiping his hand on his trousers afterwards. "Zere zere..it's been a long trrrip. Are vhe at port?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted July 02, 2009 03:27 PM<p>

Dirkly blinked a couple of times. He was almost certain something horrible was just about to happen. He shrugged, He shrugged and choose not to look a gift horse in the mouth in any case.

He looked around and felt there was an awkward air left by those less accepting then himself. He suddenly held his sword aloft "Onward to adventure my compatriots!". He looked around and then added "Oh and Merrylan- Don't forget to bring that wine...and whiskey...In fact let me help carry some..." he said putting his back.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 02, 2009 04:36 PM<p>

Alice woke up and looked around at the assembled watchmen. She realized that they seemed to be at a small dock in a harbor in Krull

She got up and brushed herself off. How long had she been out? she wondered. Why had she even fainted, to begin with? Most likely seasickness, she figured, that sounded about right. Though she vaguely remembered feeling a sense of impending doom that she could not explain. Then again, Alice always seemed to feel a sense of impending doom

Deciding not to worry too much about it, she followed the fellow watchmen down the gangplank and onto the dock

"Um, does anyone even remember why we came to Krull, in the first place?" she asked

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 02, 2009 06:08 PM<p>

Togo smiled when she woke up. "Don't know... seems so long ago now.."

Merrylan was shouting at Dirkly. "Carrreful vith zose barrels! Expensive stuff zey are!"

Togo looked around, the harbour was quite deserted and there was something...errie about the place

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted July 02, 2009 08:08 PM<p>

Dirkly tried his best to think while carrying the barrel off the ship. "I hardly understood it myself when you all were explaining it... Something about a thinking machine? And whatsit...something... something we've gotta" he suggested, unsure of himself. He put the barrel down next to Merrylan.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 08, 2009 05:08 PM<p>

The barrell fell, and crashed on Togo's foot.

"OuchOuchOuch!" wailed Togo, hoping on one foot.

"I sink...I sink.." Merrylan was at a loss for words. "I rrrreally haff no idea." Why DID they go to Krull? What was the purpose of the voyage.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 09, 2009 07:24 PM<p>

Alice helped to wrench what was left of the barrel off of Togo's foot

"I honestly can not remember why we came here in the first place," she mumbled, "I can not think of any reason for us to stay,"

"Drop any weapons you have and put your hands where we can see them," said a voice behind them, Alice turned slowly to see a large group of what appeared to be Krull slave drivers, holding what appeared to be very sharp spears

"Eh, but I think they can think of a few," Alice mumbled, slowly, though she knew that it was a useless attempt, she edged her way over to behind Togo

[ July 09, 2009, 07:26 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted July 10, 2009 11:03 AM<p>

Wee Archie staggered off the ship and fell over he hated boats and sea all of it never again he though trying hard not to throw up the final jump into Krull had really upset his stomach, alcohol would help he staggered over to the barrels near Togo.

Cathel and the other feegles walked off the boat and spotted the men with spears

"Dae we attack?" hissed Daft Spike "Nae theres tae many we hide in the barrels they will take them as well we hide then save the bigjobs and then drink"  
>"Ok but does anyone remember why we are here?"<br>"Hic...Hex...Hic" Wee Archie went to sleep

The men with spears surrounded them. The feegles hid in the open barrel and listened

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 10, 2009 01:01 PM<p>

Togo huddled next to Alice in fear.

"Arren't you ze big hero!" said Merrylan sourly.

"Shut up."

"Fat lot of good ze feegles are, zen.." murmured Merrylan.

"Can't you, turn into a thousand bats sort of fing?" said RUnt below.

"Vhat! Vhay vhay too rrrisky..vhat iff vun getss lost, eh? I'd vake up vizout a finger or arm!" said Merrylan, raising his arms.

"That's right, stick 'em up!" growled one of the soldiers. "We need a three prisoners to sacrifice to the cosmos for our mission..Lets see.." He pointed his sword at a watchman. "You! the one that looks like a shaved monkey."

The watchmen looked around in confusion.

"HE's talking to you Togo." sighed Merrylan.

A watchman grabbed Togo by the arm and pulled him forth.

"Now who else?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 10, 2009 04:26 PM<p>

Alice was torn between running to save Togo out of love, and running for her life out of instincts and fear. This resulted in her legs trying to run in two different directions at once, causing her to fall to the ground

"Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer," said one of the soldiers. He reached down and wrenched the vampire up off of the ground

"Now, that just leaves one of you lot," said another soldier to the two remaining watchmen and Abda, "who's it gonna be, the vampire, the dwarf, or the funny looking one with the towel on his head?"

Alice groaned. Things had been so much simpler back in Uberwald. There were no pirates or soldiers trying to sacrifice you to who knows what. All she ever had to live in fear of there were werewolves and her mother and father

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted July 12, 2009 05:53 PM<p>

Dirkly felt offended that none of these men seemed to be paying him much attention. Wasn't he good enough to be a sacrifice? The young watchmen put down his weapon, raised his arms and walked over to Togo and Alice.

"As a dedicated, albeit new member of the Ankh Morpork city watch, I feel that I'm bound by my honor volunteer myself to protect my freinds." He said, looking rather proud of myself. He thought it sounded good and heroic.

After an awkward silent moment he begins to believe the two other sacrifices weren't as comfortable as him. "Don't worry, we'll be saved at the last moment.. Trust me, I've read about this in books." he whispered to them reassuringly.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 13, 2009 03:32 AM<p>

Togo looked at Dirkly in bewilderment. "Your mad, lance constable Feneth! We're going to be thrown over the edge!"

"Alright then." said a guard." looks like we got a keen one 'ere, hey lads?" he grabbed Dirkly's arm and cuffed his hands. "The rest of you, take the rest of this shower back to the cells!"

Togo groaned, and held tightly to Alice's hand as they marched through the docks.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 14, 2009 09:20 PM<p>

Alice held on tightly to Togo's hand as they were marched down and off of the dock. Tears were welling up in her silvery eyes as they walked. She was exhausted and thirsty, the smell of the sea was beginning to leave Togo in the midday breeze, and the scent of his blood was slowly becoming stronger to Alice, but, for now, she put her immense fear in place of her vampire instincts

"I wonder where we are being taken to," she managed to mumble through her tears. She had always heard that Krullians had always treated there prisoners quite well before they were sacrificed. Though, now, she wondered, how anybody knew if the sacrificees rarely survived

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2009 03:37 PM<p>

Togo didn't cry, but he did whimper empathicly.

He whined as Alice sobbed her heart out, in the dark cell.

"D-don't know." murmured Togo, putting his arm around her. "But I doubt it's going to include chocolates and a one way ticket b-back to ANkh Morpork." He turned to the shadow in the corner.

"Y-You Okay, Dirkly?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	52. Chapter 53

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 64)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 ... 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted July 20, 2009 09:44 PM<p>

Dirkly yawned as he lies down in the corner of the cell. Trying to ignore the other two- He already told them there was nothing to be afraid of. He rolled his eyes when Togo aked him how he was.

Lance Constable Fennuth answer rather testily "We're fine. Just a few moments before our inevitable doom we're gonna be rescued. I've read lots'a books and that's how it always happens."

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted July 22, 2009 06:49 AM<p>

Wee Archie climbed out of the barrel he was in the town square and he was happily drunk, but something at the back of his mind of bugging him like it waas clawing to be heard. Suddenly he stood up and tipped the barrel over and a wave of feegles flew out, most of the contents were gone.

The feegles walked unsteadly at first around the square it was very quiet. Cathel was worried it was the middle of the day the square should have lots of people in it. He walked over to a hut and listened "Hurry up or we will miss the scarifies"  
>"coming"<br>two people walked out the hut and down a path.

Cathel motioned for the feegles to follow him. He took the lead, as they walked more people began to appear from other paths merging into this one. Wee Archie signeled he had spotted a prison, they saw Alice and Togo and a shadow "all three are in there" they could hear drums being beat in the distance "its going to start soon we have to rescue them"  
>"Why" ask daft Spike "Because" answered Wee Archie with a look on his face no one was going to argue with.<p>

They feegles ran and attacked the guards, they were very suprised to see six inch blue men attacking them, one of the fainted from the sight the other went down fighting. Wee Archie unlocked the prison door.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 22, 2009 12:34 PM<p>

"All right, all right!" said Togo calmlingly. "Don't get your wossnames in a twist."

"Ha. Saved at the last minute you say?" said Togo, scratching his legs. The hay in the cell was rather irritating him, since they'd taken their armour and left themn in the plain clothes underneath.

There was a crash by the door. It fell forward. shaking the ground when it crashed. The light shone through the cell, and upon a mangled guard lay a feegle, grinning triumphantly.

"That wasn't the last munite!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted July 22, 2009 03:10 PM<p>

Dirkly found his own grin matching that of the feegle. He stood up nonchalantly and stretched.

He shrugged at Togo. "Well... You know... Give or take." he said, sounding rather cheery again. He needed a drink- but this thought was interrupted- alcohol reminded him of Merrylan.

"I suppose now it's our turn to come to the rescue, right?"

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted July 24, 2009 05:53 PM<p>

"oh sorry do you want us to leave it longer" Wee Archie said as scarasly as he dared

"i dont know where Merrylan has gone, but i'm sure Togo will find him, so if you dont want our services we will be off"

Wee Archie walked off

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 08, 2009 05:39 PM<p>

Togo stood at the doorway, bewildered.  
>"What, just like that!" he called after them, but they'd dissapeared.<p>

Togo looked down..he noticed something..something small growing between the cracks of the cobblestones..It sprouted up in little strands.. and soon it was going over Togo's feet..he brought one leg up to see a patch of grass shaped like a foot beneath him..

"Oh, no..It's happening again!"

As this happened a large hippo appeared out of nowhere and walked away, and a school of kipper came falling from the roof, splattering on the cobblestones.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted August 12, 2009 07:02 AM<p>

Daft Spike ran after Wee Archie "Hes doin' agian, the magic thin' we have tae stop it"  
>"why?" Wee Archie stopped walking "mmm... Waily waily aye donnae ken, its what we dae"<br>"well maybe but the Krull people seem to have notice and if they donnae run soon they are going over the edge" and Wee Archie yell over to the prison "RUN OR YE WILL DIE"  
>and he ambled away into the town square wondering why he ever left the mound<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted August 19, 2009 11:19 PM<p>

Alice heard the voice shouting. She didn't believe it's owner existed, for fear of her own sanity, but it's voice was loud and clear, and she believed it

She was about to grab Togo's arm and make a run for it, but an armed guard soon impeded their way. The man was visibly shaking out of fear, having seen Togo doing magic without apparently even trying, but a terrified man with a crossbow is just as, if not even more, dangerous as a brave one. His finger was beginning to apply pressure to the trigger

Alice inhaled. The guard's blood rushed as she could smell his fear, and an inner ansestric instinct liked it. He was blocking their only exit, and could quite easily take down the both of them. Alice's vampire side didn't like being put into a corner, and she knew what she had to do

Moving faster than she imagined that she could, Alice quickly turned and shoved Togo's helmet over his eyes, so he could not see what she was about to do. Swiftly, she lashed out and bit the guard on the neck. As she was sucking his blood, all Alice could think of was of just how nauseating it tasted, but at the same time, it was delicious

When the man dropped dead to the ground, Alice didn't even allow herself a second glance at it as she grabbed Togo's arm

"Come on, magic boy," she said, breathlessly, "we've got about two minutes before either other guards come, or he wakes up as a vampire," without even giving him time to answer, Alice turned and ran with him in the direction of the others' cell

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 21, 2009 09:15 AM<p>

Merrylan looked down at his shackles. They were hard metal, almost impossible to slip out of...unless.. Merrylan looked around at the others in the cell, noddedn and turned into a flock of bats, hundreds filling the small cell, squeaking and squawking.

The door opened, the guard looked around.

"What's goin' on hereeeaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" The man ran away screaming.

Togo, staring in horror for a moment at the white guard, two neat holes in his neck.

He shuddered and cautiously followed her. They ranto the opposite cell, and saw the man being harrassed by a flock of bats...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted September 02, 2009 02:07 PM<p>

As they escaped, Lance Constable Fennuth seemed to notice one or two very odd things happening, almost all at once. The hippo and the grass confused him enough but of course it didn't stop there. Although Togo was temperarily blinded, dirkly got a rather good veiw of Alice's bit of self-defense. It was not as though he wasn't grateful but it didn't help his nerves at all. "Bats?" he asked aloud.

He gave a deep sigh. He still heild to the firm belief that they'd be absolutely fine as long as they were the good guys. It's how adventures worked. He read books.

He followed them. As though he had much of a choice in the matter.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted September 05, 2009 09:11 PM<p>

Alice ran with Togo and the new lance constable Dirkly until they reached the cell where the others were being held, it was at this point, however, that Alice remembered that she was not this coordinated, and she tripped and fell to the ground just as the man was running out of the cell

Alice opened her eyes and she screamed, as the first thing she saw was a flock of bats, when she realized that it was just Merrylan, she embarassedly picked herself up off of the ground, and stood leaning against the wall of the cell, blushing

"So, um," she mumbled, "now how do we get out of here?"

As Alice stood shaking, she began to wipe off her mouth as she realized that it was still covered in the blood of the guard that she had bitten in order to escape

[ September 05, 2009, 09:12 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 06, 2009 03:35 AM<p>

Togo looked out of the cell..

The corridor was slpit into four sections, which meant they'd be in trouble if they didn't find the right one..

"Er.. I think...Er.." He swivelled his arm in a random direction. "That way!"

"That's the way we came in Togo." sighed Merrylan.

"Okay, That way!" said Togo impatiently, runing in that direction.

"We should really get that kid a lead." muttered Runt, chewing on some dripping pork.

"Where did you get that!" snapped Merrylan.

"Oh, the guard took a shining to me." said Runt smugly, wiping the pigs blood of his face.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted September 08, 2009 12:36 AM<p>

"You know, dogs can't talk." he informed runt as he ran along the corridor. This of course wasn't the first time he heard him speak, but now at a moment when his mind was so stressed it was the first he'd really heard him. Or at least the first time he honestly believed he heard him. He thought he might just be having an odd dream or going mad or something like that.

"Anybody else in favor of getting back to our ship and going back home and forgetting whatever it is that brought us here in the first place?" he asked, hope in his voice.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted October 23, 2009 03:49 PM<p>

"How where would the fun be in that" chuckled Wee Archie "ok lads tae the ship" yelled Cathel "what aboot the bigjobs?" ask medium Jock "what aboot them" Cathel scrathed his head "well there guards with spears rush towards them and the bigjobs are messing about with bats and the dogs and i believe they call it a relationship" wee Archie replied rolling his eyes "Ah well in that case we cannae turn down some fightin'" Cathel grinned

there was a loud battle cry and a blast from the mousepipes and the feegles ran towards the guards.

The guards stop looking disbelieving at 30 small blue men running towards them, as they saw the very real swords they ran backwards trampling each other to escape from the rampage.

The feegles all agreed it was some of the best fun they had had in a long time.

Wee Archie stayed back and watched the bigjobs something more was going on he couldnt put his finger on.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted October 29, 2009 05:07 PM<p>

Alice watched as Togo ran off down the corridor. She looked around nervously at the assembled watchmen

"Er," she mumbled, "I better go with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt,"

She stumbled off after him, knowing that if anything was going to hurt Togo, there was most likely little she would be able to do to stop it

Alice eventually caught up to him after a few minutes, breathlessly

"Do you have a plan for if we get out of here?" she panted, "do you even have any idea of where we are going?"

Alice moaned, longing for the days when all she had to worry about was whether or not her father was going to beat her that day

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 ... 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	53. Chapter 54

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 65)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted October 31, 2009 06:35 AM<p>

"Er..well." Togo couldn't really explain why he was doing this. "T-the hero always chooses a path at random and gets it right and gets the whole team out alive.. I figured if I went with my instinct, I could.. er.. you know.." He blushed. "Save the day. as it were?"

There was a flutter of wings behind the pair, and the blur of bats that was Merrylan came swooshing down the corridor.

"Out of my vay, lovebats!" a thousand squeaky voices echoed. "Freedom here ve come!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted October 31, 2009 08:39 AM<p>

Alice yiped in shock when she felt Merrylan's bats flutter past her, not knowing what else to do, she followed him and Togo down the corridor

The others eventually caught up, and to both Alice's surprise and immense relief, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel and were soon outside

"Let's f-find the ship and g-get out of here," Alice panted, breathlessly

She wiped her mouth of the last of the guard's blood as she caught her breath, but the taste was still in her mouth, she shivered at the memory of it, but at least she could now leave it with his body in the cells

[ November 04, 2009, 09:37 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted November 09, 2009 06:07 PM<p>

The troupe ran as a crowd through the large arched black gates of the prison, and onto the streets of Krull.  
>"I like it, it hass an orrrriginal look about ze place." said Merrylan, observing one of the many converted pirate ships houses. "What are you a connoseur?" said Runt bitterly. "Lets just leave this dump."  
>"Ok, here'z ze plan!" said Merrylan enthusiastically. "Ve all follow vhun pherson zat is our apprrrroximate size, and vhait untill zey turn a corner zen mug zem and steal zeir clothes!"<br>"W-w-where did you think of such a stupid idea!" spluttered Togo, out of breath. "I saw it in ze moving pictures a few yearrrs back! If it vorked zere vhy not here?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted November 22, 2009 08:46 AM<p>

Wee Archie coughed, they looked down "ye well lets call that plan b. Plan A is follow me as we have foun' a quick route though the underbelly of the city"  
>He waited for them to relise what he had said and grinned<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted November 27, 2009 12:49 PM<p>

Alice looked around herself, looking everywhere except at the small grinning feegle

"I d-don't know who just said th-that," she mumbled, unconvincingly, "but, I th-think they have a g-good idea, we should follow th-them,"

Whatever kind of energy the guard's blood had given Alice was beginning to where off, and she found herself to be becoming into her usual stumbling, uncoordinated self as she took a few nervous steps towards Togo

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted November 27, 2009 03:33 PM<p>

Togo put a shaking matchstick arm around Alice nervously. "O-ok.. That means going under the sewers.." he said, scratching his head.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted December 14, 2009 11:03 AM<p>

"Yep" Wee Archie grinned he pulled a cover off a manhole cover "are ye ready?" He jumped in he heard them jump down and a loud splash, he looked round Togo had fallen over

"Keep going straight and at the turn head up the ship is there and ready" I hope He ran forward he could hear raised voices at the surface and footsteps heading the same direction.

At the turn he scrambled up the ladder and forced off the cover a throwing a guard with it "Ah Crivens"  
>Jumping up his mousepipes swinging he prepared for the fight "Hurry up guys, we have to go before the storm hits" He suddenly resised what he had been feeling all day a storm laced with magic was head their way.<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 14, 2009 05:48 PM<p>

"These feegles are suspiciously knowledgable about the sewers of Krull." moaned TOgo, nursing his aching head. Merrylan and Runt behind him, he trailed on ahead of everyone else, the rest of the gang, Dirkly, Orcakeline, the crazy priest, and Alice, all walking further behind.  
>"Yer lucky you can't see what yer stepping in lad." said Runt. He had a strange longing for home. Where there whas food lying on the street waiting to be gobbled, where Gaspode could guide him, where his heart lay. "Gods, yer lucky you don't have a great nose like me, All I smell is toilets!"<br>Togo, still not completely accustomed to Runt, ignored him, and continued along the arched alleys.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted December 16, 2009 11:48 AM<p>

Wee Archie called down "hurry up or ye ar goin' tae be caught"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 16, 2009 11:56 AM<p>

Togo saw the turning, and reached upwards towards the light.. And got a kick in the face when a pedestrian walked over him. The harbours where crowded and very active by the sounds of it.. Any guards around would have a hard time spotting them..  
>"Come on people!" shouted Togo down to the manhole, rubbing his jaw where the mark from the pedestrians boot whas.<br>In front of him was the "Prid of Ankh Morpork"..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted December 19, 2009 06:33 PM<p>

Alice followed along silenty as the group made there way underground of Krull

When they finally surfaced, Alice had to shield her sensitive silvery eyes from the sudden light, it was several seconds until she could safely look to see everyone scrambling onto the ship, and she quickly followed

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted December 19, 2009 06:49 PM<p>

The Prid of ankh-morpork slowly moved away from Krull.  
>Wee Archie let out a relived breathe and slumped down the deck wanting to fall asleep he yawned "sae where are we sailin' tae?"<br>He looked around the deck and he noticed no one was steering "Before we go over the egde" and he fell asleep

Cathel kicked Wee Archie he wouldn't move "ok bigjobs, its all up tae ye now, just tell us what tae dae"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 20, 2009 09:00 AM<p>

"Ah. Um. Right." said Togo, who was on the deck preparing his sick bag. "I suppose, we should get as far away as possible from that legion of krullian ships that seem to be catching up to us?"  
>If Runt could slap his head, he would've.. but all he could've managed was a doggy groan. "Snap to it, munchkins!" said Merrylan, slapping his hands together. "Ve have vork to do!"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2009 05:49 PM<p>

Alice looked nervously out at the legion of ships closely following them. Involuntarily, her eyes wandered to the cannon. Synapses began to spark in her mind. Alice had an idea

Alice should not have been able to pick up the heavy metal sphere, but things seemed to be happening today that should not have been possible. With little effort, she loaded it into the cannon and aimed it with perfect percision. She slammed her helmet down over her own ears and pulled the rope. The cannon fired and she watched as the little metal sphere sailed through the air and into the sails of the enemy ships, ripping enough holes in them to slow one ship down and bring it to a stop

Almost like a domino effect, the ships behind crashed into the casuality, causing the ones behind those to crash into them. Slowly, the whole mass of ships became one big wreck, and it was quite litterally smooth sailing for the Prid of Ankh-Morpork

Alice turned to the stunned group watching her. She blushed

"S-so," she mumbled, "where to n-next?"

It had been quite a long day, and the tiny sun was just now beginning to set over the horizon on the impossibly blue ocean

[ December 23, 2009, 05:50 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted December 23, 2009 06:50 PM<p>

Merrylan watched mouth open (which is not a nice sight if you have several horrible sharp vamprie teeth sticking out of your gums) as Alice done a perfect display of the dominoe theory with Krullian battleships. "V-vhat jusst happened?" said Merrylan, pointing a shaking finger at the huge mass of wrecked ships that was curving the flow of the ocean like a rock in a river. It crashed loudly against the badly expansive circumfence that covered quarter of the disc, and, eventually, the circumfence gave out and the ships were gone within 10 minutes, dissapearing over the edge, the cries of a thousand people dissapearing into the fogs of space.  
>"...Well..um..." said Togo, speechless at Alice. "I..s-s-suppose we head." He looked at the compass nailed down onto the table on deck, and pointed his finger in the general direction of the hub. "That way! We could easily get back to Ankh Morpork within a few weeks."<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	54. Chapter 55

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 66)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted December 27, 2009 02:03 PM<p>

"aye, aye bloodsucker" Cathel saluted

Several feegles scrambled up the netting and released the mast, the wind was picking up, and the crackle of lightning in the clouds.

"Oi bloodsucker get to the helm" Cathel climbed up the mast and watched Krull dissappear

but something in the air made him think he wasnt getting back to Ankh-Morpork any time soon

The rain started and bounced off the deck the wind howled. Wee Archie opened his eyes and saw the storm above them lightning struck the mast, his screams were lost in the wind.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 02, 2010 03:40 PM<p>

"It's just vhun ssing after anuzzer isnt it!" screamed Merrylan into the storm.  
>"Rrrriight, crew! I vant everyvhun excpet ze feegles and me inside, ve need to take are of ziss, ourselves!"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 02, 2010 04:25 PM<p>

Alice's mind was still cloudy after somehow managing to fire a cannon and ward off a whole fleet of Krullian ships, so she quietly stumbled her way into the cabins behind everyone else

Once inside, Alice stumbled over to a hammock and sat down, pulling her helmet down over her ears in order to drown out the sound of the thunder and the lightning outside

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2272 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 03, 2010 02:34 PM<p>

Togo followed the rest of the crew into the cabins, and slunk down on the chair, which, given its current three legged state, snapped in half. Togo grunted, and slithered over to his hammock. He didn't bother to try and sleep with the noise ringing through his ears, so he settled for looking out the window, where he could see the last of the Krullian fleet slip over the edge in the suddenly dangerously rapid waters. The sky, as expected, had turned a horrible purple and black, and the lightning seemed to have a life of its own.  
>"Ten dollars says we get outta this, eh, Toge?"<br>said Runt encouragingly from under his hammock.  
>"D-d-d-" stammered Togo, trying not to think of Krakens and endless warerfalls. "D-don't call me Toge, Runt.. And whats the p-p-point in betting that, anywhay? If you're wrong and we all die, I suppose I'll leave an I.O.U or something?"<br>"Just trying to take your mind off things." muttered Runt sulkily. "The sooner we get home the better..."  
>"Which reminds me." said Togo. "D-does anyone actually have a map?"<br>"Er.."

Merrylan brought his cloak hood up to shield his soaked face, and looked desperatly at what was left of the helm.  
>"Er...little blue men?" said Merrylan, shaking. "I suppose you vould know vhat do do in a situation like zis?<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 03, 2010 05:50 PM<p>

The storm was right above them "er..."  
>Cathel ran across the deck just as lightening hit the mast snapping it in two<p>

"well now no, aye say we duck and cover and pray tae those gods of yours"

The waves picked up and started hurling the ship around "well at least we are headin' hubwards" Cathel chuckled as the ship was thrown about

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted January 06, 2010 09:45 PM<p>

Dirkly had not spoken a word. He silently followed his fellow watch on to the ship. He really wasn't even sure where he was. He was in a dark spot, siting up, clutching his knees to his body. He was haing a reality relapse. Just when he thought he could deal with vampires and blue men and talking dogs and adventure, it hit him that this wasn't the sort of thing that was supposed to happen. It was wrong.

But... Also he had been right. Back when he told the two he'd been locked up with that everything would be fine, based on his little 'protagonist theory', he was right. He liked being right.

He thought how he must look, and it wasn't how a hero in a book should act. So he stood up brushed himself off and asked cheerily "Is this the sort of thing the Anhk-Morpork city watch usually do? Or did I just join at a good time?"

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 07, 2010 06:00 AM<p>

"Not to my knowledge!" said Merrylan happily. "Me and Togo only joiiined up a few vheeks ago, and Alice a little more zan zhat! And anyvhay, shurrelly zis iss better zan filing papervurk, eh?"  
>"Ach! has anyone forgot that were meant ter be stopping the ship from crashing, ye ken?" said an angry feegle, who was helping set up the burning mast.<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 08, 2010 09:22 PM<p>

Alice lay in her hammock, finding her eyes drifting over to Togo every now and then. She was aboslutely terrified, but, well, this wasn't exactly a new feeling for her, but somehow, seeing him there with her made her feel slightly better

It could have been the sea sickness that seemed to plague her even since leaving the ship, but, here in the cabins, she wondered if maybe she just had butterflies in her stomach

Alice hiccuped, and a few winged insects flew from her mouth. The immense blushing and hiccups that followed only heralded even more butterflies and she hid her face as they flew out of the windows

Outside, the, what just so happened to be Quantum Weather butterflies, flew up to the skies where the storming clouds gathered. Within moments, the raging storm had dulled down to a steady drizzle of rain. A few glittering rays of sunlight managed to break through the clouds and illuminate the ship

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2272 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2010 09:28 AM<p>

Togo watched in astonishment, as a butterfly landed on his head, and, while Runt tried to climb onto him to swipe it, flew out the window. There, the weather calmed down to a lazy drizzle, and the sky had turned orange.  
>"'S an improvement for shure." said Runt, scratching his ear.<br>Togo got up clumsily, scratching the scabs Runt had given him, and lumbered his way towards Alice, too bashful to lay a hand on her or sit beside her in her hammock, instead dragging a crate over to where she lay. "Are you okay? You look a little flustered.." said Togo, wincing as he sat on the splinterred barrell.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2010 11:43 AM<p>

Alice looked to Togo, blushing. She opened her mouth to weakly assure him that she was fine, but her stomach had other plans. Her face turned a pale green and she clutched her stomach

"E-excuse me for a m-moment," she mumbled and quickly left the cabins to be sick over the rail of the ship

She reentered the cabins, still clutching her stomach, though it had seemed to subside a little, by now. She sat back down on her hammock and gave Togo a queasy smile

"I-it's nothing," she assured him, "just a little seasick, that's all" well, that's all it seemed to be now, at least

Alice hiccuped another butterfly.

Darn it.

[ January 10, 2010, 11:43 AM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2272 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2010 02:47 PM<p>

"And the heroes sailed away into the sunset..." he spoke to himself, as he just watched the horizon. He was alone, and once again trying to figure out if someone could tell when they were going mad. He was relieved when he heard quick light footsteps coming up from the cabins.

"Hel-" he started before, interrupted by the sounds of the young woman getting sick off the side of the boat. She left without seeming to have noticed him there. He sighed and got up shortly after that, mumbling about how between the two of them they'd make the whole bloody sea look like the Ankh. The thought made him homesick again.

Having nowhere else to go or do, mind too busy for sleep he once again went and found Merrylan. "Hey... er... Did we... Forget something?" he asked quietly "I mean, I'm glad we got away from that place with our lives but... wasn't there something we were there to do? Didn't we have some sort of... y'know... goal?" having finished voicing his first concern he brought up his second "And what's there to drink on here?"

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2010 03:09 PM<p>

Merrylan whas on deck, surrounded by beer barrells. He hiccupped happily, and swug down another glass.  
>"Aah! Dirrkly! My good chum, How arre you my boy!" said Merrylan enthusiastically when the rather depressing looking constable wandered up to him.<br>Merrylan frowned when questioned by Dirkly. "Er...vhell, vhe don't reeally vhant to talk about ze "Krull incedent".. I don't know vhat happened zere, and I don't rrreally vhant to know... but vhe arrived, vhe fought a bit, vhe escaped in an epic battle royalle ended by a massive game of dominoes.. I don't know vhat vhere going to say to zem vhen vhe get back..and to be honest, I don't know vhy vhe came..not ze faintest idea..and vhe can't really go anyvhere of our choice because ze mast is broken.." He sighed, swiging another glass. "I jussst vhant to go home, now.."  
>Merrylan looked outwards to the sea, then back at Dirkly, waggling his bottle suggesetivelly. "Care for a drrrink?"<p>

Togo wrinkled his eyebrows, confused when the butterfly appeared. It fluttered elegantly for a moment, before a yapping Runt began to leap up at it excitedly..until he was struck by a miniture thunderstorm, and sent yelping under the hammock. "Er..., d'you think my magic might be rubbing off a bit?" ventured Togo, scratching his head. The air around him went blurry, and a pack of wild daisies appeared under his feet, expanding artfully across the splintered floor. He blushed bright red, and reached for the flowers. "Er...I guess, they're for you?" He smiled, grabbing a dozen and handing them to Alice.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted January 10, 2010 07:48 PM<p>

Dirkly nodded his understanding. "I see. Or at least I think I see. I would like a lot of drinks now." he said in a voice that was bewilderment mixed with amazement with a dash of denial. He was still suffering from waves of 'this can't be happening' but they seemed to be decreasing slowly in power. He imagined getting tremendously drunk would help him accept his current... unusual position.

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 11, 2010 09:56 AM<p>

Cathel slapped Wee Archie awake "ah good ye awake"  
>"eh what happened"<br>"well a brave fight against the storm and some dragons, a butterfly appeared and the storm was defeated and now we are drifting taewards land slowly as the mast is on fire, the vampire girl one has been sick, Togo is his usual magical nervous self and the others are drinkin' the last of the alcohol"

"Aye see, so ne alcohol no sail and no navigation were doomed" he looked at the ship it seemed in reasonably good shape a few holes a broken smoldering mast and few planks missing, but the Prid of Ankh-Morpork was holding up well

suddenly one of the feegles started to yell "Land, I can see land!"

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 11, 2010 11:53 AM<p>

Merrylan and Dirkly had been drinking for 30 minutes already, and had already been visited by the giant pink elephant, the purple spotted ferret and the tapdancing pumpkin man, so when the little blue men appeared from nowhere, the two had already drunk a considerable amount not to be surprised.  
>"Evenin' lads!" said Merrylan happily. "Yeh lookin mighty fine this lovely evening!" He looked towards the horizon (which of course didn't exist on the discworld but nevertheless..). Merrylan's pale face split into a pumkin grin. "Ooh, that's a beatifull sunset-" but he was unable to finish, being asleep.<br>"Ach, dee they everr stop sleepin'?" groaned a feegle.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	55. Chapter 57

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 67)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Face on Fire

Member Member # 6431

Member Rated:  
>posted January 12, 2010 10:05 PM<p>

As a standard Morporkian, Dirkly believed he could drink any foreign sounding vampire under the table. He started out confidently enough but they drank fast, and he didn't know what it was exactly they were drinking, but it was definitely the sort of drink made for getting terribly drunk, terribly quick.

After 30 minutes of laughing, staggering, and he recalled a bit of singing, the little blue men showed up. He grinned at them with a big goofy smile. When Merrylan feel asleep he giggled "Thatersh show'm to tryn out drink mehhhh-" he passed out and collapsed on the floor

[ January 12, 2010, 10:06 PM: Message edited by: Face on Fire ]

Posts: 62 | From: NY | Registered: Apr 2009 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted January 13, 2010 06:45 PM<p>

Cathel grinned "ye ken boys they are passed out we could have some fun"  
>The feegles grinned and nodded and dissappeared to see what they could find.<p>

As Cathel waited the land was getting closer it could make out rain clouds what an awful day to come back on

The feegles came runing back pulling or carring their finds.

Cathel examined the finds, he nodded. The feegles put a music box at the vent to the cabins and it started play slow romantic music.

They placed a seaweed wig on Merrylan and a crab on his lap, and using some of the blood from the sea creature they placed it on Merrylans face and clothes.

The watchman was out cold, so the feegles placed a crab on his hand and a mouldy peice of bread on his head just below the nose. They then ribbed off his top and placed blood on his torso and then waited. According to Wee Archie they would reach land in less than an hour.

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 13, 2010 06:54 PM<p>

Alice blushed and felt another swarm of butterflies beginning to manifest in her stomach. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down until they disappeared. She opened her eyes, smiling nervously, and took the flowers Togo had handed to her

"Th-thank you, T-togo," she mumbled. She leaned him and kissed him softly on the lips

It was at that moment that a rogue wave chose to jerk the ship to one side as it got closer to the land, jolting Alice forward, and leaving her and Togo lying in a heap on the ground

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 14, 2010 07:29 AM<p>

Togo groaned, rubbing his forhead. For one blissful moment, he felt as if all the troubles of the world were someone else is, then in a flash he was back to his normal, deppressing consciousness.  
>"W-well, that whas unexpected.." said Togo, looking down at Alice. "Er...I suppose t-there isn't a chance you could get off me is there?" he said nervously, lightly pushing Alice off him as politely as possible.<br>"I think we've hit land!" yapped Runt, wagging his tail excitedly.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Nac Mac Feegle Humour

Member Member # 5850

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2010 06:23 PM<p>

"Hey lads LAND!"

Cathel and Wee Archie peered over the egde of the ship they were firmly on land, on slightly slope. Cathel hurt a yelp from the background and grinned as a crab walked across the ship

"so lads what de ye think"  
>"aye think we need some alcohol"<br>"aye lads we do"  
>Cathel gathered up the feegles and prepared to leave the ship<p>

-  
>'Ay, Nac Mac Feegles to the rescue' Then some drinkin', fightin' and stealin'!<p>

Pan narrans

Posts: 7174 | From: Newcastle upon Tyne | Registered: Apr 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted March 15, 2010 06:47 PM<p>

Alice got up, rubbing her head. Stepping out of the cabins, she looked over the rail of the ship where there was, indeed, land

Thank goodness, she thought, she didn't know how much more sea sickness her stomach could take

"Only question is," she mumbled, "where are we?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 16, 2010 03:34 PM<p>

Togo joined Alice looking over the edge of the ship.

"Er..I think, pherhaps, the endless rattling rain might be a clue.. and those standing stones over at that hill, oh, and the sheep over there.."

Togo shook his already damp head. "Llamedos.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

The little A-M dwarf

Member Member # 5238

Member Rated:  
>posted April 09, 2010 06:23 PM<p>

"Argh, I knew we should've taken all this 'ere road by foot." thought Orcakeline, the she-dwarf, after going right and left on the whole trip.

When she heard a loud 'thud!' outside her cabin and saw a flicker of sunlight through the crack in the door she finally got out of bed, reassured that her dwarf-bread was still hanging from her belt and went to see what was out there.

She found Togo and Alice smiling happily at the thought they had finally reached land.

"Llamedos?" the dwarf asked. "How'd we get 'ere? I only slept two days and one night.

Orcakeline rushed back to her cabin and pakced all her stuff that had been flouting in and out of her trunk. She wondered if it'd be a good idea to carry that trunk with her and decided to only use her backpack, even thou it was a bit rusty and it didn't look too sharp..

"Pipi Longstockings, Pipi shortstockings, what do we have here? Popcorn out the window came stumbling in my head, I didn't even have time to think, 'cos I was eatin' bread! Doom-ba-la-bum-doom-doom ! Long, short, Pippin, Sam and Mary, each of them eating a cherry, Why worry on a ship ... lallaa ..." the dwarf sang while packing. "Egad, but what on this boat on the Disc am I singing aboot? Aye guess we all go mad at some point. Oh well ... Pipi Long-stockings, Pipi Short-stocki9ngs, where did you go? There's a rock in my sock, how cute ! Doom-pa-loom-pa-square!

When Orcakeline finished packing and finally shut her trunk, she went aboard and said hello. What a fine day it was !

"Goooooood morning, mateys! Aye think it's time we went searchin' fer the little bugger. First of all, it'd be aye good idea ter find aye place to sleep tonight. Would it bother you if we sat ashore for at least a day? Maybe we'll find some useful information about. Oh, but wait. What aboot Merrylan?" she stared at Togo awaiting a reply.

-  
>"Silence is golden,but ducktape is silver."<p>

Posts: 2406 | From: Bucharest | Registered: Sep 2007 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 10, 2010 06:30 PM<p>

Togo, relived and bemused at Orcakeline's sudden appearance, groaned in horror, grinned.

"Llamedos! Egads, of all ze places! zee only thing that doesnt rrrrot here is ze mistletoe and ze sheep! But I suppose ve can sssstay on the banks until ze rain stops, ZEN ve can get a prroper look around!"

"Yeah, who made you captain fang boy?" growled RUnt under Togo.

[ April 10, 2010, 06:38 PM: Message edited by: T.A.D ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 11, 2010 01:12 PM<p>

Alice followed the others off of the boat. She shivered slightly in the cold rain, but her helmet at least was keeping her head dry.

After a few moments, she felt as though she was being watched. She began trembling as she felt the prescence coming closer and closer to her, but she was too scared to turn around. She finally felt it just behind her and she let out a scream as...a hot rough tongue licked her hand. She pulled it away and spun around to find a sheep sitting behind her.

"Um, hello," Alice mumbled, weakly. She jumped a little as the sheep bleated a reply

Do I like sheep? she wondered. She had never really seen one so close to find out. She reached out gingerly to pet it. Her hand pulled back at it bit her.

No, she decided. I am definintely not too fond of sheep

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 12, 2010 05:44 PM<p>

"Ah, sheep.. lovely." murmured Togo, rubbing his forhead. The sheep noises and Merrylan and Runt's bickering were getting on his nerves. He was never comfortable around sheep... they started out cute, all big eyed and fluffy, then suddenly they turned into great hairy smelly brainless monsters once they reached adulthood.

A little lamb trotted up to Togo's foot.

"Meeee!" squeaked the small lamb in high pitched tones.

"D'aaaaw." said Merrylan, picking up the lamb. "It's zeee cutes sing I haff everrrrr sseen!"

"Look, Orcakeline.." said Togo, turning to the corporal. "You seem the only one here that knows what we're meant to be doing.. I hope I speak for the rest of us." He indicated at Dirkly, Merrylan, Runt, the feegles, and Alice. "When I say. "What the bloody hell is going on here?""

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 24, 2010 01:55 PM<p>

Alice took a few stumbling steps to the side. The sheep followed. She took a few more steps. The sheep continued to shadow her at a lumbering pace. It looked at her with what she thought of as an expression of genuine uninterest, though, this is how sheep generally tended to look.

She quickened her pace and eventually fell into a clumsy, stumbling run and hid behind a nearby tree. Looking around, she seemed to have lost the sheep. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to inch her way back to the group a little way away, only to feel something ram into her from behind, knocking her to the ground.

Alice opened her eyes to the sheep's hot, rough tongue licking her face. She groaned.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted April 27, 2010 07:12 PM<p>

Merrylan swivelled around in the rain. "Err.. ve might have losst Alice."

Togo instantly stood to attention.  
>"What?"<p>

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted April 27, 2010 09:23 PM<p>

"I'm here," Alice groaned from somewhere on the ground. She got up and staggered forward to the rest of the group, ignoring the sheep lumbering behind her.

"It's times like this I wish Sergeant Jeannie was here," she mumbled. She was beginning to get worried. Jeannie's confidence had come as a great comfort to Alice's rattling nerves, and now it was just a group of lance constables going blindly.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 15, 2010 01:32 AM<p>

Jeannie opened her eyes, or at least tried too. Whenever she tried to part her leaden eyelids her head protested with a screaming shot of white hot pain. She tried to raise her head, but gave up when it became apparent that the rest of her body wasn't co-operating in her efforts to become vertical.

Muzzily she tried to recollect when she had gone to bed, the last thing she remembered was patrolling her beat last night. There had been nothing unusual about that...as Jeannie lay in the creaking dark a memory began to swim to the surface, she had approached a pair of men who matched the description she had seen for a pair of known unliscensed thieves who had been hitting this area recently. Approaching them was the last memory she had before waking up, and the throbbing on the back of her skull suggested she had been helped along to dreamland. There had obviously been a trio of thieves and the third had been waiting in the shadows behind her.

She wished the landlady would oil that door, the creaking was hurting her already throbbing head. Finally a modicum of common sense returned as her nose picked up the scent of salt and slightly rotting fish and her ears heard not only the creaking but the irregular splashing against the wooden wall she was lay against. Forcing her eyes open this time Jeannie looked around in the gloom and groaned. How in the gods names had she ended up in a boat?

[ July 18, 2010, 04:49 AM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	56. Chapter 58

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 68)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 18, 2010 04:43 AM<p>

Eventually the throbbing in her head subsided and Jeannie stood up to survey exactly what situation she was in. She hadn't been tied up or restrained in anyway, and she had been dumped behind a stack of crates out of sight. She resoned that it was a fair bet that the ships crew would be surprised to find out that they had an extra passenger.

She fumed silently as she checked around the tiny hold for escape point, just wait until she got hold of the Simms brothers for this!

Finding a small door up a steep narrow set of wooden steps Jeannie cracked it open. The sudden gust of salt tinged air was welcome after the stuffy fishy air of the storage hold. No-one was in sight, so she crept out further, her ears and nose on high alert as she made her way to a suitable observation point. It looked like the ship wasn't far from its destination...wherever on the disc that was.

What was it that sailors did to stowaways? Something to do with a rope and barnacles wasn't it? Even if that wasn't true, she doubted they would be happy to find her on board. Jeannie weighed up her options and decided that the distant beach looked much more inviting that trying to explain to a bunch of sea crazy sailors that not only was she a stowaway but also a watchman, so she braced herself as she jumped, the foamy waves closing over her...

...quite sometime later a rather more bedraggled Jeannie waded out of the surf onto a shingle covered beach. She found a siutable rock and sat down while trying to get the seaweed out of her hair and a rather overfriendly hermit crab out of boot. Jeannie looked around, the were rolling green hills that intermingled with the beach and stretched back into what would probably be breathtaking scenery if it hadn't been pouring with rain. Well, no use sitting here. She set off towards the hilly, soggy landscape.

[ July 18, 2010, 04:50 AM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 18, 2010 04:45 PM<p>

Togo rubbed his throbbing forhead. His head was a mess.. if only he could remember why the hell they'd set out on this voyage in the first place.

"I just want to go home.." groaned Togo. "Or at least to Ankh Morpork.."

"Vell, zere's no point vhasting time zen is zerre?" said Merrylan, gesturing him and the rest of the crew towards the vaguely constructed dirt road, leading to the rolling green hills that went to the heart of Llamedos.. by the time they got to some proper cobbled roads, there might be a chance of finding a route back to the city.

But something disturbed Meryllan's excellent vision.. he could see movement, far down the rain battered beach coastline a figure could be seen rudging through the mud..

"I sink I see somevun!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2010 03:15 AM<p>

Alice, whose own eyesight was only average even by human standards, looked where Merrylan had indicated, and she could just barely make out the figure. As it came closer, what little advantage in sense of smell she had over humans, (provided they had a particularly runny nose, that is), picked up a dull scent on the ocean breeze.

"There's no way," she mumbled in disbelief, and began stumbling forward to meet up with the figure coming towards them. She made it a good deal farther than she would have expected without tripping over a pebble, or a particularly rebelious grain of sand, but she still only made it about halfway before the sound of certain, slow hooves came from behind her, and she was once again pinned to the sand by the sheep.

"Wretched sheep!" Alice shouted at it in her quiet voice, "This is not a game!"

She finally sighed, and gave in. There was a look of dull delight in the sheep's otherwise bemused expression as it dragged its rough tongue across her face, obviously celebreating its "victory." Alice was quite certain that whatever she had done to gain the sheep's initial attention, she was now stuck with the wooly beast.

[ July 19, 2010, 03:16 AM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2010 03:56 PM<p>

Jeannie trudged through the gloomy landscape, the rain had plasterd her hair around her face and she was sure that if she looked upward and breathed in there was a high posibilty of drowning. A familiar voice did make her look up sharply, then crease her brow in confusion

"Thats just not possible! How on the disc did they end up here!"

Her nose confirmed what her eyes were trying to tell her and she picked up the pace to close the gap, arriving eventually at what she was sure was Lance-constable Alice being tasted by a sheep.

There were many questions on Jeannies lips, but she settled for one that summed it all up

"What in hells names is going on?"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2010 04:30 PM<p>

"Hey! Wait up Alice!" gasped Togo, tripping over a overgrown tree strump lying in the overgrown grass.

"Vell vell! I sink Alice has found a frriend.. You'rrre being unuzually qviet, Rrrunt." said Merrylan, looking down at him.

The raggedy puppy said nothing, but merely stood, growling softly, bearly audible above the hard beating rain.

Even with the overpowering smell of mud and rain, the great stench of a werewolf was unmistakable..

Eventually the rest of the watchmen caught up with Alice and the stranger..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 20, 2010 02:04 PM<p>

Jeannie watched as the rest of the group caught up. The scent of a new vampire hit her and she suppressed a growl, working in the watch had helped her tolerance to vampires although natural instincts still stirred occasionally.

"Can anyone tell me where we are? And while we are on the subject how in gods names did you all end up here too?"

[ July 20, 2010, 02:06 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 20, 2010 04:43 PM<p>

Alice saluted weakly from her position on the ground.

"Hello, sergeant Jeannie," she said. With some effort, she managed to nudge the sheep off of her and got to her feet, with the beast still nibbling at her boots.

"We think we're in Llamedos," she explained, "You see, we were sent on a misson to Krull, something about a box that appears to have gone missing. But we ran into some complications with people trying to scarifice us, and pirates, and a giant octopus, and now we're here. It's been a very confusing couple of days, sergeant. But, if I may please ask you, sergeant, how did you end up here?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 23, 2010 04:09 AM<p>

Jeannie tried to follow Alices explanation, and ended up just as confused as before

"Giant octopus? huh?"

"How I ended up here? Well, apparantly a certain pair of thieves thought it would be funny to knock me out and put me on a boat. When I get back to Ankh Morpork I'm intending to show them just what a sense of humour I have" she replied with a mirthless grin

She looked around and shrugged "So what now?"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 26, 2010 04:37 PM<p>

"Umm, vell ve could alvays follow ze trail?" suggested Merrylan. HE too was getting uneasy in the presence of a werewolf.. he could already feel his sharp fangs lengthening.. he just prayed he wouldn't bite his tongue.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 22, 2010 05:18 AM<p>

Lilah was sick of llmadeos. She'd gone there to learn more about the shiny thing she'd taken from Scarlett that had saved her life, But regardless of how many people she hit or seduced, she'd had no luck. Well, tried to seduce, anyway. The Druids wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful woman if she smacked them in the face.

The rain was still coming in hard and fast, and lilah didn't want to go outside. She hated the rain, and wanted to go somewhere warmer than this. A lot warmer. She sighed, pulled her hood up to cover her head, then stepped out into the rain.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted August 22, 2010 08:46 PM<p>

The group came to an agreement and, letting sergeant Jeannie lead the way, began heading down the trail.

Alice trailed at the back, having long ago given up in her attempts to shoo the sheep away. For whatever reason, it had decided to stay close to her. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her legs as it followed behind her and, despite having successfully escaped from Krull, Alice felt as though she had now fallen prisoner to a supposedly mindless herd animal.

"Does anyone know where exactly we're going?" she mumbled, hoping her voice would carry through the sound of the light but steady rain

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 24, 2010 04:41 AM<p>

Wandering around the town of Pant-y-Girdl, Lilah realised to her dismay that once again it was a Holy Day, so all the shops and bars had closed. Damn druids. At least they werent after her as a sacrifice anymore, though on her first night there she had had a few men offer to help her make sure she wouldnt be sacrificed.

Lilah hadnt been able to get anywhere near the Druids temples or stone circles, as they were protected by dread reinforced battle harps. Maybe it was time to try another town.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 27, 2010 04:19 PM<p>

Llamedos was wet.. unbelievable wet in fact.. the rain had even managed to crawl under roofs and through windows into the insides of buildings... It splattered on the hard stone cobbles of Pant-y-Girdl... It made a catchy rythmic beat on the helmet of Merrylan as they walked through the town, much to his annoyance. Togo noticed with displeasure that his take away chips were overflowing with rainwater, he gave up and threw them into the gutter.  
>"Believe me.. siz is about as glammerouzz as Llamedos gets." said Merrylan mournfully.<br>"H-h-has anyone else noticed it hasn't stopped raining since w-we got here?" shivered Togo, clutching himself. He was coming down with one of his colds, and he knew what that meant...  
>"A..a..ahCHOOO!" At that very moment a bunch of daisies delicatly wrapped in silver string rickoted out of his nose into a puddle nearby, which immediatly got trod on by a passer-by.<br>"Er..bless you?" ventured Merrylan.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 29, 2010 09:39 PM<p>

As she walked lilah thought of Samson. She hadn't seen him since he'd broken her and lemsip out of the tunnel, and she wondered if she'd ever see him again. It was possible, as he did have a habit of turning up when she least wanted him to, but then again, he was dead... Maybe it was time to forget he'd ever proposed.

Lilah had left lemsip to his own devices back in anhk morpork, and she wondered idly what he was up to now. It was this distracted thought pattern that caused lilah to step in something nasty. She glanced down to see what she'd stepped in, then looked up in disgust at the person who had sneeze.

"grose" she muttered, as someone said "bless you". Then suddenly she started recognising faces amongst teh group in front of her.

"you?" she questioned, outraged. "what are you guys doing, following me?" She pointed at the nearest vampire. "everywhere i go i see you! ive even found you in my house. And bolting naked down the street..."

[ August 30, 2010, 08:52 AM: Message edited by: adie ]

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 12:32 PM<p>

Alice yelped and shrunk away from the woman who was suddenly assaulting them. She went to stand behind Togo, but there was a feeling of wool brushing past her leg, and the sheep was now stadning in front of her bleating what sounded like a low growl at the new woman

"Er, Merrylan," she said to the vampire who apprently knew the woman, "who is she?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	57. Chapter 59

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 69)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 04:36 PM<p>

Merrylan was caught off guard at the sudden arrival of the woman..

"Vherrre ze hell did you come frrrom!" blurted out Merrylan, his accent becoming uncontrollably riiculous. "Vhat iss ziss crrazy voman talking about?"

Togo, not really up with events, and slightly jealous that the sheep was acting more of a brave boyfriend than he was, tried to timmidly kick the sheep away.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 10:32 PM<p>

Lilah was surprised that they didnt recognise her. She'd met them all various times in the past. But she did tend to change her look regurlarly to avoid suspicion, so it was possible.

It was annoying that she kept running into them though. Fate was playing games, and Lilah wasnt impressed. Sadly it meant that they were most likely involved in the search for the box. Damnit.

One of the group hovered near the sheep, not showing their face. Lilah couldnt see them well enough to know who it was, though the shape looked familier.

Meanwhile, back in Anhk Morpork...

Scarlett hadnt been herself for a while. In fact ,she'd spent the last few months running around as Tyler, her imaginary husband who had annoyingly become real and taken over her body.

Tyler was intent on killing Lilah for stealing one of the parts to the box from him. He NEEDED that box to become real. It was not fun for him to be stuck in a womans body.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 01, 2010 06:38 PM<p>

"I rrrreally need a day off.." groaned Merrylan theatrically.

"This probably counts as your holiday, actually.." muttered Runt under Merrylan's shadow, in a state of extreme wet-dogedness.

Everyone had generally exepted that there was a talking dog along in their group by now, if they hadn't they just metaphorically covered their ears and said "LALALA" in a loud voice, as humans do when they see or hear something that couldn't possibly happen in the real world.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted September 19, 2010 03:05 PM<p>

Jeannie was fast going from plain bewilderment to wondering if her sanity was becoming a tad fragile. She was sure that she could smell a dog, and that it had just spoken. Of course all dogs could speak but not usually in Morporkian. And to top it of an unexpected, but not unwelcome face had just turned up here of all places. Her face cracked into a smile as she stepped forward to greet Lilah

"Well, you do get around don't ya!" and without looking around "Togo, leave the sheep alone, you're making it angry...see, it's trying to eyeball you"

[ September 19, 2010, 03:34 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted September 19, 2010 11:17 PM<p>

Lilah grinned when she realised it was Jeannie.

"comes with the job description i guess" she grinned. "but what are you doing here?"

The sheep was definatly looking angry.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted September 20, 2010 05:27 PM<p>

Though Togo's soft kick had not hurt the sheep in anyway, it did not take to kindly to it, and firmly bit his ankle before huffing in a somewhat determined bleat, and reassuming its position by Alice's side. Alice in turn grew a shade paler, if that was even possible with her already snow white complextion, and tried to subtly edge a few feet away from it.

"Um..nice sheep?" she mumbled in a tone not unlike a whimper

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 20, 2010 05:52 PM<p>

Togo yelped, scurrying away behind Merrylan. He peered over the vampire's shoulder, glaring at the hairy monstrosity who was eyeballing him suspiciously.  
>"You win this round." growled Togo. "My gods." said Runt from under Togo's feet. "You're more pathetic than I thought!"<br>"So!" said Merrylan brightly, trying to avert the attention from Togo's embarassing defeat. "Vehrre are ve going now?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted September 24, 2010 11:29 AM<p>

Jeannie answered Lilahs request with a half shrug "Was out on my beat, got ambushed, woke up on a ship destined for what seems to be the soggiest country on the disc"

She looked around, she saw rolling green hills and rain. She turned around and saw rolling green hills and rain, so closing her eyes she pointed randomly "That way looks good", opening her eyes Jeannie blinked and shrugged again "Okay, it actually looks exactly the same as all the others, but that way smells like food"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted September 26, 2010 07:38 PM<p>

Lilah glanced in the direction Jeannie was pointing, but couldnt see anything but fields. Still, she wasnt gonig to question Jeannies nose.

"sounds good" she said, and headed off with Jeannie. They walked in silence for a while, but eventually lilah felt the need to speak.

"samson proposed to me".

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted October 01, 2010 10:18 PM<p>

Lilah took jeannies silence as shock.

"he proposed, and I said yes. He even gave me a ring" she showed Jeannie the ring hanging from a necklace. "but when we eventually looked into it, we found out no religion would let us marry. They all stand by the 'til death' thing, and with Samson already dead..."she trailed off. "he left me, muttering something about not bring man enough for me, and I haven't seen him since. No one I know has any information on him. It's like he's really dead this time. Not just zombie dead. And then I find out about this box..."

She saw jennies face darken.

"not that box, though I did try for it. The guy who found it jumped off the edge of the disc rather than give it up. This one is meant to contain something that brings things to life." she sighed. "it's stupid to try, I know. But I have to".

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted October 03, 2010 01:57 PM<p>

Jeannie processed Lilahs revelation with a rush of relief, the other box had very nearly got Jeannie killed. But Lilah looked so downcast that Jeannie gave a rare show of affection and patted her on the shoulder

"Having hope isn't a crime" she gave a wry smile and pointed to her badge "I should know"

"So is that why you are all the way out here?"

A waft on the breeze made Jeannies stomach growl, she turned to the others "We must be getting close to a village or at least somthing resembling civilisation. I can smell roasting meat" She tried to keep the happy growl out of her voice as she said it, a hungry werewolf tended to worry people for some reason

A faint wisp of smoke on the horizon was visible as they walked on

[ October 03, 2010, 01:59 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted October 11, 2010 11:23 PM<p>

"basically" Lilah replied, keeping quiet aboutthe shiny thing, and they fact she should probably be dead. She figured they were close to food, as she could smell it herself.

The sheep with te group was starting to look nervous.

Tyler/Scarlett wasnt happy. from what had been found out, the easiest way for Tyler to become his own person had been destroyed., and nobody else could say for sure whether there was another way.

Its no use Scarlett thought. you're stuck as me. Best you just go back to not existing.

"i will find a way" he muttered, in her voice. "We're meant to be together, and not just with me stuck in your head"

i could stop believing in you, you know.

"yeh then why havent you done it yet?".

Scarlett didnt reply, and went back to trying to regain control of her body.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 16, 2011 10:35 PM<p>

Alice trudged along in the back of the group. She tried several times to get next to Togo, but in each attempt the sheep maneuvered itself so that it was always standing between them. Eventually she sighed in defeat. She was beginning to feel she was being herded by a flock animal. She woulnd't have been surprised to know she was right.

As they got closer to the town, the smell of roasting meat got ever stronger. Alice holding that she was a vegetarian (though that ship had not so much as sailed as collided with an iceberg and, against all possibilities, burst into flame) could not place the smell herself. But after some minutes she felt the scratching of rough wool against her ankles. Looking down, she found the sheep had sidled quite close to her and wore on its face beneath the usual look of bored disinterest a hint of nervousness.

"Are you sick?" Alice asked, realizing as it was coming out of her mouth how ridiculous it was to ask a sheep that. She silently hoped no one else had heard her say it.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 23, 2011 10:03 PM<p>

They entered the town, and Lilah didnt like what she was seeing. The place seemed dead.

"shouldnt there be people?" she muttered to no one in particular.

tumbleweed blew down the street in front of her, proving once again that some things were certainties.

Unconsiously her hand went to her sword. Something was definately wrong.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 01:03 PM<p>

Jeannie nodded at Lilahs question, "yep, and from the look of this place there were plenty of people here until recently"

It was true, the town still looked well maintained although there were some signs of damage, these looked disturbingly fresh. The smell of food was making Jeannies mouth water

"Following the smell of that meat could lead us to remaining villagers...or maybe to the reason they are gone"

She looked down thoughtfully at Alices wooly companion, "Still, no need to go hungry I guess"

"baaa!"

Jeannie had never seen a sheep look so insulted and that baaaa had sounded strangely offensive, she held up her hands "okay okay, just a suggestion!"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	58. Chapter 60

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 69)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 04:36 PM<p>

Merrylan was caught off guard at the sudden arrival of the woman..

"Vherrre ze hell did you come frrrom!" blurted out Merrylan, his accent becoming uncontrollably riiculous. "Vhat iss ziss crrazy voman talking about?"

Togo, not really up with events, and slightly jealous that the sheep was acting more of a brave boyfriend than he was, tried to timmidly kick the sheep away.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 10:32 PM<p>

Lilah was surprised that they didnt recognise her. She'd met them all various times in the past. But she did tend to change her look regurlarly to avoid suspicion, so it was possible.

It was annoying that she kept running into them though. Fate was playing games, and Lilah wasnt impressed. Sadly it meant that they were most likely involved in the search for the box. Damnit.

One of the group hovered near the sheep, not showing their face. Lilah couldnt see them well enough to know who it was, though the shape looked familier.

Meanwhile, back in Anhk Morpork...

Scarlett hadnt been herself for a while. In fact ,she'd spent the last few months running around as Tyler, her imaginary husband who had annoyingly become real and taken over her body.

Tyler was intent on killing Lilah for stealing one of the parts to the box from him. He NEEDED that box to become real. It was not fun for him to be stuck in a womans body.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 01, 2010 06:38 PM<p>

"I rrrreally need a day off.." groaned Merrylan theatrically.

"This probably counts as your holiday, actually.." muttered Runt under Merrylan's shadow, in a state of extreme wet-dogedness.

Everyone had generally exepted that there was a talking dog along in their group by now, if they hadn't they just metaphorically covered their ears and said "LALALA" in a loud voice, as humans do when they see or hear something that couldn't possibly happen in the real world.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted September 19, 2010 03:05 PM<p>

Jeannie was fast going from plain bewilderment to wondering if her sanity was becoming a tad fragile. She was sure that she could smell a dog, and that it had just spoken. Of course all dogs could speak but not usually in Morporkian. And to top it of an unexpected, but not unwelcome face had just turned up here of all places. Her face cracked into a smile as she stepped forward to greet Lilah

"Well, you do get around don't ya!" and without looking around "Togo, leave the sheep alone, you're making it angry...see, it's trying to eyeball you"

[ September 19, 2010, 03:34 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted September 19, 2010 11:17 PM<p>

Lilah grinned when she realised it was Jeannie.

"comes with the job description i guess" she grinned. "but what are you doing here?"

The sheep was definatly looking angry.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted September 20, 2010 05:27 PM<p>

Though Togo's soft kick had not hurt the sheep in anyway, it did not take to kindly to it, and firmly bit his ankle before huffing in a somewhat determined bleat, and reassuming its position by Alice's side. Alice in turn grew a shade paler, if that was even possible with her already snow white complextion, and tried to subtly edge a few feet away from it.

"Um..nice sheep?" she mumbled in a tone not unlike a whimper

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 20, 2010 05:52 PM<p>

Togo yelped, scurrying away behind Merrylan. He peered over the vampire's shoulder, glaring at the hairy monstrosity who was eyeballing him suspiciously.  
>"You win this round." growled Togo. "My gods." said Runt from under Togo's feet. "You're more pathetic than I thought!"<br>"So!" said Merrylan brightly, trying to avert the attention from Togo's embarassing defeat. "Vehrre are ve going now?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted September 24, 2010 11:29 AM<p>

Jeannie answered Lilahs request with a half shrug "Was out on my beat, got ambushed, woke up on a ship destined for what seems to be the soggiest country on the disc"

She looked around, she saw rolling green hills and rain. She turned around and saw rolling green hills and rain, so closing her eyes she pointed randomly "That way looks good", opening her eyes Jeannie blinked and shrugged again "Okay, it actually looks exactly the same as all the others, but that way smells like food"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted September 26, 2010 07:38 PM<p>

Lilah glanced in the direction Jeannie was pointing, but couldnt see anything but fields. Still, she wasnt gonig to question Jeannies nose.

"sounds good" she said, and headed off with Jeannie. They walked in silence for a while, but eventually lilah felt the need to speak.

"samson proposed to me".

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted October 01, 2010 10:18 PM<p>

Lilah took jeannies silence as shock.

"he proposed, and I said yes. He even gave me a ring" she showed Jeannie the ring hanging from a necklace. "but when we eventually looked into it, we found out no religion would let us marry. They all stand by the 'til death' thing, and with Samson already dead..."she trailed off. "he left me, muttering something about not bring man enough for me, and I haven't seen him since. No one I know has any information on him. It's like he's really dead this time. Not just zombie dead. And then I find out about this box..."

She saw jennies face darken.

"not that box, though I did try for it. The guy who found it jumped off the edge of the disc rather than give it up. This one is meant to contain something that brings things to life." she sighed. "it's stupid to try, I know. But I have to".

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted October 03, 2010 01:57 PM<p>

Jeannie processed Lilahs revelation with a rush of relief, the other box had very nearly got Jeannie killed. But Lilah looked so downcast that Jeannie gave a rare show of affection and patted her on the shoulder

"Having hope isn't a crime" she gave a wry smile and pointed to her badge "I should know"

"So is that why you are all the way out here?"

A waft on the breeze made Jeannies stomach growl, she turned to the others "We must be getting close to a village or at least somthing resembling civilisation. I can smell roasting meat" She tried to keep the happy growl out of her voice as she said it, a hungry werewolf tended to worry people for some reason

A faint wisp of smoke on the horizon was visible as they walked on

[ October 03, 2010, 01:59 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted October 11, 2010 11:23 PM<p>

"basically" Lilah replied, keeping quiet aboutthe shiny thing, and they fact she should probably be dead. She figured they were close to food, as she could smell it herself.

The sheep with te group was starting to look nervous.

Tyler/Scarlett wasnt happy. from what had been found out, the easiest way for Tyler to become his own person had been destroyed., and nobody else could say for sure whether there was another way.

Its no use Scarlett thought. you're stuck as me. Best you just go back to not existing.

"i will find a way" he muttered, in her voice. "We're meant to be together, and not just with me stuck in your head"

i could stop believing in you, you know.

"yeh then why havent you done it yet?".

Scarlett didnt reply, and went back to trying to regain control of her body.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 16, 2011 10:35 PM<p>

Alice trudged along in the back of the group. She tried several times to get next to Togo, but in each attempt the sheep maneuvered itself so that it was always standing between them. Eventually she sighed in defeat. She was beginning to feel she was being herded by a flock animal. She woulnd't have been surprised to know she was right.

As they got closer to the town, the smell of roasting meat got ever stronger. Alice holding that she was a vegetarian (though that ship had not so much as sailed as collided with an iceberg and, against all possibilities, burst into flame) could not place the smell herself. But after some minutes she felt the scratching of rough wool against her ankles. Looking down, she found the sheep had sidled quite close to her and wore on its face beneath the usual look of bored disinterest a hint of nervousness.

"Are you sick?" Alice asked, realizing as it was coming out of her mouth how ridiculous it was to ask a sheep that. She silently hoped no one else had heard her say it.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 23, 2011 10:03 PM<p>

They entered the town, and Lilah didnt like what she was seeing. The place seemed dead.

"shouldnt there be people?" she muttered to no one in particular.

tumbleweed blew down the street in front of her, proving once again that some things were certainties.

Unconsiously her hand went to her sword. Something was definately wrong.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 01:03 PM<p>

Jeannie nodded at Lilahs question, "yep, and from the look of this place there were plenty of people here until recently"

It was true, the town still looked well maintained although there were some signs of damage, these looked disturbingly fresh. The smell of food was making Jeannies mouth water

"Following the smell of that meat could lead us to remaining villagers...or maybe to the reason they are gone"

She looked down thoughtfully at Alices wooly companion, "Still, no need to go hungry I guess"

"baaa!"

Jeannie had never seen a sheep look so insulted and that baaaa had sounded strangely offensive, she held up her hands "okay okay, just a suggestion!"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	59. Chapter 61

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 68)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 18, 2010 04:43 AM<p>

Eventually the throbbing in her head subsided and Jeannie stood up to survey exactly what situation she was in. She hadn't been tied up or restrained in anyway, and she had been dumped behind a stack of crates out of sight. She resoned that it was a fair bet that the ships crew would be surprised to find out that they had an extra passenger.

She fumed silently as she checked around the tiny hold for escape point, just wait until she got hold of the Simms brothers for this!

Finding a small door up a steep narrow set of wooden steps Jeannie cracked it open. The sudden gust of salt tinged air was welcome after the stuffy fishy air of the storage hold. No-one was in sight, so she crept out further, her ears and nose on high alert as she made her way to a suitable observation point. It looked like the ship wasn't far from its destination...wherever on the disc that was.

What was it that sailors did to stowaways? Something to do with a rope and barnacles wasn't it? Even if that wasn't true, she doubted they would be happy to find her on board. Jeannie weighed up her options and decided that the distant beach looked much more inviting that trying to explain to a bunch of sea crazy sailors that not only was she a stowaway but also a watchman, so she braced herself as she jumped, the foamy waves closing over her...

...quite sometime later a rather more bedraggled Jeannie waded out of the surf onto a shingle covered beach. She found a siutable rock and sat down while trying to get the seaweed out of her hair and a rather overfriendly hermit crab out of boot. Jeannie looked around, the were rolling green hills that intermingled with the beach and stretched back into what would probably be breathtaking scenery if it hadn't been pouring with rain. Well, no use sitting here. She set off towards the hilly, soggy landscape.

[ July 18, 2010, 04:50 AM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 18, 2010 04:45 PM<p>

Togo rubbed his throbbing forhead. His head was a mess.. if only he could remember why the hell they'd set out on this voyage in the first place.

"I just want to go home.." groaned Togo. "Or at least to Ankh Morpork.."

"Vell, zere's no point vhasting time zen is zerre?" said Merrylan, gesturing him and the rest of the crew towards the vaguely constructed dirt road, leading to the rolling green hills that went to the heart of Llamedos.. by the time they got to some proper cobbled roads, there might be a chance of finding a route back to the city.

But something disturbed Meryllan's excellent vision.. he could see movement, far down the rain battered beach coastline a figure could be seen rudging through the mud..

"I sink I see somevun!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2010 03:15 AM<p>

Alice, whose own eyesight was only average even by human standards, looked where Merrylan had indicated, and she could just barely make out the figure. As it came closer, what little advantage in sense of smell she had over humans, (provided they had a particularly runny nose, that is), picked up a dull scent on the ocean breeze.

"There's no way," she mumbled in disbelief, and began stumbling forward to meet up with the figure coming towards them. She made it a good deal farther than she would have expected without tripping over a pebble, or a particularly rebelious grain of sand, but she still only made it about halfway before the sound of certain, slow hooves came from behind her, and she was once again pinned to the sand by the sheep.

"Wretched sheep!" Alice shouted at it in her quiet voice, "This is not a game!"

She finally sighed, and gave in. There was a look of dull delight in the sheep's otherwise bemused expression as it dragged its rough tongue across her face, obviously celebreating its "victory." Alice was quite certain that whatever she had done to gain the sheep's initial attention, she was now stuck with the wooly beast.

[ July 19, 2010, 03:16 AM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2010 03:56 PM<p>

Jeannie trudged through the gloomy landscape, the rain had plasterd her hair around her face and she was sure that if she looked upward and breathed in there was a high posibilty of drowning. A familiar voice did make her look up sharply, then crease her brow in confusion

"Thats just not possible! How on the disc did they end up here!"

Her nose confirmed what her eyes were trying to tell her and she picked up the pace to close the gap, arriving eventually at what she was sure was Lance-constable Alice being tasted by a sheep.

There were many questions on Jeannies lips, but she settled for one that summed it all up

"What in hells names is going on?"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 19, 2010 04:30 PM<p>

"Hey! Wait up Alice!" gasped Togo, tripping over a overgrown tree strump lying in the overgrown grass.

"Vell vell! I sink Alice has found a frriend.. You'rrre being unuzually qviet, Rrrunt." said Merrylan, looking down at him.

The raggedy puppy said nothing, but merely stood, growling softly, bearly audible above the hard beating rain.

Even with the overpowering smell of mud and rain, the great stench of a werewolf was unmistakable..

Eventually the rest of the watchmen caught up with Alice and the stranger..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 20, 2010 02:04 PM<p>

Jeannie watched as the rest of the group caught up. The scent of a new vampire hit her and she suppressed a growl, working in the watch had helped her tolerance to vampires although natural instincts still stirred occasionally.

"Can anyone tell me where we are? And while we are on the subject how in gods names did you all end up here too?"

[ July 20, 2010, 02:06 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted July 20, 2010 04:43 PM<p>

Alice saluted weakly from her position on the ground.

"Hello, sergeant Jeannie," she said. With some effort, she managed to nudge the sheep off of her and got to her feet, with the beast still nibbling at her boots.

"We think we're in Llamedos," she explained, "You see, we were sent on a misson to Krull, something about a box that appears to have gone missing. But we ran into some complications with people trying to scarifice us, and pirates, and a giant octopus, and now we're here. It's been a very confusing couple of days, sergeant. But, if I may please ask you, sergeant, how did you end up here?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted July 23, 2010 04:09 AM<p>

Jeannie tried to follow Alices explanation, and ended up just as confused as before

"Giant octopus? huh?"

"How I ended up here? Well, apparantly a certain pair of thieves thought it would be funny to knock me out and put me on a boat. When I get back to Ankh Morpork I'm intending to show them just what a sense of humour I have" she replied with a mirthless grin

She looked around and shrugged "So what now?"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted July 26, 2010 04:37 PM<p>

"Umm, vell ve could alvays follow ze trail?" suggested Merrylan. HE too was getting uneasy in the presence of a werewolf.. he could already feel his sharp fangs lengthening.. he just prayed he wouldn't bite his tongue.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 22, 2010 05:18 AM<p>

Lilah was sick of llmadeos. She'd gone there to learn more about the shiny thing she'd taken from Scarlett that had saved her life, But regardless of how many people she hit or seduced, she'd had no luck. Well, tried to seduce, anyway. The Druids wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful woman if she smacked them in the face.

The rain was still coming in hard and fast, and lilah didn't want to go outside. She hated the rain, and wanted to go somewhere warmer than this. A lot warmer. She sighed, pulled her hood up to cover her head, then stepped out into the rain.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted August 22, 2010 08:46 PM<p>

The group came to an agreement and, letting sergeant Jeannie lead the way, began heading down the trail.

Alice trailed at the back, having long ago given up in her attempts to shoo the sheep away. For whatever reason, it had decided to stay close to her. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her legs as it followed behind her and, despite having successfully escaped from Krull, Alice felt as though she had now fallen prisoner to a supposedly mindless herd animal.

"Does anyone know where exactly we're going?" she mumbled, hoping her voice would carry through the sound of the light but steady rain

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 24, 2010 04:41 AM<p>

Wandering around the town of Pant-y-Girdl, Lilah realised to her dismay that once again it was a Holy Day, so all the shops and bars had closed. Damn druids. At least they werent after her as a sacrifice anymore, though on her first night there she had had a few men offer to help her make sure she wouldnt be sacrificed.

Lilah hadnt been able to get anywhere near the Druids temples or stone circles, as they were protected by dread reinforced battle harps. Maybe it was time to try another town.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 27, 2010 04:19 PM<p>

Llamedos was wet.. unbelievable wet in fact.. the rain had even managed to crawl under roofs and through windows into the insides of buildings... It splattered on the hard stone cobbles of Pant-y-Girdl... It made a catchy rythmic beat on the helmet of Merrylan as they walked through the town, much to his annoyance. Togo noticed with displeasure that his take away chips were overflowing with rainwater, he gave up and threw them into the gutter.  
>"Believe me.. siz is about as glammerouzz as Llamedos gets." said Merrylan mournfully.<br>"H-h-has anyone else noticed it hasn't stopped raining since w-we got here?" shivered Togo, clutching himself. He was coming down with one of his colds, and he knew what that meant...  
>"A..a..ahCHOOO!" At that very moment a bunch of daisies delicatly wrapped in silver string rickoted out of his nose into a puddle nearby, which immediatly got trod on by a passer-by.<br>"Er..bless you?" ventured Merrylan.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 29, 2010 09:39 PM<p>

As she walked lilah thought of Samson. She hadn't seen him since he'd broken her and lemsip out of the tunnel, and she wondered if she'd ever see him again. It was possible, as he did have a habit of turning up when she least wanted him to, but then again, he was dead... Maybe it was time to forget he'd ever proposed.

Lilah had left lemsip to his own devices back in anhk morpork, and she wondered idly what he was up to now. It was this distracted thought pattern that caused lilah to step in something nasty. She glanced down to see what she'd stepped in, then looked up in disgust at the person who had sneeze.

"grose" she muttered, as someone said "bless you". Then suddenly she started recognising faces amongst teh group in front of her.

"you?" she questioned, outraged. "what are you guys doing, following me?" She pointed at the nearest vampire. "everywhere i go i see you! ive even found you in my house. And bolting naked down the street..."

[ August 30, 2010, 08:52 AM: Message edited by: adie ]

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 12:32 PM<p>

Alice yelped and shrunk away from the woman who was suddenly assaulting them. She went to stand behind Togo, but there was a feeling of wool brushing past her leg, and the sheep was now stadning in front of her bleating what sounded like a low growl at the new woman

"Er, Merrylan," she said to the vampire who apprently knew the woman, "who is she?"

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	60. Chapter 62

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 69)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 04:36 PM<p>

Merrylan was caught off guard at the sudden arrival of the woman..

"Vherrre ze hell did you come frrrom!" blurted out Merrylan, his accent becoming uncontrollably riiculous. "Vhat iss ziss crrazy voman talking about?"

Togo, not really up with events, and slightly jealous that the sheep was acting more of a brave boyfriend than he was, tried to timmidly kick the sheep away.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted August 30, 2010 10:32 PM<p>

Lilah was surprised that they didnt recognise her. She'd met them all various times in the past. But she did tend to change her look regurlarly to avoid suspicion, so it was possible.

It was annoying that she kept running into them though. Fate was playing games, and Lilah wasnt impressed. Sadly it meant that they were most likely involved in the search for the box. Damnit.

One of the group hovered near the sheep, not showing their face. Lilah couldnt see them well enough to know who it was, though the shape looked familier.

Meanwhile, back in Anhk Morpork...

Scarlett hadnt been herself for a while. In fact ,she'd spent the last few months running around as Tyler, her imaginary husband who had annoyingly become real and taken over her body.

Tyler was intent on killing Lilah for stealing one of the parts to the box from him. He NEEDED that box to become real. It was not fun for him to be stuck in a womans body.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 01, 2010 06:38 PM<p>

"I rrrreally need a day off.." groaned Merrylan theatrically.

"This probably counts as your holiday, actually.." muttered Runt under Merrylan's shadow, in a state of extreme wet-dogedness.

Everyone had generally exepted that there was a talking dog along in their group by now, if they hadn't they just metaphorically covered their ears and said "LALALA" in a loud voice, as humans do when they see or hear something that couldn't possibly happen in the real world.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted September 19, 2010 03:05 PM<p>

Jeannie was fast going from plain bewilderment to wondering if her sanity was becoming a tad fragile. She was sure that she could smell a dog, and that it had just spoken. Of course all dogs could speak but not usually in Morporkian. And to top it of an unexpected, but not unwelcome face had just turned up here of all places. Her face cracked into a smile as she stepped forward to greet Lilah

"Well, you do get around don't ya!" and without looking around "Togo, leave the sheep alone, you're making it angry...see, it's trying to eyeball you"

[ September 19, 2010, 03:34 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted September 19, 2010 11:17 PM<p>

Lilah grinned when she realised it was Jeannie.

"comes with the job description i guess" she grinned. "but what are you doing here?"

The sheep was definatly looking angry.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted September 20, 2010 05:27 PM<p>

Though Togo's soft kick had not hurt the sheep in anyway, it did not take to kindly to it, and firmly bit his ankle before huffing in a somewhat determined bleat, and reassuming its position by Alice's side. Alice in turn grew a shade paler, if that was even possible with her already snow white complextion, and tried to subtly edge a few feet away from it.

"Um..nice sheep?" she mumbled in a tone not unlike a whimper

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted September 20, 2010 05:52 PM<p>

Togo yelped, scurrying away behind Merrylan. He peered over the vampire's shoulder, glaring at the hairy monstrosity who was eyeballing him suspiciously.  
>"You win this round." growled Togo. "My gods." said Runt from under Togo's feet. "You're more pathetic than I thought!"<br>"So!" said Merrylan brightly, trying to avert the attention from Togo's embarassing defeat. "Vehrre are ve going now?"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted September 24, 2010 11:29 AM<p>

Jeannie answered Lilahs request with a half shrug "Was out on my beat, got ambushed, woke up on a ship destined for what seems to be the soggiest country on the disc"

She looked around, she saw rolling green hills and rain. She turned around and saw rolling green hills and rain, so closing her eyes she pointed randomly "That way looks good", opening her eyes Jeannie blinked and shrugged again "Okay, it actually looks exactly the same as all the others, but that way smells like food"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted September 26, 2010 07:38 PM<p>

Lilah glanced in the direction Jeannie was pointing, but couldnt see anything but fields. Still, she wasnt gonig to question Jeannies nose.

"sounds good" she said, and headed off with Jeannie. They walked in silence for a while, but eventually lilah felt the need to speak.

"samson proposed to me".

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted October 01, 2010 10:18 PM<p>

Lilah took jeannies silence as shock.

"he proposed, and I said yes. He even gave me a ring" she showed Jeannie the ring hanging from a necklace. "but when we eventually looked into it, we found out no religion would let us marry. They all stand by the 'til death' thing, and with Samson already dead..."she trailed off. "he left me, muttering something about not bring man enough for me, and I haven't seen him since. No one I know has any information on him. It's like he's really dead this time. Not just zombie dead. And then I find out about this box..."

She saw jennies face darken.

"not that box, though I did try for it. The guy who found it jumped off the edge of the disc rather than give it up. This one is meant to contain something that brings things to life." she sighed. "it's stupid to try, I know. But I have to".

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted October 03, 2010 01:57 PM<p>

Jeannie processed Lilahs revelation with a rush of relief, the other box had very nearly got Jeannie killed. But Lilah looked so downcast that Jeannie gave a rare show of affection and patted her on the shoulder

"Having hope isn't a crime" she gave a wry smile and pointed to her badge "I should know"

"So is that why you are all the way out here?"

A waft on the breeze made Jeannies stomach growl, she turned to the others "We must be getting close to a village or at least somthing resembling civilisation. I can smell roasting meat" She tried to keep the happy growl out of her voice as she said it, a hungry werewolf tended to worry people for some reason

A faint wisp of smoke on the horizon was visible as they walked on

[ October 03, 2010, 01:59 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted October 11, 2010 11:23 PM<p>

"basically" Lilah replied, keeping quiet aboutthe shiny thing, and they fact she should probably be dead. She figured they were close to food, as she could smell it herself.

The sheep with te group was starting to look nervous.

Tyler/Scarlett wasnt happy. from what had been found out, the easiest way for Tyler to become his own person had been destroyed., and nobody else could say for sure whether there was another way.

Its no use Scarlett thought. you're stuck as me. Best you just go back to not existing.

"i will find a way" he muttered, in her voice. "We're meant to be together, and not just with me stuck in your head"

i could stop believing in you, you know.

"yeh then why havent you done it yet?".

Scarlett didnt reply, and went back to trying to regain control of her body.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 16, 2011 10:35 PM<p>

Alice trudged along in the back of the group. She tried several times to get next to Togo, but in each attempt the sheep maneuvered itself so that it was always standing between them. Eventually she sighed in defeat. She was beginning to feel she was being herded by a flock animal. She woulnd't have been surprised to know she was right.

As they got closer to the town, the smell of roasting meat got ever stronger. Alice holding that she was a vegetarian (though that ship had not so much as sailed as collided with an iceberg and, against all possibilities, burst into flame) could not place the smell herself. But after some minutes she felt the scratching of rough wool against her ankles. Looking down, she found the sheep had sidled quite close to her and wore on its face beneath the usual look of bored disinterest a hint of nervousness.

"Are you sick?" Alice asked, realizing as it was coming out of her mouth how ridiculous it was to ask a sheep that. She silently hoped no one else had heard her say it.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 23, 2011 10:03 PM<p>

They entered the town, and Lilah didnt like what she was seeing. The place seemed dead.

"shouldnt there be people?" she muttered to no one in particular.

tumbleweed blew down the street in front of her, proving once again that some things were certainties.

Unconsiously her hand went to her sword. Something was definately wrong.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 01:03 PM<p>

Jeannie nodded at Lilahs question, "yep, and from the look of this place there were plenty of people here until recently"

It was true, the town still looked well maintained although there were some signs of damage, these looked disturbingly fresh. The smell of food was making Jeannies mouth water

"Following the smell of that meat could lead us to remaining villagers...or maybe to the reason they are gone"

She looked down thoughtfully at Alices wooly companion, "Still, no need to go hungry I guess"

"baaa!"

Jeannie had never seen a sheep look so insulted and that baaaa had sounded strangely offensive, she held up her hands "okay okay, just a suggestion!"

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 66 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	61. Chapter 63

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 70)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 67 68 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 01:32 PM<p>

Togo, who was personally quite in favour of eating the sheep, had seperated from the group to find an outhouse, or if not that then at least some sort of bush..

A gap between the houses eventually led him to the town square.. A modest sized fountain stood in the center of the street, still running too, Togo noticed. Now that WAS odd.. He found a dark alleyway suitable for his standards. "Good enough." he thought.

Togo stepped into the alleyway.. After a while he started to hum nervously.  
>"Hmm-mmm- the hedgehog-hmm-hmm.. can never be buggered at a-"<br>The humming stopped abruptly, followed by a soft thump and the sound of a body being dragged into the darkness..

[ January 26, 2011, 05:18 PM: Message edited by: Zee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 06:26 PM<p>

Lilah followed the food smell, which seemed to be leading towards the town centre.

"i hope thats not people i can smell. That smell is making me hungry." she said, in response to Jeannie. "maybe they're just having a town BBQ". Even as she said it, she knew it was false.

The comment about the sheep bought a smile to her face.

Nearing the town centre, Lilah stopped, thinking she'd heard someone, but when she looked around, the only people in sight were the ones in the gruop. Then she realised...

"who are we missing?"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 07:25 PM<p>

Togo awoke to darkness.. he checked his eyelids to make shure he'd opened his eyes. A sharp pain from the back of his head made him groan and fall back onto the bed.

"Sorry 'bout this Togo, only meant to knock you out lightly.. I wouldn't do this unless I had a bloody good reason you understand.."

"Your voice.. very f'miliar.." groaned Togo.

"I'd hope so.. I'd be very hurt if you'd forgotten me after a few meager months.."

"Th-this may be a stupid question..but who are you?"

There was a light chuckle. "I'd shed some light on the matter, but i've run out of matches.."

Merrylan looked to where Togo had been standing..  
>"Vhere ze hell hass zat idiot gone?" said Merrylan.<p>

[ January 26, 2011, 07:28 PM: Message edited by: Zee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 26, 2011 09:16 PM<p>

Alice noticed Togo's absence and automatically threw a look to the sheep. It in turn looked deeply offended then, and this is what conveinced Alice this was not the dull minded, weary eyed kind of sheep that was the norm of Llamedos, the sheep bleated a scoff at her and wandered just ahead of the vampire as if disgusted by her company.

Alice sighed, "Togo, where have you gone now?" She looked around at the desolate town. The smell of meat was slowly turning to a smell of burning as they ventured closer to the town square. "Maybe he wandered into one of the houses?" she offered.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 27, 2011 07:26 PM<p>

"its quite possible' replied Lilah, looking around. "everyone stay together, i dont want anyone else to go missing."

The burning meat smell was worse here, and much to her disgust her stomach rumbled.

"just keep an eye out for movement ok"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2011 12:42 PM<p>

"W-why did you knock me out?" asked Togo, rubbing his throbbing forhead.

There was silence for a while, before the voice said, "It was for your own protection.. You were lucky you were in the shadows of the alley or they might've seen you.. Once you started singing I knew it'd draw attention to you, so I had to shut you up and drag you in here..."

"I suppose that also explains the lack of light." muttered Togo, rubbing his eyes.. his eyesight had adapted better to the darkness, and could now vaguely see the figure in front of him, he sat on some sort of simple wooden chair, he was slouching over the chair, looking a bit hopeless.. Togo also noticed the boarded up windows.

"If my friends are out there then I think I should know what's so dangerous that we have to hide in this sealed off cellar." said Togo.

He saw the figure stand up suddenly. "There's MORE of you out there!" hissed the figure. "I don't think I have enough energy to knock everyone of them out.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted January 28, 2011 12:54 PM<p>

Jeannie nodded, " You guys keep an eye out and I'll look for Togo"

After a much used 'duck into alley, emerge as a wolf' routine, Jeannie bent her now canine head to the ground and tried to pick up where Togo's scent led, although the now worrying burning smell made this trickier than usual

[ January 28, 2011, 12:55 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 30, 2011 08:56 PM<p>

Lilah hoped that the burning smell wouldnt give Jeannie a headache, and that she'd be able to sniff out Togo despite it, but she didnt have high hopes.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and spun, sword drawn. But there was nothing there.

weird...

"any luck?" she asked, looking down at Jeannie.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 12:27 PM<p>

The figure was now pacing up and down the room, muttering to himself, before stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" hissed Togo.

"Whe're being tracked." whispered the figure. "I can feel it." He got up, carefully peering through the small hole made through the masses of wood that he'd nailed against the windows.  
>"Let me get the Gonne."<p>

"Those are illegal in Ankh Morpork," said Togo worringly.

The figure grinned in the darkness, clutching his weapon tightly. "This aint' Ankh Morpork, kid.. this is something much worse.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 02:12 PM<p>

Jeannie gave a brief snort in reply then began to follow the scent trail, she cut through a passage between two building and came up to a house that looked slightly more derelict than the others, the boarded up windows certainly added to the effect.

Togo's scent headed straight for it, as did another new scent, presumably the person who was resonsible for his disapearance. Jeannie crouched and approached cautiously, slinking towards the house in the cover of shadow. What made her so wary was the fact that underneath the strangers scent was another alarming smell, the smell of gunpowder...

[ January 31, 2011, 02:15 PM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 02:42 PM<p>

The figure stood behind the door, clutching the gonne protectively. His accute sense of hearing aided him in times like these, when there was nothing but footsteps in the deafening silence of the empty village.

"So why are you the only one left-"

"Ssh!"

"I'm just wondering how long has the place been like this?"

"Shutupshutup!"hissed the man, pointing his weapon at Togo threatiningly. "One more word and its goodbeye watchman! Every word you say takes us closer to-" He paused. "They're getting closer.. Get behind the bed and shut up!"

With that the figure opened the door slightly.. It was still night, which was good.. he saw a group coming towards him, he couldn't make out the figures, but he couldn't take a chance.

He raised his Gonne up at the nearest figure...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 03:02 PM<p>

Sneaking up against the wall, hidden in shadow, had been cautious and now it paid off. Jeannies nightvision was excellent, but above all it was her nose that told her what was just inside the partially open door.

Unfortunatly although wolf form was useful for tracking it was absolutly pants when it came to warning fellow companions that a high velocity contraption was pointing towards them.

She settled for issuing a deep growl, warning the assailent and hopefully distracting his attention long enough...

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 04:36 PM<p>

The man backed away from the door.  
>"It's a wolf! A bleedin wolf!" he whispered feverishly to the cowering Togo, before coming to his senses and raising the gonne again. "We'll soon take care of that problem.."<p>

He pulled the trigger...

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 06:41 PM<p>

Lilah had been standing behind Jeannie when they entered the room, and saw a flash of metal.

"Get down!" she yelled, and flattened herself against the outside wall moments before it fired.

Those bloody gonnes. Even though the first one had dissapeared, things like them had a habit of never really going away. And once somethings been made once, its becomes easier to make again.

A mirror to see in would be useful right now, but she was concerned that the glint of the mirror would get her hand cut off. She pulled out her pistol bow. At close quarters they could be jsut as deadly as the gonne. Unfortunately the reload time was alot slower.

"cant we talk about this?" she yelled, wonderibng for a moment whether everyone was ok.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted January 31, 2011 11:41 PM<p>

Alice was shaking now, her heart pounding to the point where she feared it was too loud and would draw the attention of any unwelcome shadows. She prayed whatever Jeannie found, it was far away, and definitely that it was nowhere near Togo.

Lilah's shouts didn't register in Alice's mind clouded with dissheveled fear. It was the sounding of the gonne that triggered the part of her brain that told her how to survive.

Unfortunately, it also triggered the part that made her scream at the sound, and she threw herself against the ground, curling into a protective ball and holding her helmet over her eyes. In her slightly delusional state, she willed her mind somewhere else, somewhere miles away, until the chaos in the place where her physical body was would cease.

[ January 31, 2011, 11:42 PM: Message edited by: Mrs Wizzard ]

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 67 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	62. Chapter 64

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 71)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 68 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2011 12:25 PM<p>

With a yelp Jeannie felt the brief but red hot pain as the bullet slightly skimmed her shoulder. The stink of gunpowder emanated from the wound which, like all surface wounds, bled much more profusely than was necessary. She glanced around at her companions, Alice was curled up and trembling, Lilah was in position with her weapon...as a werewolf Jeannie was one of more bullet proof members of the group so she decided to give Lilah the distraction that she needed, she leapt forward through the doorway...

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2011 01:35 PM<p>

The man crashed onto the rotting wooden floor, splinters digging through his hands and arms.

"You fools! You fools! You've done it now!" screamed the man as he lay on the floor, the great big wolf looming over him. "They'll take us all!"

Merrylan began to walk to the doorway and stopped suddenly.

He felt strange, a feeling of harsh coldness and burning heat at the same time.. he began to sweat.

Inside, Togo kept firmly against the boarded up window, hiding in the shadows. Something made him turn around, he looked around him and saw thick grey smoke curl through the holes and dents in the boarded up window.. He could see it form outside the door too..

"What is this?" he whispered, terrified.

[ February 01, 2011, 07:13 PM: Message edited by: Zee IT ]

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2011 06:06 PM<p>

Lilah burst into the room behind Jeannie, and kicked the gonne away from the man once he hit the deck.

She saw Togo up against a boarded up window, and was just about to grab him when smoke started pouring in, and a horrible smell filled the room.

"Whats going on here?" she demanded to know, pointing her pistol bow at hte man on the floor.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2011 07:26 PM<p>

The man shrivelled into a ball as the mist spread through the door and onto the floor.

"S-someone had to stay behind." he whispered. "It all happened so suddenly.. They.. they've kept this place preserved to lure travellers..They whisper things to me..such things.."

"Who!" shouted Togo, backing off from the mist pouring through the cracks in the window. He turned to look at the man properly for the first time.. There WAS something familiar about him, yes.. take away the beard and badly fitting clothes and you got-

"Lemsip?" said Togo, stepping towards the cowering man.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2011 07:41 PM<p>

"LEMSIP?" Lilah echoed, staring man. "Gods, what happened to you?"

Last time she'd seen him he'd been so cool and composed, and now he was a wreck. What was gonig on here that would do this to him? She hauled him to his feet.

"care to share whats going on?" she asked, not unkindly. The smell was getting worse, and the smoke thicker.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 01, 2011 08:22 PM<p>

Alice picked herself off the ground. She was alone and there was what sounded like a big commotion coming from the house.

What's going on? she thought. Everyone was yelling and she couldn't decipher what any of them were saying. Even from this distance she could smell the smoke, and it left a sickly impression on her lungs and nostrils. What if everyone's in there dying? she thought, a notion that sent tremors of earthquake magnitude through her legs.

If she stayed she's be all alone in a strange country. If she tried to help she could end up being killed in the process. Alice let out a quiet whimper. Why did bravery and suicide go so well hand in hand?

Without giving her dreadfully active imagination a chance to speak up again, Alice made a run for the house. She got through the open door, but the smoke impeded her vision, so she didn't know when to stop until the wall told her ever so graciously that she had run out of house, and that her helmet was now jammed over her eyes. She stumbled back, the clang of her helmet ringing in her ears. Finally, she wrenched it free from her head, only to have her eyes clouded by the smoke. In the room she could only make out the vague outlines of everyone else.

"What's happening in this bloody town?" she cried, as the smoke was now filling her ears and leaving her own voice sounding muffled.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2011 01:41 PM<p>

Lemsip looked over his shoulder.

"No! I wont! I wont do it!" he shouted to the empty space behind him. "Go away! I'm not your pawn!"

Togo leaned down next to Lemsip.

"L-lemsip? There's noone behind you.." he said quietly, not shure if he believed himself. The smoke was inside him now, he could feel it gearing his slightly battered soul... He felt a hot anger rise above him, shrouding his eyes in red mist.

"We need to get out of here." he said bluntly, rubbing his forhead, his teeth gritting as he tried to control the anger.

"I won't do what you ask of me!" wailed Lemsip, now flowing tears. "Leave me alone!"

"Damnit Lemsip zere's no vunn zere!" said Merrylan grabbing the sobbing man by the scruff of the neck.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 02, 2011 06:23 PM<p>

The smoke, and Lemsips paranoid ranting was scaring Lilah slightly, and she decided that it would be a good idea to leave. Merrylan also seemed to be getting more aggressive, and she didnt want to be stuck with an angry vampire.

"we need to get away from this smoke" she stated, and opened the door. "head back the way we came". She started herding everyone back outside.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2011 03:50 AM<p>

When the smoke had started entering the room Jeannie had backed up away from it, but now against the wall there was nowhere else to go as it enveloped all of them. She was sure she could hear sounds eminating from the smoke and her brain began to feel cloudy, her blood felt hot and she began to growl.

When she heard Merrylan shout it pentrated through the smoke, she shook her head tried to dislodge this anger that seemed to come from the smoke intself. The smell of the blood still seeping from the nick on her shoulder was not helping to control the wolf. When Lilah called for everyone to get out Jeannie was still warring with her inner wolf, her human voice managed to penetrate the fog long enough to scream that she had to get out of this smoke. The wolf bunched her muscles then leapt at one of the boarded up windows, crashing through in a hail of splinters and sprawling on the dirt outside. Outside the fresh air felt like a clod shock, she breathed deeply, feeling her head clear and the primal anger subside. Shuddering at how paper thin her control had been for a few seconds she padded back round to the front of the building. Hopefully the others were all okay, and more importantly that Lilah still had Jeannies clothes!

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2011 01:02 PM<p>

"We should take him with us!" said Togo as some of the group began to leave.

"Arre you crrazy?" said Merrylan. "What if whats inside him comes with him and spreads ssrough ze disc?"

"He's a defenceless old man!" shouted Togo, grabbing Lemsips stick thin arm and dragging him from the thickening. "You can stay here if you want, it's none of my business!"

"Vhat's wronk viz you?" shouted Merrylan behind him. "You're all snappy and aggressive!"

"NO I'M NOT!" shouted Togo, pushing Merrylan.

"Don't you push me, young man!" shouted Merrylan , pushing Togo back. Tempers began to rise and before long the two were scrambling on the floor, throwing punches and kicking eachother. Runt barked helplessly at them.

"Come on! This place is creeping me out, and everyone else is going!" whined Runt. They paid him no attention. "Well, bugger you then." he muttered, scampering out of the house.

The smoke around the two fighting watchmen had turned into some sort of whirlwind, with them in the middle, ornaments and rubbish flying around them.

Merrylan seperated from Togo, wiping the blood from his mouth. They stared eye to eye, fear and anger driving them both, they could see the hatred in their eyes, the red hot rage that burned within them..

He screamed, charging at Togo fists swinging, but Togo was ready for this and blocked it with his arm, swinging his other fist to his jaw..

Merrylan collapsed, blood trickling from his face.

Togo looked over the body of his uncle, panting. The wind blowed furiously around him now.

You could do it you know..You could-

"Togo?" said a voice behind him.

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2011 06:42 PM<p>

"We need to get out of here, Togo" Lilah approached carefully, as he had just knocked out a vampire. "Grab Lemsip, and go outside".

She resisted the temptation to knock him out. IT must be the smoke, messing with them all.

Not sure if Togo was going to actually listen, she picked up the vampire and dropped him out the window Jeannie had opened, and then turned back to him, all the while fighting the rage building up in her.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Mrs Wizzard

Member Member # 4522

Member Rated:  
>posted February 03, 2011 08:30 PM<p>

Alice could hear the sounds of Togo and Merrlyan fighting in the smoke. She didn't know what was happening. She knew this was the work of the smoke, because she could feel it building up in her. Senseless anger seeking a vessel with which to unleash itself. Alice's inherent fear, however, was stronger and pushed it down in place of her cowardice.

She saw Lilah try to calm Togo, but she couldn't read the expression on his face due to the smoke. Alice tried to stumble her way over to him, and held his shoulder to try and bring him back down to the disc from wherever his rage had taken him.

"Togo?" she said calmingly, "are you okay? We need to get out of here. And it'd probably be good if you stopped beating up Merrylan." As she said this, she tried gently to take his hand and guide him outside, because whatever rage the smoke was heralding was beginning to overtake her as well, and she wanted to get out before she lost a temper she barely knew she had.

-  
>"Talk to the paw, mister, 'cos the whiskers don't want to know!"<p>

Posts: 2274 | From: United States | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 04, 2011 02:41 PM<p>

Togo stopped, looking into Alice's eyes.

The whirlwind was increasing with speed inside the room, desperatly probing Togo's inerthoughts for some sort of hatred to feed on..

"Lets get out of here!" screamed Togo, Before I do something i'll regret he thought personally, and taking Alice's hand, they both ran through the furious wind and through the window, out into the chilling air of the town square, although, at this point you wouldn't be able to tell it was the down square because of how misty it is.

Togo held Alice's hand tightly, gritting his teeth as he controlled his inner thoughts..

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 06, 2011 06:25 PM<p>

Hoping that they were the last of the group in the house, Lilah scooped up the pile of Jeannies clothes that she'd dropped,, and left the house.

The smoke was gone outside, and she was happy to be breathing fresh air again. Things could have gotten very messy in there...

"is that everyone out?" she asked the group, placing Jeannies clothes in an area where she could 'change' without being seen.

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Jeannie

Member Member # 4480

Member Rated:  
>posted February 09, 2011 06:35 AM<p>

Now human shaped again, Jeannie walked back to the group, the mist was getting thicker around the town square. They didn't have much time before it descended.

She checked the group, Lilah was there, as was a worried looking Alice, a fiery looking Togo, a quivering Lemsip and an unconcious looking Merrylan.

"Whats in the gods names is going on around here?" She shouted accusingly, as though it was someones fault that the mist seemed out to get them. It was becoming denser by the moment, and she was sure she could hear faint voices in it. Not much scared a werewolf but this was certainly not giving her a warm and fluffy feeling.

"And may I suggest we get the hells out of here" she added backing up away from the tendrils of mist that seemed to be almost reaching out

[ February 09, 2011, 06:36 AM: Message edited by: Jeannie ]

-  
>"Were you proposing to shoot these people in cold blood, sergeant?"<p>

"Nossir. Just a warning shot inna head, sir."

Posts: 2840 | From: England | Registered: Dec 2006 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 68 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


	63. Chapter 65

Terry Pratchett Message Board: Discworld RPG - Part 3

my profile | directory login | | search | faq | forum home

Jump to new posts Hello, Mrs Wizzard [ log out ] Terry Pratchett Message Board General Discussions Games Discworld RPG - Part 3 (Page 72)

UBBFriend: Email this page to someone! This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 69 70 71 72 Author Topic: Discworld RPG - Part 3 adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 10, 2011 06:45 PM<p>

The smoke started to get thicker, so Lilah grabbed Lemsip by the collar and pushed him against a wall.

"What is going on here?" she snapped. "How do we stop it, or get away from it? TELL ME!"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted February 11, 2011 04:21 PM<p>

Lemsip winced as he was dragged into the light, even if it was a murky, gloomy light.

"I..I can't leave.. dreadful things will happen if I do." gasped Lemsip. "You can't stop it..It fuels off your anger and hatred.. you can only..you can only.."

"What!" snapped Togo. "Tell us!"

"You..you need a distraction.. someone to take the whole force of their anger as the rest of you escape.. I think I might be able to trap them.. or at least tempararily halt them until you're all out of sight.."

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 16, 2011 06:30 AM<p>

Lilah dropped lemsip. "well that's bloody useless" she snorted. "there's gotta be a different way".

It may have sounded naive, but she did have a point, especially when it came to magical things. She'd spent a month once looking for a certain type of innards, only to find out that a fresh egg would have done the trick.

"keep talking. " she told lemsip. "tell me everything"

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

adie

Member Member # 5613

Member Rated:  
>posted February 22, 2011 09:37 PM<p>

Lemsip seemed to have turned into a gibbering mess, so Lilah figured that he was no longer going to be of any use.

The others seemed lost, and unsure of what to do. Lilah was as well, but they were wasting time staying here. If they stayed any longer someone would get hurt, no doubt about it.

She took a deep breath, and turned to the rest of the group. "You should all leave" she said. She started letting the anger of the smoke in, and drew her sword. "Now. Before i hurt you."

-  
>Video games dont affect kids. I mean, if Pacman affected us as kids we'd all be running around in a darkened room munching pills and listening to repetitive music...<p>

-Just a thought...

Posts: 936 | From: VIC - Australia | Registered: Feb 2008 | IP: Logged

Zee IT

Member Member # 6144

Member Rated:  
>posted March 02, 2011 04:40 PM<p>

"Sounds good to me!" said Runt under Merrylan's legs.

"Ve're not going anyvere." said Merrylan firmly, but with a hint of uncertainty.. Lilah's features seemed..sharper, and her eyes...

Togo looked around. "The mist's clearing.. I think the sun's rising as well." he said, looking up at the grey sky. He turned to Lemsip, but he'd dissapeared.

"What the-"

"Run you fools!" screamed Lemsip. His slumped figure could be seen a few yards away, crawling on his bear hands and knees as fast as his age and will could take him.

"We can't leave her, Lemsip!" said Togo, running up to the old man. He turned his wild, red eyes at him, dragging him from his collar onto the floor with him.

"Don't you see!" hissed the old man in his ear. "If it doesn't kill her it'll drive her insane!"

-  
>"Luck is my middle name. Too bad my first name is Bad..."<p>

Posts: 5000 | From: CYMRU! | Registered: Oct 2008 | IP: Logged

This topic comprises 72 pages: 1 2 3 ... 69 70 71 72

Printer-friendly view of this topic Hop To: Select a Forum: Category: General Discussions - News / Interviews / Articles Events Sator Square Games Category: Novel Discussions - Latest: I Shall Wear Midnight Terry Pratchett Novels Other Authors... Category: Archive - Terry Pratchett Week

Contact Us |

6.5.0 


End file.
